Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga 04: Alliance of the Armored War Gods
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: 4th story. As war have been declared on the forces of evil, the forces of good must come together. An alliance is forged, gathering all the Armored War Gods and the factions together. In order to survive, they must be united. The story of the Armored War Gods in the Three Kingdoms continues in this tale of adventure and conquest. This is the Armored War Gods' Stage Now!
1. Nagata & Kanu Go On A Date

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 1: Nagata and Kanu go on a Date**

In Rakuyo, an important meeting was taking place. All the lords in attendance were seated together at the table to discuss an important matter. It was something that needed to be addressed. Unfortunately, it had been sidetracked because of the recent tournament and aftermath. With things the way they were, they could procrastinate no longer.

As Nagata stood up, all the lords looked at him expectantly, giving him their attention. He spoke, "Before I begin, I would like to thank Empress Totaku for letting us use this conference room for the meeting. Now, we can finally get down to business."

"Yes, you're proposing an alliance," spoke Sonsaku. That was the purpose of this meeting.

"Yes, because we have a common enemy that threatens everyone and the entire land. I'm talking about the RinJyuKen Akugata," Nagata told them. "The RinJyuKen Akugata are a threat and they are aiming for something big."

"And what do you think their goal is?" Ensho asked, being serious for once. Guess almost losing her Armored War God forever had changed her a bit. She probably realized how huge of a threat the RinJyuKen Akugata truly were.

"I don't know, and that is what worries me. Right now though, we should focus more on strengthening our own forces and defenses. The RinJyuKen Akugata have an army, one which they can build from the dead," Nagata advised them.

"It's not just the RinJyuKen Akugata that we have to be worried about. We need to deal with the Armored War Devils as well," Sousou reminded, referring to the group made up of Duke, Marika, Kagemusha, Sigurd and Bujin Gaim.

"They are powerful and dangerous enemies," Sonsaku agreed.

"They are also responsible for the trauma caused upon one of my officers," added Totaku.

"They also tried to banish our Armored War Gods too," finished Ensho. She was still pissed at Duke for his stunt and wanted to make him pay.

"Separately, the RinJyuKen Akugata and Armored War Devils are indeed threats, but they have formed their own alliance. Therefore, we must form a more powerful alliance as well," Nagata told them.

"You're preparing for war, aren't you?" Sousou asked rhetorically.

"The RinJyuKen want a war to wipe us all out. They want to destroy the fragile peace we're enjoying right now. If we let them do as they wish, we can say goodbye to everything we're working towards," Nagata warned. "That is why instead of fighting as separate factions, we fight as one alliance. We must stand together and join forces. If we do not, then we can say goodbye to our way of life."

"Gaim-dono is right," Totaku agreed. "The RinJyuKen must be stopped, not just for our sake but for the sake of the people as well."

"That is why I ask you all to prepare your troops and make sure they are strong enough to handle an all out war with the RinJyuKen Akugata. We need to build up our united strength. The fate of the land, no the world, is riding on our success in stopping them," Nagata told the lords who nodded in agreement. Now was not the time to be expanding their borders through conquest. It was time to prepare for a war with their very world at stake. "No matter what, we cannot let them win."

"Son Go will offer our power," Sonsaku spoke.

"Sou Gi will also lend its power," added Sousou.

"The En Faction will fight as well," declared Ensho.

"And you have the support of the imperial government," stated Totaku.

"Thank you, everyone," Nagata accepted.

* * *

><p>Komei had learnt many new things since joining Nagata. In fact, when she first heard news of the Armored War Gods, she was ready to simply dismiss them as exaggerated rumors. However, that all changed once she had witnessed his transformation. So stunned and amazed, she had barraged Nagata with questions before apologizing for her rude behavior. Her inquisitive nature had gotten the best of her. Fortunately, he was patient with her and answered each of her questions as best he could.<p>

First, she learnt that the Armored War Gods accessed their powers through divine artifacts called SengokuDrivers. On the other hand, the Armored War Devils used GenesisDrivers. One of the Armored War Gods, named Zangetsu, actually possessed a GenesisDriver himself, making him the only Armored War God with access to two different belts.

The SengokuDrivers were also locked onto their users. Meaning, only the Armored War Gods could use those artifacts. Anyone else who attempted to use them would find themselves unable to activate them. Nagata had demonstrated it to her. The belt would appear and secure the SengokuDriver onto their user. According to Nagata, the GenesisDrivers did not possess this function and thus could be used by anyone.

Another thing he mentioned was that the GenesisDrivers were superior to the SengokuDrivers and considered a more superior version. In fact, the GenesisDrivers required a specific kind of Lockseed to function.

The Lockseeds were also a special artifacts used by the Armored War Gods. Without the Lockseeds, their belts would not be able to generate their armor. The Lockseeds were harvested from a place called Helheim Forest and it was not a place he recommended for a visit. The Helheim Forest wasn't just home to the Lockseeds, but also creatures called Inves that fed on the fruits. Fortunately, the realm of Helheim was separate from Earth.

That did not mean the Inves weren't a danger in this world, though. The Lockseeds could still be used to open portals to that realm and allow the creatures to cross over. Komei had learnt that once when she unlocked her Himawari Lockseed and summoned a tiny Elementary Inves.

Right now, the Elementary Inves was actually helping her out by carrying books. Oddly enough, the little guy was really helpful. However, she made sure to adhere to Nagata's warning. She could not drop her Lockseed after summoning an Inves, lest she lose control of it. It may be docile and obedient now, but if she ever got careless it could turn on her in an instant.

"Thank you," Komei said as she took the books and put them on her table. "You can go home now," she added as she unlocked the Himawari Lockseed. The Inves looked up at her then back at the portal before leaping through. She re-locked her Lockseed, zipping up the portal. Another warning Nagata had given her was to make sure the Inves did not remain too long in their world. They carried the seeds of the Helheim plants and when hungry they would find ways to plant those seeds to grow their food source. Nagata had told her there was a reason why Helheim had taken over an entire world. He did not want this world to suffer the same fate.

Now, back to the Lockseeds. She learnt that the Lockseeds used by the Armored War Gods could be used to summon special armor called Arms with a corresponding weapon to aid them in battle. The Armored War Devils used Energy Lockseeds which were more powerful and could summon armor as well. However, unlike the regular Lockseeds, they lacked a corresponding weapon. Instead, each of the Armored War Devils was armed with a weapon called the Sonic Arrow.

The Armored War Devils had nearly been successful in eliminating the Armored War Gods by sending them away. However, much to Komei and everyone's relief and delight, they had returned from where they were sent to. Though, it had come at a great cost. To return here, they could never return to their home realm ever again.

Still, neither Gaim nor Ryugen seemed upset about being unable to return to their home realm. They had made a home here with them and Komei was glad. It just wasn't the same without them.

Their enemies weren't only the Armored War Devils, but the RinJyuKen Akugata. They were an underground school of villainous martial artists who had given up their humanity for more power. The low level foot soldiers were undead beings called Rinshi who could become stronger beings known as Rinrinshi. The members of this school could access a type of energy known as Rinki to empower themselves and their techniques, turning into monstrous beastman forms to boost their power. For a while now, the RinJyuKen Akugata had been working to bring chaos to the land, attempting to harvest Rinki through the suffering of people.

Fortunately, the Armored War Gods made sure to prevent any of their plans from being realized whenever and wherever they arose. With the new alliances forged with the other warlords and Armored War Gods, they now had a fighting chance to drive back the dark forces. Each of the Armored War Gods which Komei had met were powerful warriors, so there was no doubt in her mind that they would be able to defeat their enemies. They were the symbols of hope and peace in the land.

Although, Komei's thoughts went back to the Celestial Chronicles. The prophecy had yet to be fully realized. Which one of the Armored War Gods was the True Messenger of Heaven?

* * *

><p>Nagata couldn't help but sigh in contentment while sitting in his chair in his office. Just being back here in this world made him happy. When he was dragged back to Tokyo by Ukitsu's magic, he had missed everyone. Now he was back here in Touka Village as the Governor of Shoku where he belonged. He didn't even mind the paperwork. Fortunately, there was none today, which allowed him to relax a bit as he just enjoyed the peace and quiet.<p>

"You're awfully relaxed, Nagata-sama," Kanu noted as she came with some tea.

"Well it's been a nice, relaxing slow day," Nagata answered as he took a sip of tea. Kanu placed her hand on his shoulder and moved her face extremely close to his.

"So you have an idea on how you want to spend the day?" she asked flirtatiously.

"I-I do," Nagata answered nervously.

Kanu noticed that tone in his voice. "What is it?"

"I was thinking, m-maybe you and I could go on a date." They had never had their first date. Sure, they had spent time together, but it was mostly while traveling, working in the castle or during training.

Kanu thought about it. She hadn't had much personal time with Nagata, let alone a date. Thinking about it, this could be the perfect opportunity to strengthen their bond. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the other.

"I would love to," Kanu answered.

Nagata smiled greatly, "OK! Great!"

Unknown to them, a certain blue-haired girl was eavesdropping.

"Now this is interesting," Chou'un smirked.

* * *

><p>Iori was doing some archery practice outside. He hadn't missed the target once and smiled in approval. As Iori prepared to fire another arrow, a surprise pat on his shoulder nearly made him misfire. He turned and glared at the perpetrator.<p>

"Yo!" Chou'un greeted with a neutral expression.

"Sei, you nearly made me miss!" Iori snapped. "So, what do you want?"

"Oh, I just came across some very interesting piece of information," Chou'un spoke, smiling.

"Oh?" Iori cocked an eyebrow in mild interest. "What is this interesting piece of information have you come across?"

"Oh, I just learnt that Aisha and Nagata-sama are going on a date," Chou'un reported.

"...That's it?" Iori responded blankly.

"Doesn't that interest you?" Chou'un asked, perplexed by his response.

"Sei, you kinda sound like a gossipping housewife," he remarked.

"Well, Shion isn't here and I needed to tell somebody."

"Why me?" Iori asked as he picked up his bow.

"Well, since it involves a fellow Armored War God, I assumed you'd want to know."

"What Nagata and Aisha do in their free time is none of my business, Sei. If they want to go on a date then let them. Besides, after what happened, I think they deserve to have an uninterrupted date." Chou'un remembered. Iori was talking about the time the Armored War Gods had vanished.

"So, I should just leave them alone?" Chou'un questioned.

"I recommend you just let them have a peaceful date," Iori advised as he picked up an arrow held it against the bowstring. "Furthermore, don't you go and tell anyone else." He turned and saw she was gone. "What the...?"

* * *

><p>Kanu was in her room and trying to choose what to wear for her date with Nagata. Even though she was of the age to be courted, she never had much experience with dating. She had always just been a traveling martial artist so that left her little time to socialize or go on dates. She hadn't even met a man that interested her, that was until she met Nagata. She had sworn to serve him but her feelings of loyalty and devotion towards him slowly turned into affection and she fell in love with him.<p>

Oh, he claimed to be plain and average but she knew he was so much more. He was an Armored War God and the Messenger of Heaven but those weren't the reasons she fell in love with him. It was his character that had won her heart. With the power he possessed, he could've used it to conquer the land. Instead, he used it to protect people as a peacekeeper. He was kind and compassionate, strong and courageous, and always strived to do what was right. The people of Shoku loved and respected him too because of the kind of man he was, which was why they made him the governor in the first place.

* * *

><p>"What...am I gonna...do...?" he groaned. While Kanu was looking forward to their date, Nagata was instead filled with dread. He had been happy at first when Kanu agreed to go out on a date with him but he actually had no idea what to do on a date. He had never been on a date, ever.<p>

Back home, he wasn't exactly the most attractive nor was he ugly either. However, he was just plain and an otaku to beat. Also, he never really had the confidence to go up to a girl he liked to ask her out. He was afraid of being rejected and humiliated. He was also afraid of what might happen if the girl he was dating found out he was an otaku.

Kanu was nothing like those girls. She had confessed to him, telling him that she loved him. That was a huge deal. He never had a girl confess to him like that. He never even had a girl crushing on him. Kanu, on the other hand, had developed romantic feelings for him during the time they had spent traveling together after their first meeting and he had reciprocated since he felt the same way.

And now they were going on their first official date.

"Gah, how am I supposed to do this!?" yelled Nagata in frustration. He then got the idea to ask the only other person in the castle who was in a relationship.

* * *

><p>"You're asking me for dating advice?" Iori asked as he sat with Nagata in the courtyard's gazebo.<p>

"Please, I'm begging you!" Nagata pleaded, his palms pressed together.

"What makes you think I should know anything?" Iori questioned.

"You're married to Shion...and well..."

"OK, I can see your point. Look, I'm no expert but I think that you should both just have fun," Iori said.

"Fun?" questioned Nagata.

"A date is about enjoying each other's company. Take her out to dinner, maybe watch a play or just gaze at the stars," Iori listed. "I heard it's a beautiful night to go stargazing." He remembered showing off his astronomy skills by naming the constellations with Kochu. That had been an enjoyable time.

"So, I just have to show her a good time?" Nagata asked. That sounded pretty simple.

"Yes, that's it," Iori confirmed.

"Thanks, man. I knew I could count on you," smiled Nagata.

"I'm glad to be of help. Look, just don't try too hard, OK? You both already love each other. You're just going to spend time with each other that doesn't involve training, fighting or traveling all over the country," Iori told him.

"So, just be myself?" Nagata asked.

"Isn't that what got her to fall for you in the first place?" Iori responded. Nagata smiled. So, he really had nothing to worry about.

"Right, I should get changed and take a bath. I can't go on a date if I don't freshen up," Nagata decided before leaving Iori. The owner of the Ryugen SengokuDriver watched his friend go with a smile.

"Just find your happiness, Nagata. I know I have," Iori wished his friend luck.

* * *

><p>"OK, I took a bath, got some flowers, and dressed up," Nagata checked off his mental checklist as he got ready to knock on Kanu's door. He was in his usual blue outfit with the white haori that had his symbol on it. It was a symbol of his status as both Armored War God and Governor of Shoku. He actually helped the tailor design it. It was a sleeveless, white coat that came down to his knees with blue lining on the inside. It was something for special occasions and a date with Kanu should count as one.<p>

Nagata raised his hand up to the door and gave it a few gentle taps with his knuckles. The door then opened and he prepared to greet Kanu, only to become speechless. Kanu's long and beautiful hair was in its usual side ponytail but she had changed clothes. It was a sleeveless green qipao with a short skirt and decorated by flower prints along the hem. She also wore bracelets as well as white stockings with sandals.

"Greetings, Nagata-sama," Kanu greeted with a smile.

"I...I...I..." Nagata stuttered. Kanu looked stunning. "You...you look _amazing_..." he breathed out, causing Kanu and Nagata to blush. Meanwhile, down the hallway and around a corner, Chou'un and Bacho were watching.

"Look at them. They're like a couple of virgins," Chou'un grinned in amusement.

"Yeah, they do," Bacho nodded in agreement. Chou'un had told Bacho who was a bit curious about the date. She wanted to know how it was going along. "Say, does Touka know?"

"Oh, I haven't been able to find her," sighed Chou'un. The rosette was probably out playing with the village kids again. She might run into her sworn sister and crush while they were on their date. "So, do you wanna follow them?"

"Sorry, but Tanpopo and I got some training to do," Bacho declined. "Thanks for showing me this, but I suggest you just leave them alone. After all the crap we've been through, they deserve some peace for themselves, right?"

Chou'un considered Bacho's words. When reinforcements had arrived at the imperial capital following the Armored War Gods' disappearance, Chou'un witnessed Kanu's rage and grief at having lost Nagata. They all felt it but Kanu's reaction had been the most severe. She had taken down the enemy without restraint or mercy, completely unlike the warrior she had befriended. She even endured the exhaustion she felt from fighting so many opponents. Once Nagata had returned, Kanu was back to her old self.

"I guess you're right, but I will be asking Aisha about all the juicy details later," smirked Chou'un.

"Eh, whatever. Anyway, I'm going off to train. Later." Chou'un watched the brunette go and shrug. Well, she would leave the couple alone. She would get the info by grilling Kanu later.

"Here, these are for you," Nagata handed the flowers to Kanu who took them.

"These are lovely, Nagata-sama," Kanu smiled.

"Well, just put them in a vase with water. They'll last longer," he suggested.

"I'll do just that," Kanu said before she put the flowers down on her dressing table. She then took hold of Nagata's hand. "Shall we, Nagata-sama?"

"Yes, Aisha," he answered, with a blush and smile. The two left together and Chou'un snickered. Oh, the two of them were just too cute together.

* * *

><p>The two walked together in the village, the villagers greeted them. They were just a couple out on a date but the villagers recognized them as the great Black Haired Bandit Hunter General Kanu and the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword Lord Gaim. They greeted the villagers back, being polite and courteous. Nagata thought back to how he used to be just another face in the crowd back home but now he was famous and a respected authority figure. He had the SengokuDriver to thank for that. It had given him a chance to break free of the limitations of his old life and let him grow.<p>

"Come on, how about we have some lunch first?" Nagata suggested. A nice, romantic lunch. Normally, lunch was noisy with chatter from their friends, but this would just be between the two of them. Unnoticed by the two, Ryuubi had spotted them enter the restaurant in the village. Curious, she followed them in and took a table not too far from them. From the way Kanu and Nagata were interacting, it seemed like the two of them were on a date. Envious, Ryuubi pictured herself in Kanu's place but shook her head. She wasn't going to interfere. However, that didn't mean she couldn't just watch.

The couple ordered ramen with dumplings and enjoyed each other's company.

"We should really do this more often," Kanu spoke.

"Go on dates?" questioned Nagata.

"Yes, it's nice to see the results of our efforts. The villagers are happy. It's also nice to be with you outside of work matters," Kanu explained.

"Well, after this, how about we go out for a ride?" he offered. "You know, just a ride around the province?"

"On your vehicle or a horse?" she asked.

"Well, my Sakura Hurricane is fast but if you would prefer a horse then it's fine too," Nagata replied.

"I'd like that," Kanu smiled.

The two finished their noodles but then Nagata decided to feed one of the dumplings to Kanu. She tried to decline but at his insistence she opened her mouth to take a bite. She then fed him too and giggled at how cute he looked after taking a huge bite, his cheeks bulging like that. Once finished with their food, they drank their tea, paid for their meal, and left.

The two grabbed one of the horses from the stables and led it towards the village gate. The guards greeted them as Kanu and Nagata got on before riding off. Nagata had to practice riding a horse since he joined the Touka Village Army. He did prefer his Sakura Hurricane but he started to appreciate the horses that were used for transportation. They were very friendly animals and he actually got along well with them.

Kanu put her arms around Nagata and leaned her body forward, pressing herself against his back. She closed her eyes and sighed. As a girl she did have crushes. The last crush she had was on the fake Ryuubi. However, he had not been the soulmate she was looking for. Rather, her soulmate was her lord whom she had sworn loyalty to.

Their ride took them to the next village over. As this was within the province of Shoku, the guards were also members of the Shoku Army. They recognized their Lord Gaim and General Kanu before greeting them and letting them enter. The two then handed their horse over to the stable hand to pick up later.

Once more, the couple was greeted by the residents of this village. It wasn't Touka Village, but Nagata had come to help this village against bandits with his army. It joined with the Shoku Faction soon after. They were indeed grateful to have an army to protect them from invading warlords and treacherous bandits.

A clothing shop got Nagata's attention and he led Kanu over to it, "Come on!"

"Where are we going, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked.

"We're going to try out some new clothes!" he grinned. He wanted to see Kanu in other outfits.

Kanu looked around and found a beautiful white dress which had blue trim, a blue ribbon and a short white jacket over it. "Nagata-sama, I'm going to try this one on."

As Kanu went to try out the dress she had picked, Nagata browsed curiously and saw a counter where several hairpins were set up for display. A gold one, decorated by violets got his attention.

He picked it up and asked the shopkeeper, "Excuse me, how much for this?"

Kanu came out in the changing room in the dress. The dress looked good on her. It fit well and she tied the ribbon around her waist like a belt with the bow in front. She had the jacket on as well.

"Nagata-sama," she called and Nagata was struck speechless again by her appearance. "How...how do I look?" she asked, shyly.

"One more thing," he said. "Do you mind, um, undoing your ponytail?" he asked. Kanu blinked and did as told. Her long black hair fell like a curtain. She was beautiful. Anyone who said she didn't have the beauty of a goddess had to be blind. Recovering, Nagata went and put the hairpin in her hand.

"A hairpin?" she asked, examining it.

"Violets are your favorite flower, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Put it on," he prompted. Kanu put on the hairpin and looked herself in the shop's mirror.

"Ah, Gaim-sama, your wife truly looks beautiful," the shopkeeper praised.

"She's not my..." Nagata started to protest, an automatic response to when people mistook them for a married couple. He then agreed, "Yes, she is." Kanu blushed at Nagata's claim that she was his wife.

Nagata paid for the dress and he told Kanu she should wear it for the rest of the day. She couldn't deny his request. She really did look beautiful. If anyone still doubted her title, well her appearance now would definitely prove she was as beautiful as they say. Though, she didn't care about their opinion. Only her beloved lord's opinion mattered.

* * *

><p>Sometimes things went as planned. Sometimes they didn't. The sudden rainstorm definitely wasn't part of the plan.<p>

"It's raining," said Chouhi as she looked out the window. "Nagata-niichan and Aisha-neechan aren't back yet."

"Don't worry, Rinrin. They should be back soon," Komei reassured her friend.

"Why didn't they bring me along?" Chouhi frowned.

"Well, they just wanted to spend time together. They do love each other," Komei explained.

"And I love them too!" Komei shook her head. Chouhi was still just so innocent. The love Nagata and Kanu shared was more of the romantic kind of love, like the ones Komei read in her books. Though, those books she kept as a secret from her friends. The content was rather risque. Oh, Chouhi would never understand but Chou'un would tease her all about it.

Kanu wasn't the only one who loved Nagata. Ryuubi claimed she did as well and Chouhi loved him like an older brother. Chou'un would tease and playfully seduce him and Bacho treated him like a good buddy. Even Kochu cared about him and Iori considered Nagata a good friend and brother-in-arms.

Komei, well, she had a bit of a crush on the blue Armored War God herself. She admired him and that admiration had grown the longer she got to know him. Even with such power which would allow him to conquer others quite easily, he chose to use that power to protect people. It was that trait that adhered Komei to him and she vowed to be the best strategist and advisor she could be. Though, sometimes, she couldn't help but blush and go 'Hawawa' whenever he praised her and patted her head. She always liked it when he praised her. It made her feel warm on the inside.

* * *

><p>Nagata and Kanu were in a room of an inn in the village they were in. The rain had fallen quite suddenly and both of them got soaked. It was worse for Kanu since her white dress became transparent. Fortunately, Nagata used his haori to save her dignity by covering her in it.<p>

"That rain really came out of nowhere," Nagata remarked as he looked out the window.

"And the dress you bought for me was ruined," she told him. Nagata looked away. The dress was wet and white so now it was practically transparent and he could see her underwear. She was wearing a set of blue bra and panties.

"I'll wait outside for you to change," he said as he stepped out of the room. He took in a deep breath. Now they were alone, in an inn, away from their friends and she was getting undressed just behind the door. Sounded like a scenario out of an eroge his friend Daigo mentioned from back home. Also, Daigo added that the protagonist and the girl he chose would have sex right about now. It was a Flag, he said.

But Kanu wasn't a game character. She was a person whom he came to love and respect. He couldn't take advantage of her like that, hormones be damned.

"I'm done," Kanu called and Nagata breathed a sigh of relief before joining Kanu. She was back in the qipao she had worn earlier for their date but her hair was still down. She was drying it with a towel. "Shouldn't you get changed too, Nagata-sama? You did buy new clothes."

"Yeah, I did," he recalled buying a couple of new outfits. "You know, it'll be pretty late once the rain stops. Maybe we should have dinner here."

"Yes, we should," Kanu agreed.

"Sorry about the rain, though," he apologized.

"You can do many things, Nagata-sama, but predicting the weather is not one of them," she joked.

"Right...so, I'm gonna get changed."

"Then I will leave the room to let you change," she nodded before leaving him alone. Nagata sighed. He then removed his damp clothing to dry himself and then get changed. He grabbed a plain blue tunic with black pants before slipping them on. He then put on a sash and stored away his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds. He never went anywhere without them. Even if their province was safe from bandits, he felt reassured by carrying the items with him.

"OK, I'm done," he said to her and she came back inside.

"Hold on," she said and she went to adjust his collar. "Alright, now it's better." Nagata smiled. Kanu was always there at his side to help him. Sometimes she would make sure to remind him that he had work to do at times but also kept him company whenever he needed a companion to talk to. Running an entire province as its governor was not easy, but at least he had help now.

Funny how fate arranged his life. He used to be a normal high school student in modern Tokyo. He worked at his parents restaurant and took kendo classes. Now he was a hero and protector that was worshipped by many.

His parents probably missed him since he vanished but this world needed him more. Even if it meant he would never be able to go back to his own world, he didn't have any sort of regrets. His parents should be alright without him. Hopefully, they were proud of his decision.

"Look, the rain's stopped," Kanu pointed out and Nagata blinked before stepping over to the window. As the rain began to stop, he spotted a rainbow in the sky and smiled.

"What a beautiful view," he remarked.

"A rainbow after a gloomy rain," agreed Kanu. "It's quite the sight, isn't it?"

"It is," he agreed. In his world, people rarely appreciated such simple things. He came to learn how to appreciate things like rainbows and the sight of the sky filled with stars. Come to think of it, he hadn't actually taken the time to enjoy the sight of the stars. Maybe he could arrange something.

"Hey, Aisha," he spoke, drawing her attention again.

"Yes, Nagata-sama?" she asked. He kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The couple went downstairs to have dinner in the inn's dining room. As they waited for their food, they decided to have a conversation. Kanu was curious about his experience-his trial. All he told them was that the Armored War Gods had been returned to their own world and were forced to make a choice. Obviously, his choice was to return. However, he had not explained what exactly he had done there.<p>

"Nagata-sama, can I ask you a question?" Kanu asked.

"Sure, but only if you answered mine," he requested.

"You can ask me anything," she allowed.

"I know, but this might just be a personal question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he told her.

"Then ask," she prompted.

"What made you want to be a bandit hunter?" he asked and Kanu's eyes widened before she sighed. "Is something wrong?"

"It happened a long time ago. When I was a little girl, my home was raided by bandits. My older brother managed to hide me under the bed and told me to keep quiet. I heard a struggle and..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she finished, "I lost my entire family that night."

Nagata instantly regretted asking her and reached over to cup her chin, "I'm so sorry...I never knew..."

"It's alright, Nagata-sama. It happened a long time ago," she said. "I just never told anyone before."

"You didn't have to tell me if it was so painful."

"I wanted to tell you and because of that night I vowed that I would not allow anyone else to suffer," she told him. Nagata now understood Kanu's motivation. She knew the pain of losing loved ones and she didn't want anyone else to feel that pain. She fought bandits for the sake of justice and had a noble heart. "But now I have a new family. I will not forget the family that I have lost but I will protect the family I have now," she declared firmly.

"I think your family, bless their souls, will be proud of the woman you've become," Nagata stated honestly. She was awesome. It was like the stories of the Kamen Riders. Many of them became heroes after a great tragedy. Shiro Kazami, for example, had lost his entire family. In order to avenge them, he became Kamen Rider V3. Haruto Souma also survived a tragedy, being the only survivor of the Sabbath which killed many Gates and created Phantoms. He survived with hope. Shotaro Hidari became a Rider after losing his mentor to seek justice as well.

"Thank you, Nagata-sama. Now, can you tell me about your own experience?" Kanu asked. He hadn't gone into much detail so she wanted to know.

It was Nagata's turn now. "I was back home and reunited with my friends and family," he confessed. "When I saw my mother again, I gave her a hug because I missed her. Funny thing is, I wasn't gone for very long in her perspective. For her, it had been only hours. For me, it had been much, much longer. Though, even when I was back home, it just wasn't the same. Something was missing."

"What was missing?" Kanu asked.

"You," he said, looking up at her. "All of you. I've grown attached to this world and I couldn't let you go from my heart."

"Oh...that must've been difficult," she said sympathetically to him and he nodded.

"I spent days there, thinking about you. Dreaming about you. When I woke up, I realized you weren't there. It hurt, a lot," he confessed. "One day, I decided to go back to the place where it all started. I met the other Armored War Gods there too."

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"Apparently, Duke couldn't leave us alone so he had Kenma, grandmasters of the RinJyuKen, sent to our world to finish us off. Chosen also showed up to help us make a decision. We beat the Kenma and came back to you all," he finished.

"You gave up your chance of going back home to return to us," she realized. "Wasn't it a difficult choice?"

"Yes it was, but it was worth it. I just had to come back to where I was needed. I had to come back to you and everyone else," he stated.

Kanu was touched by his selflessness. He could've just stayed in his world and be free from fighting in a war. Instead, he chose to return. As he had asked her a personal question regarding her motives, she decided to ask one of her own.

"Nagata-sama, can I ask you about your parents?" Kanu asked.

"Well, my dad's the chef at our family restaurant," Nagata smiled as he answered. "He was the one who taught me how to cook. As for my mom, well, let's just say she's the sweetest person you'll ever know. She's always ready to show affection to the people she loves. Just don't mess with her hair."

"Her hair?" Kanu blinked and ran her hand through her own hair.

"Oh, she told me that when she was in school, she got into a lot of fights. One time, some jerk made the mistake of grabbing her hair. You couldn't even recognize him after she was through with him," Nagata described.

"Your mother sounds frightening..." Kanu remarked with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, touch her hair and she'll kill you," Nagata warned playfully. "She was the one who taught me how to fight besides my teacher." While Tsukahara-sensei had taught Nagata kendo, Yang had taught him unarmed combat techniques. That way he could still fight even without his weapons. Nagata noted that Kanu took care of her hair like his mother usually did. While his mother was a blonde, Kanu had silky black hair. He wondered how she took care of it. "You know, if you could meet her, I'm sure you'll get along."

"I wish I could meet her too."

"So do I."

* * *

><p>After dinner, the couple returned to Touka Village. As they stood in front of the castle, they shared a few more words.<p>

"Thank you for taking me out today," Kanu said gratefully.

"Thank you for going out with me today," he replied.

"I really enjoyed myself."

To conclude their date, Kanu and Nagata shared a kiss. When they entered the castle, they spotted Ryuubi and Chou'un who went up to them to ask about their date.

"Welcome back, Nagata-sama, Aisha. How was your date?" Ryuubi asked.

"How did you know about that?" Kanu questioned, surprised.

"Oh, I saw you both together," Ryuubi answered.

"So, did the two of you do anything intimate?" Chou'un asked suggestively.

"It's not really your business," Nagata retorted.

"Oh, come on. I want to hear all the juicy details," begged Chou'un.

"I don't kiss and tell," he defended.

"Ah, so kissing was involved," Chou'un smirked. She turned to Kanu, "So, Aisha. How much kissing did you both do?"

"And is he a good kisser?" Ryuubi added.

The Ultimate Sword watched in amusement as Ryuubi and Chou'un interrogated Kanu. The poor girl was blushing in embarrassment as she tried to answer their questions the best she could. She looked to him for help and he shrugged.

"Just endure it," he advised.

* * *

><p>Later, Kanu took a bath and got ready for bed. The hairpin Nagata had bought her was kept safely in a jewelry box. As he had bought it for her, it quickly became one of her most cherished possessions. It was the first present he had bought for her on their first date and she looked forward to more in the future.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later, Nagata summoned everyone and asked them to come to the courtyard at night. Blankets with food and beverages were laid out on the ground and Nagata explained that it was a star-viewing party. The night's sky was full of twinkling stars and it just seemed like a good idea. Nobody objected, especially since there was wine and good food served for all that attended.<p>

Nagata sat down, gazing up at the stars. Chouhi sat down on his lap as she gazed up at the stars with him while Kanu and Ryuubi took their places next to him. Kanu sat on his right while Ryuubi sat on his left. Chou'un, Komei, Bacho and Batai also took their places. Nearby sat Iori with Kochu and Riri.

As Nagata took a sip of wine, he smiled as he was grateful at how his life had turned out. He had given up a plain and boring life for danger and adventure. Sure, it had its boring days since he needed to do paperwork and run the province, but he was fulfilling his life instead of just going with the motions.

* * *

><p>The plan to get rid of the Armored War Gods had failed. However, Ukitsu managed to gain at least something from the failed plan. The Crucial Keys was able to gather the negative energy coming from the anguish of the people after they thought they had lost the Armored War Gods. While their enemies still remained, the Crucial Keys had grown much stronger. At least Ukitsu didn't end up empty handed.<p>

The plan had been simple. Chojo had persuaded Totaku to hold a tournament to gather all the Armored War Gods in one place. Then, Bujin Gaim would confront Gaim, prompting the other Armored War Gods to intervene. After that, the Genesis Riders would appear and defeat the Armored War Gods before Ukitsu sent them away.

The disappearance of the Armored War Gods would serve as a catalyst, prompting the factions to retaliate. If the plan had worked, the Go, Gi, En, To and Shoku Factions would've been wiped out completely. Ukitsu had even sent the Kenma as extra assurance to prevent the Armored War Gods from ever interfering.

However, and unfortunately for the Genesis Riders and RinJyuKen Akugata, the Armored War Gods managed to return. Not only did they defeat the massive army of Rinshi, but they had been able to drive off the Genesis Riders. That was why Ukitsu, Saji, Diaochan, Shishi, Nise and Shirokumahime were gathered together.

"Our previous plan was met with failure," Ukitsu reminded his cohorts.

"I think we need to first get rid of unneeded weight. Let's get rid of this idiot," commented Shishi while he pointed at Nise. The man who had stolen Ryuubi's identity glowered. He wasn't even granted the honor of using his true name. As punishment and humiliation, he was given the alias 'Nise' (fake).

"Do not give me that! As I recall, you didn't do any better!" Nise argued.

"At least we lasted longer than you! Oh, and we managed to beat them the first time while you cowered like a bitch!"

"Why you..." growled Nise as he clenched his Blood Orange Lockseed tightly.

"You wanna fight? Bring it on!" challenged Shishi as he took out his own Energy Lockseed.

"Enough!" Shirokumahime shouted at the two who stopped fighting when they heard her shout. "If you want to fight, do it outside. Also, Nise, may I remind you that you owe this group your life. If Ukitsu had not convinced us to let you live, you would've ended up a low level Rinshi."

Nise bowed his head. Oh, he remembered that day vividly. That was the day he had almost lost his life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Please! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! Anything!" shouted the fake Ryuubi as he pleaded for his life. However, as he had been found out to be an imposter and abandoned his true name to gain fame, he was instead given the name 'Nise' which meant 'fake' for his failure. However, names had no meaning for someone in his position. He had his chance and blew it because of arrogance and pride. Now, he would have to face eternity as a voiceless, faceless Rinshi.<em>

_He was on his knees, facing the Femme Fatales. Around him stood four Rinshi with spears. His execution would be a slow and painful one as the Rinshi were ordered to stab him to death. At least, his terror and feeling of helplessness will provide them with some Rinki to add to their already abundant collection._

_Fortunately, fate worked in funny ways. Just as Nise was about to be executed, Ukitsu made his presence known, emerging from the shadows with the Crucial Keys wrapped in his arm. The Femme Fatales who had come to witness Nise's execution looked towards the sorcerer with interest. _

"_Why are you here, Ukitsu?" Takahime asked._

"_Well, I was just coming for a visit when I saw that you were going to execute this gentleman," Ukitsu pointed._

"_He is a loose end we decided to deal with. He does not concern you," claimed Shirokumahime._

"_Perhaps not, but I sense something in him. He has a drive to prove himself. I believe his latest failure will drive him to do more if he was given another chance," Ukitsu argued._

"_Unfortunately, he is a weakling and a fool," pointed out Shachihime._

"_...Useless..." spoke Hyohime._

"_He only has his looks, which means nothing in the grand scheme of things," finished Hebihime. She was looking forward to Nise's execution. It would've been a great show to see._

"_How about you give him to me? I can turn him into something useful," promised Ukitsu. The Femme Fatales looked to each other and whispered. Nise was sweating bullets. It was literally a life or death situation for him. Finally, the Femme Fatales finished and made their decision._

_Shirokumahime spoke, "We will release him into your custody, Ukitsu. Make sure he can make up for his mistakes as he works with your group."_

"_Thank you for being merciful," bowed Ukitsu._

* * *

><p><em>Ukitsu teleported himself and Nise away from the RinJyuKen's base and into a more pleasant venue. They appeared in a fine mansion. Where it was located, Nise didn't know but at that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was still alive.<em>

"_Walk this way," Ukitsu instructed._

"_Thank you! You really saved me!" Nise said gratefully as he followed Ukitsu._

"_Think nothing of it. I just thought you deserved a second chance, that is all," Ukitsu told him._

"_But thanks a lot. I would've been killed and turned into one of those things if you hadn't saved me," Nise reminded him._

"_Well, it is what you deserve for failing so spectacularly," Ukitsu replied._

"_It's all that damn Gaim's fault!" declared Nise hatefully. "He had to ruin everything! If it weren't for him, I would be a general in the Imperial Forces and have Kanu Unchou as my woman!"_

"_Gaim, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword. He and his brothers have been causing a lot of trouble for the RinJyuKen Akugata," Ukitsu acknowledged._

"_So, are you a member of the RinJyuKen?" Nise asked._

"_No, but their group and ours are all aiming for a common goal," Ukitsu answered._

"_What goal is that?" asked Nise as they reached a door at the end of the hallway._

"_To change the world," Ukitsu informed him as he pushed the door open. In the room stood Saji, Diaochan and Shishi._

"_Who are you people?" Nise asked and one by one Ukitsu and his partners revealed their GenesisDrivers. "What are those?"_

"_These belts are similar to the ones used by the Armored War Gods but are of a more superior design," claimed Ukitsu. "As you will join us, you will be receiving your own belt as well." Ukitsu reached into his sleeve and offered Nise a blank SengokuDriver. Nise took it and gazed at it. "Put it on, and don't worry. I assure you that it will accept you."_

_Nise didn't argue as he placed the SengokuDriver on and instantly the Rider Indicator flashed with an illustration which resembled Gaim's but with black twisting designs and red haze surrounding it. The belt strap wrapped around his waist. Ukitsu then presented Nise with a Lockseed which resembled Gaim's Orange Lockseed, only it was blood red with black flame-like patterns on it._

"_Go on. Try it out," prompted Ukitsu._

"_This power..." grinned Nise eagerly as he unlocked it. _

_The Lockseed spoke in a dark voice, __**"BLOOD ORANGE!"**_

_The Helheim portal opened above Nise, surprising him. He then looked at the Lockseed and locked it into his SengokuDriver. _

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

_Nise grinned sinisterly as he pushed down the Cutting Blade, "Henshin."_

_A loud dark guitar riff played as the belt announced, __**"BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!"**_

_Once the armor fully formed, Nise looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. He looked almost exactly like Gaim, save for the colors._

"_Welcome to our group," Ukitsu greeted the newly born Armored War Devil. "Now what will you call yourself?"_

"_I look like a blood-soaked Gaim. Therefore, call me Bloody Gaim," Nise answered._

* * *

><p>"Now we have more serious matters to discuss," Shirokumahime continued.<p>

"Indeed Shirokumahime," agreed Ukitsu. "We need all the help we can get if we are to complete our objective. First order of business: as you may remember, the Armored War Gods nearly defeated us even though we were using power that was far superior over theirs."

"They got lucky," Shishi hissed.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The Armored War Gods had insight on our armors, weapons and abilities," Saji retorted.

Diaochan continued, "Indeed. Although we are more powerful than them, they make up for it with experience and their knowledge from the Heavens. We underestimated them and it will only be a matter of time before they overpower us."

Ukitsu agreed, "That is correct Diaochan, we need to plan new tactics if we are ever to succeed."

"So any suggestions?" Shirokumahime asked.

"We gather information. We study our enemies and look for weaknesses we can exploit. We should also use every advantage we possess," Saji held up a Lockseed and unlocked it, opening the portal to Helheim.

"That forest's secrets should be of use to us once we uncover what they are," spoke Shirokumahime. There was something distinctive alive and mysterious about the forest, like it was more than it seemed and hiding more than it let on.

Ukitsu concluded, "For now let us focus on a current plan I'm working on. Our agent on the inside has already started the first phase of usurping control from the Imperial Court."

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: The first chapter of Season 4 begins with Kanu and Nagata going out on a date. However, the enemy is also planning something and in fact it's not going to be good since Chojo is apparently working with them. What does she plan to do and is Totaku in danger? Oh, and a few changes. I know I called Nise's Rider form Bujin Gaim in the last season. Well, he never actually called himself Bujin Gaim. That was what Nagata identified him as. It was the name of the suit, which is exactly like Bujin Gaim. In fact, you can say it was downright identical. However, since 'Bujin' translates 'War God', it would've been 'Armored War God War God Gaim'. So, in this chapter, we learn that his Rider name is Bloody Gaim.<strong>

**Newsflash, Nise. Giving yourself a badass name doesn't change the fact that you're a wimpy and lame copycat. You don't even deserve the name 'Bujin'. So, Bloody Gaim, you're going to bleed soon.**

**TFP: And the next adventure of the Armored War Gods begins. We see how everyone is readjusting to the return of their beloved Gaim as well as the challenges which are just waiting in the wings. We also finally see Kanu and Nagata finally deepen their relationship where duty and perhaps a remaining bit of insecurity kept them from attempting it.**

**We also see the origins of Gaim's doppelganger and how Nise received that power. Frankly the man has shown his violent side by giving himself a bloody name, but also revealing how simple he was by copying Gaim's. It makes sense though, since Gaim has managed to achieve everything Nise wanted, he wishes to take Nagata's place.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Please, don't scream, my dear boy," Chosen advised.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Mitsuki.

"I'm here to show you something," Chosen told him as he reached behind his back.

"KEEP THE FUCKING THONG ON!" Mitsuki yelled.

"Ta-da~!" Chosen presented Mitsuki with his gifts, causing Mitsuki to stare at them in wonder.

"_**SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"**_


	2. Baron Never Surrenders

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 2: Baron Never Surrenders**

"Thank you for joining me," said Sousou as Mitsuki sat down across from her in the courtyard's gazebo. It was exactly one week after Mitsuki had returned from his homeworld to rejoin Sousou and she had invited him to have drinks with her. There were snacks and sake on the table they were sitting on.

"It's not always that I get an invite to drink with you, Karin. What's the occasion?" Mitsuki asked, interested.

"I just wanted to speak with you privately," Sousou answered as she poured the rice wine into the two saucers. "I'm curious."

"About what?" Mitsuki asked.

"With all the power you possess, why do you continue to serve me? You could've raised your own army like Gaim has and pursued your own ambition. Yet, you continue to serve as part of my court without complaint. Why is that?"

Mitsuki confessed, "When I was returned to my realm, I was reminded of the life I had and how I lost everything that truly mattered. It became worst since I was separated from you. Before I met you, my life had almost no meaning to it after I lost my family. I didn't even have any dreams or ambitions and was angry at the world. However, when I met you, I decided that you would be the one to give me what I've been searching for."

"And what is that?"

"A sense of purpose and something to live for," Mitsuki answered. "Karin, you have given me the chance to fight and display my power but you have given me something a hundred times more valuable. You have given me a family again."

Sousou's eyes widened at that confession and Mitsuki's expression was oddly soft and tranquil, unlike the hardened look he wore.

"So, we are family?" Sousou asked.

"I'd like to think so," he nodded.

Sousou smiled and slid a saucer to him, "Then, if we're family, how about we have a toast?" Mitsuki picked up the saucer as she continued, raising her own saucer of rice wine, "From this day forth, we are now sworn siblings."

"Now that is an offer I will not refuse," Mitsuki smirked before they downed their drinks together. "So, I guess now you're my cute little sister."

"Baka. I'm the older sibling in this relationship. Don't forget, you're still my subordinate, Baron," Sousou reminded with a cheeky grin.

"Of course, loli."

She kicked him under the table for that.

* * *

><p>It was just another day in the kingdom of Sou Gi. Mitsuki was once again asked by Riten to see one of her inventions. It would probably be something new and interesting to bolster their military might, and it didn't hurt to see what the engineerinventor had in store for him. Granted, he preferred it if she didn't try to flirt with him.

"OK, Baron-sama! This is my latest prototype!" Riten pulled the tarp and unveiled her latest creation. It was a two-wheeled cart with a carrying board mounted on top covered in holes. "The Arrow Cart!"

"An arrow launcher?" Mitsuki questioned. Riten snapped her fingers.

"Aha! I knew I needed a better name! That's right! An arrow launcher! Thank you, Baron-sama!" Riten then showed Mitsuki how it worked. "You see, by pulling on this rope, the board holding the springs inside down will be pulled away. The springs will then propel the arrows straight down on the enemy. And, you only need two people to operate this: one person to pull the board and another to reload."

While the technology was primitive in Mitsuki's time, in this era this arrow launcher would be a devastating weapon.

"Have you tested it yet?" Mitsuki asked.

"That's kind of why I needed to ask you. You see, all I said was only the theory behind it. I haven't actually tested it," Riten said. As Riten was Mitsuki's lieutenant, he would need to approve of her inventions then send the report to Sousou.

"Well, no time like the present. We should have the men take your prototype to the training field."

* * *

><p>The cart was taken to the training field for testing. Arrows were loaded and targets were set a good distance away.<p>

"Ready?" Mitsuki asked.

"Ready!" Riten gave her boss a thumbs up. "Alright, launch!" She pulled the rope, releasing the board and springs which then shot the arrows into the sky. As the arrows could not defy gravity, they began to fall and drop down on the training dummies. While most of the arrows missed, some managed to hit the dummies in vital areas.

"Yes!" Riten cheered.

"Alright, now how do you reload?" Mitsuki asked.

"By putting the board back in and..." Riten trailed. "Crap."

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki asked.

"I haven't built a way to push the springs back down to put the board back," Riten frowned.

"Maybe the board can be placed on a hinge and then released so the springs can launch the arrows. Then, to reload, you pull the board down to squeeze down the springs so that the weapon can be reloaded," Mitsuki suggested. Riten slapped herself in the forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that!?"

"Well, that's what these tests are for. Let's just label this as your Mark 1 model," Mitsuki advised.

"Right...back to the drawing board," Riten sighed.

"Mao, failure should be used as a stepping stone to future success. Knowing you, I know you won't give up. You will create great machines and weapons for Sou Gi and be recognized for your genius," Mitsuki told her, causing the engineer to blush at the encouraging praise.

"I won't fail you, Baron-sama!" Riten saluted.

"Be sure that you don't. By the way, how is that secret project you've been working on?" Mitsuki asked.

"It keeps blowing up on me. However, I know I'm getting close to a working model," she reported.

"Good," Mitsuki nodded. "Anyway, for your arrow launcher, I would suggest using gunpowder."

"Gunpowder..." Riten pondered. She would need to develop arrows that wouldn't be shredded by the explosion caused by gunpowder. "I'll get right on that!"

"Make sure to report anymore future developments. Karin and I are counting on you, Mao," Mitsuki encouraged.

"Roger, Boss!" Riten saluted.

* * *

><p>The capital of Sou Gi was always an energetic place. From the army which marched in and out to the constant stream of businesses which traded goods there, and simply the number of people traveling for Sousou's favor or business, there was always an energetic feel to the city. For once though, the energy was not geared towards trade or war, but a full out celebration which everyone was talking about and waiting for in anticipation.<p>

Sousou was hosting another party at the palace for her birthday celebration. Mitsuki heard about the news while in the middle of training. That meant the palace staff was busy with preparations. Decorations were being put up and food was being prepared for all the guests which would be arriving. Sousou's guests would consists of all the dignitaries within Sou Gi's borders and her court members were also expected to attend.

Mitsuki had better things to do than to attend a party with a bunch of stuck-up nobles, but he really couldn't refuse as it was for her birthday. It would also harm Sousou's reputation if her Armored War God refused to attend. While Marcus was also an Armored War God of the kingdom of Sou Gi, Mitsuki was considered, by default, the definitive Armored War God representing the kingdom.

As Mitsuki headed to his room, Ten'i accidentally bumped into him. Now, normally, a girl her size would fall backwards after hitting him. However, the girl was abnormally strong, so she ended up knocking Mitsuki onto the floor instead.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Mitsuki snapped.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Baron-sama!" Ten'i apologized before helping him up. "I didn't see you there! I'm sorry! It's just I really need to go and get an important ingredient!"

"An important ingredient?" Mitsuki asked.

"Sousou-sama ordered me to make enough food for the party," sighed Ten'i. She wasn't just one of Sousou's bodyguard, she was also the royal chef due to her cullinary skills.

"Need help?" Mitsuki offered.

"You'd really help me?" Ten'i asked, surprised.

"I really don't have anything better to do," he shrugged. Besides, Ten'i was going to need help to carry all those ingredients. Even if she was strong, she was only one person. "So, are you planning on heading down to the marketplace?"

"Actually, I need to go to the mountains. The ingredient I need for tonight's party is there," she informed him.

"Then let's go," said Mitsuki.

* * *

><p>Joining them was Kyocho as they headed to the mountains on the outskirts of Sousou's city. Mitsuki made sure to bring his lance with him, along with his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds.<p>

"Let's go hunting!" Kyocho cheered. Kyocho, a friend of Ten'i's and also a bodyguard, had volunteered to help. While she was the same size as the verdette, she was also abnormally strong for her size. Honestly, sometimes you could never tell if someone was weak or strong from their appearance alone.

Kyocho was also good at spotting edible plants that could be found in the mountains. It was probably because she was training to be a champion eater. Mitsuki wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen her eat himself. That little girl could put away a lot of food despite her size and Ten'i was happy to cook for her friend who helped her to find ingredients in the wilderness.

The ingredient Ten'i needed were the wild black pigs which lived in the nearby mountains. Apparently, their meat was very tender and delicious. Since Ten'i wanted to make sure all of the guests enjoyed themselves at the party, getting the freshest and best ingredients was a must.

"How many do we need?" Mitsuki asked as he shouldered his signature lance.

"Considering the guest list, 10 should do it," Ten'i counted.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the mountain, they made camp. Mitsuki volunteered to go hunting on his own. It wouldn't be too hard to spot one of the wild black pigs. As he looked around, he spotted one of the black pigs and quickly hid behind a bush. It was all alone and didn't even realize it was being watched. He gripped his lance. All he needed was a good ambush and the beast would be brought down.<p>

Just as he was about to leap out of his hiding place, he spotted several piglets beginning to surround the big one. He scowled and turned away before moving on to find another pig.

It took all night, but Mitsuki, Kyocho and Ten'i managed to collect all the ingredients that the chef would need for the banquet. Mitsuki was glad he could be of help.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki allowed himself to relax as he soaked in the bath. Sousou's bath was exclusive only to her and her officers. On occasion, guests were allowed to use it. Sousou would often play with her lovers in the bath. He smirked. While a stern ruler, the girl he had sworn to serve did have quite the playful and mischievous side. He wondered if he could do the same and bring the Kako Sisters in the bath for some fun.<p>

"My...you really are a fine specimen, aren't you?" Mitsuki heard and his eyes snapped open as he recognized that voice. He turned his head and saw a figure standing in the bath, obscured by steam. Only their silhouette could be seen. Once the steam subsided, there stood Chosen in nothing but his pink thong and striking a sexy pose. "Hello~!" Chosen winked.

Mitsuki screamed loudly, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Please, don't scream, my dear boy," Chosen advised. Mitsuki wanted to get the hell out of the bath. The sight of Chosen in the bath was making Mitsuki feel like one of those boys about to be sexually molested by a pedophile, especially since Chosen was in his thong and nothing else.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here!?" shouted Mitsuki. He wondered why nobody had come after hearing his scream.

"You might be wondering why nobody has come after hearing you scream. Well, it's because of me," Chosen informed.

"Oh God...Oh dear God, what the fuck do you want!?" Mitsuki demanded. Where were his SengokuDriver and Lockseeds when he needed them right now!?

"I'm here to show you something," Chosen told him as he reached behind his back.

"KEEP THE FUCKING THONG ON!" Mitsuki yelled. He didn't care if this guy had helped them in the past. If he did anything or came any closer Mitsuki was going to kill him. Mitsuki really didn't know how to deal with flamboyant homosexual men. It was why his interaction and relationship with Marcus was a bit rocky. While assured that his fellow Armored War God was straight, his flamboyant behavior really rubbed Mitsuki the wrong way.

"Ta-da~!" Chosen presented Mitsuki with his gifts, causing Mitsuki to stare at them in wonder.

"A GenesisDriver and a Lemon Energy Lockseed?" Mitsuki asked as he took the two items into his hands. He wondered where Chosen had gotten them and where he had been hiding them. He'd rather not think about the latter.

"Consider them a birthday present for little Queen Sousou," winked Chosen.

"Wait, you're giving them to _me_? How are they a present for Karin?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? My present to her is a much stronger Armored War God. Anyway, destiny is calling, boy. You should be ready to answer." Chosen blew Mitsuki a kiss, winked and the steam covered him before he vanished.

"I am never going to get used to that," Mitsuki confessed, disturbed. If he told anyone, they would probably think he was hallucinating from staying in the bath for too long. "I better get out of this bath before he comes back," he decided. While Chosen was a good ally, the less time Mitsuki spent with him the better.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki tugged on the collar of his formal outfit in discomfort. It consisted of a black silk shirt with matching pants and red boots. He also wore a red Chinese vest on top with gold trim and a red sash around his waist.<p>

"I don't understand why I have to attend this function," grumbled Mitsuki.

"A lot of dignitaries from the towns and villages in Karin-sama's territory will be attending, so we need to be present," Kakoen told him.

"Dignitaries, che. Most of them probably never even stepped foot on a battlefield much less seen one," scoffed Mitsuki.

"Maybe not, but they provide financial support for Karin-sama's campaigns," Kakoen informed him. "So, we need to make a good impression so they can continue to support her."

"Really wish I didn't have to," Mitsuki complained. "I'm neither diplomat nor a politician. I'm a fighter."

"Karin-sama would really appreciate it if you attended. Also, you look quite handsome in that outfit," she admired.

"I guess I'll do it," answered Mitsuki as he swallowed his pride, "For her at least."

"That's the spirit. Now, you also need to promise you won't hit someone if they say something you don't like," Kakoen advised him. "And would it kill you to smile?" Mitsuki gave her his smile and she blushed at the sight of it. Mitsuki, even if he had a bit of a rough personality, had a very charming smile.

A maid came and asked, "Excuse me, Kakoen-sama, Baron-sama."

"What is it?" Mitsuki asked.

"Baron-sama, Sousou-sama wishes to see you in her chamber," the maid answered.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki entered Sousou's bedroom, not even knocking. He and the warlord had long since gotten beyond such trivialities. Besides, he had walked in on her so much during the campaigns that he'd seen her naked enough to simply stop caring what was going on. Inside, Sousou was in her usual outfit, but trying to select something nice to wear for her birthday celebration. Seeing Mitsuki enter, Sousou made her demand short and sweet.<p>

"Mitsuki, I would like you to be my escort," Sousou ordered.

"What? Like your date?" Mitsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm bound to have offers of marriage from men. Ugh, bunch of leeches. So, if you are at my side, you should deter their advances," Sousou explained.

"So, I'm just your guy repellant. Fantastic," Mitsuki remarked sarcastically.

"You should feel honored. This way, those unworthy ladies wouldn't dare come near you," she retorted. As much as she received men hoping to cash in on her bloodline and name, Mitsuki had just as many noble women hoping to do the same with him. This way, they would both be left alone on the issue of a suitor.

"Fine, I'll be your escort," he accepted. "Though, I doubt any guy with taste would go for a loli like you."

"Must you always ruin the moment?" she glared.

"Hey, you should know me by now. Anyway, isn't Keifa gonna be jealous?" questioned Mitsuki.

"Oh, she might, but I enjoy making her beg for my attention," grinned Sousou.

* * *

><p>"<em>Non, non, non<em>! That needs to be a bit to the left! Left!" Marcus instructed a servant hanging a painting on the wall. The artwork was meant to make the guests feel warm and welcomed. He was put in charge of decorating the hall for the party. He had so many ideas and had suggested them to Sousou, with examples. She approved and gave him free rein. He only had to make sure he did not mess up.

He had to help set up the tables and chairs, choose the best tablecloths, and made sure the eating utensils were set just right. Everything was needed to be perfect. When it came to interior decorating, Marcus was a bit of a perfectionist.

"Place the flowers in the centre of the tables! Make sure they are fresh!" Marcus barked orders to the servants. "And make sure that each table has only five chairs! Four is very unlucky!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, guests were arriving as scheduled. Their invitations were checked before they were allowed entry into the palace. Sousou, being the host, had to greet the guests as they arrived. She offered warm smiles and the occasional acknowledging nod. She exchanged small talk with them before ushering them in to enjoy the party.<p>

Mitsuki was by her side, as she requested, to greet the guests too. He would have to do this until all the guests arrived. He just told himself to endure it for her sake. Looking about, he saw his lieutenants were also made to put on formal attire. If Riten ever came in her normal attire, well, she did reveal way too much skin even for work.

Politics meant being able to do things with some form of tact and decorum. That said, Mitsuki had to be able to smile pleasantly even if the person he was speaking to was annoying the hell out of him. That lot included the guests he was forced to greet with Sousou.

"Dai Li-dono and Long Feng-dono," Sousou greeted. "It's so nice to meet you both again."

"Thank you for inviting us, Sousou-sama," greeted Dai Li.

"It was most gracious of you," added Long Feng. "And this gentleman must be Baron-sama, your Armored War God." He addressed the Rider, "You've become quite a legend, Baron-sama."

"I wouldn't consider myself a legend," Mitsuki objected politely.

"Oh, but you truly are. The Crimson Enforcer General. It's such a terrifying title that makes the enemies tremble when they hear it," praised Long Feng.

"Then they're a bunch of weaklings if a title all it takes to scare them. Titles mean nothing and only provide an illusion of power, nothing more. When I make my enemies tremble, it is because I will definitely crush them under my heel," spoke Mitsuki with absolute certainty. There was indeed a sharp edge in his voice.

"Well, I can't deny that. You did work for your title, Baron-sama. Do you have any future plans once you've accomplished your goals?" Dai Li asked.

"My future plans?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Well, a man such as yourself would probably want to settle down and raise a family. I do have a daughter who would make a fine wife and-"

"Karin, do you mind if I go out to get some fresh air? It's getting stuffy in here," Mitsuki quickly requested.

"Certainly, Mitsuki," Sousou allowed and Mitsuki walked off, leaving Dai Li and Long Feng to watch in confusion.

"Was it something I said?" Dai Li questioned.

"Oh, it was. You simply said the wrong thing to him," said Sousou calmly.

* * *

><p>Among the guests was a beautiful young woman with reddish brown hair done up in a ponytail with a flowery hairpin. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless and backless purple top with a pink silk skirt that flowed down to the floor. The skirt had a slit up the side to expose a shapely leg. Covering her arms were pink, detached sleeves which were made of silk and had gold trim around the cuffs. She wore gold earrings shaped like cicadas.<p>

Her name was Diaochan, but she was secretly known as Genesis Rider Marika. Diaochan looked around the hall and frowned at all the dignitaries. Many had already tried to get her attention but she swiftly, some might say ruthlessly, turned them down. Only one man truly deserved her attention and it was the Crimson Enforcer General.

She could vividly remember the first time she met the Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear. It was during the end of the Imperial Armored War God Tournament. Nise had gotten himself into trouble, prompting her and her comrades to intervene. She remembered how they had fought and despite the gap between their power, he still tried to fight her. Their fight had been cut short though since Duke had sent him and his comrades away. However, they managed to return. Sadly, Marika ended up fighting Gridon and Kurokage instead of Baron whom she wanted a rematch with. Still, she was able to witness his power yet again and couldn't help but be impressed by what she saw.

For most of her life, she had met men who bragged about their titles or their wealth. However, these men had simply inherited their titles and wealth, never earning either with their own hands. Due to these titles, these men thought they had power, but such power was merely an illusion. They had no idea what true power was.

Mitsuki was unlike them at all. While the power he used may come from Lockseeds, his strength was his own and he earned his title with his own hands and had become one of Sousou's most trusted generals. He didn't start as a general either, but as an enforcer, but had proven himself enough to be promoted and made into a general in Sousou's army. That was enough to gain Diaochan's interest.

This would also be interesting. While she knew who he was, he had no idea of who she was. He had no idea that she was Genesis Rider Marika.

* * *

><p>As the guests continued to mingle, one of them spoke to Marcus, "So, I heard you're making a name for yourself as an artist, Bravo-dono. How is that coming along?"<p>

"I actually plan on heading out tomorrow to sell my paintings," claimed Marcus. Instead of baring his chest for the world to see, Marcus was wearing formal attire. It consisted of a light green dress shirt which had frills down the front and a deep green jacket with matching pants. He also wore brown shoes. On his head was his beret.

He seemed at home at this party. Then again, he always went with his parents to the parties which took place after his parents' art exhibits and also attended a few parties held by his parents' friends. He knew how to mingle with the crowd had no trouble socializing at all.

The decorations made the guests feel welcomed and the music provided a nice atmosphere. Still, nobody was dancing. However, that would soon change as the talisman which was made to play music for the party began to switch to a different song. Marcus smiled. Now this was music meant for dancing.

Marcus separated from the guests he was speaking to with a polite bow and said, "Excuse me," before leaving them in search of a dance partner. As Sousou wanted all of her officers to attend, the Chou Sisters were also present. Several young men had spoken to them earlier but the only man they would ever give their full attention to was coming up towards them.

"May I have this dance, my lovely angels?" Marcus asked as he extended his hand to the Chou Sisters. Marcus' words lit up the hearts of the Chou Sisters and made Chokaku blush. Choryo and Choho nudged their eldest sister to accept Marcus' hand. The pink-haired idol was reluctant at first but her sisters' urgings finally made her cave in and accept Marcus' hand. She then found herself swept onto the dance floor with him as he led her in a dance with him.

Step by step, it was like they had just entered into a fantasy world where everything was right. Stars seemed to sparkle around them. Meanwhile, the guests watched, entranced by the sight of Marcus and the eldest of the Chou Sisters dancing with both beauty and grace in their steps. Those who watched recognized Chokaku but they would have never have guessed that the gentleman she was dancing with was the Ultimate Fury, Bravo himself. His scary, spiky armor only showed that he was a warrior but deep down he was an artist, both on and off the battlefield.

Choryo and Choho also watched, wearing huge smiles with sparkles in their eyes. At first, Chokaku was a bit shy about dancing with Marcus but then her joy swept the embarrassment away. It felt like a dream to be dancing with Marcus. In her eyes, the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fury was like a true prince, inside and out.

Marcus felt delighted to see his lovely angel looking so happy. It was fortunate that his mother had taught him how to dance. It wasn't just ballet which he was decent at, he was also very good at ballroom dancing. She once told him a man needed to know how to properly sweep a lady off her feet and ballroom dancing was the tool to do it.

Choryo and Choho also had their turns dancing with Marcus and before long, the other guests also began to dance with couples being swept by the music. Marcus grinned. Truly, this night was magical.

* * *

><p>Mitsuki stepped out onto the balcony for some fresh air. High society parties like this were dull and suffocating social functions. The people who approached him were all self-entitled sycophants and he hated every one of them. However, he managed to endure and smile politely before it became too much. He needed a breather before he snapped.<p>

"Not enjoying the party?" Diaochan asked as she joined him.

"Not my kind of thing," he answered, not looking at her.

"I see what you mean. All the men I see are just delusional weaklings who only inherited their titles. They don't have any real power. Just money but that will only take them so far," she answered.

Mitsuki blinked and turned to actually see the woman who was speaking to him. He became speechless at the breathtaking beauty. Diaochan smiled. She always could turn men into drooling idiots at the sight of her. It was a personal talent she was very proud of.

"You know," Mitsuki spoke, finally finding his voice, "A _friend _of mine would call you the perfect model for a painting."

"And what would you call me, Crimson Enforcer?"

"Just a girl," Mitsuki answered simply.

"Oh? Aren't you judging me too quickly?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. For some reason, Mitsuki found himself pulled into her beauty but then quickly broke eye contact. "What's the matter?"

"I should head back inside. Sousou wouldn't appreciate her escort leaving her alone for too long," said Mitsuki as he left Diaochan alone. As Mitsuki rejoined the party, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he had dodged a bullet there. For some reason, that woman felt dangerous.

Diaochan didn't remain alone for long before she was joined by another. It was Takahime in her human form and dressed for the party. She was in a black qipao which came down to her knees with slits up the side. She wore pantyhose and sandals. A pattern resembling an eagle decorated her front. She wore her usual jewellery and she wore a feather in her hair as decoration.

"I couldn't help but notice you were speaking with the Armored War God of the Ultimate Spear," Takahime remarked.

"What can I say? He interests me," replied Diaochan.

"He's the enemy," Takahime reminded, her eyes narrowed.

Diaochan shrugged, "Even if he's the enemy, it doesn't mean I can't appreciate a handsome man. Plus, he has a really nice butt."

Takahime could only roll her eyes in response.

* * *

><p>As Mitsuki went to rejoin Sousou, he bumped into Juniku.<p>

"Keifa?" He looked at the strategist and realized there was something wrong with her. "Keifa, are you OK?"

"Why...why did Karin-sama choose _you_...?" Juniku slurred.

"Are you drunk?" Mitsuki asked.

"It's...it's unfair...it should be me..." Juniku looked like she was about to collapse and she nearly did if Mitsuki hadn't caught her. Mitsuki decided to escort Juniku out of the banquet hall and hand her to a maid to return her to her room. Being drunk like this would not be good for Sousou's image.

"Now...where is she...?" Mitsuki looked for Sousou. He spotted Kakoton instead at one of the banquet tables, sitting on her own and drinking. He frowned. As Sousou had chosen him to be her date, no doubt Kakoton was feeling lonely. "I'll make it up to her," Mitsuki swore before heading over to where he thought Sousou might be. Due to her height and the number of guests, it was hard to find her.

He did end up bumping into Marcus and Kakoen.

"Where were you?" Kakoen asked. "Karin-sama's been looking for you."

"I headed out to the balcony for some fresh air," he said.

"So, how are you enjoying the party?" Marcus asked with interest.

"Honestly, it's not really my thing," Mitsuki confessed.

"But how can it not? The music, the decorations, it's all so beautiful," questioned Marcus.

"I just ain't cut out for this high society stuff," Mitsuki shrugged. He wasn't exactly from a high class background. "Where's Karin now?"

"Over there," Kakoen pointed. Marcus and Mitsuki noticed Sousou talking to a trio of guests. The three she was currently talking to were blondes, close to Sousou's age. Judging by her mannerism and tone, Sousou knew them. There was also a striking resemblance shared by them. They had the same blonde hair, the same choice of color scheme in their outfits, not to mention they styled their hair in ringlets like Sousou.

"Didn't know Karin had sisters," Mitsuki remarked at the resemblance.

"Indeed," Marcus agreed, "I have to say, I do like their outfits."

"You would," Mitsuki deadpanned to his flamboyant comrade.

"Oh, those aren't Karin-sama's sisters. They are her cousins," Kakoen informed the duo.

"She has other cousins besides you and Shunran?" Mitsuki asked, surprised. Sousou had never mentioned her blonde cousins.

"Does make sense when you think about it," Marcus put his hand on his chin in contemplation. "What are their names?"

"The one that looks like a princess is the eldest. Her name is Sojun Shiwa," Kakoen pointed. Unlike Sousou who was tomboyish, Sojun was feminine and was very princess-like. She had long and beautiful blonde hair that ended in ringlets. Her outfit consisted of a purple top with a frilly white skirt, a light purple coat with long tails and white frills on her cuffs. She also wore white thigh-high boots. Her eyes were purple and she wore a pink flower in her hair.

Kakoen continued, "Next to her is Sojin Shiko. She's usually dressed with her midriff exposed for all to see, but I guess her sisters made her dress up tonight." Sojin's hair was done up in a ringlet side ponytail. Her attire consisted of a purple cheongsam like the Kako Sisters. She wore purple wristbands and yellow socks that reached up to her knees. On her feet she wore brown boots.

She finished, "And the one with the bunny doll is Soko Koren." Oddly enough, Sojun wasn't the one with the frilliest outfit. Soko wore a white dress with frills along with a purple corset that wrapped around her stomach. Flared detached sleeves adorned her arms and she wore thigh high black socks with black knee high boots which had violet straps. She wore her hair in twintails styled into ringlets and also had a small hat on her head. In her arms she carried a stuffed toy bunny, which contrasted with her well-endowed body. Indeed, she was bustier than Sousou. "Word of warning, she's a bit spoiled and used to getting what she wants."

"The blonde must be strong in that side of the gene pool," remarked Marcus. He clapped his hands together and grinned warmly. "Let's say _bonjour_!"

"Do we have to?" Mitsuki grimaced. He wasn't interested in socializing.

"It's customary to greet and show our respects," Kakoen supported Marcus. She wanted to see Mitsuki act more social. There was more to life than beating people up. Sure, it was fun, but some diversity wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>"You know, dear cousin. We were hoping to meet your legendary generals, the Armored War Gods of the Ultimate Spear and Ultimate Fury," Sojun admitted, unashamed.<p>

"I don't see what the big deal is," frowned Soko. "They're just men."

"Ah, come on, Eiga-chan!" smiled Sojin cheerfully. "It could be fun! I mean you've heard the stories!"

"I don't bother with rumors and tall tales, Karon," huffed Soko as she hugged her doll tight.

"Well, if you want to meet them so much, here they come," Sousou pointed and her cousins turned to see Marcus and Mitsuki walking over with Kakoen. At the sight of the two young men that Sousou claimed were Armored War Gods, Sousou's cousins blushed at how handsome they looked.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselles!_" Marcus bowed as he took off his hat. "_Je m'appelle Bravo._" Sojin, Sojun and Soko looked at Marcus with puzzles expressions. "Oh, forgive me. I sometimes introduce myself in another language. Ladies, my name is Bravo."

"You really should stop mixing French into your speech," advised Mitsuki. "It's confusing."

"This is simply the way I am,_ Monsieur _Baron," huffed Marcus, offended.

"Baron?" Sojun blinked, looking at Baron.

"Yeah, that's me," Mitsuki confirmed. "I'm Karin's Armored War God."

"Doesn't he know how to show proper respect?" Soko whispered to Sousou since Mitsuki neglected to add '-sama' when speaking to Sousou. He was even allowed to call her by her true name.

"Baron and I are close enough that he has no need to," replied Sousou casually. "Mitsuki, these are my cousins."

"Nice to meet you," Mitsuki greeted.

"Yes, indeed!" Marcus added. "Quite nice to see such lovely ladies and I absolutely love your outfits!" he complimented.

"And you wonder why I question your masculinity," muttered Mitsuki.

"Are you both really Armored War Gods?" Sojin asked, interested.

"Is this proof enough?" Mitsuki asked as he held up his SengokuDriver. According to the stories of the Armored War Gods, they used special artifacts which resembled belts to access their true power and armor. The sight of the SengokuDriver made Sojin's eyes sparkle and she involuntarily reached for it. Mitsuki knew that look and put his SengokuDriver away.

"Armored War Gods or not, I can't understand why Cousin Karin would allow two _men _to join her inner circle," remarked Soko with disdain.

"Maybe because she sees something you don't," Mitsuki retorted. "And why are you carrying that doll around? Are you still a little kid?"

"Excuse me!?" Soko glared at Mitsuki. Kakoen, Sousou and Marcus facepalmed.

"Hey, if you wanna talk smack about someone, prepare to receive the same courtesy," Mitsuki retorted.

"Mitsuki, please don't start another fight. We can't afford to have you break things again," Sousou warned him.

"Weren't you the one cheering when I broke that chair on that asshole's head?" Mitsuki reminded.

"That was different. He insulted us. Eiga's my cousin, so you cannot assault her, physically or verbally," she told him.

"Fine..." Mitsuki rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "_Brat_."

"What was that!?" Soko roared. Kakoen decided to drag Mitsuki away in a hasty retreat. "Come back here and say that again!"

"Oh my, he really is quite uncouth," said Sojun.

"Indeed," Soko huffed.

"It's not a bad thing," Sojun added.

"Excuse me!?"

"Aw...I wanted to see his belt some more," pouted Sojin.

* * *

><p>"Must you antagonize everyone you meet?" Kakoen asked Mitsuki.<p>

"Shunran, I've met girls like her a hundred times growing up. The only language they understand is the kind thrown back at them," he retorted.

"You're not having a good time, are you?" Kakoen asked.

He tugged on his collar. "To be honest, I'm more at home on the battlefield. All this socializing and diplomacy stuff isn't my thing," he informed her.

"Marcus seems to be at home," Kakoen pointed as Marcus was mingling around.

"Big surprise there," he rolled his eyes. "I bet he's been to these kind of parties since he could walk."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to learn a thing or two from him," suggested Kakoen.

"Yeah...when pigs fly out of my ass," scoffed Mitsuki sarcastically.

"Just try not to get into any fights," she advised and kissed his cheek.

"Eh...no promises," he shrugged, giving her a rueful smile. She slapped his arm jokingly. "Anyway, I gotta head back to Karin. I am supposed to be her date."

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Mitsuki, Sousou's cousins had disappeared into the crowd of guests to mingle with the various nobles and dignitaries. This left Sousou at the mercy of her admirers (sycophants). Fortunately, Mitsuki came to her rescue like a knight. He escorted her over to the banquet table where Kakoton was sitting to keep her company.<p>

"This is why I hate these kinds of parties," Mitsuki remarked.

"Yes, I know I need to have a good relationship with the other nobles, but they truly know how to irritate me," Sousou groaned as she sipped her wine.

"What's wrong?" Kakoton asked.

"Marriage offers," Mitsuki and Sousou answered in unison and Kakoton nodded, understanding. Sousou was Queen of Sou Gi, which came with many benefits. The people were trying to persuade Sousou to get married and produce an heir. Anyone she married would receive the same royal benefits. However, Sousou had no interest of getting married to anyone. She did not want to be stuck in a loveless marriage for political reasons, even if that was practiced between noble houses.

"I have no interest in men," Sousou insisted.

"And there is no way I'm going to let Karin marry some weak guy who will do nothing but mooch off her reputation and success," added Mitsuki vehemently.

Kakoton looked between her lord and Armored War God and smiled. It was nice to see Mitsuki care so much for Sousou. She then turned Mitsuki's face to her and kissed his lips. He didn't reject the gesture and kissed back.

"What was that for?" Mitsuki asked.

"For being such a good partner to Karin-sama," Kakoton told him.

"And where's my kiss, Shunran?" asked Sousou flirtatiously and Kakoton gave Sousou a kiss as well. It may be weird, but it was the way their relationship worked.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the party?" Mitsuki asked.

"I think I'm going to start the feast. I'm sure everyone's hungry by now," said Sousou.

"Yes, start the feast," Kakoton agreed.

* * *

><p>The guests were seated at the banquet table. After Sousou gave her speech, the feast began. Maids wheeled in the dishes on carts and served the guests their food, pouring them wine as well to wash down the food. Ten'i did well since the food was delicious. However, someone was not enjoying themselves.<p>

"How dull..." Diaochan frowned in boredom as she sat at a table with other noblemen she had charmed. She paid them no mind. So far, she had been spoken to by several of the male guests. It was the usual song and dance when they flirted with her. They spoke about their titles, their accomplishments, and their wealth. Though, the ones who had worked for their titles were old enough to be her father and the ones who bragged about their wealth were young men who only inherited their titles.

Mitsuki was the only interesting man in this party. Marcus was interesting too, seeing as he was the one who decorated the banquet hall, but the flamboyant artist just wasn't her type. Mitsuki, since the day she first laid eyes on him, was quite the prize. It was too bad he had sworn himself to Sousou.

Diaochan decided it was time to bring some excitement to the party, so she unlocked a Lockseed and waited to observe the chaos it would cause. Sure enough, a Helheim portal zipped open in the middle of the room, much to the confusion of the guests. Then, Inves emerged from the portal before it closed, causing the guests to panic in fright.

Sousou's cousins could only stare at the Inves with expressions of shock and horror. Soko was holding her bunny doll close as Sojun trembled in fright. Sojin was frozen where she sat. The Inves were making their way towards the guests.

Not on _his _watch.

Mitsuki remarked, "Finally, some excitement." He strapped on his SengokuDriver and took out his Banana Lockseed. "Henshin."

"**BANANA!"**

The announcement was loud and clear and another portal opened up above him, right under the ceiling. The unlocked Lockseed also drew the attention of the Inves who craved the device in his hand. The guests all watched as a metal banana descended from the portal. He then locked it into his SengokuDriver's Drive Bay slot and hit the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON! BANANA ARMS!"**

The Banana Arms Armor Part landed on his head and covered his body in his red and silver Pre-Arms suit.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The Armor Part disassembled before folding onto his body to form his armor and revealing his helmet. In a splash of juice, his Banaspear appeared, gripped in his hand. So many jaws dropped as they gawked at Baron. They had never witnessed the transformation of one despite hearing what these warriors were capable of.

"The fruit of Heaven..." uttered Sojun. "It's true..."

"He _is _an Armored War God," Soko continued, awed.

"Wow! So cool!" cheered Sojin with stars in her eyes.

Baron charged at the Elementary Inves and struck them with his Banaspear. Once he did, they responded and struck back with their claws. However, Baron was used to fighting this form of Inves. For instance, they were the larval stage. While normal weapons did nothing against their hides, a Rider's Arms Weapon and strength was enough to deal with them. They were also clumsy and slow, making them easy targets.

Baron commanded, "Crimson Guard, escort the guests out of here!" The guardsmen immediately obeyed and began escorting the guests towards the exits.

"Allow me to assist you," Marcus offered as he prepared to transform as well.

"No, you help evacuate the guests," Baron declined. "I got this."

"Very well," Marcus agreed. He had no reason to doubt Baron. Turning away, he went to escort the Chou Sisters out with Chouryou.

"Karin-sama, let's go," Kakoton said urgently to her lord.

"Fine," Sousou sighed. Baron was just fighting some pests. Nothing he couldn't handle.

Meanwhile, Diaochan managed to keep out of sight as the guests were being escorted. With a malicious smile, she strapped on her own GenesisDriver and prepared to transform as well.

* * *

><p>Baron brandished his Banaspear and yelled as he attacked the Inves, showing no mercy or restraint as he fought them. A swipe of his Banaspear knocked them down and he plunged his Banaspear into one of them as the others rose to their feet. One tried to swipe at him but he managed to dodge and kick it into a banquet table, causing it and the dishes on it to topple to the floor. Another one lunged for him but he jumped and grabbed it before smashing it to the floor.<p>

The Elementary Inves charged at him and he charged back, striking them down effortlessly. He then decided to finish the fight as he pushed down his Cutting Blade, allowing the lever to slice over his Lockseed twice.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!"**

Baron thrust his Banaspear forward and the giant banana-like projections extended and fanned out, piercing the Elementary Inves in mid-charge. They went stiff for a moment before he withdrew his Banaspear and they exploded where they stood. The reason his finisher was called Spear Victory was because he was always victorious when he used it.

Suddenly, a Seiryuu Inves lunged at Baron and slashed him across the chest. He crashed into a banquet table and grunted as the Inves growled, coming towards him. Baron rose to his feet and prepared to fight it when all of a sudden an energy arrow flew past him and struck the Inves in the chest, knocking it back.

Baron turned and saw Marika standing there with her Sonic Arrow raised.

"You!" Baron pointed his Banaspear at her.

"Need help?" she offered.

"And why would I need _your_ help?" he shot back.

"Because our scaly friend is getting back up," Marika pointed and Baron turned to face the Seiryuu Inves. Marika giggled and then dashed past Baron to kick the Inves in the stomach before slashing it with her Sonic Arrow. Baron wanted to fight as well but then he decided against it. He was keeping his eye on Marika as she fought the Inves by herself.

She managed to duck and dodge its swipes before she slashed it to send it reeling. Once it was at a good distance, she fired energy arrows at it to injure it further. As it struggled to even stand, that was when Marika decided it was time to finish it off. She gripped her Seaboll Compressor and gave it two pushed instead of one, activating a different finisher function.

"_**PEACH ENERGY SPARKING!"**_

Marika stood on one foot and then she began to _spin_. It wasn't even a twirl. She was actually spinning like a tornado. She then zoomed towards the Inves and struck it several times as she spun around it, landing one slash after another and leaving glowing gashes along its body. Finally, she stopped spinning and performed a vertical slash that caused the Inves to explode on the spot.

Marika smiled and turned to face Baron only to see the tip of the Banaspear being held threateningly to her face. While it was a good thing that the portal was now closed, that didn't mean it was over.

She spoke, "After I just helped you, this is the thanks I get?"

"Do you expect me to believe your appearance here after that portal opened is just a coincidence? How stupid do you think I am?" Baron growled.

"I suppose, due to past experience, you would never consider trusting me."

"Not one bit. I'd trust you as far as I could throw you."

Instead of being offended, Marika actually smiled, "Good, I like that. At least I know for sure you're nothing like those worthless rabble that calls themselves nobility."

"You're coming with me," Baron ordered as he grabbed her arm.

"Won't you consider letting me go, pretty please?" she asked sweetly.

"No," was his firm reply.

"Oh well. Before I go with you, can you tell me something first?" Marika requested.

"Go ahead," Baron allowed, not dropping his guard.

"That power you possess can topple armies. It would be easy to rule in Sousou's place. Yet, you choose to serve her instead. Why is that?" Marika questioned.

"I have no interest in ruling over anyone. All I crave for is battle and Sousou's ambition allows me to satisfy my desires."

"So, that's your desire. Well, then I guess there's only one thing to do," Marika grinned cheekily before she _moved_. Baron never even saw the kick coming as her leg smashed against the side of his head, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Bye bye!" Marika began to dash off but Baron wasn't about to let her go just like that.

**"COME ON! PUMPKIN ARMS! HAPPY HARVESTING!"**

A chain wrapped around Marika's right leg before Baron gave it a tug to trip her up, causing her to fall forward onto the floor. Instead of being outraged by the underhanded move, Marika sounded amused.

"Ooooh, that's sneaky! I like that in a man!" Marika commented in approval. She flipped her body over and fired her Sonic Arrow. The energy arrow cut through the chain with ease before she flipped back to her feet and fired at Baron. He quickly scrambled for cover behind a table which was on its side.

"Playing hide and seek, are we?" giggled Marika as she took aim. "Not going to work." She fired an energy arrow which caused the table to explode into splinters. As the dust settled, Marika spotted Baron wearing his Pumpkin Arms on his head like a protective helmet. In his right hand was his Mango Lockseed.

**"MANGO!"**

The Pumpkin Arms shot at Marika like a missile and slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her as it smashed her up against a pillar before it vanished.

**"COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!"**

Baron roared and charged at Marika, raising his Mango Punisher. He swung it at her head only for her to dodge as the Mango Punisher smashed off a chunk of the pillar. He continued to swing at her, smashing the floor and wall in the process as she dodged his swings. She bobbed and weaved her body before performing a backflip and hitting his chin with the heels of her boots. As she landed on her feet, she pressed her Seaboll Compressor.

_**"PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

She swung, aiming for Baron's chest. However, he managed to block with his Mango Punisher. The force of the attack sent him skidding across the floor before he hit the wall. While he had taken damage from that attack, the Mango Punisher had taken the brunt of it, preventing his armor from disappearing.

Marika smirked, impressed, and spoke, "You're pretty strong, I like that. However, you're still not strong enough to beat me."

"You wanna bet on that?" Baron challenged as he, much to her surprise, removed his SengokuDriver.

"What are you doing?" Marika questioned. That didn't make any sense. Why would he remove his belt? Was he surrendering? That didn't fit his personality as all. She soon got her answer and her eyes widened in shock as she saw what he replaced his SengokuDriver with. It was a GenesisDriver like the one she and the other Genesis Riders used. "How did you get that!?"

"A creepy guy gave it to me while I was in the bath," Baron confessed, perplexing her further as he unlocked the Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!"**_

"You should know something about me. No matter what the odds are, I'll never surrender!" Without hesitation, Baron locked the Energy Lockseed into the GenesisDriver and pushed the Seaboll Compressor. The Lemon Energy Lockseed snapped open to reveal its core as sparkling 'juice' filled up the Concentrate Pod underneath it.

"_**LOCK ON! SODA!"**_

The portal zipped open above him as his Mango Arms armor vanished. The Lemon Energy Arms Armor Part descended and its bottom half split open and spread to the sides before falling on top of him. The armor finished folding onto him and in a splash of juice-like energy he was armed with the Sonic Arrow. The armor was yellow, like Duke's, and sported a cape which hung from his back. A large yellow shoulder pad made from the lemon's top covered his right shoulder.

"_**LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"**_

Marika took an involuntary step back at this unexpected development. To think Baron had gotten access to the same equipment as Duke. While his Lemon Energy Arms resembled Duke's, he was still in his Baron Pre-Arms suit to distinguish him from the Genesis Rider. The symbol on the chestpiece was also Baron's own personal emblem instead of Duke's.

"Now, time for round two," Baron declared and he aimed his Sonic Arrow at Marika. He fired a series of bolts at Marika, prompting her to perform a dodge-roll to avoid them. After recovering from her surprise, she saw Baron charging at her and ready to strike. She quickly parried Baron's attack with her own Sonic Arrow, sparks flying as their Sonic Arrows' blades connected.

The two then started exchanging blows before they broke apart. Marika fired an energy arrow at Baron but he performed a dodge-roll before firing his own energy arrow. The two ran parallel to each other through the banquet hall, shooting at each other with their Sonic Arrows, but only missing their targets and leaving holes in the walls. They then circled each other and Marika dashed over to Baron to land a kick to his chest. He recovered to punch her in the chest before following up with an upward slash that sent her reeling. He then fired at her repeatedly with the Sonic Arrow, causing her to backpedal. Afterwards, he jumped and landed a kick to her chest which knocked her painfully to the floor.

This new power, Baron could feel it flowing through his body. Originally, his Mango Arms was his most powerful form, but it hindered him in terms of speed. Pumpkin Arms made up for it, even giving him a mid-range weapon. He preferred his Banana Arms by default as it was balanced. However, this new Lemon Energy Arms was on a whole other level. It took the best out of all his standard Arms together and more. He could also attack at long-range with the Sonic Arrow's firepower. This was the power he had sought after.

Grunting, Marika admitted, "Amazing. You've become _really _strong." She started to feel warm in her cheeks as her heart pounded in her chest. It was probably just the adrenaline, but she was getting excited from this fight.

Baron charged at her again but his charge was suddenly halted by a volley of feathers that were shot like arrows. He was hit violently in the chest and sent staggering back.

"What?" Baron grunted.

"Takahime?" Marika asked as she spotted the Femme Fatale hover down next to her. The Femme Fatale was in her Beastman form and looked eager to fight.

"Mind if I play too?" Takahime asked. Not waiting for an answer, she charged at Baron who recovered from her previous assault. She swiped at him with her talons but he caught her wrist and retaliated by striking her across the chest with the Sonic Arrow. She shrieked as she was sent backpedalling by the strike. He rushed at her and punched her across the face, sending her tumbling. Cursing, she flew up and prepared to divebomb him. However, Baron was ready as he took aim and fired. Takahime was hit in the shoulder and she shrieked again as she plummeted. Baron then leapt at her and landed a roundhouse kick that sent her crashing to the floor.

"What...power..." groaned Takahime as she picked herself up. Glaring at Baron hatefully, she executed her attack, "Take this, you bastard! _Fezārein'arō__!_" The feathers flew at Baron like a volley of arrows but he ducked and dodge-rolled out of the way. Takahime took her chance and leapt into the air but Baron aimed upwards and fired, hitting her in the stomach this time. As she dropped, Baron swung and sent her crashing through several tables.

Marika's eyes widened in surprise. Takahime was one of the Femme Fatales, leading members of the RinJyuKen Akugata, and yet Baron was now actually overpowering her on his own. Narrowing her eyes, Marika charged at Baron and fired her Sonic Arrow at him. He sidestepped and fired back, missing as she ducked. She closed the distance and they clashed, sparks flying as their Sonic Arrows connected. They exchanged blows furiously, sparks raining down around them as they battled.

Takahime slowly recovered and glared at Baron. This definitely wasn't the same Armored War God she had encountered that day. He had grown significantly stronger since then and could now fight toe to toe with her.

As for Baron, he could not believe how much power he now possessed. He loved it and was going to enjoy using it to destroy one of the Femme Fatales. Takahime could only assume that he was feeling smug and that made her angry. She plucked a couple of feathers off her body and they morphed into a pair of swords.

Baron kicked Marika away as Takahime charged at him. He saw the swords and quickly used his Sonic Arrow to defend himself. Sparks flew as they clashed with their bladed weapons. Takahime was brutal as she swung at him and he parried a few swings. However, she managed to find openings to strike him violently across the chest.

Marika joined in and aimed to slash at Baron's back, but he managed to perform a reverse roundhouse that knocked her back. Takahime tried to strike at him but he used his Sonic Arrow to parry a sword before jumping back to avoid the strike of the other. Seeing another opening, Takahime unleashed another explosive Feather Arrow attack at him but he deflected the attack with his Sonic Arrow, ignoring the feathers that flew past him and exploded around him. Once she ceased her volley, he fired his own energy arrows at her, sending Takahime staggering back with the shots.

Marika fired arrows back at Baron and the Crimson Enforcer had to dodge before firing arrows back at her. He then rushed at her with a roar, knocking her down with a tackle.

Takahime had recovered and was flying straight at him with her swords. Baron aimed and shot two arrows in quick succession, disarming her before punching her across the face, sending her tumbling along the floor.

Baron clenched his fists tightly. The Lemon Energy Arms armor had improved his combat capabilities. Not only was he given a weapon with a much farther range than anything in his arsenal, he had also gained increased physical strength. Wanting to test his new strength out on Takahime, he charged at her as she was picking herself up. He swung but she ducked before slashing him across the chest with her talons. Sparks flew on impact and he retaliated with a kick to her stomach which was followed up by an uppercut.

His punches were strong, carrying the same force as a speeding truck. Even his kicks were lethal as they could shatter the bones of a normal person instantly. Takahime just blessed her good fortune for her inhuman physiology, lest she be crippled or killed by his kicks and punches alone.

Takahime flipped through the air after the uppercut but managed to right herself with her wings. She saw Marika getting back up before she charged at Baron with her Sonic Arrow. Baron caught Marika's arm and flipped her onto the floor. Takahime dove towards Baron once she regained her momentum and started to perform a series of kicks. Baron crossed his forearms together to defend himself but he was sent backpedalling by the kicks.

Takahime scowled and went to punch him straight in the head, but Baron countered instantly. He caught her wrist and pulled her within range. He slashed her before kneeing her in the stomach repeatedly. Finally, he threw her roughly to the floor. He reached down and unlocked the Lockseed from his GenesisDriver.

"_**LOCK OFF!"**_

Baron removed his Lemon Energy Lockseed from his GenesisDriver and glared at Takahime.

"So, looks like I get to kill one of you after all," spoke Baron as he locked the Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow."Your remains would make a nice gift for Karin."

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He took aim with the Sonic Arrow and fired an energy arrow.

"_**LEMON ENERGY!"**_

The energy arrow hit Takahime, trapping her inside of a lemon-shaped energy sphere. He then took aim again, his Sonic Arrow charging again as he pulled the string. However, Marika quickly fired at Baron's shoulder, causing to cry out and misfire, blowing off a chunk of the ceiling.

"_**PEACH ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

Marika used her charged up Sonic Arrow to shatter the lemon-shaped sphere trap, freeing Takahime.

"Sorry, Baron, but it looks like we have to go," apologized Marika insincerely as she held up an A-Class Lockseed. She unlocked it and opened a portal, summoning a trio of Berserker State Inves (Byakko, Shika and Lion). "_Zai jian, _Crimson Enforcer!" Marika said before she and Takahime escaped into the before it closed.

Baron's eyes narrowed at the closed portal but then his attention returned to the Inves. They charged at him but he spat, "Che," and hit his Seaboll Compressor twice.

"_**LEMON ENERGY SPARKING!"**_

Baron performed a spin and an energy lemon slice spread out around him. The attack hit the Inves and sliced them in half before they exploded. Once the flames subsided, he closed his Lemon Energy Lockseed. In a flash, his armor vanished.

"Damn," he spat in annoyance and frustration. He could've destroyed Takahime if it weren't for Marika's interference.

* * *

><p>Later, Sousou, Mitsuki and Marcus returned to the banquet hall. It was still a mess but would be cleaned up in the morning. Really, this was supposed to be her birthday celebration, but it had been ruined.<p>

"What a mess," Marcus frowned as he looked at the mess the banquet hall was in, "And I put a lot of thought in the decorations."

"All this can be fixed," assured Sousou. "What I want to know is how those two were able to infiltrate the palace." Mitsuki had given Sousou his report and told her about Marika and Takahime's presence. "We need to ward the palace now to prevent anymore unwanted guests."

"I will ask Chiiho to help. She studied the Crucial Keys and memorized its contents. I'm sure she can develop wards to prevent this from ever happening again," Marcus answered.

"Then put her to work, Bravo," commanded Sousou.

"Yes, Sousou-sama," Marcus bowed before he left to relay Sousou's orders to. As Mitsuki stood next to Sousou, he looked at the banquet hall. Decorations were ruined, tables were broken, and the party had to be cut short.

"Sorry about what happened to your birthday party," Mitsuki apologized.

"Actually, what happened was probably the most exciting thing to have ever happened at one of my parties," she admitted. "I'm just disappointed that I never even caught a glimpse of you in action with your new armor."

"Maybe you'll get your chance in the future," he suggested with a smirk.

"That chance might come very soon," she replied. As a warlord she was always seeking conquest to accomplish her ambition and so the chance to see Baron's new power would come pretty soon. It was power meant to be displayed on the battlefield after all. "You know, I never got a chance to dance." She had watched Marcus dance with the Chou Sisters and they had enjoyed themselves.

"Yeah, it's a shame," Mitsuki agreed. He recalled that his late sister had wanted to dance with him but he was never really that good. He had actually asked Marcus to give him dancing lessons (he would deny it if anyone asked). He never said anything about it since he didn't want the petite blonde to tease him.

Suddenly, the music talismans began to play again, which surprised and confused both Sousou and Mitsuki.

"Why is that music playing? I thought Bravo had already disabled it," Sousou frowned in confusion. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face Mitsuki. "Hm?"

"May I have this dance, Karin?" Mitsuki requested.

Sousou's eyes widened in surprise as she had not expected Mitsuki to say such a thing. Perhaps it was because there was nobody else who could see them but she accepted his hand and answered, "I'd love to." The sworn siblings then began to dance and Sousou wore a beautiful smile.

Maybe her birthday wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil<strong>

**Lemon Energy Arms (Baron Version): **By using the Lemon Energy Lockseed, Mitsuki can access this form. Unlike Duke's Lemon Energy Arms, Mitsuki's transformation is accompanied by a chant (_**"FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"**_). In terms of performance, the Lemon Energy Arms is a vast improvement for Baron. Compared to Mango Arms, it grants Baron more offensive power in battle. Also, his agility stats have been improved as well, allowing him to run faster and jump higher compared to Banana Arms and Pumpkin Arms. The Sonic Arrow also offers Baron more versatility in battle, granting him both melee and ranged fighting capabilities. Due to Mitsuki's personality, he holds nothing back and pushes himself to the limits in his fights. As such he is able to access the full potential of the Lemon Energy Arms immediately despite his lack of experience with it.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: Mitsuki has always been one of my favorite characters in this story. While he resembles Kaito in several ways, he is still a unique individual. While Kaito would never follow anyone's orders, Mitsuki is loyal to Sousou and will do anything to help her realize her ambition. Mitsuki also seeks strength and he hates people who possess false strength, which includes wealth, influence and title. The only strength he believes in are one's intelligence, willpower, and physical strength. He always pushes himself to the limits and never holds back.<strong>

**This ideology has earned him respect and admiration from his subordinates. Gakushin, Ukin and Riten also admire him greatly. In fact, he has also started calling them by their real names but they insist on referring to him as Baron-sama. The same ideology also matches up to Sousou's ambition and she respects him as part of her court. His loyalty and how far he will go for Sousou has also earned him the affection of the Kako Twins, and Sousou doesn't mind. Juniku is happy too since it means she can have Sousou to herself.**

**Therefore, hope this chapter satisfies you readers who have been waiting because we now have a special treat. Finally, Baron has gotten an upgrade in the form of Lemon Energy Arms. In terms of power, its far superior in every area compared to any of his standard Arms in terms of strength and speed. It also has incredible firepower with the Sonic Arrow. I think, at long last, it was time to give him this new upgrade. **

**To be honest, I never planned to give him the Lemon Energy Arms originally. However, considering the type of enemies they will be facing, it's safe to say Baron needed this upgrade to go toe to toe with them, and it works as he was able to fight Marika and Takahime solo. Why did I have Chosen deliver the Lockseed. Well, I felt it was necessary to traumatize Mitsuki a bit. What can I say? Chosen creeps the fuck out of me but he is good for some shits and giggles.**

**Anyway, you may ask why Mitsuki's transformation has the following chant: **_**"FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT, POWER! FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!"**_

**I mean, earlier chapters showed Ukitsu/Duke changing into Lemon Energy Arms but he did not have this chant. Well, it's simple. Ukitsu found it annoying and muted it. Don't ask how, he just did. He could tolerate the Arms announcement but not this chant.**

**Though, if you may have noticed, Marika/Diaochan has started to develop an attraction towards Baron/Mitsuki. What will this mean in the future? Who knows? Maybe it will be like Batman and Catwoman.**

**Also, I have to note that originally there were some more scenes. However, because of revisions I needed to delete them so that the chapter can flow better. So, I apologize for those who had seen the scenes and looked forward to them. Unfortunately, they will not be included in this addition.**

**BTW, new characters. Sousou's other cousins: ****Sojun Shiwa (Ryurin), Sojin Shiko (Karon), and Soko Koren (Eiga) who are due to appear in the next Koihime Musou game. I may not know what their personalities will be, so I had to use my creativity and knowledge of anime archetypes to create their personalities. They are minor characters so they won't be seen as much. Just felt like showing Sousou's extended family.**

**TFP: And we see that Shoku is not the only group being subtly tested by the Armored War Devils. Baron and Bravo are advancing, making sure there is no doubt that they have indeed returned and are there to stay. Although seeing the tender side of Sousou as she claimed Mitsuki as her sworn brother was nice.**

**BL92: Diaochan/Marika has an interesting attraction towards Mitsuki/Baron like Batman and Catwoman and the relationship between them was my idea and suggestion (IMO). Also their relationship will be similar to their cannon counterparts in the future soon as the story progresses. BTW, if Baron ever sees that monster (Chosen) again I would say, "BEAT IT BARON! BEAT THAT MONSTER SENSELESS WITH YOUR MANGO PUNISHER AND SEND IT FLYING INTO THE SUN!" Also a fair warning to the readers who were creeped out about Chosen: cover your eyes or else you go blind by his creepiness and he'll haunt you in your nightmares for a week. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

Things were not at all good in Rakuyo. It seemed that darkness was starting to encroach upon the Imperial City. Nobody knew when it began or who started it, but the fact was that this was the beginning of something terrible.

Chojo sneered down at Kashin who was clutching her throat. The eunuch had slipped her a pill of poison and was watching with glee as it took effect. Chojo looked up at the night's sky as everything was starting to go according to plan.


	3. On the Road Again

We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 3: On the Road Again**

Things were not at all good in Rakuyo. It seemed that darkness was starting to encroach upon the Imperial City. Nobody knew when it began or who started it, but the fact was that this was the beginning of something terrible.

Chojo sneered down at Kashin who was clutching her throat. The eunuch had slipped her a pill of poison and was watching with glee as it took effect. Chojo looked up at the night's sky as everything was starting to go according to plan.

* * *

><p>It was another peaceful day in Shoku as Nagata woke up early and decided to make some breakfast for himself. Nothing too fancy. Maybe heat up some leftover rice, make some tea and fry himself an egg before he started his day. While this era didn't have the same modern conveniences he grew up with, he still managed to adapt with the times. Sure, he missed the modern appliances and conveniences of his era, but he could still cook without them. He returned to this era because of the people who meant a lot to him.<p>

After he finished making his simple breakfast, Nagata went to the dining room and found a book on the table.

"Someone must've left a book here," he said as he placed his breakfast down and picked up the book. He read the title. "'The Fallen Rose'. Hm, looks interesting." He then started to read the book. The first few lines were pretty romantic and he thought it was a love story. It was only after page five when he realized what kind of book it was as his eyes widened. He slammed the book shut after that, his cheeks red.

It was a dirty book! It was erotic literature! Basically, it was porn in written form!

"Sei..." Nagata narrowed his eyes. She was the most obvious suspect. He was going to need to speak to the bluenette about leaving her erotic books out where children could find them.

"Oh, so you're here already. Good morning, Nagata-sama," greeted Chou'un.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Sei," Nagata spoke evenly as he held up a book. "Do you know what this is?"

"Is that a trick question?" Chou'un cocked an eyebrow.

"No, Sei. I'm serious. This is a dirty book. It has inappropriate contents not meant for children and we have three living in the castle. What if Rinrin accidentally read this?" he asked.

"You know that Rinrin doesn't read," Chou'un pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I know she can't read very much," admitted Nagata. Fortunately, she was learning. Ryuubi and Kanu had started a school to teach the village children. Riri and Chouhi were their students, though the latter had a short attention span. If it wasn't food or fighting, Chouhi didn't care for it.

"You do know that belongs to Shuri, right?" Chou'un pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Nagata blinked. He stared at the book. "No way. For real? You have to be lying."

"While I do appear like I would enjoy such literature, I don't make it a habit of reading it," she told him. "If you don't believe me, you can check."

"OK, but if you're lying to me just to..."

"Nagata-sama, I don't need to lie about this. Go ahead."

* * *

><p>Komei was in her room and frantically looking for her book, "Hawawawa! Where is it? Where is it?" Hoto had it sent over as a gift and Komei had read it last night. However, now it was gone. She had looked under her pillow, in the box under her bed where she kept her stash, even in the drawers. It was gone!<p>

Then she heard a knock and jumped. "Ah...who is it?"

"It's me," Nagata answered and Komei's eyes widened.

"OK! I'll be there in a second!" she called as she forced herself to calm down. She then went and opened the door. "Good morning, Nagata-sama. What do you want?"

"Yeah, Sei told me this was your book, but I thought it was ridiculous," said Nagata as he held up the book and Komei's eyes widened as she saw it. Her face turned beet red as all the blood rushed up to her face. "Shuri, you OK? You look kinda red."

"Did...did you read it...?" she asked, hoping he had not. She prayed he had not. Oh, what would he think of her now?

"Well...I kinda did," he confessed, blushing a bit. "So, is it yours? It can't be yours, right?"

Komei wanted to deny, wanted to lie and say the book wasn't hers to save face. However, she couldn't lie to Nagata. He was her lord who she served loyally. Lying to her lord would be like committing treason and she was taught to always be honest to her lord. If she lied, he would lose faith in her, and she couldn't bear that.

"It's...it's mine..." she answered softly, hanging her head in embarrassment as he looked down at her feet. She gripped the hem of her dress, awaiting his berating.

"Wait, what?" He wasn't sure he heard her right. "It's _yours_?"

"It is," she confessed as she looked up and their eyes met. "It was sent to me by Hinari-chan as a gift. I thought I lost it. I'm sorry that I have a disgraceful hobby, Nagata-sama."

Nagata looked at the book and then at Komei, then back at the book before looking back at Komei, "OK, did not expect that." He could have it confiscated, but it wasn't like Komei meant to leave it out in the open. Plus, it was a gift from her friend Hoto. With a sigh, he handed the book back, "Just don't leave it out again, OK?"

Komei snatched the book and hugged it to her chest, "I understand and I'm sorry!" She bowed to him.

"It's OK. We each have our guilty pleasures," he confessed. Boy, this was awkward. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy your book."

"I will," beamed Komei and then she realized how that sounded and sputtered, "Hawawawawa!" Nagata left her so she could put her book away or read it. He owed Chou'un an apology for accusing her of reading such books.

But first, he had patrol duty with Kanu.

* * *

><p>Not far from Touka Village, two people were running for their lives as Rinshi pursued them relentlessly. One was Kada and with him was someone in a hood and cloak.<p>

Kada shouted to his companion, "Keep running! We're almost there!" They suddenly halted when several Rinshi stood in their path. Soon, the zombie foot soldiers of the RinJyuKen Akugata surrounded the pair.

Kada cursed as he took out his acupuncture needles. He wasn't going down without a fight. The Rinshi began to advance on their prey, when all of a sudden a green machine that stood upon two legs landed and crushed a couple of Rinshi under its feet. It was a Tulip Hopper and riding upon it was none other than Armored War God Gaim.

"Is that...?" Kada's hooded companion spoke up.

"Armored War God Gaim! We're saved!" yelled out Kada happily.

"Hi-yah!" shouted Gaim as he jumped and stomped upon the Rinshi with the Tulip Hopper. Those who didn't get hit were blasted backwards by the machine's powerful turbine. He was enjoying himself greatly as this Lockvehicle was pretty useful for a fight. It was very maneuverable and versatile.

The Rinshi prepared to lunged for Gaim but a laser beam from the sky dug a trench in front of the advancing Rinshi, halting their movement. Kada and Kashin looked up and spotted Kanu riding the flying vehicle. She was wearing a helmet and was gripping the handlebars tightly.

"I am Kanu Unchou!" declared Kanu as she activated the Dandeliner's laser again, obliterating the Rinshi as the beam hit. "And you are not welcomed here!"

"Nice timing, Aisha!" Gaim gave his girlfriend a thumbs up. "Now, let's send these ghouls back to the afterlife!"

"Yes, Nagata-sama!"

Two Rinshi leapt up to attack Gaim from behind but the Rider managed to spin his Tulip Hopper around and made it perform a roundhouse kick that smashed them to oblivion.

"Oh yeah! Two more points!" yelled out Gaim jubilantly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Nagata-sama," observed Kanu.

"Why not? This thing is awesome!" Gaim yelled out. "I'm so glad Iori stole this baby!"

"More are coming," Kanu pointed out.

"Persistent bastards," muttered Gaim. A holographic screen appeared in front of Gaim and it set targeting sights on the Rinshi. "Aisha, on my mark, open fire." He commanded, "Now! Fire!"

With that, the Rinshi were torn to shreds by the laser fire from the Lockvehicles. Gaim checked the surrounding area and did not see anymore Rinshi. Even his screen displayed that all hostiles had been neutralized.

"Alright, we got all of them," concluded Gaim as he leapt off his Tulip Hopper which then folded back and shrunk into its Lockseed form. Kanu descended the Dandeliner and got off, having the vehicle shrink into its Lockseed form as well.

"I have to admit, with these weapons, Go's military might is pretty much unrivaled," said Kanu. Lockseeds were very dangerous weapons, and the Lockvehicles like the Dandeliner and Tulip Hopper were capable of so much destruction. It was quite frightening to think that Go had access to such weapons.

"Good thing they're our allies and willing to share," smiled Gaim. He then noticed Kada and a person hidden under a cloak and hood. "Kada-sensei!"

"Thank you for saving us," Kada said, relieved.

"You don't need to thank us," Gaim told him. He gave Kada's companion a once over. "Anyway, you should come with us. It's dangerous out here."

"I know," Kada nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Touka Village, Kada-sensei," greeted Nagata as they sat down at the table. Everyone came to greet Kada who was one of the key players that prevented the Yellow Turban Rebellion.<p>

"Thank you for the hospitality, Gaim-sama," Kada bowed his head to Nagata. Essentially, Nagata was a lord since he was the Governor of Shoku.

"So, who's your friend?" Nagata asked, interested. Kada did not come alone. He had come into the village with a companion as well. His companion was covered in a traveler's cloak with their hood up, concealing their identity.

"That is exactly why I've come to see you," said Kada, drawing puzzled looks by everyone in attendance. Kada's companion pulled down their hood, revealing their identity. Bacho and Kanu instantly recognized her.

"You're..." started Bacho.

"Kashin-dono," finished Kanu.

It was General Kashin. Kanu and Bacho had met her way back when the fake Ryuubi was trying to suck up to her in order to become an imperial official. She hadn't changed since the last time they had seen her. She was still the same gray-haired woman with an awesome figure. She was also a well-respected figure and someone to be respected.

Though...oddly enough, she had a pair of pink cat ears set atop her head. That really drew odd looks from the group.

Chou'un was trying to hold in her laughter, "Pfft...I-I don't really care what people are into nowadays, but aren't you a little too old to be wearing those?" That comment made everyone, except for Kada and General Kashin, giggle. Chouhi, Batai and Riri just gazed at the ears in amazement. The others were trying to resist from laughing at Kashin's kitty-cat eats, but they were barely keeping their laughter in.

The vein on the side of Kashin's head began to bulge as she saw that everyone found her new cat ears to be something funny. She demanded, "Armored War Gods, could you please keep your generals under con-"

"Pfft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nagata was laughing hysterically, pounding the tabletop. As for Iori, he had turned away, covering his mouth with his hand, as he too laughed at the sight. Kashin glowered and hung her head in shame at being laughed at.

"This isn't a laughing matter," said Kada seriously as Nagata's laughter ceased.

"Sorry, sorry," Nagata apologized. "It's just that I thought when I finally did meet General Kashin I never really pictured her to be wearing cat ears on her head."

"These are not an accessory," Kashin pointed in distaste. "Do you truly believe I want to have these? I hate cats!"

"So, what's going on?" Iori asked curiously. The cat ears seemed to move according to Kashin's mood.

"You see, Kashin-dono is now suffering under a curse," Kada explained. "Someone has poisoned her and she will soon turn into a cat."

"Wait, a curse? For real?" Nagata questioned.

"That must be horrible," Komei spoke sympathetically, "To be turned into something you hate."

"And it's all Chojo's doing! That bitch accused me of treason then slipped me this pill!" Kashin banged her fist on the table.

"Wait, a second. Did you just say Chojo?" Iori asked. "As in the eunuch?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" growled Kashin.

"So, Chojo framed you and made you take a magic pill that will turn you into a cat," Nagata summarized. OK, now it sounded serious.

"The pill is called Nyanko-tan," Kada answered, causing Chouhi to chuckle at the ridiculous name. She stopped as Kashin glared at her. "Fortunately, there is a cure. However, making it will require three ingredients," spoke Kada.

"That's where we come in, isn't it?" Nagata asked and Kada nodded.

"The first is an elusive herb which grows at the top of Mt. Taishin. The second is the Koto Pill that is owned by the Son Family. The third ingredient is the belly button lint from the Nanban Elephant that is only located in Nanban," explained Kada.

"If you know where they are, then why can't you go and retrieve them yourself?" Iori asked.

"I still need to find the Crucial Keys and seal it before it causes chaos," Kada answered, "I thought that I could ask for your help since you knew Kashin-dono."

"I never personally met General Kashin, to be honest," Nagata admitted as he looked at the woman. The cat ears had stopped being funny now that he knew what was at stake. "But I can see that she needs our help."

"So, you'll help me?" Kashin asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't be much of an Armored War God if I didn't help someone in trouble," Nagata answered. "Though, since we need to find three ingredients, we're going to have three teams to go fetch them."

"Oh, thank you!" Kashin cried happily. Soon she would be rid of these accursed cat ears.

* * *

><p>Nagata and his officers were gathered together in the meeting room. They had a lot to talk about. Primarily, what was going on in the Imperial Capital.<p>

"Kashin claims that Eunuch Chojo was behind her condition. That means she's plotting something," Nagata stated.

"Then we should warn Totaku-dono," spoke Kanu urgently.

"It's a good idea, but how are we going to do that?" Iori asked.

"Iori-sama is right. While we are aware of Chojo's actions, warning Totaku-dono will be quite difficult," agreed Komei.

"But we can't do nothing either," argued Bacho.

"We're not saying we won't do anything. Totaku-dono is a friend and ally so we must help her. However, Eunuch Chojo would probably do anything to make sure Totaku-dono does not learn about it," spoke Kochu.

"Chojo would probably intercept any message we have sent to the Imperial Palace anyway and make sure Totaku doesn't get it. She is the Head Eunuch after all," Chou'un reminded. Chojo seemed to be in charge of everything.

"But why would she turn Kashin into a cat?" Chouhi asked.

"To get her out of the way, Rinrin," Iori answered. "Kashin is and always will be loyal to the empire. Chojo probably couldn't have any influence on her and didn't want her to get in the way."

"Hey, aren't we forgetting a couple of people?" Chou'un asked. "Gridon and Kurokage are with Totaku now."

"Yes," Nagata confirmed. "That is why I'm sure things will be OK. Hideyoshi should be able to stop Chojo with Kenshin's help."

"If you're sure..." Kanu frowned uncertainly.

"But right now we need to help Kashin with her condition."

* * *

><p>So, the arrangements were made. Kanu and Nagata would head on to Son Go and get the Koto Pill from the Son family. Chou'un and Bacho would find the herb on Mt. Taishin. Komei, Chouhi and Ryuubi would be the ones to get the Nanban Elephant belly button lint. According to Komei, her teacher collected unusual things and had mentioned in one of her letters that she had gotten the belly button lint so they would head over there.<p>

Kochu and Iori stayed to hold the fort just like last time. Iori needed to stay to defend the province and lead the troops in Nagata's absence. Nagata trusted the green Armored War God who he put in charge. Besides, Nagata knew that Iori would never want to leave Kochu and Riri to worry about him.

The threat of the RinJyuKen was still pretty high, so, Nagata had given everyone Lockseeds to summon Inves in case they were ever attacked. The Inves would be able to protect them. He made sure to remind them to control the Inves and not lose their Lockseeds.

"You girls may wanna pack some warmer clothes," Iori advised. "Up on the mountain, the weather might become a bit too cold for the two of you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Bacho dismissed.

"Besides, if things do get cold I know how to warm things up," added Chou'un suggestively.

"I'm sure you do but you should still pack warmer clothes, just in case," Iori insisted. He looked at how they dressed. Short skirts in cold weather? Yeah, he wasn't going to let them go without cloaks and scarfs and maybe some jackets for cold weather. He should have some he could lend them.

"Kada, I know that since you're not one of my subordinates that I can't actually tell you to do anything. However, I think as a friend I should give you a warning," Nagata spoke to the traveling doctor.

"What kind of warning?" Kada asked.

"You're still looking for the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace. That book is in Ukitsu's hands. He also has the powers of an Armored War God and he's working with the RinJyuKen Akugata," Nagata summarized. "I think this mission is too dangerous for you."

"I know that, but I was given instruction by my order, the-"

"Yes, the Way of the Five Grains-and no I am not going to shout it out. I know how dangerous this book is. In fact, it's probably the book that gave Ukitsu the ability to banish us a while back. It's just that you could get killed and I don't know if I will be able to live with myself if that happened," Nagata admitted.

"I can't just give up," Kada argued.

"I know you can't and I'm not asking you to give up. I'm asking you to consider your own safety. Say you succeed in finding where they are. What then? Are you just going to storm in alone and grab the book?" Nagata questioned.

"Of course not," Kada answered.

"I just want you to be careful. Once you know where the book is or find out where their hideout is, I want you to come back and tell us. Oh, and take these." Nagata handed Kada a set of three A-Class Lockseeds.

"Lockseeds?" Kada asked as he accepted the three Lockseeds.

"Iori and I go and harvest these whenever we have time. We have a lot of spare Lockseeds because of that. I know you won't give up your search, so I'm giving these to you to help you defend yourself," Nagata told him.

"Thank you, my friend," Kada bowed.

"Just, when you use them, don't drop them," Nagata advised. "If you do you're just adding more trouble for yourself. Unlock them when you need help, and keep a firm grip. However, if all else fails, run for your life."

"I will do that, and thank you again."

* * *

><p>At the front gate of Touka Village, the three teams were set to go. Chouhi was carrying a large box on her back which was labeled 'bento'. Nagata didn't ask and assumed that it was packed for Chouhi since she could eat a lot.<p>

On the road, the three groups separated, each taking a different path on their quests. Ryuubi seemed rather upset that she would not be traveling with Nagata, but she reminded herself that they would be reunited once their quest was completed.

"On the road again, huh?" Nagata smiled at Kanu as they walked away from the village together.

"Nagata-sama, why did you want to come?" asked Kanu as they walked together. He was the leader of Shoku with responsibilities.

"Well, I kinda missed this," he admitted. "Being cooped up in the office doing all that paperwork was starting to give me cabin fever. Besides, isn't this how it was when we first met?"

"Yes," Kanu recalled. Back then they had been traveling companions. Now they were so much more and Kanu was glad that she wouldn't be traveling the land on her own anymore. Though she managed, it had been lonely. Then she had met Nagata and Chouhi and the loneliness had ebbed away. She had lost her family in the past but had gained a new one. She now had two sisters, comrades and a beloved.

"And once more we're on a quest. I think I prefer a life of quests and adventures compared to one behind a desk," admitted Nagata.

"You wish to be a wandering adventurer?" she assumed.

"Worked out for you, didn't it? Sides, I think I do more good in our travels. It's not that I hate leading the army and governing the village. It just gets...monotonous. I never knew what I wanted before I ended up here. Now I do. I can understand why Sei likes it so much."

"And yet you scold her for it."

"Yeah, but when she does it she doesn't tell us where she's going. She just disappears."

"I understand how frustrating that must be," Kanu sympathized.

"Exactly. Don't get me wrong. When she's around, we can depend on her to watch our backs. It's just she can be so flighty."

"Indeed," Kanu agreed.

"Actually, I'm worried about Totaku too," admitted Nagata. "If this Chojo person is really up to something, she could be in danger."

"She has her Armored War Gods defending her. I'm sure she'll be fine and they'll stop Chojo before she does any harm," assured Kanu.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Nagata. Hideyoshi and Kenshin would not let anything happen to Totaku. The two of them could handle anything together. In the meantime, they had to help Kashin who was likely their only lead to Chojo's crimes.

* * *

><p>Ryugen was in a training field with Kochu and Riri. One of the soldiers was with them, handling a large slingshot. Today, the couple was doing target practice.<p>

"Alright, pull!" Ryugen ordered and the slingshot fired another clay plate into the sky.

"This is mine," said Kochu as she pulled her bowstring and fired an arrow. The arrow pierced the clay plate, breaking it in two.

"Reload," Ryugen ordered and the men reloaded the slingshot. "Pull!" Another plate shot into the air and Ryugen fired his Budou Ryuhou. His shot shattered the plate while it flew in the air.

"Nice shot, Airen," Kochu praised as he twirled his gun.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Ryugen smiled.

Riri was nearby, applauding and cheering. She felt so lucky to have such awesome parents. Her Mommy was the best archer in the world and her Daddy was an Armored War God. Riri, of course, didn't have many memories of her real dad as he had died years ago. It was always her and her Mommy for a long time. Then, her new Daddy fell from the sky and they became a family. Riri beamed. She wished that they could be a family forever.

She admired both of her parents and hoped that she could be just like them one day.

"You know, I was wondering one thing," Ryugen said to his wife.

"What is it, Airen?" asked Kochu.

"Why turn General Kashin into a cat? I understand that it was to get her out of the way, but wouldn't it be easier just to kill her?" asked Ryugen.

"Perhaps she wanted some sort of sadistic pleasure. Kashin-dono did admit she hated cats and becoming the thing she hates would be torture," Kochu answered.

"So, an evil sadist," Ryugen frowned. Ryugen could see the sun was beginning to set and decided they were done for the evening. "We better head back," Ryugen advised as the servant packed up the catapult and plates, loading them into the cart. Ryugen closed his Lockseed as he deactivated his armor. "Thanks for helping us with our training, Feng-san."

"It is my honor, Ryugen-sama," the soldier nodded. It was an honor to serve the Armored War Gods for Feng. Kochu picked up Riri and the group headed back to Touka Village together. At the gate, a soldier ran up to meet them with a panicked expression on his face.

"Ryugen-sama! Ryugen-sama! An Inves is attacking!"

* * *

><p>Ryugen sped into the marketplace on his bike and spotted the Shika Inves which was rampaging. According to the soldier's report, it had appeared out of a portal. Fortunately, the soldiers had escorted all the civilians out of the area.<p>

"This Inves came from a portal, which means someone is controlling it," Ryugen thought out loud. He scanned the area for who could be controlling the Inves. They had to be able to see the Inves to properly control them in battle. His eyes then caught someone in his sight. It was a man who had not fled the area and was holding a Lockseed. "Over there!" Ryugen aimed and fired, shooting the Lockseed out of his grip.

The Shika Inves then growled. Now, it was no longer under anyone's control. Ryugen took advantage of its momentary confusion and shot it several times with his Budou Ryuhou. He landed kick after kick against its head before elbowing it again in the face. It staggered, disoriented, before Ryugen landed an uppercut that knocked it to the ground.

Ryugen flicked his left wrist and unlocked his Budou Lockseed before replacing it with the Pine Lockseed. He then hit the Cutting Blade and switched Arms.

"**HAI~! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

As the Shika Inves rose to its feet, it was hit brutally in the face by the Pine Iron. Ryugen pulled the chain back and twirled the heavy flail. With another swing, he hurled it at the Inves, smashing it with heavy strike before following up with several more smashes. A golden dragon projection followed the direction of Ryugen's swings, striking the Inves with each blow.

"Time to finish this," said Ryugen as he pushed down on the Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! PINE SQUASH!"**

Ryugen twirled the Pine Iron around as it glowed, charging up energy. With a shout, he hurled the Pine Iron at the Inves, smashing it with all his might. The Inves took major damage from the blow and exploded instantly.

* * *

><p>Although the attack had been quelled quickly, the Shika Inves had managed to do a lot of damage, attacking many shops and merchants who helped transport goods between Shoku's villages. It made it all appear that the attack had been a planned strike rather than a random troublemaker. Fortunately no one died, but several shipments would be delayed by the damage. The man responsible was interrogated and a soldier reported the results back to both Iori and Kochu.<p>

"He claims he doesn't remember what happened," reported the soldier.

"Are you sure?" Kochu asked.

"Positive, General Kochu. However, we will attempt to interrogate him again once we let him sweat in his cell for a bit," the soldier reported. The soldier's tone made it clear that he felt that the culprit was lying, and badly at that.

Iori rubbed his chin, wondering why the culprit would insist on such a pathetic excuse when he recalled something similar happening once, "You know, this isn't the first time something like this happened. Bravo was controlled once before, by Ukitsu."

"You think he was being controlled like a puppet?" Kochu asked. She recalled meeting Bravo after the rebellion as he admitted his memory being fuzzy about the whole thing.

"It's possible. Ukitsu or someone working with him could be using some kind of mind-control on people and sending them out with Lockseeds to attack with Inves," Iori speculated.

"Then we should have the villagers checked for Lockseeds that they shouldn't have," advised Kochu.

"And check anyone who enters the village and the other villages in Shoku as well," added Iori. He ordered the soldier, "Spread the word to the other villages and soldiers posted their. We need to increase security so this doesn't occur again."

* * *

><p>That night, Iori left Riri's bedroom after putting her to bed. He then saw Kashin in the hallway. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the wall as if waiting for something. Her new ears were also twitching, making it seem like she was thinking about something.<p>

"Is there something the matter, Kashin-dono?" asked Iori.

"I just wanted to take a walk," Kashin said. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I was putting my daughter to sleep with a bedtime story."

"You're an Armored War God too, right? Ryugen of the Ultimate Eye?" Kashin asked, partially in disbelief. Whoever heard of a god telling bedtime stories to a child?

"Yes, that's me," Iori confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

Kashin inspected his face. Since his eyes were squinted they always appeared close, "I heard that when you open your eyes, it's like gazing into the eyes of a dragon."

"People spread rumors about my prowess. I assure you, my eyes are normal."

"It's odd. Armored War Gods are supposed to be mighty warriors, and yet here you are telling bedtime stories to a child," Kashin said. That was what she had heard. It was why the Imperial Court kept a close eye on the factions with Armored War Gods. These warriors could change the tide of any battle with their power. They were considered dangerous individuals whose only restraint was their loyalty to their respective factions. However, they had too much power and could not be allowed to abuse that power. So, it was odd since Kashin never thought she would meet an Armored War God who was so human.

"She's my daughter," Iori smiled softly, "And I love her."

"I guess this is what you were missing from your own realm?" Kashin asked.

"Pretty much. I had a pretty lonely childhood and my parents barely paid attention to me no matter what I did. It didn't matter if I got high marks in school and even become a talented archer, all their attention went to my big brother because he was the heir," Iori explained. "At school, I didn't have many friends. We were encouraged to compete against each other. We were all acquaintances and rivals. However, this place, has given me more than my home world ever could."

"You found something worth more than prestige. You found a family," Kashin concluded.

"Shion and Riri are everything to me and with this power I possess I can protect them and our home here," Iori replied. "That is why I fight. I will neither neglect them nor let them down."

"A noble gesture, I suppose," Kashin admitted.

"I guess, me ending up here was a blessing," Iori chuckled. "Goodnight, Kashin-dono. I hope you sleep well tonight."

"I'm sure I will. Goodnight, Ryugen-dono."

* * *

><p>Iori was grateful to be getting some sleep tonight. After his return, Kochu had been rather enthusiastic in their lovemaking, even more so than usual. She was a wildcat in bed and he had the scratch marks on his back to prove it. Still, despite Kochu not keeping him up this time as she slept in his arms, Iori's mind began to wonder about the earlier attack.<p>

Had it only occurred because of Nagata's absence? Had the enemy decided to attack since he was gone, deeming the Ultimate Sword a bigger threat. Iori felt rather offended as he thought about it. It was like their enemy didn't take him very seriously. Well, if they were going to underestimate him, perhaps he should remind them why he was known as the Demon Dragon of Shoku.

While Nagata was willing to go traveling all over China to go on quests, Iori would rather stay with his family in Shoku. He had no reason to go on quests lest he had to. It was more important for him to stay in Shoku and protect his family and his home here. For now, it was time for him to go to sleep. He had a lot of work to do starting tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: Well it looks like the gang are on the road again. This time it is to help Kashin find a cure before she turns into a cat. They split up into three teams, with Kanu and Nagata traveling together. What sort of hijinks will they get into next? Anyway, this chapter was mostly inspired by the beginning of Otome Tairan, the third season of the anime.<strong>

**Oh, so some may ask why Nagata isn't too concerned after hearing from Kashin about what is happening in the Imperial Capital. It's the same reason Riders don't always go into each other's cities. Well, sometimes they do. Decade is always a busybody but let's get to the point. Nagata is confident that Kenshin and Hideyoshi can handle it once they learn what is going on. They are still Armored War Gods and should be able to protect Totaku. Sending messages would just alert Chojo. However, perhaps Shoku and the other factions may intervene soon.**

**TFP: And the new adventure begins already with secrets, conspiracies and a power hungry manipulator. Nagata is confident that Totaku is being protected by her Armored War Gods, but if they plan to bring Chojo to justice, they need to cure Kashin before she turns into a cat and her secret is lost forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

"M-more Armored War Gods?!" Shuyu gasped.

"No way!" Zangetsu gasped.

**"COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!"**

**"SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!"**


	4. Our Song of Gold and Silver

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 4: Our Song of Gold and Silver**

Masataka smiled softly as he watched the actors on the stage tell the tale of Son Goku and his journey to the west with Genjyo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, and Sha Gojyo. The children loved it, especially the wacky antics of Son Goku and the acrobatic stunts that the three actors playing the famous trio would do. The troupe came highly recommended according to Shuyu and it seemed that as usual, the strategist's decision was the right one.

"I think you're spoiling her," Masataka grinned at Sonsaku as they, Sonken and the other generals watched from a balcony. He didn't disapprove, though. After all, he wanted Sonshoko to enjoy her birthday.

"It's not every day that my little sister has a birthday now, is it?" asked Sonsaku rhetorically. "Besides, Meirin and I have been away so much that I feel like I've been neglecting my family. I want to make up for that, if only a little."

"If that's true, don't forget to be down there with her," Kogai smiled. "She adores her older sisters and I think she'd be delighted to share this day with you."

"Oh I know that," Sonsaku nodded. "I just wanted to let her have fun before her boring big sister came down to play."

Masataka chuckled and looked back down to where Sonshoko was sitting with Shokyo and Daikyo, laughing as Son Goku did something silly, causing all of the children who were invited to the party to laugh. It was nice to see the youngest princess so happy. He could tell she enjoyed how her whole family was together on her birthday rather than being split up across the country like they usually were for Sonsaku's campaigns.

Looking around the courtyard, he spotted a figure coming out of a doorway. He was dressed like a guard, but his face was extremely pale for some reason. Masataka looked at him a little more, but then gasped when a quick glance upward revealed the face of a Rinrinshi.

"Get-!" Masataka began to shout, but it was too late.

"_Hyena-Ken! Ringi! Gōmon o Warau!_" The Rinrinshi let out a blast of strange-sounding laughter which spread all over the courtyard. Immediately, all of the guards and children in the vicinity broke out in wild laughter and collapsed onto the ground. They laughed long and loud, but they didn't stop laughing and it seemed to keep them immobilized as they struggled for breath.

The Rinrinshi shed his disguise as Rinshi began hopping into the courtyard after him, "Grab all the children and make it quick! Hurry!"

"Get the guards! Now!" Sonsaku barked, racing to grab a weapon and heading for the courtyard to save her sister.

"**MELON!"**

The familiar call caught the attention of Shuyu and Kogai as they saw Masataka with his Driver strapped on and a floating metal melon above his head.

"Henshin!" he shouted, locking the Lockseed into place.

"**LOCK ON!"**

He then cut it open.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

Masataka leapt from the balcony as the Melon Arms Armor Part came down. In mid-air, the Armor Part landed on his head and transformed him into Zangetsu. Landing on the grass in a crouch, the Arms unfolded into his regular suit, locking into place and arming him with his Melon Defender, "Authorized by Divine Providence, I am Zangetsu!"

"Huh?" the Rinrinshi turned and spotted the Armored War God. "Oh, it's you. Well don't think you're gonna be of any help! I can hold you off while my goons make off with the little princess! You just don't have what it takes! By the end of the day we're going to own this kingdom!"

"Your arrogance is astounding," Zangetsu retorted flatly as he drew his Musou Saber.

"It's not arrogance if you can back it up," the Rinrinshi grinned. "_Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

The Rinrinshi transformed into his Beastman form, the chest of course looking like a snarling hyena face with black fur and a mane which split around the Rinrinshi's head like a fur coat would. Black fur ran down his arms, ending in hands with enlarged claws. His legs had a similar fur treatment, but with black armor on the thighs. His head had yellow eyes and a mohawk of black fur with a wickedly grinning mouth filled with sharp teeth.

"Master of RinJyu Hyena-Ken! I am Hyde!" the Rinrinshi bellowed.

"I don't have time for this!" Zangetsu shook his head. He dashed ahead, ignoring the Rinrinshi as he instead began attacking the Rinshi who were attempting to pick up the children and make off with them. Their undead focus was being most concentrated on Sonshoko and the twins. Slashing through a few Rinshi, he charged for the group picking up Sonshoko and the twins when…

"_Hyena-Ken! Ringi! Pakku Kogeki!_"

Zangetsu felt himself being struck in the back, forcing a cry of pain from his mouth. Turning around, he saw Hyde blurring as he moved as such high speeds that he was leaving afterimages which would lunged at the white Rider and somehow strike him, forcing him back. "Gah!"

The Rinshi attempted to take Sonshoko and begin their hostage plot, but a sharp stab from behind ended the life of one Rinshi, forcing the other two to turn around. Glaring at them with the utmost hatred was Sonsaku, her sister Sonken, and their entourage of Kannei, Shuutai, Kogai, and Shuyu, all of them armed with their personal weapons and most definitely looking for a fight.

"Keep your filthy hands off my sister!" Sonsaku hissed venomously.

The Rinshi glanced at one another before they charged for the group, beginning another fight. Weapons clashed and martial arts were executed as the two sides fought. The Rinshi had their undead strength and endurance, but even they would be destroyed by deathblows like the precision-based martial arts the Son Clan and their officers were trained to use. Sonsaku herself may have been a ruler, but she wasn't the kind that sat back and let everyone else do the work for her. She was out there on the frontlines with her men, leading the charge for her mother's dream. It certainly showed as she twisted around several Rinshi and hacked them down with an impressive swordplay.

"The hell?!" Hyde gaped, watching the fight as his afterimages still lunged for Zangetsu. "Since when could anyone in government around here fight?!"

**WOOSH!**

Hyde turned around to see that his afterimages had dispelled, leaving Zangetsu to glare at him with his weapons at the ready, "You will find that members of the Son Clan are hardly like the foolish nobility in other provinces. While they have done nothing but sit back and whine about things while hoarding their wealth, the Son Clan pushes themselves to stand above all others so that they can one day unite the country. If you came here expecting to fight lazy nobles, then you are sorely unprepared for this conflict."

Hyde choked on his breath before he glanced around at his Rinshi. The Son Clan and their court were indeed taking on the Rinshi and seemed to be winning. He growled in his throat at how what was supposed to be a bunch of frilly women and intellectuals were getting the edge in the fight.

"Looks like that punk had a point," Hyde growled before barking his next order. "Release the Inves!"

The Rinshi immediately broke off from their opponents before retrieving Lockseeds from their uniforms. It shocked the Son court, horrified to learn that their opponents had Lockseeds in their possession and what it meant for them. As one, the Rinshi opened their Lockseeds, unleashing a group of Elementary Inves which cried out as they hopped from their portals.

"Get back! Now!" Sonsaku shouted, ushering her family and officers back from the approaching Inves and Rinshi.

"Sheren-sama!" Zangetsu cried as the Inves began to charge. He quickly ran to defend them, striking several Inves as he went.

"Heh! Perfect!" Hyde laughed as he turned his attention to the children. The effects of his _Gōmon o Warau_ technique were wearing off and several of them had begun running away from the battle. The twins had recovered for the most part and were helping the youngest princess to her feet to try and get her away from the chaos. "Oh no you don't!"

Hopping through the battlefield, Hyde planted himself in front of the trio, causing them to yelp in fright. It only served to widen Hyde's grin, "Now come along little princess," he reached for her.

Sonshoko whimpered in fright as the twins tried to shield her. The three girls were of course afraid and with so many Inves and Rinshi fighting the others, it seemed like there was no one around to help them. As Hyde leaned in to grab her, Sonshoko silently made a prayer, '_Help, please help. You sent Zan-niichan to help but now he needs help. Someone please help!_'

**WHAM!**

Sonshoko and the twins were snapped out of their fear as a pair of kicks shot over their heads and smashed into Hyde's face, knocking him back. The girls looked up to see the actors from the troupe, the ones playing Son Goku and Sha Gojyo standing behind them in their red and blue outfits respectively. Both stepped around the girls and stood protectively in front of them.

"What?!" Hyde grunted, getting back up. "Who the hell are you two?!"

Son Goku sighed and removed his monkey mask, revealing a young man with short brown hair which had a streak of red in the fringe that hung from the right side of his face. He sighed in apparent regret, "Well, it seems we can't hide it anymore, bro."

"Indeed," Sha Gojyo nodded, removing his water spirit mask. His face was a near double of his brother's indicating the two were twins. He had a fringe of hair on the left side of his face which had a blue streak in it, at least allowing others to tell the two apart. "But it's for the best anyway. I couldn't allow myself to let a child get hurt by these monsters anyway."

As Hyde grew angrier, the twins reached into their costumes before producing, to the shock of all the witnesses, a pair of SengokuDrivers before attaching them to their waists. The red twin's was marked with a Rider Indicator that had a golden helmet with large eyes and a mouthplate that had several holes in it like the gladiators or knights of old. The top of the helmet was fashioned like a golden crown. It was also decorated with a gold chain and red background. The blue brother's held a silver faceplate which was decorated with a feather-like ornament like a shaman or fortuneteller might wear, the surroundings being a pale blue with silver rope.

"M-more Armored War Gods?!" Shuyu gasped.

"No way!" Zangetsu gasped.

Both boys then retrieved their Lockseeds from their pockets, but they were ones which looked downright strange. Both were black with a metallic fruit on the front. The red twin's was styled like an apple, but it was gold with red accents on it. The markings also read out L.S.-GOLD. His brother's was also an apple, but colored silver with blue markings and inscribed L.S.-SILVER. As one, both brothers unlocked their Lockseeds.

"**GOLDEN!"**

"**SILVER!"**

Above the two, twin portals opened, lowering the Armor Parts of the Lockseeds. Both were shaped like apples covered with skin which was in a jagged pattern with a skinless apple top. One was red and accented with gold, making it shine in the sunlight. The other was blue, marked with silver which glowed like a star in its own light.

"Henshin!" The two called out before inserting their Lockseeds into their Drivers.

"**LOCK ON!"**

The brothers then cut open their Lockseeds. The top halves of course looked like the insides of the apples, slightly colored red or blue on the inside. The bottom half of the Golden Ringo Lockseed depicted a red apple-like shield with a European sword. The Silver Ringo Lockseed depicted an ornamental staff with topped by an ornament that was shaped like a metal feather.

"**COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!"**

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!"**

The Armor Parts came down onto the twins' heads, covering them in their Pre-Arms suits. The red twin's suit was black with a silver quilted top like Baron's suit. The gauntlets and greaves were pure gold, making the armor appear to be one of a proud warrior's with the contrast. The other's suit was pure white, styled like Gaim's but with metallic blue gauntlets and greaves. Unlike his brother's suit which seemed to promote a warrior, the silver brother's promoted a more magical sensation.

Both Armor Parts then snapped open, beginning to form armors. The tops and backs unfolded onto their backs. The sides folded together to let the colored panels spike from their shoulders like Zangetsu's own Melon Arms did. The fronts folded together onto their chests, but then the two panels of the apple's 'skin' split apart so both of the Riders could see, revealing gold or silver chestplating.

The gold Rider's helmet attachment was crimson red, with apple slice-like horns on either side of his head. The silver brother's attachment was blue with golden ridges on the side, looking similar to Gaim's helmet and with an off white visor like the inside of an apple. His helmet was also crowned by a large exotic looking metal feather-shaped head crest.

A splash of golden apple juice summoned a pristine sword and shield to the gold Rider's hands, the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. At the same time, silver apple juice brought the shaman-like staff for the silver one, his Souginjou.

Hyde was speechless as were most of the Son court, stunned at the revelation of new Armored War Gods who appeared to protect Sonshoko and the twins. Seeing they had everyone's attention, the gold Rider stepped forward, lifting his weapons for a fight.

"Armored War God of the Ultimate Steel! Mars! Sound the call to war!"

His brother then followed, letting the light catch on his weapon.

"Armored War God of the Ultimate Magic! Kamuro! Won't you let me cast a spell on you?"

"So shiny!" Sonshoko gasped, her eyes glittering in awe.

Hyde choked on his own saliva, backing a step away from the two new Armored War Gods. Quickly catching himself, he shouted to his Rinshi and Inves, "Forget the royal family! Kill the Armored War Gods!"

"Yeeee!" the Inves and Rinshi group charged for the two shining Armored War Gods.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Kamuro stepped forward, raising his left arm to reveal a silver bracelet around his wrist. It immediately began to shine with a silver-blue light which caught the attention of the Inves, "Inves! About face!"

The Inves suddenly stiffened and did as they were told, turning around to stare back at their Rinshi summoners.

Kamuro flicked his wrist, "Attack the Rinshi!"

The Inves screeched and lunged at the Rinshi, catching all of them off guard as they were mauled by their own creatures.

"What the-?!" Hyde gasped.

"I am known as the Ultimate Magic for a reason," Kamuro turned his attention back to the Beastman. "So shall we have this dance?"

"Oh please say yes," Mars grinned, "I haven't had a good fight in a long time."

Hyde grimaced at the prospect of fighting two Armored War Gods who no one knew anything about. Based off of the hyena, his skills were better when he fought in a pack. It reflected in his personality as well, he hated fighting at a disadvantage. To help him alleviate that though…

"Rinshi! Appear!" he barked.

In flashes of purple, a new unit of Rinshi hopped up, taking stances to fight with.

"Ha! Looks like we get a warm up first, bro!" Mars laughed.

"Indeed," Kamuro nodded, lifting his weapon.

The two brothers charged for the Rinshi, practically diving into the battle headfirst. Zangetsu watched them fight, slashing and swiping with their weapons as much as their fists and feet. At first he thought they were being unnecessarily showy, trying to show off, but he quickly discerned otherwise. Having watched the martial arts training that the Son Clan and their bodyguards went through, he developed a bit of an eye for the art of battle.

The brothers weren't showing off, but had adapted the stylistic dance and movement of the theatre, known for showy and artistic battles, into an actual fighting style. It was serving them well, distracting the Rinshi with their elaborate movements before the actual blows came to strike them down. From the cheers of the children, they were certainly enjoying the show. Zangetsu wasn't sure if he would call it genius or stupidity to adapt a fighting style in such a way. Either way, it was working, and in this situation that was all that mattered.

"Masataka-kun, do you know these Armored War Gods?" asked Sonsaku.

"I've never seen them before in my life," Zangetsu admitted. "Though, I had heard rumors; rumors of two Armored War Gods who wield the power of the gold and silver fruits."

"And you know nothing of such fruit?" Sonsaku questioned and he shook his head. Zangetsu didn't reply. Instead, he was focused on the two newcomers. He couldn't help but want to intervene, though. So he took out his Genesis Core and replaced the Rider Indicator with it. The Genesis Core was the central part of a GenesisDriver but Zangetsu had a spare to use for this reason. Once locked into place, the surface of the Genesis Core flashed to reveal the same image as his Rider Indicator. He then took out his Melon Energy Lockseed and unlocked it.

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

As his Melon Lockseed unlocked itself, Zangetsu's Melon Arms Armor Part reconfigured back into its fruit-like shape as the Melon Energy Arms Armor Part dropped from the portal above him. He locked the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core and relocked his Melon Lockseed before hit the Cutting Blade.

"_**LOCK ON! SOIYA! MIX!"**_

The Melon Arms Armor Part shot upwards and collided with the Melon Energy Arms before glowing in a sphere. The two Armor Parts fused and reemerged as a black oblong sphere which was marked with silver accents. It came down onto Zangetsu before beginning to open. The sides and front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chestplate while the sides around the chestplate likewise folded out, giving Zangetsu the image of wearing a Jinbaori coat like samurai of old would do.

"_**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**_

The new Arms was colored green and patterned like the surface of a melon's skin. The left side was marked with his personal symbol. The visor also turned into a vibrant green.

"_**JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!"**_

Now clad in Jimber Melon Arms, Zangetsu rushed into battle to join the twin Apple Riders just as they had finished off the last Rinshi and were about to confront Hyde. Zangetsu swiftly drew his Musou Saber and slashed Hyde across the chest, sending him staggering.

"Oi, we had it handled!" Mars snapped, upset that they were interrupted like that.

"Natsu-niisan, don't be so rude. He's our host," admonished Kamuro.

"You both have some explaining to do after this," Zangetsu said to the Apple Riders.

"OK, we'll tell you everything, but can you tell us who that is?" Mars pointed and Zangetsu turned to see Duke had arrived as well. Zangetsu grimaced at the sight of the Lemon Genesis Rider. His arrival didn't mean anything good.

Duke asked Hyde calmly and yet there was a condescending tone in his words, "I suppose you would want my assistance now?"

"Dammit, fine!" Hyde accepted and Duke smiled as he aimed and fired his Sonic Arrow. Zangetsu raised his shield to block the projectile as the Apple Riders dashed past him.

"Hey!" Zangetsu shouted.

"Let us handle the lemon head! You can play with the mutt!" Mars laughed. Zangetsu grumbled but then turned his attention towards Hyde. This mongrel had ruined what was supposed to be a special day for Sonshoko. He was going to pay.

Meanwhile, Mars and Kamuro went to confront Duke who eyed them critically.

"You're new. What are your names?" asked Duke.

"I'm Mars and this is my brother Kamuro. You, however, can call us the guys that are gonna kick your ass," boasted Mars.

"You both sound very cocky. I suppose you should be commended for your bravery and punished for your foolishness," Duke mocked the two brothers. Although he knew from experience that he should not underestimate his enemies, he couldn't help but think that this would be a swift victory.

"Ho!" Mars turned to address Kamuro, "You hear that, bro? This guy thinks he can beat us."

"Victory is a state of mind and I believe it will be ours," Kamuro said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Duke retorted as he started his attack. He fired his Sonic Arrow and surprisingly Kamuro leapt over the shot and Duke before landing behind the Genesis Rider to strike him across his back.

Mars rushed forward and performed a series of quick slashes aimed at Duke but Duke countered with his Sonic Arrow. Mars brought his shield up to defend himself and then thrust forward with his sword. Duke stumbled back and was struck across the chest by Kamuro's Souginjou.

Kamuro raised his bracelet and suddenly several of the Inves from earlier began to swarm Duke. The Genesis Rider struck the Inves trying to attack him, which allowed the twins to perform their next move. The Inves separated, allowing the twins to perform bicycle kicks that hit Duke. Duke was sent reeling by the kicks before he was knocked to the ground.

Duke picked himself up and fired at the twins who dodged his shot. The two then dashed, flanking Duke to hit him simultaneously with their weapons, stunning him.

"_Double Lariat!_"

Duke blinked when Mars was already at his front while Kamuro was at his back. Both of them had their arms raised in some kind of physical attack. They came in too fast for him to react. The two ran in before their outstretched arms crashed into his neck. Incredibly, both Armored War Gods put the same amount of force into the strike. Meaning that rather bend one way with the stronger attack and take less damage, the maximum force of the attack struck and he took the full damage.

**KRACK!**

Were it not for his suit, Duke was sure his head would have come off in that strike rather than his neck nearly breaking. Still, the sudden strike, the power to it, and just the intensity caused him to collapse, barely able to breathe or even feel his body.

"I suppose a tactical withdrawal is in order," Duke said to himself, realizing he was outmatched by these two new Armored War Gods. He snapped his fingers and began to fade away.

"You're not getting away!" Mars shouted as he swung his Sword Bringer, only to have his blade pass through what looked like a mirage instead.

"Looks like he got away, Natsu-niisan," said Kamuro.

"Ugh! I hate this! I wanna kill something!" Mars shouted in frustration.

"You'll get your chance. Right now, I need to send these Inves back home," Kamuro said.

* * *

><p>Zangetsu knocked Hyde down with a brutal shield bash and then sent him reeling with a slash of his Musou Saber.<p>

"Nothing to laugh about now?" Zangetsu mocked. He received no answer. "Very well. Time I punished you in the name of Heaven. Prepare-"

"**COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!"**

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!"**

A golden energy slash and a blue energy blast flew past Zangetsu and struck the injured Hyde, causing him to explode. Zangetsu blinked and then turned to see the Apple Riders who were posed after executing their attacks.

"And that makes me feel better!" Mars grinned as he shouldered his Sword Bringer.

"A truly satisfying finish," agreed Kamuro. He and Mars closed their Lockseeds and their armor vanished in sparkles of light. Zangetsu did the same as he dismissed his armor as he approached them. Natsu, however, assumed he had come to thank them.

"Hey, no need to thank us. We're just happy to help," spoke Natsu. Masataka offered no reply and then gestured for the guards. The guards came and pointed their spears at Fuyu and Natsu.

"What are you-?" Fuyu began to protest.

"Who are the both of you?" Masataka asked. It wasn't a request. It was a demand.

"Would you believe us if we said we were just a pair of simple performers and entertainers?" Natsu asked. He received only silence and glares. "Wow, tough crowd."

"What my brother is trying to say is that we're not your enemy," Fuyu told Masataka. "You don't believe us, do you?"

"What do you think?" Masataka responded rhetorically.

"Well...shit," cursed Natsu eloquently.

"I suggest the two of you give us your SengokuDrivers," requested Masataka.

"Natsu-niisan, we should do as he says," Fuyu whispered.

"But we can't just give them our Drivers," Natsu argued.

"I don't think we have a choice," Fuyu countered. They were being held at spear point and had no way out without hurting anyone. Reluctantly, they removed their SengokuDrivers and handed them over to the guards.

"OK, so after we helped you, you're just going to treat us like criminals?" Natsu demanded.

"You're right, you deserve to be treated better and I apologize. However, you should see things from my position. A couple of unknowns appear with their own SengokuDrivers just as the RinJyuKen Akugata are launching another one of their attacks. Doesn't that seem a tiny bit suspicious to you?" replied Masataka.

Fuyu considered Masataka's words. He did make a good point. Their appearance was rather suspicious.

"He has a point, Natsu-niisan," Fuyu said to his twin.

"You too, Fuyu?" deadpanned Natsu. "Ugh, fine!" Natsu crossed his arms in frustration and sat crosslegged on the floor. "What do you want from us?"

"I want to know everything, from the beginning," Masataka said. "Now, I know the two of you aren't from around here. Your troupe performed 'Journey to the West', and I know that story hasn't been written yet in this era. At least, according to history."

"Very observant," praised Fuyu.

"Well, I guess you can say it all started on a day like any other," began Natsu. "Fuyu and I just received our SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds after winning a contest. The contest was to promote the upcoming movie. We wanted to show off our gear to our other nerd friends during the trip to the museum."

"Museum?" Masataka questioned. This sounded very similar to his own experience.

"Well, we didn't know what happened but there was a blinding light and we ended up here in Ancient China. We also discovered that our SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds were fully functional," added Fuyu.

"How did you end up joining the troupe then?" Masataka asked.

"Well, it's a pretty exciting story," smiled Natsu as he and Fuyu started to reminisce.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_The traveling troupe was passing through the mountain pass when they were suddenly ambushed by bandits. The gang consisted of 30 bandits, armed and with eyes filled with greed at the prospect of stealing whatever valuables the troupe carried. The bandits also leered at the female members lecherously, hoping to grab them to entertain them back at their base._

"_Grab everything! Kill the men and take the women!" the boss ordered._

"_YEAH!" the bandits cheered._

"_I think not villains!" The bandits looked up and standing on the cliff were Natsu and Fuyu. It was Fuyu who had spoken, "Release your captives or there will be trouble!"_

_The bandits laughed at their presence. The bandit boss mocked, "Ha, you two against all of us? What can you possibly do!?"_

"_Ikuzo, Fuyu."_

"_Hai, Natsu-niisan."_

_The twins put on their SengokuDrivers and the belts wrapped around their waists. They then took out their apple Lockseeds before unlocking them._

"_**GOLDEN!"**_

"_**SILVER!"**_

_The Helheim portals zipped open above both brothers. Descending from the portals and floating above the two brothers were metal fruits resembling apples. The apple floating above Natsu was red with some gold on it and the apple hovering over Fuyu was blue with some silver over it. They then locked their Lockseeds onto the SengokuDrivers._

_**"LOCK ON!"**_

_Once the Lockseeds were secured, the twins hit the Cutting Blades in unison, "Henshin!"_

_**"COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!"**_

_**"SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!"**_

_The fruits dropped on their heads and energy wrapped their bodies in bodysuits with some pieces of armor on their limbs. The apples then disassembled, forming their armors. A splash of juice armed them with their respective weapons._

_Natsu Fuma had become Kamen Rider Mars and his twin brother Fuyu Fuma had become Kamen Rider Kamuro. Mars was armed with a sword and shield while Kamuro was armed with an ornate staff._

_Now transformed, the twins were ready to fight. At the sight of the transformed men, the bandits tensed up. Mars and Kamuro slid down the side of the mountain before they jumped and landed safely on the ground. They faced the bandits who stared at them warily._

"_What are you idiots doing!? Stop gawking and get them!" the bandit boss ordered._

_The bandits, shaken out of their stupor by their boss, charged at both Mars and Kamuro. Mars and Kamuro exchanged nods before they charged back at the bandits. While outnumbered, the two Riders were not outmatched._

_Kamuro and Mars separated to deal with the bandits. The weapons the bandits had were crude, poorly maintained, yet effective against unarmed travelers who were unfortunate to cross their path. However, the swords they used snapped when they struck Mars' shield. The golden apple Rider smiled under his helmet before he bashed them with his shield, knocking them to the ground. He parried with his sword and kicked another bandit away._

_Kamuro was using his staff to battle the bandits with spears. Their weapons had no effect on his armored body and he sent them sprawling with a swing of his Souginjou staff. The twins were formidable fighters and despite the bandits outnumbered them 15 to 1, they were unstoppable. The bandits backed away from the twins who didn't seem winded after being able to hold them off._

"_Now, surrender and we might spare your lives," warned Kamuro as he pointed his staff at the bandits. The performing troupe stared at the two armored men, not quite sure what to make of them. Though, they knew these men had come to save them._

_The bandits, realizing how outmatched they were, quickly fled._ _Mars and Kamuro's eyes met and they nodded. They were not letting the bandits go scot free._

"_Mind if we borrowed your horses?" Kamuro requested politely._

"_Sure," the man in charge of the troupe allowed. Mars and Kamuro mounted the horses and took off after the bandits._

_The bandits managed to reach the end of the mountain pass and climb up to where they had set a trap for their victims. They saw Kamuro and Mars coming on horseback and prepared to launch their trap._

"_Drop the rocks!" the boss ordered and the bandits began to push the large boulders they had painstakingly gathered down into the mountain pass. This was originally a trap to prevent anyone from escaping so they could rob and loot to their heart's content. However, now they were forced to use this trap to get rid of a pair of interlopers._

_Mars and Kamuro saw the boulders rolling down towards them. The bandits aimed to crush them with those rocks. Unfortunately, for the bandits, the twins were not so easily subdued._

"_It seems they are trying to crush us, Nii-san," Kamuro bluntly stated the obvious._

"_Not gonna happen," Mars retorted. He pressed his belt's Cutting Blade and it announced,__** "COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!"**_

_His sword glowed and Mars sent out energy crescent waves that blasted the boulders to bits. The last boulder was bigger than the rest but it was sliced in half by Mars before it exploded. When they saw their trap had failed, the bandits fled into the forest._

"_Nii-san, let me handle this," Kamuro requested as he gave chase._

"_Good luck, bro," Mars saluted as he turned back to check on the troupe. He didn't need to worry about his younger twin. He would be fine._

_In the forest, the bandits thought that they would be able to escape from their pursuers. They could lose Mars and Kamuro in the forest, or so they believed. However, they felt a disturbance around them. It was like they were being watched by hundreds of eyes. Suddenly, vines burst out of the ground grabbed the bandits._

"_What sorcery is this!?" the bandit boss screamed._

"_You are undoubtedly foolish to think you can run and hide in the forest to escape." The bandits saw Kamuro holding his staff which was glowing along with his bracelet. "The forest hears my voice and do as I command. Give yourselves up and I might be merciful."_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

"After I made sure I had the bandits properly detained, Natsu-niisan and I delivered them to the proper authorities. The members of the troupe were so grateful that they asked us to stay with them to act as their guards. Of course, we were able to show them we could do more than fight and have joined in their performances since," Fuyu finished.

"You did seem pretty acrobatic," Masataka recalled.

"Took gymnastics because of our mom. It's why we can do those moves," Natsu answered.

"How come I never heard of you?" Masataka asked.

"We stayed with the troupe to stayed out of the conflicts you guys were involved in," Natsu answered simply. "Though, we heard a lot about you guys. That's how we came up with our titles."

"Sheren-neesama," Sonshoko went up to her eldest sister.

"What is it, Shaoren?" asked Sonsaku.

"Sheren-neesama, they did help to fight the Rinshi. Maybe they aren't so bad," Sonshoko argued.

"Shao-chan, we can't always trust everyone that comes to help us. Someone always does something because they want something in return. Nobody does anything for free," he told her. Even Masataka didn't serve the Son Clan for no reward, even if it was only a fraction of what she felt he deserved. He got himself a place to live and a job to alter the course of history.

"But you can't say they're bad people either. Besides, Gaim and his friends helped me even when they didn't have to," Sonshoko reminded.

"That is true," Sonsaku agreed. She approached the apple Riders, ordering the guards to back away. "Kamuro-dono and Mars-dono, correct?"

"That's us, Your Majesty," Natsu confirmed.

"What will happen to us now?" Fuyu asked.

Sonsaku said to him, "You have taken the first step to earn our trust by fighting our enemies and saving my youngest sister. For that, we are grateful. However, it would be unwise to let Armored War Gods such as yourself to roam freely. You have great power and Go is still my kingdom. Mars-dono, Kamuro-dono, I have decreed that the two of you will serve under Masataka-kun as his subordinates."

"Wait, so we're going to be _his _subordinates?" Natsu asked, pointing at Masataka.

"Indeed. Though, while you will both still answer to me as well, your direct superior will be Masataka-kun," stated Sonsaku. "Masataka-kun, do you have any objections?"

"I do not, Sheren-sama," Masataka bowed, "I will accept your decision without complaint."

"Good. I hope you three will get along," smiled Sonsaku.

"Guess we are now your retainers, Zangetsu-sempai," Fuyu smiled.

"Please take good care of us, Sempai," added Natsu.

Masataka had a thought, '_Why do I have the feeling that I was just made into a glorified babysitter for these two?_'

"Sonsaku-sama, would it be alright if we spoke with our troupe?" Fuyu requested politely.

"You see, it's because they've been taking good care of us up until now and it really wouldn't feel right to leave them without saying anything," added Natsu while rubbing his head.

"I will allow you to speak with your troupe," permitted Sonsaku and the twins smiled before bowing to her.

"Thank you, Sonsaku-sama!"

* * *

><p>"So they will be working for you?" Sonken asked as she took a walk with Masataka. She had heard the decree but wanted to know what Masataka thought of it.<p>

"That's right. Your sister decided I should be the one to look after them," he answered.

"What do you think of them?" she asked.

"They are creative fighters but also immature and impulsive. From their appearance, I would say they were a couple of years younger than me. They also have too much power," Masataka told her.

"Too much power?" she asked.

"There's something about their Lockseeds which bothers me. We have Ringo Lockseeds, but nothing like theirs. Their Ringo Lockseeds are of a different class entirely," he said.

"So you don't trust them."

"They still have to earn my trust."

* * *

><p>The troupe remained at the palace, enjoying the hospitality of the Son Clan. It was night time when Fuyu was walking down one of the corridors and he encountered one of the members of Sonsaku's court. It was Rikuson, Shuyu's apprentice, and she was carrying some books. All the members of Sonsaku's court had been informed of the new arrivals.<p>

Suddenly, Rikuson tripped and her books went flying. Fuyu quickly dashed forward and caught Rikuson before she fell. He then caught the falling books which fell in a stack on his hand.

Rikuson looked up at Fuyu in awe as he asked, "Are you alright?" Rikuson blushed as she stared into his eyes. He set her back on her feet as she recovered.

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Rikuson said, still blushing. "Are you one of the new Armored War Gods?" Rikuson asked.

"Yes, I'm Kamuro," he answered. "Nice to meet you."

"Good evening, Kamuro-dono. I'm Rikuson," Rikuson greeted. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Fuyu.

"How come?" Rikuson asked.

"It's my brother. When he sleeps in a new bed, he always snores," frowned Fuyu. "I decided to take a walk before I went back. It was either that or I smother my brother in his sleep. "I didn't know anyone else was up, though."

"Well, if you'd like, you could accompany me to the library," Rikuson offered.

"Library...?" A library was quiet and peaceful. "Yes, that would be nice." Rikuson smiled. It was rare for her to have company while in the library so late at night.

* * *

><p>The following day, the Fuyu Twins were summoned by Masataka. Today was the day he was going to test them to see if they were fit to serve under him and the Son Clan.<p>

"Welcome to the Lockseed Distribution Department," Masataka informed the twins.

"Wow..." Fuyu's eyes widened.

"So this is where the magic happens. No wonder you need our help to look after this place. It's a goldmine," Natsu said as he looked around.

"The sale of Lockseeds have contributed much to the royal treasury and the prosperity of Go. We're also the most technologically advance kingdom in China because of the Lockvehicles we possess," Masataka answered.

"So you monopolized the Lockvehicles so you'll be unmatched," Fuyu summarized.

"Only the military has access to those weapons. We only distribute the Lockseeds as a form of entertainment and also to bolster our military force," said Masataka. "Here is my office." He opened the door and entered with the twins. Kogai was at the table, doing paperwork, "Sai."

"Ah, Sensei. Are these the newbies?" Kogai asked. Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly approached Kogai.

"Well, hello there. What's your name, gorgeous?" Natsu asked as he took Kogai's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Oh my! How bold!" Kogai blushed at the sudden affectionate greeting. "Oh, now I remember you! You were one of those performers at Shao-chan's party!" Kogai recalled.

"That's me. Natsu Fuma, aka Armored War God Mars of the Ultimate Steel. So, when do you get off work, babe?" Natsu asked.

Masataka cleared his throat loudly and reminded sternly, "There will be no inappropriate gestures or flirting within the workplace."

"Ah, sorry, Sensei," Kogai apologized.

"Sensei?" Fuyu cocked an eyebrow at Masataka.

"She's my apprentice and she helps me run the Department. Now, I'm going to give you a tour of the place."

"Well, lead the way, Sempai," smiled Fuyu.

Masataka then showed the Fuyu Twins around the department with Kogai adding in her own commentaries. They showed the newcomers where the Lockseeds were stored, catalogued and also tested. Fuyu marveled at the place while Natsu was mostly interested in speaking with Kogai instead of listening to Masataka.

"And finally the most important and dangerous part of the job: harvesting the Lockseeds in Helheim Forest," Masataka finished.

"You actually enter Helheim frequently?" asked Fuyu.

"I assume you have yet to enter the forest," Masataka stated.

"Yeah, we never got the bikes to do it," replied Natsu.

"We have several Sakura Hurricanes and Rose Attackers in stock in case you need a vehicle," Masataka told them. "Anyway, back to the Helheim Forest raids. Every month, I accompany the harvesters with a group of guards. My job is to guard the perimeter and supervise the harvesting process while making sure no Inves gets too close. Since the two of you will be under my employment, part of your job will involve accompanying the harvesting group and entering the Helheim Forest to gather Lockseeds."

"Well, we can't do that without our gear," Natsu remarked.

"That's why I'll also be giving these back to you," said Masataka. A worker approached with a tray that had the twins' SengokuDrivers and Lockseeds. "Thank you."

"Our Drivers!" cried Natsu.

"Our Lockseeds!" cried Fuyu.

"Along with the guards, your job is to protect the harvesters from Inves attacks. Consider this a test for you," Masataka told them.

"A test? Like right now?" Natsu asked.

"I'm supposed to see if you're trustworthy."

* * *

><p>The harvesters and guards were called for another raid and the twins watched as the guards took out Lockseeds and unlocked them, summoning portals while also summoning Inves. Fuyu rubbed his bracelet, making sure it was there.<p>

"Well, bro, let's show these guys how we do things!" declared Natsu as he unlocked his Golden Ringo Lockseed.

"**GOLDEN!"**

"Hai, Natsu-niisan!"

"**SILVER!"**

"Henshin!"

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!"**

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!"**

The twins entered Helheim Forest with the guards and harvesters as Masataka and Kogai watched.

"Kamuro claims he can control Inves with his bracelet. I want to see if he can do it while in Helheim, the Inves' natural habitat," Masataka told Kogai.

"You are assuming it won't have any influence there?" Kogai asked.

"Let's call it an experiment."

Inside Helheim Forest, Mars and Kamuro stood guard around the perimeter. Though, they could sense that the guards and harvesters were scrutinizing them, as if judging them. Perhaps being Armored War Gods themselves was not enough to earn their faith and trust in them. After all, according to Zangetsu, they were a group of unknowns and the land was facing danger in the form of the Armored War Devils, aka the Genesis Riders, and the RinJyuKen Akugata. So, being wary of outsiders with great power was justified.

"Bro, Inves ahead," Mars pointed.

"I got this," Kamuro tapped his bracelet and it glowed. The Inves froze and then turned away from the harvesting group. "Looks like my bracelet still works on them in here."

"Just keep your guard up," Mars cautioned. "We don't want those Inves to attack anyone."

"And we're also being tested to see if we're worthy to work for Zangetsu," added Kamuro.

"Do we really need his approval?" asked Mars.

"If we want to be able to keep our equipment, it's best that we try our best to make a good impression," Kamuro advised.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>The twins managed to prove themselves in Helheim Forest without even having to draw their weapons. When Inves came too close, Kamuro used his bracelet to turn their attention away, keeping the harvesting group safe. Once the harvesting was done, Kamuro and Mars guarded the rear with the guards, making sure the harvesters returned safely.<p>

Masataka decided they had passed their first test. Now it was time for their second test.

* * *

><p>The training floor for the soldiers or guards was now occupied by the Fuma Twins and Masataka.<p>

"So, you're going to fight us? Just you against the two of us?" Natsu asked.

"Don't assume it will be easy," Masataka retorted as he strapped on his SengokuDriver with the Genesis Core attached. He then unlocked his two main Lockseeds at the same time, "Henshin!"

**"MELON!**/_**MELON ENERGY!**_**"**

"Natsu-niisan, ikuyo!" Fuyu strapped on his SengokuDriver.

"OK!" Natsu did the same before they whipped out and unlocked their Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

"**GOLDEN!"**

"**SILVER!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

_**"SOIYA! MIX! JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!"**_

"**COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!"**

"**SOIYA! SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN NEW STAGE!"**

Once their armors formed, juice-like energy splashed off them and their weapons materialized. Zangetsu decided to equip himself with the Melon Defender in his left hand and the Sonic Arrow in his right. The Safe Mode barrier rose up around the combatants.

The Armored War Gods of Ultimate Steel and Ultimate Magic now stood before the White Devil of Go. Those watching the three armored warriors were filled with anticipation. They wondered how it would go.

Bows were exchanged and the three combatants got into their stances. Kannei, who was acting as referee, raised her hand and then brought it down, shouting, "Begin!" Both sides charged at each other. Zangetsu dashed towards the Apple Twins and engaged them with his shield and bow. Both sides clashed and everyone watched as the battle commenced.

The clash between them caused sparks to fly as their weapons connected. Zangetsu took a moment to study Mars as the Ultimate Steel withdrew his Sword Bringer to bash Zangetsu with his Apple Reflecter. However, Zangetsu sidestepped the strike and landed a slash along Mars' side, causing him to grunt.

Mars spun around to slash Zangetsu, but the White Devil of Go leapt backwards before firing his Sonic Arrow at Mars, causing him to go staggering back. Kamuro leapt at him and swung but Zangetsu parried with the Sonic Arrow before striking him with the Melon Defender.

Zangetsu then dashed forward, slashing Mars across the chest. He then turned and sprinted towards Kamuro to land another slash, followed by another and another, switching his targets before finishing the combo with two shots of his Sonic Arrow that sent the twins sprawling.

"How are we losing!? Our Lockseeds are premium, special edition items," Mars demanded as he got back to his feet.

"A weapon is only as good as its wielder," Zangetsu countered. "I'm still impressed that you don't allow the armor to hamper your agility or dexterity."

"What can I say? It's become a part of me!" He charged and swung his Sword Bringer but it was blocked by the Melon Defender before Zangetsu slashed him across the chest. Zangetsu then used a kick which was intercepted by the Apple Reflecter. Kamuro hung back to wait for an opening to exploit, eyes focused on their opponent.

Observing from the balcony were the Son Sisters. The youngest, Sonshoko, was cheering on Zangetsu. She was his biggest fan, after all, and seeing him wipe the floor with his opponents was always a treat.

"_Double Apple Combo!_" Mars and Kamuro called in unison.

**"GOLDEN AU LAIT!"**

**"SILVER AU LAIT!"**

A giant golden apple made of energy materialized in front of Mars' shield. At the same time, blue and silver energy gathered around Kamuro's staff and formed into a giant silver apple. Then, Mars swung his sword down to catapult his energy apple as Kamuro launched his own energy apple. Both attacks were flying towards Zangetsu. Calmly, Zangetsu gripped the Cutting Blade and pushed it down, twice.

_**"SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT!"**_

First, a force field appeared around Zangetsu and blocked the attacks.

_**"JIMBER MELON AU LAIT!"**_

He swung his Sonic Arrow down and sent the attacks flying back. Mars blocked with his shield but was still flung back several feet. Kamuro perform a feat of acrobatics and leapt over the energy apple being sent back at him.

"You did so well against Duke. Having a problem against me?" Zangetsu asked.

"Are...are you gloating?" Mars asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, I know it's uncharacteristic of me, but I believe I am," Zangetsu smiled.

"Oh, you are so going down!" Mars charged at Zangetsu. He twirled his Sonic Arrow in his hand and in a flash it was replaced by his Musou Saber. The Sword Bringer came down and Zangetsu blocked it with his Melon Defender before swinging his Musou Saber. Mars managed to block with his shield but then Zangetsu landed a kick against it that sent Mars staggering back. Now open, Mars was slashed across the chest. Kamuro pounced at Zangetsu who spun around and shot him with the Musou Saber, also flooring him. The two Apple Riders regrouped and then they attacked together. Zangetsu ended up being able to hold them off with his own weapons as sparks flew before forcing them apart. One slash sent Kamuro sprawling while another kick slammed into Mars' shield and sent the gold Rider reeling.

"Perhaps it's time we ended this," Zangetsu concluded as he replaced his Melon Defender with his Sonic Arrow. He then pushed down on the Cutting Blade, three times.

"_**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING! JIMBER MELON SPARKING!"**_

Emerald energy gathered in the blades of the Musou Saber and Sonic Arrow as they started to charge up. Then, he swung both weapons, unleashing their energy in the form of crescent-shaped blades. The two Apple Riders were struck with an explosive force and crashed against the Safe Mode barrier. Once they slumped to the floor, their transformations were cancelled out as they groaned in pain.

Zangetsu cancelled his own transformation and looked at both of his opponents. "The test is over." He then stepped off the training floor after the barrier collapsed.

"Natsu-niisan...think we made a good impression?" Fuyu asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know," Natsu replied weakly.

* * *

><p>After recovering, Natsu and Fuyu stood before Sonsaku in her throne room. She was flanked by Shuyu and Masataka as the Queen of Son Go sat on her throne and gazed down on the two.<p>

"Zangetsu-kun has given me his verdict. You are both capable fighters. However, your lack of experience is a hindrance. Therefore, you will remain in service to gain that experience," Sonsaku decided. Natsu and Fuyu looked at each other. They had actually discussed about this matter and made their decision.

"Thank you, Sonsaku-sama. You are so kind. However, we must respectfully decline," Fuyu politely rejected.

"Why would you reject the honor of serving the Son Clan?" Sonsaku asked evenly.

"It's a nice gig, but we can't abandon the troupe. They gave us a home and a place to show off our talents. They've become like our family here. We might be fighters but we're performers too," Natsu answered.

"We're sorry, but we can't just leave our troupe even if we work for you after they have done so much for us," added Fuyu.

"Yeah, sorry," Natsu apologized. "Though, if you ever need our help, just give us a call."

"I understand," Sonsaku nodded. "Would you mind letting me speak with your troupe leader?" Sonsaku requested. Natsu and Fuyu blinked. What was she planning?

* * *

><p>The troupe leader was summoned to speak with Sonsaku and the man felt honored as he bowed to the Queen of Son Go. Sonsaku informed the troupe leader of her decision and he nearly fainted. The troupe would still be allowed to travel but they had been given land in Son Go to use as their permanent headquarters. Natsu and Fuyu were even allowed to go with the troupe to perform, as long as they returned when summoned to defend Son Go.<p>

The troupe leader was grateful. Naturally, the troupe was a group of nomads. They traveled from place to place, setting up to perform. They were even hired by nobles to perform for them from time to time. They didn't exactly have a proper home as their home was wherever they set up. Members of the troupe were originally orphans who had no family or a place to go. They were a close-knit family who depended on each other. Though, they were still vulnerable. While they could defend themselves, they could still be overwhelmed by the likes of bandits. It was only fortunate that Natsu and Fuyu had appeared when they did and saved them.

The twins were made part of the family. While they were assigned security duty to keep the troupe safe while traveling, the twins soon proved that they were talented as well. They were good actors and could perform acrobatic feats as well as the other members of the troupe. They worked hard, pulling their own weight, while lending their aid to the group. Nobody had a bad thing to say about them so when the twins had told him that Sonsaku wanted them to serve her as her new Armored War Gods, the troupe leader panicked.

He didn't want to lose the two boys who had become part of his family. They might've been unusual but they had grown on everybody and nobody in the troupe wanted to lose them. However, even they could not reject a queen's orders without consequences. Nobles and royals were quick to anger when denied. It was just fortunate that they hadn't met any like that when hired to perform for private functions.

So, it was a big surprise to hear that Fuyu and Natsu would still be allowed to stay with the troupe as long as they answered to Sonsaku's summons to fight for her.

"That was very nice of you, Sheren-sama," Masataka said to his queen. He knew Sonsaku wanted the two new Armored War Gods to work for her, but he didn't know she would do something like this.

"It would not be right to tear Mars-dono and Kamuro-dono away from their family. Besides, this is just a reward for showing how loyal they are," Sonsaku informed Masataka.

"A wise idea," Shuyu agreed. "We wouldn't want the Ultimate Steel and Ultimate Magic to resent us, especially since the Ultimate Magic has proven he can control Inves and plants with his bracelet." Honestly, such an ability was frightening even if it worked in their favor. If an Inves went out of control, Kamuro could stop it easily with his abilities.

"Plus, we now have our own troupe of performers to entertain us," added Sonsaku. While they had Shokyo and Daikyo as court entertainers, they only specialized in singing. The troupe had actors, acrobats and magicians, with a wide range of talents. The land they were given would be their home and they would be paid for their continued services.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: Season 4 introduces a lot of new things. We got new power up forms, upgrades and now two new Armored War Gods. These guys are Mars and Kamuro, the ones who carry the Golden and Silver Apple Lockseeds. While they might appear overpowered, but it might be partly because their Lockseeds are in a class of their own. They do have the power to handle Duke, who uses an S-Class Energy Lockseed. Anyway, the two boys have been made Zangetsu's subordinates but they will still remain with the troupe nonetheless. So, that's a thing to think about and of course they couldn't just leave the troupe behind after all this time. They've become their surrogate family. Anyway, will these two warriors be important in the future? Well, we will just have to wait and see.<strong>

**TFP: And now we see the appearances of two Armored War Gods who so far had stayed behind the scenes and out of trouble. Now though it seems like Son Go isn't the kingdom with the fewest Armored War Gods anymore. Now it has shot to the top with three, maxing out above all of the others. It seems though Masataka has his work cut out for him in keeping the twins in line while they work for him though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen<strong>

**Hyena-Ken: **A Beast Fist Style which requires the user to be insane and possessing a twisted sense of humor. Primarily, this style takes advantage of the user's speed and agility. It is used to induce madness in their targets until they die because of the insanity. Sometimes, it involves forcing them to laugh themselves to death. A rather wicked and sadistic style which only the insane of the RinJyuKen are willing to practice and master.

**Pakku Kogeki (Pack Attack):**This technique involved speed. When Hyde performed this technique, he created solid after-images to attack his targets. This technique can momentarily confuse and outnumbers his opponents.

**Gōmon o Warau (Laughing Torture):** Despite having a ridiculous name, this technique is lethal. Focusing Rinki into his voice, Hyde can unleash a soundwave to force his victims to literally laugh themselves to death. Such agony will definitely produce Rinki to be harvested.

* * *

><p><strong>Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil<strong>

**Jimber Melon Arms: **An enhanced form for Zangetsu, utilizing both his basic Melon Lockseed and his Melon Energy Lockseed. Besides being able to wield his Melon Defender and use his acceleration skill in his form, this form's enhanced ability had yet to be seen. It might be enhanced defense stats. It is also vastly superior to Zangetsu's standard Melon Arms in terms of physical power and defense. He's also balanced, able to fight using short-ranged or long-ranged weapons like his Musou Saner and Sonic Arrow. However, the bulky armor also prevents him from being able to jump very high.

**Natsu Fuma (Kamen Rider Mars): **Holder of the Golden Ringo Lockseed, he becomes Kamen Rider Mars otherwise known as the Armored War God of the Ultimate Steel. He is the more hot-blooded one of the Fuma Brothers and the elder of the twins. He jumps in head first and worries about the little details later. He's very close with his twin brother.

**Golden Arms:** Accessed through the Golden Ringo Lockseed (L.S.-GOLD). The Arms is said to possess a level of power that can match most S-Class Lockseeds. The Golden Arms is also one of the rare occurrences when an Arms possesses a pair of different weapons. The Arms Weapons for Golden Arms are the Apple Reflecter and Sword Bringer, a shield and sword set.

**Fuyu Fuma (Kamen Rider Kamuro): **Holder of the Silver Ringo Lockseed, he becomes Kamen Rider Kamuro otherwise known as the Armored War God of the Ultimate Magic, having the bracelet which allows him to control Inves. He's more calculating than his older twin brother and sometimes he can spend too long thinking about something which gets Natsu to drag him along before he can finish contemplating it.

**Silver Arms: **Accessed through the Silver Ringo Lockseed (L.S.-SILVER). This Arms is identical to Golden Arms but has a different color scheme. This Arms equips Kamuro with a bracelet capable of controlling Inves and plants. The Arms Weapon is a staff topped with the same decoration as his helmet called the Souginjou.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

"_Monsieur_ Oda! Use mine!" Marcus offered as he tossed his Durian Lockseed to Gaim. "Make him pay!"

"OK!" Gaim accepted as he unlocked the Durian Lockseed.

"**DURIAN!"**

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

"Use mine next!" Haru tossed a Lockseed and Gaim caught it. It was his Coconut Lockseed.

"Alright! It's clobbering time!" Gaim cheered.

**"COCONUT!"**

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! COCONUT ARMS! HEAVY DUTY MUSCLEMAN!"**


	5. Bravo's Auction

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 5: Bravo's Auction**

Kanu and Nagata had stopped for the night and made camp in a clearing in the middle of the forest. As the campfire provided light for them, the couple gazed up at the sky while snuggling together.

"Tomorrow we will reach Go," he said.

"Indeed," Kanu agreed. "Hopefully, they will have the pill that we need to help make Kashin-dono's cure." When she mentioned the general, Nagata began to chuckle. The cat ears looked funny on her. "Nagata-sama, are you laughing at someone's plight?"

"Well, weren't we all doing the same thing when we first saw her?" Nagata asked.

Kanu frowned, "That was because we did not know the implications."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't funny to see, though."

"Hopefully, we find the cure to turn her back to normal," Kanu said reassuringly.

"Yeah, and then we make our next move and decide what to do with Chojo."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Kanu and Nagata continued on their way towards Go. Along their path, Kanu and Nagata entered a town. There would be a boat that would be able to take them to Go's capital. Nagata then spotted the posters put up against a fence and read it.<p>

"What is it, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked.

"Looks like we'll be meeting some old friends along the way," Nagata pointed to the poster and Kanu read it.

"Do you wish to see?"

"Wouldn't hurt to stop and say hi to a few friends," Nagata smiled. "After all, we did bleed and sweat for the sake of the country, after all." The poster also included directions so they'd know where to go.

"Then let us go see our friends before we head towards our destination."

* * *

><p>The venue was a huge tent with several signs put up. Apparently, it was an art exhibit. What really drew the crowd were the Chou Sisters who were greeting the people who came. There was also Chouryou.<p>

"Girls, you've done a wonderful job," Marcus praised as he handed each girl a gourd of water. He was in his usual outfit but it now included a green beret on his head.

"It was nothing, Marcus-kun," smiled Choho.

"Do not say that, Chiiho-chan. You and your sisters' presence certainly lightens up any drab occasion. You, Tenho-chan and Renho-chan have helped me so much to get people to come see my exhibit," Marcus said gratefully.

"I'm sure they would've come once they heard how beautiful your paintings are, Marcus-kun," beamed Chokaku.

"Indeed. You deserve most of the credit," reasoned Choryo as she adjusted her glasses.

"You girls...you're so precious...it brings me to tears," Marcus smiled as he wiped tears of joy from his eyes. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek as thanks. "Now, please, go and rest. I'm sure you need to relax those lovely voices of yours for your show."

"Thank you, Marcus-kun," the Chou Sisters said in unison before they went to take a break.

"Should've known this was your doing, Marcus," greeted Nagata.

"Ah, _Monsieur _Oda and _Mademoiselle _Kanu! It's so good to see you, my friends!" Marcus hugged Nagata and kissed both his cheeks before he went and did the same to Kanu. Marcus wasn't ashamed to show his affection to friends, as embarrassing it may seem. Nagata reasoned that it was because he was half-French.

"So, you're hosting an art exhibit," admired Nagata. "That's cool."

"Sousou-sama was gracious enough to give me some time off," Marcus smiled.

"So, why are the Chou Sisters here then?" Kanu asked.

"Oh, my lovely angels are simply here to help promote my exhibit. In the evening, we will have a concert. Everyone will enjoy themselves and those who come will see my paintings. I might even get buyers," Marcus smiled.

"You know, Aisha. It wouldn't hurt to come and see some art before we reach Son Go," Nagata recommended.

"Perhaps," Kanu reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, _tres bien_! Please, come inside! Since you are my guests and friends, admission is half off," Marcus offered.

"Why not free?" Nagata asked.

"I am not running a charity here, _Monsieur _Ultimate Sword. Now, please, right this way." Marcus led his two guests inside to see Chouryou standing guard.

"Ah, Kanu!" Chouryou smiled as she met her idol again. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Oh, we were on our way to Son Go for an important errand. What about you?" Kanu asked.

"Oh, I'm the security for this show. Nobody's gonna cause any trouble with me around," Chouryou declared proudly, brandishing her Flying Dragon Crescent Blade.

"You must really love Bravo-dono's artwork," Kanu assumed.

"Ma-kun's an awesome artist! I may not know art like him, but he definitely knows his way with a brush," grinned Chouryou. He also knew his way around a woman's body. He definitely had the stamina to pleasure four willing women in one night.

Nagata was appraising Marcus' paintings appreciatively. The man sure knew how to capture beauty on canvas, or in this case scrolls. Each painting was done on a scroll which hung on wooden walls put up inside the tent for display. Nagata assumed it was easier to transport scrolls than framed paintings.

Looking at the paintings, Nagata was starting to remember something. He was around 14 at the time when his mother's friend, Weiss, had dragged him to an art show to expose him to some culture. He couldn't really decline since Weiss had always been nice to him. She liked to spoil him so he owed it to her to visit an art show. It may bore him but she enjoyed it so he could at least tolerate spending a few hours there.

It was an art show hosted by Mugen Academy. Many of the entries came from the students and Weiss was actually there as a judge to appraise the paintings. One painting caught her eye and it had been painted by a student by the name of 'M. Date'.

Wait a minute...M. Date. Marcus Date!

Nagata finally remembered why Marcus seemed so familiar as he brought his fist gently down on his palm, "Now I remember. You're that famous art student from Mugen Academy." Mugen Academy was a school for the intelligent and gifted. Basically, a place for geniuses to nurture their talents. Some of the students went far in the careers they chose.

Nagata had only known Marcus for a short time. The first time they met was during the Yellow Turban Rebellion and then during the tournament in Rakuyo so he hadn't had the time to get to know the half-French better. Now that he did, he finally recognized him.

"Indeed it is, _Monsieur_ Oda." Marcus was happy to hear that Nagata heard about his feats from their homeworld.

"If I recall, you did that…" Nagata tried to piece it together. It was at the tip of his tongue, "Ah, now I remember. _The Secret Garden_." That painting had won first place at an art competition.

"_Oui!_" Marcus cheered, "That was my best painting at the time."

Nagata chuckled, "Aunt Weiss couldn't stop praising you."

Realizing this, Nagata couldn't believe he was talking with a celebrity. A minor celebrity, perhaps, since Marcus was still a student, but he was pretty well known in the amateur circles and was on his way of going pro, or so his Aunt Weiss claimed. She did mention that Marcus got a medal from the School Board President.

"So, you must be living it up in Sousou's kingdom," Nagata said.

"_Oui_, a warlord she may be but she also appreciates the fine arts," Marcus smiled in approval.

"Yeah, she does," Nagata frowned. Though, the art Sousou would love probably involved beautiful women. He asked, "So, what inspired you to do this piece?"

"Oh, this one has a story. I was out on a picnic with my lovely angels and Shia-chan," Marcus answered.

"Shia? You mean Chouryou Bun'en?" Nagata asked. They had to be really close if Chouryou revealed to Marcus her true name.

"_Oui_, and it was a great day for us."

"I'm sure it was for you."

"To be surrounded by such beauty."

"I know the feeling."

"Indeed, Blue King of Shoku. Your court is truly filled with beautiful maidens," Marcus grinned. Nagata blushed. That was true. His retainers were all women, save for Iori. "Anyway, are you interested in buying one of my paintings?"

"I'd like to browse for a bit, if you don't mind, Marcus."

"Well, please, take your time and enjoy the exhibit. If something catches your eye, please come look for me." Marcus then left Nagata to mingle with the other guests.

"Guy sure knows how to enjoy life," Nagata approved as Kanu joined him. "Hey, Aisha, whaddya think? Should we buy a painting as a souvenir? I bet it look great on my wall."

"The paintings here are indeed superb. I'm just afraid we may end up spending too much for wall decorations," Kanu frowned thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Art like this is pretty expensive back in my world. We even have museums where we keep the priceless, one of a kind paintings," Nagata replied.

Kanu was interested to hear more about Nagata's home when a familiar sight caught her eye, "Hey, that's Enjutsu and her retainer Chokun," Kanu pointed. There they were, Enjutsu, Chokun and most surprisingly Haru.

"But why's Haru with them?" Nagata asked curiously. As far as he knew, Haru disliked Enjutsu.

"That is odd," Kanu said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm gonna go say hi," said Nagata. "Come on, Kanu."

* * *

><p>"This painting would look lovely in your bedroom, Miu-sama," Chokun suggested.<p>

Haru mumbled, "Anything in this place would make your place look better." He had seen the decorations in Enjutsu's palace during his visits. He wasn't impressed by the bad taste. Even Ensho had better taste and common sense...well, better taste compared to Enjutsu. OK, maybe not so much. She still had that swan-shaped mawashi.

The cousins probably had a lot in common, not that they would admit it.

"Hey, Haru! What's up?" Nagata greeted.

"Bro!" Haru said in surprise before sharing a bro-hug with Nagata. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I mean, this doesn't look like your usual company," Nagata pointed out.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Enjutsu demanded.

"Actually, I came to find a birthday present for Reiha-chan," confessed Haru.

"And you thought finding one with Enjutsu's help would be a good idea?" Nagata asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she's still a bit spoiled but I think she's trying to be a better person. Besides, if she tries to bullshit me, I'll know," Haru replied.

"Well, good luck on your gift hunt, buddy."

"What about you?" Haru asked and turned to Kanu, "Are you on a honeymoon with Kanu?"

"We're not married!" both Nagata and Kanu yelled automatically, causing Haru to laugh.

"Well, it may not be official, but you both already act like you are," Haru pointed out mirthfully.

"We were just passing through and came across this exhibit. It looked interesting," Kanu claimed.

"Yeah, I can see why. I mean, the Chou Sisters are here. The actual Chou Sisters," Haru replied.

"You're a fan too?" Nagata asked.

"Dude, who isn't? I got a whole collection of their songs back home," Haru answered.

"Yes, those talismans which plays their songs," Kanu recalled. They had passed a shop selling them once before.

"I'm still better," Enjutsu claimed proudly.

"Indeed, Miu-sama," agreed Chokun, causing Nagata, Haru and Kanu to roll their eyes.

"But nothing beats the real thing, right?" questioned Nagata.

"You got that right, Nagata. They sing like angels," Haru smiled.

"Indeed!" Marcus chimed in as he popped out of nowhere, startling the group. "They sing like angels. In fact, when they sing, it feels like the doors of Heaven could open at any moment and we will see what real bliss is like..."

"Dude, don't do that," advised Haru as he backed away from Marcus. It wasn't that he didn't like the flamboyant Rider. He was just a bit creepy.

"_Excuse moi_, I do apologize," Marcus replied. "Please, continue to enjoy the exhibit." He then slipped away.

"Is that man truly Sousou's Armored War God of the Ultimate Fury?" Chokun asked skeptically.

"Yeah, he is," Haru confirmed.

"He isn't at all like I imagined," Chokun remarked.

"Trust me, he could've been worse," Nagata told her. "Well, anyway, have fun with your gift hunting."

* * *

><p>One of the exhibit's visitors was a stunning young woman. She wore a dark red kimono, but the front was open and hung off her shoulders, nearly exposing her chest. The edges of the cloth were lined with soft brown fur that could tickle with a touch. The sleeves on the kimono hung long, hiding her hands with more fur on the ends of the sleeves. The bottom half of the kimono was also wide open, revealing her legs. She wore lacy dark stockings which were held up with a garter belt just barely hidden. She also wore thigh-high boots with high heels which had a number of belts keeping them tight on her legs. She wore a black choker around her neck with a purple stone in the centre. Her face was beautiful with lush red lips and tasteful purple-black mascara on her eyes. Her hair was dark, the front coming over her left eye while the rest was tied back into a bun that was braided up and held with needles. Topping it all off was the beauty mark near her lips adding a bit of sexiness to her face.<p>

She was Nanamomo, the human form of the Sloth Rinrinshi.

"How interesting..." Nanamomo said to herself. "I could just look at these paintings all day."

"For a price, they could be yours," Marcus offered.

"Ah, you are the artist?" Nanamomo asked.

"Marcus Date, court artist for Sousou-sama, at your service," Marcus bowed to her. "And you are...?"

"Nanamomo," she answered and turned towards the painting. "Such vibrant colors. I bet you put your heart and soul into these paintings."

"_Oui_, it is my passion, _Mademoiselle_ Nanamomo." Nanamomo giggled.

"You have such a way with words, Date-san," complimented Nanamomo.

"And you are quite lovely as well, _Mademoiselle_," praised Marcus sincerely. "To be honest, looking at you, I can't help but want to paint a portrait of you."

"Oh, I do not want to waste your time..." Nanamomo replied.

"Nonsense. I could make a charcoal sketch of you for free," Marcus offered.

"Well, that is sweet of you, sure why not. I'll allow it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, I saw this painting first, pipsqueak!" Sonshoko shouted, pointing at the painting. She wasn't alone, though. She was accompanied by Shuutai, Rikuson and Fuyu. He was dressed in a silver tunic with blue trim and black pants. Around his waist was a leather belt and adorning his left wrist was a bracelet.<p>

"Who are you calling a pipsqueak, shorty!?" Enjutsu shot back. "This is my painting!"

"Says who!?"

"Me!"

Sonshoko and Enjutsu growled at each other as their escorts watched helplessly.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Chouryou asked as she came to investigate the disturbance. The youngest princess of Go and Enjutsu were arguing so loudly that they were drawing unwanted attention.

"Allow me to explain. Fuyu Fuma, at your service," the man accompanying Sonshoko's group stepped forward.

"OK, so what happened?" Chouryou asked.

"Well, Shaoren-sama found this lovely painting and wanted to buy it. However, Enjutsu-dono also claims that she wants it first," Fuyu explained.

"I'll gladly pay for it now," Sonshoko boasted.

"Hey, I bet all you have in your purse is just loose change! Nanano, show her how much money we have," Enjutsu ordered.

"Actually, these paintings are the display pieces only," Chouryou told them. "You can't buy them."

"WHAT!?" the little girls shrieked.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. At the end of the exhibit, there'll be an auction where the artist will sell the original copies he's made. You can buy your paintings then," Chouryou told them.

"An auction? So, I guess the customers can name their price then," Fuyu said.

"Shao-sama, I believe you should be careful now. We don't really have much money to spend," Rikuson advised.

"Mou...but I wanted to buy a nice painting for Zan-niichan," pouted Sonshoko. She wanted to buy something nice for her favorite big brother after all he had done. After seeing how boring his office looked, she decided that he needed something pretty to liven it up.

"Just continue to look around and don't make too much noise," Chouryou advised.

"I'm going to get what I want! Count on it!" Enjutsu boasted.

* * *

><p>The end of the exhibit came and Marcus stood on stage as everyone was seated. A clean mat was laid out so everyone could sit and not dirty their clothes. Kanu and Nagata were seated with the rest of the visitors. He was interested to see how Marcus ran this auction.<p>

"Thank you all for coming, everyone. I really appreciate your patronage. I didn't really expect so many people to come to my humble exhibit, but I still would like to thank you. _Merci beaucoup_!" Marcus smiled.

"Now, to present to you my first piece up for sale," started Marcus as Choho stepped onto the stage carrying a scroll. She unrolled it to display the painting. "This is a painting I'd like to call "Tranquil Forest". I will now start the bidding!"

As soon as Marcus stated the price, bids causing the price to raise came as the visitors seated wanted the painting. Kanu saw how intense it was.

"Quite intense," Kanu observed.

"Yeah, auctions can get really competitive. You put a bunch of rich people in the same room and they show off how rich they are by how much they can spend on something. I've seen people spend a small fortune over something just because they didn't want anyone else to have it," Nagata explained.

"Alright! Anymore bids?" Marcus asked and saw nobody raising their hands. "Alright, going once! Going twice and sold!" The man who had put in the final bid smiled. "You may collect your purchase at the end of the auction, sir." Choho smiled and stepped off the stage, allowing Chokaku to take her place with another painting.

"And here is another piece I'm proud to call "Sunset Sonata". Bidding will begin now!" Bidding resumed until someone cast in a bid too steep for anyone to add onto.

"Alright, sold to the lovely lady over there!" Marcus pointed. Nanamomo smiled. That painting was too lovely not to purchase. Plus, it would go nicely with the charcoal sketch Marcus had drawn for her earlier.

A fight had almost broken out and ruined the auction, but Chouryou took care of it as she threw out the two people about to start a fight in the middle of an auction. Marcus wanted this to be a civilized affair.

The auction continued with people placing bids on different paintings. Oddly enough, neither Sonshoko nor Enjutsu had made a bid for any of the paintings. The two of them were waiting for that one special piece that they had seen earlier. While the one they wanted was only a display piece, Marcus had a copy up for sale and the two wanted it. The girls' gazes met and lightning sparked from their glares at each other.

"I would like to remind you to behave yourselves, _s'il vous plait._ Now, my next piece up for sale is..." Choryo came up with the painting in question. "The Flowers of Heaven". Now, let us start the bid..."

Sonshoko and Enjutsu glared at each other sharply.

"The starting bid is 100 coins," Marcus said. That was when both Sonshoko and Enjutsu went on the attack.

"I bid 150 coins! Enjutsu started.

"200 coins!" Sonshoko declared.

"300 coins!" Enjutsu countered.

"500!"

"1,000!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." the bidders murmured to each other.

"Oh boy... those girls are really going at it..." Nagata muttered.

"They must really want that painting," Kanu commented.

"2,000!"

"4,000!"

"8,000!"

"16,000!"

"Oh dear..." Marcus moaned as Sonshoko and Enjutsu kept glaring at each other while bidding.

"32,000!"

"64,000!"

"Okay, this is just going overboard. They're willing to pay that much money?" Nagata asked in disbelief. Just how much money did they have on them?

"250,000!"

"500,000!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the bidders exclaimed in surprise.

"1,000,000 coins!" Sonshoko yelled.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone shouted.

Fuyu whispered, "Sonshoko-sama, we don't have that much money on us."

"Don't worry. I'll just ask Onee-sama for it," Sonshoko replied. She looked to Enjutsu whose face was red as she tremble in rage at being outdone, "It's _so _worth it."

"Alright, now, are there anymore bids?" Marcus asked. The price had gone up exponentially since the start of the bidding. Sonshoko and Enjutsu glared at each other. So far, Sonshoko had placed her last bid on the painting and dared Enjutsu to try and raise it. "Then...sold!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Nagata muttered. "There's no way Sonshoko can pay that much." It looked like she hadn't learnt her lesson since that day they met.

"Now, for our next piece..." Marcus started and then he saw a man in a straw hat raise his hand. He had been quiet all throughout the auction. "Yes, sir. What is it?" Marcus inquired. The mystery man then took off his hat, shocking everyone as his pale face was revealed.

It was a Rinrinshi.

"_Jujin Jashin Hen!_" he shouted the command call and transformed into his true form, which looked like a demonic humanoid resembling a squid. He had a squid-like head with a beard of tentacles and long arms covered in suction cups. He also had eyes on his chest and a squid's beak where his naval should be. Around his waist was a belt with the RinJyuKen Akugata symbol as the buckle.

"Master of the RinJyu Ika-Ken! I am Ikaryuga!" the Squid Rinrinshi declared. At the sight of the creature, the visitors panicked and got off their seats. "_Sumi Bakuha_!" The Rinrinshi spat out ink all over the exhibit, ruining Marcus' paintings much to the artist's horror.

"MY PAINTINGS!_ SACREBLEU!_" Marcus screamed in horror as ink splotches stained his beautiful creations.

"OK, not good," Nagata frowned as he got up with Kanu.

"Shia-chan, take the girls and all my guests out of here!" Marcus ordered Chouryou. "I'll take care of this ruffian!"

"Gotcha, Ma-kun!" Chouryou saluted before she began to escort everyone towards the exit. "Everyone, stay calm and follow me!"

"Need help?" Haru offered.

"The more the merrier," Marcus welcomed as he and Haru took out their SengokuDrivers.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ikaryuga stretched his arms and grabbed the Drivers, wrenching them from the Riders' hands. "Now they are mine, and you're finished!" boasted Ikaryuga as he held the SengokuDrivers. He opened up the beak on his stomach and swallowed the SengokuDrivers whole.

"Our belts!" shouted Haru.

"Give them back, you stinky squid!" spat Marcus.

"I think not!" Ikaryuga stuck out his tongue. "Now, since neither of you can stop me, I'm going to cause as much chaos as I possibly can!"

Meanwhile, Nagata was outside of the tent and had his eyes narrowed. He didn't hear the sounds of fighting. He did, however, hear the sound of chaos.

"Aisha, I don't think they're doing so well," said Nagata as he strapped on his SengokuDriver. "I'm going in."

* * *

><p>Marcus and Haru were held aloft by Ikaryuga's tentacles as he laughed. He was trying to squeeze the life out of the Ultimate Fist and Ultimate Fury.<p>

"Now die!" Ikaryuga increased the pressure when all of a sudden several shots impacted his face. "GAH!" Gaim dashed at the Rinrinshi and slashed at the tentacles, slicing them and releasing both Haru and Marcus.

"Thanks, buddy," Haru thanked.

Gaim nodded and turned to face the Rinrinshi, "You guys better go."

"He ruined my paintings! He must pay!" Marcus pointed out.

"Plus, he swallowed our Drivers," Haru added.

"That's right, and I will claim yours as well, Ultimate Sword!" boasted Ikaryuga. "_Shokushu Muchi_!" He lashed out with his tentacles. Gaim had to slice and dice as they kept coming. However, Ikaryuga demonstrated incredible regenerative abilities as the tentacles he sliced off kept growing back. Ikaryuga swung and smashed Gaim into one of the displays, sending him crashing through.

"Ugh..." Gaim groaned as he shook his head. He heard Ikaryuga laughing at him.

"You stand no chance against me, Gaim!"

"_Monsieur_ Oda! Use mine!" Marcus yelled urgently as he tossed his Durian Lockseed to Gaim. "Make him pay!"

"OK!" Gaim accepted as he unlocked the Durian Lockseed.

"**DURIAN!"**

The portal zipped open above Gaim but instead of coming down, the Durian Arms Armor Part flew straight at Ikaryuga and smashed into him before it spun, damaging the Rinrinshi further with its spikes. Gaim capitalized on the distraction as he removed his Orange Lockseed and locked the Durian Lockseed into his SengokuDriver before pushing down the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!"**

The Durian Arms flew over to Gaim as he stood up, his Orange Arms Armor Part vanishing before the Durian Arms Armor Part dropped on his head. It then opened up and folded onto his body, summoning the Duri Noko into his empty hands.

"Alright!" Gaim brandished both Duri Noko as he scraped them together. "Come and dance on my stage!" Gaim charged at Ikaryuga and slashed at the Squid Rinrinshi furiously. Ikaryuga lashed out with his tentacles, only for Gaim to swat them away with his spiked swords. He then spun in place, deflecting more tentacles lashes before he stopped and charged, landing more brutal strikes with the Duri Noko.

"Dammit! _Sumi Bakuha_!" Ikaryuga spat before firing a ball of ink at Gaim. It hit Gaim's visor, blinding him. Grinning, Ikaryuga lashed out and smashed Gaim with a tentacle strike that knocked him to the ground.

"I can't see," grunted Gaim as he tried to wipe his visor clean. Haru and Marcus could see that Gaim was in trouble. He was now fighting blind, which was not good for any of them. Suddenly, a blue energy sphere that was shaped like an apple collided with the back of the Squid Rinrinshi's head, stunning him momentarily.

"Where did that come from?" Haru asked.

Hidden behind one of the display walls was the mysterious attacker. It was Kamuro. Satisfied that he had given his assistance, he stepped away towards the exit, unnoticed by those present.

Gaim managed to wipe off the ink staining his visor and was able to see clearly now. He then resumed his assault on Ikaryuga, cutting his tentacles to ribbons with each slash. A jab with both Duri Noko followed by a kick that knocked the Rinrinshi backwards.

"Use mine next!" Haru tossed a Lockseed and Gaim caught it. It was his Coconut Lockseed.

"Alright! It's clobbering time!" Gaim cheered.

**"COCONUT!"**

He removed the Durian Lockseed as the zipper portal opened above him, releasing the Coconut Arms. Gaim placed the Lockseed into his SengokuDriver's Drive Bay and pushed down the Cutting Blade after locking it in.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! COCONUT ARMS! HEAVY DUTY MUSCLEMAN!"**

The Armor Part fell, disassembled, and folded onto Gaim's body, equipping him with the Coco Boxers. He examined his Arms Weapons and pounded his knuckles together.

"Let's do this," he declared before he rushed ahead and punched the Squid Rinrinshi with all his might, knocking him straight through the wall. Gaim followed and then proceeded to attack the Rinrinshi with violent punches and jabs.

Gaim's movements were brutal yet fluid as he threw his punches. He also ducked and dodged before he found an opening to capitalize on. The Rinrinshi tried to strike Gaim with his tentacles but Gaim managed to bob and weave out of the way before leaping up to land a knee strike to his face.

"Gah!" Ikaryuga yelled in pain. Gaim smirked and he buried his fist into the Rinrinshi's stomach, causing Ikaryuga to spit out the two SengokuDrivers he had swallowed. They were covered in black slime but that could be easily cleaned off.

"Time to finish this," declared Gaim as he hit the SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! COCONUT SQUASH!"**

The pistons in the Coco Boxers began to pump in and out as the fists vibrated and generated energy. Gaim shot forth and smashed both fists into the Squid Rinrinshi, destroying it instantly in a huge explosion.

Gaim sighed and closed the Coconut Lockseed before removing it from his belt, his armor vanishing in sparkles of light. He then went over to Marcus and Haru who were picking up their slime-covered Drivers.

"I may have to use hot water to clean this off," Marcus grimaced in disgust.

"Yeah, I know man," Haru agreed.

"Sorry I couldn't save your paintings," Nagata apologized.

"No, it's alright," Marcus answered, smiling.

"You're not upset?" Nagata asked, perplexed.

Marcus dismissed. "I can always make new paintings. Besides, I'd rather live in the now, _Monsieur _Oda. The past just gets in the way and as long as I have my talent and my muses, my art will never die."

Haru commented, "Wow, you sure got over it quickly. Guess you're made of sterner stuff."

"So, what are you gonna get Ensho for her birthday?" asked Nagata. The paintings were ruined and he doubted Ensho would accept an ink-stained gift even if it came from Haru.

"I'll figure something out. Maybe the next town over has something nice. As long as it's expensive and shiny, she'll love it."

* * *

><p>The Chou Sisters mini-concert was starting and as the girls took the stage, the visitors all applauded.<p>

"Everyone, thank you for coming," began Chokaku. "Now, I know that our auction was ruined, but that does not mean we can't enjoy ourselves."

"Anyway, today you're all lucky. This is a new song written by our beloved manager, Marcus Date!" Choho added.

"It is called 'Toki no Hana'," Choryo finished.

"Please, enjoy it!" Chokaku beamed.

Choho snapped her fingers, causing the music to play magically. Nagata blinked at the familiar music and turned to Marcus.

"Wait...isn't that...?" Nagata began to ask.

"Do you like? It's one of the songs from the Kamen Rider Girls," Marcus grinned. "I told you I have an amazing memory."

"And so you wrote the songs for them," Nagata realized. "You know, if you were doing this back home, you'd be sued."

"I know, but it's a good thing we aren't, are we?"

Nanamomo sat with the rest of the audience and enjoyed the show.

* * *

><p>Far from the tent, another Rinrinshi was present. He seemed to be up to something, "Hehehe, the fools. Bask in what you might think as a victory but the RinJyuKen always gets the last laugh." He took out an orb from his pocket. It was blue but slowly turning red. He had several Rinshi plant talismans around the tent. Once the talismans were activated, the tent and everyone inside would be transported to the RinJyuKen Akugata's base. "Now, the time has come."<p>

"Halt!" The Rinrinshi turned around and saw something that shocked him. It was an Armored War God in a silver bodysuit with blue and silver armor. His helmet also sported a unique crown-like crest and he carried a staff topped by the same crest. "Stop what it is you're doing or I will have to be violent," warned the Armored War God.

"You're an Armored War God!"

"Correct. I am the Armored War God of the Ultimate Magic! Kamuro! Now, may I cast a spell on you?"

"Die!" the Rinrinshi fired a blast of Rinki from his palm, but Kamuro batted it away with his staff known as the Souginjou.

"You have made a grave mistake," Kamuro told the Rinrinshi as he strode forward. The Rinrinshi gritted his teeth and then he transformed using the standard technique to morph into his Beastman form. The Rinrinshi's Beastman form was based on a hedgehog. He had a hedgehog's face on his chest, wore spiked armbands and shin guards, and was covered all over his back by quills. He also had a head that was nothing more than a mass of spikes with two eyes in the centre.

"No, it is you who has made the mistake! I am Prika of the RinJyu Hedgehog-Ken! _Ringi! __Gosunkugi Atsuen__!_" The Rinrinshi rushed at Kamuro and leapt into the air before rolling into a ball. He was going to smash into Kamuro but the Armored War God managed to dodge out of the way. Prika smashed to the ground and unrolled himself. "_Ringi!_ _Gosunkugi Dangan__!_" The quills on his back extended and shot at Kamuro like spikes. Kamuro twirled his Souginjou several times to deflect the spikes, but a few managed to pass through his defenses and hit him, causing him to staggered back. Prika then executed his Rolling Spike attack again and smashed into Kamuro, knocking him down.

"See? I'm untouchable!" gloated Prika as Kamuro picked himself up. Prika then dashed at Kamuro. The two began to exchange blows and sparks flew as they struck each other. Kamuro smashed his Souginjou into Prika's chest but the Hedgehog Rinrinshi retaliated with a punch to his face. The Rinrinshi then gave Kamuro a headbutt and the silver Armored War God grunted from the sharp pain.

"_Gosunkugi Dangan__!_" Kamuro cried out as a storm of flying quills struck him and sent him staggering back. "You're mine now!" Prika charged but then Kamuro tripped the Rinrinshi up with his Souginjou, sending him tumbling. "Gah!" Prika jumped to his feet and lunged at Kamuro who leapt into the air, and then he kicked Prika in the back of the head before landing back on the ground.

"Victory won't be yours," said Kamuro as he struck his SengokuDriver's Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!"**

He tapped his bracelet with his staff and twirled his staff around and around, conjuring a total of 14 silver apples made of energy. He then swung, sending the apple-like projectiles flying. Prika was bombarded and he shouted out from the attack. Kamuro then dashed forward and buried the head of his Souginjou into Prika's stomach.

"Say hello to Enma Daiou," Kamuro told him as he struck his Cutting Blade, twice.

"**SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!"**

The head of the Souginjou glowed and a blue and silver blast burst out from Prika's back, leaving a hole. The Beastman dropped and exploded as Kamuro twirled his staff and turned his back to the explosion.

"And that's a wrap," concluded Kamuro as he snapped his fingers. "Now to get back to the princess before she wonders where I've been."

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: <strong>**Anyway, the song I've chosen the Chou Sisters to sing is Toki no Hana. Why? Well, it's because of what comes next.**** So, Kamen Rider Kamuro is here. He helped Gaim without letting him become aware of his presence. A pretty good idea. Don't want to alert him just yet. The auction pretty much replaced the episode about the play. So, Ensho is absent. I did bring in Haru and Marcus. Always fun.**

**TFP: Well, it might be a slice of life chapter, but at the same time it helps get Kanu and Nagata to Go where they can get the Koto Pill. Maybe all the good reputation they built up in that particular kingdom can help them get the item they need to cure Kashin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen<strong>

**Squid-Ken: **A style which requires maximum flexibility to use its fullest potential. Practitioners have to do hellish training in order to make their limbs as malleable as rubber to stretch and land hits on faraway targets.

**Sumi Bakuha (Ink Blast): **Ikaryuga focused his Rinki into his throat to fire a spray of ink to blind his opponent.

**Shokushu Muchi (Tentacle Whip): **The practitioner uses his flexible and elongated appendages like whips to lash the opponent.

**Hedgehog-Ken: **A style which requires the user to turn every inch of their body into a spike-covered weapon. The quills which grow from the user's body are quite lethal and does not allow them to get close to anyone. Practitioners are normally those who shun physical contact and are loners by nature.

**Gosunkugi Atsuen (Rolling Spike): **The user rolls into a ball to ram into the target, with the quills causing extra damage.

**Gosunkugi Dangan (Spike Shot)****: **The user aims and shoots their quills at their target.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

Kanu and Nagata were granted an audience with Sonsaku who was accompanied as usual by her lover/advisor Shuyu.

"Ah, Gaim-dono and Kanu-dono. It's so good to see you again." She noted that both were alone. "Where are your young companions?"

"Oh, Chouhi and Komei are on a different quest," Nagata answered.

"That's too bad," frowned Sonsaku. Chouhi and Komei were so adorable, Chouhi especially.

"Sonsaku-sama, you should ask them why they're here," Shuyu whispered.

"I know, Meirin," replied Sonsaku. "Zangetsu-kun told me you needed my help."

"Well, you see, we were hoping you could let us have the Koto Pill," requested Nagata.

"Oh, the Koto Pill," Sonsaku recalled. "Ah, yes. That was something my mother had made a long time ago. We still have it in storage, I believe."


	6. Requesting the Koto Pill

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 6: Requesting the Koto Pill**

In an underground dungeon, where the Genesis Riders were having a meeting, a Lion Inves was bound to a wall by shackles and chains. It snarled and growled angrily as it tried to pull itself free but to no avail.

Ukitsu approached the Inves and rubbed his chin in interest. "How fascinating. Just a single bite out of the fruit is able to cause such a transformation."

"What are you planning to do, Ukitsu?" Saji asked his comrade.

"To see if we can control these creatures." Ukitsu reached inside of his robe and produced a paper talisman. He concentrated, causing the talisman to glow, and then stuck the talisman to the Lion Inves' head. The Lion Inves went rigid before becoming docile.

"Do you have it under control?" Diaochan asked.

"Only one way to find out," said Ukitsu as he snapped his fingers, releasing the Lion Inves from its shackles.

"Oi!" Shishi exclaimed as he took out his GenesisDriver but Ukitsu stopped him by raising his hand.

"Calm yourself, Shishi-dono. It's perfectly harmless," assured Ukitsu.

"Yeah, like I'd believe _that_," scoffed Shishi. Shishi was a man with an impressive muscular build for his age. He wore a sleeveless black tunic with a brown vest and a red sash around his waist. He wore a pair of black slacks and slippers on his feet. Wrapped around his forearms were bandages and he wore fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. His black hair was untamed, like a lion's mane, befitting his name.

"Just wait," Ukitsu requested. He then ordered the Inves, "Jump." The Inves hopped in place. "Once more." It jumped again.

"Can it do other tricks?" Diaochan questioned in interest.

"Of course," smirked Ukitsu. He ordered, "Attack Saji."

"What!?" exclaimed Saji as the Lion Inves roared and lunged for the boy in white robes. He leapt out of the way and strapped on his GenesisDriver. "Ukitsu, you bastard!"

"I just want to test if the talisman works," said Ukitsu reasonably as the Lion Inves went to strike at Saji again, only to be shoved away by a kick.

"Then sic your beast on someone else!" Saji snapped as he activated his Energy Lockseed. "Henshin!"

"_**CHERRY ENERGY!"**_

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

"_**SODA! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!"**_

Now as Kamen Rider Sigurd, he fired at the Lion Inves with his Sonic Arrow before sidestepping another strike. He grabbed the Inves by the arm and slashed it in the chest before pushing it back with a kick. Deciding to end this experiment, he removed his Cherry Energy Lockseed and locked it into his Sonic Arrow.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He took aim, pulling on the shaft of the weapon, the string pulled taut as energy pooled at the tip.

"Take this!" He released the bolt which flew at the Inves, trailing a pair of cherries.

"_**CHERRY ENERGY!"**_

The arrow hit and the cherries collided, exploding and destroying the Inves on the spot.

"And that was a successful test," Ukitsu applauded only to have Sigurd aim his Sonic Arrow at him.

"Don't you ever do that again," warned Sigurd.

"I don't really see the point of this," said Shishi as he went over to a crate filled with Lockseeds. Another crate was full of the immature Lockseed, aka Fruits of Helheim. "We got these things to help us summon and control them. Why do we need to make them out of people and use talismans?"

"To build an army, of course," answered Ukitsu. "We can only summon so many of these creatures at once. My method would make sure we have an army we can control."

"A good idea," Diaochan agreed as she went over to the crate filled with the premature Helheim Fruit. "Just give these out to people, watch them get tempted and the party begins."

"Bandits are so stupid, aren't they?" Shishi smirked. "They'll rob a wagon full of these fruits and then eat them before they turn into monsters."

"And we'll subdue them before putting these talismans on them," Ukitsu added. "Some may escape but that's not really a problem." He looked at the other cells which had Inves locked up in them.

* * *

><p>Kanu and Nagata rode the boat with Sonshoko's group towards the capital of Go. It has been awhile since their last visit. That time they had gone to return Sonshoko to her family. It had also been Nagata's first meeting with Go's Armored War God. Now, they were visiting as allies. Kanu smiled. The friendships forged from this alliance would bring peace to the land. Her dream was for all the factions to be working together instead of working towards their own goals.<p>

Nagata understood Kanu's ideals. However, he knew that some alliances didn't last very long. Son Go and Sou Gi were only working with them until the RinJyuKen was defeated. After that, it would be back to business as usual for them. Hopefully, they could forge bonds of friendship to prevent any future conflict.

During the boat trip, Nagata got to know Fuyu Fuma. He was a new member of Sonsaku's court and he claimed to work under Zangetsu in the Lockseed Distribution Department. He didn't say anything else though, preferring to meditate during the whole trip.

The boat docked at the port where Masataka was there to greet them.

"Zan-niichan!" Sonshoko leapt off the boat to greet her favorite big brother with a hug.

"Hey, Shao-chan. I hope you didn't misbehave this time," he said and he looked up to see Kanu and Nagata, "And I see you've brought back some old friends."

"Hey, Zangetsu," Nagata greeted. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing well, Oda-kun. How has it been for you, King of Shoku?" Masataka questioned.

"I'm no king. I'm just the governor. Don't really have the royal blood to be a king," shrugged Nagata.

"That is not what many people say. You might as well be king. You have the right qualities for it. So, what brings you here to Son Go?"

Kanu spoke, "Actually, we were hoping that Sonsaku-dono could help us with something."

"I'll take you to her," Masataka offered and looked up to Rikuson and Fuyu, "But first..." He approached the two, "So, did you both run into any trouble on your trip?"

"A RinJyuKen agent attacked during an art exhibit, but it was taken care of," Fuyu reported.

"I see..." nodded Masataka. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Here, your next assignment." Fuyu took the paper and pocketed it. He would read it later.

"Zan-niichan, let's go!" Sonshoko called.

"OK, Shao-chan!" Masataka answered as he went with Sonshoko to escort Kanu and Nagata to the palace.

* * *

><p>Kanu and Nagata were granted an audience with Sonsaku who was accompanied as usual by her loveradvisor Shuyu.

"Ah, Gaim-dono and Kanu-dono. It's so good to see you again." She noted that both were alone. "Where are your young companions?"

"Oh, Chouhi and Komei are on a different quest," Nagata answered.

"That's too bad," frowned Sonsaku. Chouhi and Komei were so adorable, Chouhi especially.

"Sonsaku-sama, you should ask them why they're here," Shuyu whispered.

"I know, Meirin," replied Sonsaku. "Zangetsu-kun told me you needed my help."

"Well, you see, we were hoping you could let us have the Koto Pill," requested Nagata.

"Oh, the Koto Pill," Sonsaku recalled. "Ah, yes. That was something my mother had made a long time ago. We still have it in storage, I believe."

"That's great," Kanu smiled.

"Is that all you need?" Sonsaku asked.

"Actually, I have another request," Nagata spoke. "If it isn't any trouble, would you allow us to watch how your Armored War God harvests the Fruits of Helheim?" requested Nagata. "The last time I was here, I wasn't able to see it happen. Zangetsu mentioned today was the monthly raid."

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea to let you observe, provided he allows it. Zangetsu-kun may serve me, but he is in charge of the department so he has the final say," answered Sonsaku.

"I don't have a problem with letting them come along," Masataka confirmed.

"Very well. I hope this trip will be very educational for you," Sonsaku informed her guests.

* * *

><p>Before the raid, Nagata and Masataka had both transformed into their armors.<p>

"So, we get to see you work?" Gaim asked as he stood with Zangetsu and the raid party. He saw them wearing perfume-soaked scarves over their faces that prevented them from being seduced by the allure of the Helheim Fruits. Zangetsu explained that it was a precaution and every member of the raid party and the guards going along with them had been informed of the dangers of the raw, premature fruits.

"Just stick close and try not to wander off," Zangetsu instructed. He then looked at Kanu who would be coming along with them. "Have you been told of the dangers of the Helheim Forest?"

"Nagata-sama has informed me of the necessary precautions," Kanu assured Zangetsu. She grabbed a perfume-soaked cloth and tied it on, making sure to cover her nose and mouth. Zangetsu was aware that Kanu was a disciplined martial artist so she should be able to resist the hypnotic allure of the fruits. Everyone in the department had to have strong willpower and be trained to improve their willpower. Even visually the fruit was tempting.

Kanu was actually curious about the Helheim Forest. She had heard stories from both Nagata and Iori about its unearthliness but it was a realm connected to Heaven so that was to be expected. She wondered what it would look like.

"Aisha, be careful, OK? The fruit isn't the only danger in the Helheim Forest," Gaim said to her. She understood. The forest was also home to the Inves and they were dangerous creatures.

Zangetsu ordered, "Open the portals." The raid members unlocked their Lockseeds, creating portals as Elementary Inves stepped out. The Inves would do nothing unless they were ordered to and if they somehow went out of control then Zangetsu would deal with them. "Now, we go." The guards entered, followed by the harvesters and with the Riders bringing up the rear.

Zangetsu scanned the area they were in. There was an abundance of fruit hanging from the vines that were wrapped around the trees.

"There's a lot of fruit here," Gaim remarked.

"You should know as well as I do that the plants here grow like weeds so there is no shortage of fruit," said Zangetsu.

As soon as Kanu stepped through the portal, she gazed at the misty forest they had arrived in. She saw trees, grass and various forms of flora around her. Wrapped around the trees were vines that had the Lockseed Fruit hanging from them.

"Nagata-sama..." uttered Kanu in both awe and slight discomfort at the alien forest. "This...this is the Helheim Forest?"

"Not quite how you pictured it, huh?" Gaim responded. "I know that it takes some getting used to but it's a good thing that we won't be hanging around here long." He watched as Kanu picked a fruit but nothing happened. So, this was the fruit that would become the Armored War Gods' Lockseeds. Seems like such a waste, though. The fruit looked so delicious and...

'_NO!_' Kanu snapped mentally as she dropped the fruit. Her lord had told her how dangerous the fruit was! She blinked as she realized how close she had been tempted to eat the fruit. Fortunately, her mental discipline snapped her out of it. She picked the fruit back up and handed it to Gaim. In a flash, it turned into a Himawari Lockseed.

"A weak one," Kanu sighed sadly. She thought she could get a very strong Lockseed for Gaim.

"It's fine, Aisha," he consoled her.

"How can you tell which can become powerful Lockseeds?" Kanu asked as she watched the harvesters pick Lockseeds after examining them. They seemed to favor the larger and darker-colored ones. "Is it the color?"

"Yeah," Gaim nodded as he picked a fruit with dark maroon-colored skin and it became a new Suika Lockseed. "Sweet! I can use this!" He could use this chance to stock up.

"They seem to be working really hard," Kanu remarked.

"I handpicked them myself. They are loyal and believe in Sonsaku-sama's vision of prosperity," Zangetsu answered.

"I see," Kanu nodded in understanding as she continued to observe with Gaim keeping a vigilant watch alongside Zangetsu for any Inves.

"Come on. It's time you two came with me. There's something I need to show the both of you," Zangetsu instructed.

"Oh, alright," Gaim agreed, wondering what was so urgent that they left the raid party.

"Captain!" Zangetsu called.

"Yes, Zangetsu-sama?" asked one of the guards.

"I'm taking my two guests to explore the forest. At the sight of wild Inves, I want you and the men to immediately escort the harvesters out of the forest," Zangetsu ordered. The captain of the guards bowed and went to spread the order to the other guards. Zangetsu then turned his attention to his two guests, "Now, walk this way."

Gaim and Kanu followed, wondering what Zangetsu intended to show them. The only thing that came to mind to Gaim was...

'_No, it can't b_e,' thought Gaim in disbelief but then he considered the possibility, '_Could it?_'

The trio stopped at the top of a cliff overlooking what appeared to be a valley covered in mist, "We're here."

"What did you want to show us?" Kanu asked, wondering what was so interesting. The mist began to clear and Kanu's eyes widened at the sight below and Gaim recoiled in shock.

"The ruins!" Gaim exclaimed as he saw the ruins for himself.

"The remains of the civilization that once prospered in this world. Helheim translates to Realm of the Dead. This is why," Zangetsu confirmed. Kanu fell to her knees in shock at the sight. This was not something she expected to see in Helheim Forest.

"How can this be here?" Gaim questioned.

"This is the Helheim Forest. It may not be the one we know of from our world but it is still the Helheim Forest," Zangetsu told him.

"Nagata-sama...please explain!" Kanu pleaded, still shaken by the sight. Gaim knew that the shock was probably too much for her, more than learning that the Helheim Fruits could turn those who ate it into Inves.

"Aisha, this is..." started Gaim but he couldn't explain to her what they were seeing.

"The end result when power is abused," Zangetsu summarized. "Helheim Forest covers this entire world and the civilization that lived here were no different from humans. They attempted to use the power of Helheim Forest to become more powerful. Unfortunately, they became drunk on that power and lost control. In the end, they turned on each other and destroyed themselves. The Inves that inhabit this forest are all that's left of this once prosperous civilization."

Kanu looked at Zangetsu and listened to his words and then to Gaim who nodded in agreement. It was true.

"The fruits that grow in Helheim are known as forbidden fruit for a reason," Zangetsu explained. "They may grant anyone who eats them power, but at the cost of their souls. The Inves are just mindless beasts at this point, only following their instincts and controlled by the fruits' allure."

Kanu was still in shock from such a revelation but then she stood up as she asked, "Why did you show us this?"

"The people of this world warred against themselves. Sound familiar?" Zangetsu replied.

"You're making comparisons," concluded Gaim.

"China is in chaos and turmoil because of warring factions. However, while the people of this world warred because of power, the purpose of Son Go is to unite the land," Zangetsu explained. "I showed this to Shuyu-dono, Sonsaku-sama and Kogai-dono. They understood the lesson I taught them. Power should be used responsibly and for the good of the many."

"I already understand that. I use my power to protect my province," Gaim argued.

"And you're doing a commendable job. However, as the enemy's power grows, so will your need to seek more power. Then, when you gain that power, will you remain a protector or become a monster?" Zangetsu asked.

"Nagata-sama will never become a monster!" defended Kanu passionately. "While he has the power that allows him to rule the land, he does not go to war for the sake of conquest! He goes to war to protect the lives and smiles of the people he governs! He is a true leader who knows how to use his power wisely!"

"Aisha..." Gaim was touched by her faith in him. Never before in his life had anyone spoken about him with so much faith in conviction. Clearly, despite the claims that the other Armored War Gods were Messengers of Heaven, she believed he was the only one deserving of that title and the meaning it held.

"Come on, let's return to the raid group," said Zangetsu as he led the way. Kanu cast the ruins one last look before she followed with Gaim.

"Hey, have you ever gone down there yourself?" Gaim asked.

"I did once, but I had the most disturbing feeling of being observed," Zangetsu answered.

"Inves?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Nagata-sama, this forest is truly a frightful place," Kanu stated.

"I know," he agreed with her. "Why do you think I never make it a habit of coming here?"

"It's such a tragic thing," Kanu added, recalling the sight of the ruins.

"I won't let something like that happen."

The trio returned to the raid group and saw that a lot of Lockseed Fruits had been gathered. The crates were almost all full and the workers were preparing to pack up and leave. Gaim and Kanu had to admire how quick and disciplined the workers were in their tasks.

Zangetsu informed them, "I'm going to guard the perimeter to make sure no Inves gets too close."

"Right, me too," volunteered Gaim.

"Don't wander off too far," Zangetsu warned.

"Don't worry. I won't," Gaim promised.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, watching the raid group was Shishi, aka Kagemusha. He had come into the forest to fight some Inves when he found the raid group. He saw Gaim walking away from the group and grinned. "Perfect." He knew that both Armored War Gods would be much too powerful for him to deal with alone, but Gaim by himself was easy pickings.<p>

Shishi strapped on his GenesisDriver and took out his Energy Lockseed, which resembled Gaim's Orange Lockseed. This was the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

"Henshin," Shishi clicked the Lockseed to unlock it.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!"**_

This summoned the portal as a metal grapefruit with a symbol resembling a trident in a circle came down.

He inserted the Lockseed into the GenesisDriver's Drive Bay and secured it to the Lock On Arm.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

And he pushed the Seaboll Compressor, filling the Concentrate Pod with his Lockseed's 'juice' as it spread open in the front like a grapefruit that was sliced into six pieces.

"_**SODA! GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Energy Arms fell, covering Shishi's head as a black Pre-Arms suit with purple bands on his limbs formed. The Grapefruit Energy Arms then opened, the sides becoming long pauldrons on his shoulders as the front folded onto his chest and the top at the back of the fruit folded to attach behind him. His helmet was black with an attachment that sported a green 'stem' on top and a crest that resembled a trident. A red visor covered his eyes. The mouthpiece was vertically grilled, making him look rather menacing. The chestpiece was decorated with his personal emblem on the left which resembled his crest within a circle. The Sonic Arrow's appearance finished the transformation.

* * *

><p>Gaim explored the area, keeping his guard up and eyes opened. He spotted a few Elementary Inves in the distance that were feeding on the premature fruit. Best to avoid them. If they left him alone then he would leave them alone. Of course, he knew they couldn't ignore him for long. He carried Lockseeds too and the kind he had were more delicious to the Inves.<p>

"I better head back," he decided as he turned to return to the raid group. However, his plan was derailed when Kagemusha leapt out of nowhere and tackled into him. "Gah!" The two started to tumble down a hill. When they reached the foot of the hill, Gaim shoved his assailant off and picked himself up.

"Looks like it's my lucky day," Kagemusha remarked, brandishing his Sonic Arrow threateningly.

"You again," Gaim recognized. This was one of the Genesis Riders that had attacked him and his fellow Armored War Gods during the Imperial Armored War God Tournament. He definitely wasn't a Rider he recognized from the series but then he examined him and looked at the Lockseed in his belt.

"That Lockseed..." Gaim gasped. Now he remembered where he had seen it before. Back in Tokyo, when news of the Genesis Riders had appeared in magazines, there was a contest for original Lockseeds. The top three entries would have their designs made into original Lockseeds for the toyline. Nagata had designed the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and submitted it for the contest. He never expected to see it here or being used against him.

"Ore wa Armored War God Kagemusha! Now, let's descend into madness!" Kagemusha roared and swung at Gaim. Gaim rolled out of the way and the blades of the Sonic Arrow sliced into a tree bark. Gaim rose to his feet and drew his Musou Saber and summoned the Daidaimaru.

"Alright, if you want to fight so much then let's fight!" Gaim charged and Kagemusha charged back eagerly.

The orange samurai swung his swords but Kagemusha parried with the Sonic Arrow, causing sparks to fly on contact. Kagemusha then shoved Gaim back and punched him across the face before landing a kick in his stomach. Gaim grunted as he stumbled back and fired with his Musou Saber. Kagemusha took the shots to his chest and grinned, unaffected.

"You call that firepower?" Kagemusha mocked as he pulled on the shaft of his Sonic Arrow, stretching the string taut as the tip glowed. He took aim and fired an energy bolt. Gaim ducked as the bolt went flying, piercing a tree and leaving a gaping hole. "_That's_ firepower!"

"Damn," Gaim cursed as he backed away. Another bolt came at him as he switched Lockseeds.

"**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!"**

His Orange Arms vanished and was replaced by the Pine Arms. He swung his Pine Iron, hitting Kagemusha repeatedly. Each blow sent Kagemusha stumbling back, but he still managed to stand his ground and shrug off each hit. The Genesis Rider laughed and charged at Gaim who had to catch the Sonic Arrow with the chain of his Pine Iron. However, Kagemusha managed to fire a shot, point blank, into Gaim and send him crashing into a tree.

"Ugh..." Gaim groaned as he tried to get up but Kagemusha was on him in an instant, pushing in the Seaboll Compressor.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

The first swing generated a flying energy blade that hit Gaim, disarming him and another swing sent him staggering back in pain. Now Kagemusha was within physical striking range and with another swing, he struck Gaim with enough force that sparks exploded like fireworks on impact.

Gaim collapsed to his knees as Kagemusha prepared to finish him.

"_**LOCK OFF!"**_

"And this will end you," Kagemusha declared as he locked the Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He pulled the shaft, the string stretched and the tip glowed as energy pooled into it.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!"**_

The charged up energy arrow struck Gaim and slammed him into a tree, causing his armor to deactivate on impact as he was knocked out.

"Now then, Ultimate Sword," said Kagemusha cruelly as he aimed at the unconscious Nagata's head. "Time for you to really go to Heaven!" He pulled and got ready to fire. However...

"**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!"**

"Huh!?" Kagemusha cried as a charged up green energy wave collided with his chest. The explosion that bloomed from the impact was deafening as he was thrown through the air and landed painfully on the grass-covered ground. "Ugh..." he groaned as he realized that he had just been hit. His eyes narrowed in fury as he looked up to see Zangetsu with his Musou Saber drawn.

"Stay away from him," Zangetsu threatened.

"You think you can stop me!?" Kagemusha picked himself up and charged at Zangetsu. The White Devil of Go gripped his Melon Defender and prepared for battle. Kagemusha opted for close-quarters combat and struck with his Sonic Arrow which connected with the Melon Defender, ripping sparks off on impact. The Armored War Devil glared into Zangetsu's visor with a predatory grin on his face.

"I was hoping I'd get a chance for payback with one of you," growled Kagemusha.

"So, is that why you waited to attack Oda-kun from behind?" Zangetsu questioned.

"That's right. Besides, I'm a hunter and I always catch my prey," said Kagemusha before Zangetsu shoved him back and slashed him with the Musou Saber, only for his sword to be parried by the Sonic Arrow. "Besides, didn't you ambush me too?"

"At least I had a good reason, which isn't something you can claim!" Zangetsu shot back as he continued to attack but Kagemusha parried and dodged each strike. He then jumped and pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

He performed a spin kick which was charged and managed to shatter the Melon Defender with incredible force. Zangetsu stumbled backwards and landed against a tree.

"Kuso..." grunted Zangetsu as Kagemusha grabbed the front of his armor and hauled him up.

"Now, you're mine!" Kagemusha prepared to decapitate Zangetsu when he was shot in the face by the Musou Saber. "GAH!" Zangetsu then shoved Kagemusha back with a kick before backing away to get some distance. "Fuck! Damn you!"

"Looks like it's time I used _this _here," declared Zangetsu as he removed his Rider Indicator before replacing it with the Genesis Core. The Genesis Core was the centrepiece of the GenesisDrivers and Zangetsu was in the possession of one. Once it was attached to his SengokuDriver, the blank surface flashed and displayed an illustration of Zangetsu's helmet like his Rider Indicator. Once the GenesisDriver was secured, he took out his Melon Energy Lockseed and unlocked it.

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

His Melon Lockseed unlocked and closed before he placed the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core. He then locked both Lockseeds in.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He then gripped the Cutting Blade and pushed it down.

"_**SOIYA!"**_

Zangetsu's Melon Arms reconfigured back into its fruit-like shape as the Melon Energy Arms materialized above him. The Melon Arms shot upwards and collided with the Melon Energy Arms before glowing in a sphere.

The two Arms fused and reemerged as a black oblong sphere which was marked with silver accents. It came down onto Zangetsu before beginning to open. The sides and front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chestplate while the sides around the chestplate likewise folded out, giving Zangetsu the image of wearing a Jimbaori coat like samurai of old would do.

The new Arms was colored green and patterned like the surface of a melon's skin. The left side was marked with his personal crescent moon crest symbol. The visor also turned into a vibrant green.

"_**MIX! JIMBER MELON! HA-HA!"**_

Kagemusha gawked at the sight of the newly armored Zangetsu in Jimber Melon Arms and then scowled, "Don't think that will make a difference!" He pulled on his Sonic Arrow and fired an energy arrow straight at Zangetsu. However, Zangetsu just snapped his fingers and reformed the Melon Defender in front of him to block the projectile. "What!?"

Zangetsu held up the shield as Kagemusha kept trying to shoot him with arrows. However, the shield proved too sturdy, preventing the White Devil of Go from receiving any damage.

"My turn," Zangetsu spoke as he pushed the Cutting Blade down twice over his Lockseed.

"_**SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT! JIMBER MELON AU LAIT!"**_

The energy from the Lockseeds ran through Zangetsu's body and entered his sword and shield. He then moved swiftly as he accelerated, leaving solid after-images which struck Kagemusha. He then ended up standing right in front of Kagemusha to strike him across the chest with his Musou Saber before bashing him with the Melon Defender with an explosive force. Kagemusha screamed as he flew backwards as sparks exploded off his armor. He landed on his grass with a grunt as his armor deactivated.

"Damn..." he cursed as he saw that his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed had been forcefully ejected from his GenesisDriver. "Damn..." He went to reach for his Lockseed but withdrew his hand before an energy bullet could pierce it. He looked up and glared hatefully at Zangetsu.

"Leave before I aim for the middle of your forehead," Zangetsu warned, aiming his Musou Saber's gun directly at Shishi. It would just take one pull of the trigger to end him.

"I won't forget this!" Shishi vowed as he scrambled to his feet and fled. He would have to get out of this place. Ukitsu needed to know that the Armored War Gods could combine the powers of regular Lockseeds with Energy Lockseeds. Luckily, Ukitsu provided him with the means of escape.

Zangetsu let the Genesis Rider go and turned his attention to the wounded and unconscious Nagata.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: It looks like Kagemusha was able to injure Gaim. However, Zangetsu managed to pay him back and drive him away, taking away his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed in the process. What could this mean in the future? Well, it could mean Gaim might gain a new power up form. However, that remains to be seen. Stay tune for the next chapter if you want to find out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

"That's an S-Class Lockseed for you," Masataka commented. "They have power that exceeds the A-Class Lockseeds you carry." They may have a chance if they worked together to fight a single S-Class Lockseed using Rider, but one-on-one was pretty much suicide without an advantage.

"Then I need that kind of power," Nagata resolved.

"What would you need more power for?" Masataka asked.

"I need it to protect those who are helpless," Nagata replied. "I need it to protect those who have become precious to me. That's the only reason I fight."

Masataka nodded in approval. "Good answer." He then placed two objects on Nagata's bedside table. One was an Energy Lockseed. The other was a Genesis Core.


	7. Flowers of Time

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 7: Flowers of Time**

"Ugh..." Nagata groaned as he regained consciousness and found himself lying in a bed. "What happened?"

"You were ambushed in the Helheim Forest," Masataka answered.

"Ambushed?" Nagata questioned. He then saw Kanu asleep on a chair next to the bed. "How long...?"

"She hasn't left your side since," Masataka answered. "She's very dedicated to you."

"Yeah, she is."

"One of the Genesis Riders was there and he took you by surprise. I managed to drive him away," Masataka explained.

"Right, now I remember..." Nagata recalled. "He called himself Kagemusha."

Kanu began to wake up and she saw that Nagata had woken up as well, "Nagata-sama..." she smiled, glad to see that he was alright.

"Sorry I worried you, Aisha," he apologized.

"It is just fortunate that Zangetsu-dono was present to save you," said Kanu with relief.

"Yeah," Nagata nodded then looked to Masataka gratefully, "Thanks, man."

"You are a guest and an ally. It's my duty to watch your back," stated Masataka.

"Is there anything you need, Nagata-sama?" Kanu asked.

"Just feeling a bit hungry and thirsty," he said.

"Then I will fetch you a meal and beverage," said Kanu before leaving the room.

"She is quite devoted to you," Masataka observed. That kind of loyalty was rare.

"It's what I love about her," Nagata smiled. He then stared at his hands. "I didn't even come close. He beat me like I was nothing."

"That's an S-Class Lockseed for you," Masataka commented. "They have power that exceeds the A-Class Lockseeds you carry." They may have a chance if they worked together to fight a single S-Class Lockseed using Rider, but one-on-one was pretty much suicide without an advantage.

"Then I need that kind of power," Nagata resolved.

"What would you need more power for?" Masataka asked.

"I need it to protect those who are helpless," Nagata replied. "I need it to protect those who have become precious to me. That's the only reason I fight."

Masataka nodded in approval. "Good answer." He then placed two objects on Nagata's bedside table. One was Kagemusha's Grapefruit Energy Lockseed which he managed to grab after forcing him to flee. The other was a Genesis Core.

"Isn't this...?"

"I've had this Genesis Core in case I ever wanted to mix things up and use Jimber Arms myself," Masataka explained with a shrug. "Though, I guess it would be better in your hands." Nagata picked up the items, accepting them.

"Isn't this part of your GenesisDriver?" Nagata asked. Without the Core, the GenesisDriver would be useless. Masataka rolled his eyes and revealed his GenesisDriver to Nagata, completely whole and intact. "Wait, so this is a spare? Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I see that you've got a good heart so I know I can trust you. If you were Baron, though..."

"Yeah," Nagata nodded. He knew that Baron would want power for the sake of power.

A servant came into the room with a look of urgency, "Zangetsu-sama!"

"What is it?" Masataka asked.

"The city is under attack by the RinJyuKen!" Masataka's eyes widened.

"Looks like this is a job for us," said Nagata as he started to rise.

"No, you need to rest," objected Masataka. "I'll take care of this, personally."

"But-!" Nagata started to object but Masataka didn't stick around to hear it.

* * *

><p>A group of Rinshi had suddenly appeared and they were attacking anything and anyone they could get their hands on. People fled in panic but the Rinshi gave chase. However, the Rinshi were then sent flying as laser fire came from above.<p>

Hanging in midair was Zangetsu-Shin who had arrived on his Dandeliner. At the sight of their Armored War God, the people cheered.

"Run!" Zangetsu-Shin ordered as he leapt off his vehicle to engage the Rinshi. The citizens didn't protest and did as told as he fought the enemy to protect them. The Rinshi tried to overpower him with their numbers, but they ended up slashed by his Sonic Arrow. He attacked them furiously, alternating between slashes and shots with his Sonic Arrow. It only took a few moments, but the Rinshi were reduced to purple dust as their bodies combusted with dark violet flames.

"That was _too_ easy," Zangetsu-Shin concluded. An energy arrow suddenly flew out of nowhere and struck Zangetsu-Shin in the back, knocking him to the ground. He grunted and looked over to spot Kagemusha standing there.

"Payback time," Kagemusha said as he glared at Zangetsu-Shin. He had to get a new Energy Lockseed from Ukitsu to replace the one he had lost. Right now, though, he wanted his revenge on Zangetsu-Shin for humiliating him in the Helheim Forest.

"Back for more, I see," Zangetsu-Shin remarked as he dusted off his armor.

"That's right, White Devil! This time I brought backup!" Kagemusha snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Zangetsu-Shin heard a loud roar and braced himself for an attack.

"_Lion-Ken! Ringi! Hageshi no Tsume!_"

Zangetsu-Shin was slashed across the chest by long and sharp claws. Sparks flew as he was sent tumbling along the ground. Picking himself up, Zangetsu-Shin saw his assailant. It was a Rinrinshi in Beastman form. He resembled a lion with a lion's face on his chest, long claws attached to wrist bands and also a big mane of reddish hair.

"RinJyu Lion-Ken! I am Onli!"

"Two for one," remarked Zangetsu-Shin with faux humor as he got back to his feet. He tightened his grip on his Sonic Arrow. "Come at me."

"Let's rip him to shreds," suggested Onli.

"Just remember, I get to finish him off," Kagemusha reminded and they both charged at Zangetsu-Shin who was ready for them. Kagemusha leapt at him to land a kick but Zangetsu-Shin aimed and fired, knocking him out of the air. Onli pounded on him to slash him but Zangetsu-Shin parried with the Sonic Arrow and kicked Onli away. Kagemusha recovered and started to execute a series of slashes that Zangetsu-Shin dodged. However, he backed away towards Onli who slashed him in the back, which allowed Kagemusha to land a kick to Zangetsu-Shin's front to send him tumbling.

"Heh, this is easy," chuckled Onli as Zangetsu-Shin rose to his feet. "_Ringi! Hageshi no Todoroki! ROAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!_" The roar hit Zangetsu-Shin with concussive force and sent him flying. Kagemusha smiled and charged at Zangetsu-Shin who was on his hands and knees. He kicked Zangetsu-Shin in the gut and then grabbed him by the shoulder to slash him several times in the chest with his Sonic Arrow. He then tossed Zangetsu-Shin away to kick him backwards.

"You call yourself the White Devil of Go, and yet you're weak," mocked Kagemusha. "Are you truly supposed to be mighty?" Zangetsu-Shin's eyes narrowed under his visor. "Then here I come!" Kagemusha charged as Zangetsu-Shin pushed in his Seaboll Compressor.

"_**MELON ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

Kagemusha was within range as Zangetsu-Shin swung, hitting him with an energy slash at point blank range. Kagemusha screamed as he was hit before he was sent flying, shocking Onli. Zangetsu-Shin then took advantage of the Lion Beastman's shocked state to fire a series of arrows at him. Onli cried out as the first sets of energy arrows hit before using his claws to deflect them.

However, Zangetsu-Shin's advantage would not last as he was taken by surprise by a blast of wind which blew him away. He then realized that he had yet another opponent to deal with.

The new Rinrinshi Beastman to reveal itself was female and she was hovering in the sky with demonic wings. From her appearance, she obviously practiced the RinJyu Bat-Ken.

"Moriko!" Onli growled, "About time you showed up!"

"Hm, better late than never," said Moriko.

"But better early than late," countered Kagemusha.

"So I'm a little fashionably late," shrugged Moriko. "Now, gentlemen, don't we have a White Devil to slay?"

Zangetsu-Shin was slowly recovering as he looked up to see the trio coming and mentally cursed, "Crap." He was starting to hate himself for sending his two subordinates away on an assignment and declining Nagata's offer to help. He could really use their assistance right about now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nagata was on his way to help Masataka. Kanu protested, saying that he hadn't recovered fully, but he wasn't going to let his fellow Armored War God fight alone.<p>

"He needs my help," stated Nagata. He then spotted Sonken who looked distressed, "What's wrong?"

"Masataka-kun's fighting two Rinrinshi and an Armored War Devil! I need to go to him!" she said.

"No, I'm going," insisted Nagata.

"But you're still hurt," said Kanu.

"It hasn't stopped me before. Besides, I owe him," Nagata told them before he headed for the exit.

* * *

><p>When Nagata arrived on his Sakura Hurricane, he saw that Zangetsu-Shin was being overwhelmed by three opponents at once. He decided to help his comrade lighten his load and immediately transformed.<p>

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**

"Now, I've Arrived on Stage!" Gaim sped on his Sakura Hurricane and raised his Musou Saber to fire at the Rinrinshi and Genesis Rider. They were momentarily distracted by the shots before Gaim slammed into Moriko while landing slashes on Kagemusha and Onli, driving them away from Zangetsu-Shin.

"Oda-kun?" Zangetsu-Shin questioned.

"Leave this one to me," Gaim said as he glared at Kagemusha. "I'll let you handle the other two." Zangetsu-Shin nodded and picked up his Sonic Arrow as Gaim got off his bike.

"Alright, I'll trust you," answered Zangetsu-Shin as he prepared to confront the Beastmen. He was the White Devil of Go and the strongest warrior to serve the Son family.

"You..." Kagemusha growled at the Blue King. Gaim summoned his Daidaimaru and joined it together with his Musou Saber.

"You were the one who attacked me in Helheim," Gaim recalled.

"That's right, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that damned White Devil," Kagemusha spat. Gaim narrowed his eyes and then charged at Kagemusha who charged right back. The two clashed, sparks flying from their bladed weapons. "Hyah! Shi-yah! Oi-ryah!"

Kagemusha parried before blasting Gaim point blank with his Sonic Arrow, sending him tumbling. Gaim rose back to his feet but was immediately hit by a volley of bolts. A final shot sent him flying and crashing into a wall. That was when Kanu and Sonken arrived to see the fight.

"Nagata-sama!" Kanu cried out as she watched him get hurt but Sonken held her back. This fight was beyond either of them.

"Oda-kun!" Zangetsu-Shin took out his Melon Lockseed and tossed it over to Gaim. "Catch!" Gaim caught the Lockseed and looked up at Zangetsu-Shin questionably. "That's just a loaner! I expect it to be returned!"

"Gotcha," Gaim nodded as he switched Lockseed.

"**MELON!"**

"**LOCK ON!"**

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!"**

"So, this is what it's like," Gaim admired the Melon Defender in his left hand. "Alright, let's try this out!" He raised the Melon Defender to protect himself from Kagemusha's energy arrows before he flung the shield like a boomerang. It smashed into Kagemusha and knocked him down to the ground before the Melon Defender returned to Gaim.

"_Ringi! Bakuhatsu Kaze!_" Moriko shot an explosive air blast that sent Zangetsu-Shin staggering. Moriko unleashed a shriek that sent Zangetsu-Shin flying and crashing into another building.

Onli was upon Zangetsu-Shin in an instant, slashing at him repeatedly. Zangetsu-Shin knocked Onli back with a kick before climbing back to his feet. He looked back at the fight between Gaim and Kagemusha to see the evil Rider launch Gaim backwards with a hard kick. The impact knocked the Rider Indicator loose from his Driver as he slowly rose to his feet.

"So...guess it's time..." Gaim grunted as put away his Musou Saber and snapped the Genesis Core to his belt. The blank surface was replaced by the image on his Rider Indicator. "Let's see what this can do!" He took out and unlocked the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!"**_

"My Lockseed!" Kagemusha exclaimed.

The Melon Lockseed closed and unlocked itself, allowing Gaim to remove it from his SengokuDriver. He then took out his Orange Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**ORANGE!"**

Above Gaim, two portals to Helheim opened side-by side to allow the Orange Arms and Grapefruit Energy Arms to descend into the human world. Gaim then put the Orange Lockseed into the SengokuDriver's Drive Bay and Grapefruit Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core before locking both items in.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

Gaim brought the Cutting Blade down, opening both Lockseeds together.

"_**SOIYA! MIX!"**_

As the Melon Arms vanished, the two citrus-based Arms above Gaim seemed to collide with each other before glowing in a sphere. The two Arms fused and reemerged as a black oblong sphere which was marked with silver accents. It came down onto Gaim before beginning to open.

"_**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!"**_

The sides and front folded together to make shoulder plates and a chestplate while the sides around the chestplate folded out as well to form the jinbaori-like Arms.

"_**JIMBER GRAPEFRUIT! HA-HA!"**_

The new Arms was colored orange, patterned with grapefruit slices and marked on the left side was Gaim's personal insignia, that being a short katana within a circle. The visor remained orange. The helmet attachment, however, while the same was now black like the Jimber Arms and had silver accents. Splashes of mixed orange and grapefruit juice appeared in his hand before forming into the Sonic Arrow, the default weapon of the Genesis Riders.

Zangetsu-Shin smiled while Sonken and Kanu gaped at Gaim's new transformation.

"Armored War God Gaim, Arriving on Stage!" Gaim declared, striking a pose.

Kagemusha shook himself out of his stupor. This had gone too far. It wasn't just an outrage. He was pissed before when he got his Energy Lockseed confiscated by Zangetsu-Shin, but now Gaim even dared to use it himself and create a new hybrid form. Gripping his Sonic Arrow tightly, he charged at Gaim who was ready for him.

The two clashed furiously as sparks rained down each time their weapons connected. Kagemusha was trying to pound Gaim to death, forcing the King of Shoku to parry with the Sonic Arrow. Gaim roared and punched Kagemusha across the face, sending him tumbling. He took aim and fired, only to miss as Kagemusha rolled out of the way. He continued to fire but Kagemusha used his Sonic Arrow to bat away the energy arrows.

"You have to do better than that," taunted Kagemusha as he charged at Gaim. He avoided Gaim's next shot. However, instead of missing, it curved in the air to fly straight for Kagemusha's unprotected back. "GAH!"

"Huh?" Gaim looked at his Sonic Arrow. He had seen the shot curve and nodded. He took aim as Kagemusha returned to his feet. He ducked another shot but the energy arrow once again curved and hit him on his blind spot. "Now I could get used to this!" Gaim grinned before he charged at Kagemusha. Gaim slashed at him but Kagemusha blocked his arm, forcing him to point the Sonic Arrow up. He pulled the shaft and fired a shot skyward before it curved and went down. Kagemusha was once again struck before he was shoved back by Gaim's kick.

Back with Zangetsu-Shin and his two opponents, he managed to figure out their attack pattern. Onli relied on hit-and-run tactics while Moriko primarily utilized long-ranged techniques. One would distract the opponent while the other attacked from a blind spot.

Onli pounced on him and he pointed his Sonic Arrow downward. He used the force of the shot to propel him upwards. Onli missed and ended up being slashed by Moriko who had tried to attack Zangetsu-Shin from behind. The two landed in a heap as Zangetsu-Shin landed on his Dandeliner which had been suspended in the air since the start of the battle.

Catching his breath, Zangetsu-Shin decided it was time to finish them off. A quick double push of the Seaboll Compressor should do it.

"_**MELON ENERGY SPARKING!"**_

The GenesisDriver started to syphon the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed and focus the energy into his feet which began to glow green. Zangetsu-Shin's eyes flashed as he leapt off the Dandeliner.

"Hyah!" Zangetsu-Shin accelerated. Moriko could see her demise coming so she swiftly abandoned Onli who could only scream as he was smashed by Zangetsu-Shin's Rider Kick. He was destroyed instantly before Zangetsu-Shin landed on one knee.

Frustrated, Moriko fired a Rinki-infused wind blade at Zangetsu-Shin, "_Ringi! Setsudan Kaze!_" The attack struck and Zangetsu-Shin was slashed repeatedly by the wind which cut like blades. He fired at her, but his bolt flew past her as she gloated.

"You can't hit me now!" gloated Moriko.

"_**MELON ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

However, Moriko's gloating was cut short as Zangetsu-Shin fired an energy slash. "ARGH!" she screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

Kagemusha and Gaim were still in the middle of their fight when Kagemusha saw Moriko was facing trouble. He realized that once she was defeated, he would have to fight both Gaim and Zangetsu-Shin on his own. He did not like those odds.

"Looks like it's time for me to go," remarked Kagemusha. "See ya later!" He took out a talisman which released a blinding flash. Once the light faded, he was gone. Gaim glared at the spot before he went to assist Zangetsu-Shin.

"_Ringi! Bakuhatsu Kaze!_" Moriko launched Zangetsu-Shin with her attack. Suddenly, she was hit by several energy arrows courtesy of Gaim and was knocked back with each shot. Gaim charged at Moriko and slashed at her with his Sonic Arrow. She went reeling and shrieked as he slashed at her. She lashed out to strike him down but he blocked with the Sonic Arrow before punching her in the chest.

She took to the air to avoid Gaim's next move as he fired at her. She dodged them but the energy arrows curved and were coming at her. Moriko's eyes widened as she saw the arrows and tried to avoid them. She tried to flee the arrows but they pursued her. One managed to hit her shoulder and stun her, allowing the rest to hit and send her painfully tumbling.

After witnessing Onli's destruction and subsequently being abandoned by Kagemusha, Moriko realized she had no other choice. Hissing in anger, Moriko decided to play her trump card.

"So, it's come to this then," Moriko hissed. "Very well then..._Jashin Gochi Hen!_"

The Wicked Body Overpowering Earthly Change. It was a forbidden Ringi which allowed a practitioner of JyuKen to tap into their inner beast spirit and further transform into a massive animal modeled after the type of JyuKen they performed. As Moriko was a Bat-Ken user, she had transformed into a massive bat-like monster with large fangs, and immense wingspan, and madness in their eyes. The reason this technique was forbidden was that the user would willingly turn themselves into mindless beasts in exchange for power, becoming dangerous berserkers.

The Bat Beast opened its mouth and unleashed a sonic blast that slammed both Zangetsu-Shin and Gaim into a wall.

"Masataka-kun!" yelled Sonken.

"Nagata-sama!" cried Kanu.

Hearing their cries, the Bat Beast let out a shriek and flew towards them. However, it was intercepted as Zangetsu-Shin leapt up and slashed it across the face. At the same time, Gaim recovered and saw the Bat Beast before he took off running towards it. He fired his Sonic Arrow repeatedly at the Bat Beast as Zangetsu-Shin did the same.

"We need to finish it off here!" Gaim yelled.

"Allow me," volunteered Zangetsu-Shin as he unlocked the Melon Energy Lockseed from his belt before locking it into his Sonic Arrow.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He pulled on the shaft, stretching the string, charging up the shot and released.

"_**MELON ENERGY!"**_

A volley of energy arrows burst from the tip of the Sonic Arrow, piercing the Bat Beast. Shrieking in pain, the Bat Beast took off into the sky and far out of their range. It then spreads its wings wide and prepared to unleash a devastating attack upon the capital and palace as whirlwind-like energy gathered in its wings. If it launched its attack, a large portion of the capital would be destroyed and many people would be killed.

"Can you hit it?" Gaim asked Zangetsu-Shin and he shook his head.

"Too far out of range. I might miss," Zangetsu-Shin answered.

"_**LOCK OFF!**_**"**

"Then it's up to me," Gaim stated as he took his Grapefruit Energy Lockseed and locked it into the Sonic Arrow.

"_**LOCK ON!**_**"**

"But it's too far away. You'll never reach it," argued Zangetsu-Shin.

"Watch me," Gaim countered.

Zangetsu-Shin watched as Gaim took aim. The Bat Beast had flown out of range and not even Zangetsu-Shin himself could make that shot. However, Gaim wasn't about to let distance stop him from finishing off his enemy. With that in mind, he slashed the Cutting Blade over his Orange Lockseed.

"_**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!"**_

Suddenly, a line of alternating giant orange and grapefruit slices projected themselves between Gaim and his target, reaching all the way up to the Bat Beast. He pulled on the shaft of the Sonic Arrow, stretching the string as energy pooled at the tip. His Pulp Eye visor glowed as his vision sharpened.

"_**GRAPEFRUIT ENERGY!"**_

"SEI-YAH!" Gaim shouted as he released the shot, causing the energy at the tip to shoot out and pierce through the citrus fruit slices, growing in power and increasing its speed as it flew. The flying Bat Beast shrieked as the bolt pierced through the projections and struck before obliterating it in a massive explosion before it could even execute its attack.

"Got her," Gaim smiled at them but then he yelped before covering his visor.

"Nagata-sama, what's wrong?" Kanu asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Gaim said quickly as he closed both Lockseeds, deactivating them. He appeared flushed as he looked back up to his friends before letting out a sigh of relief.

"So, how did you manage to make that shot?" Zangetsu-Shin asked curiously.

"I'm guessing my Jimber Grapefruit Arms sharpened my eyesight," Nagata explained. "That's the only way to explain it." What he didn't tell them was that he had also gained X-Ray vision and had been able to see through Kanu and Sonken's clothes.

That was not a conversation he wanted to have.

* * *

><p>Kanu and Nagata were invited to have dinner with the Son Family. The table was covered in various delicious dishes and everyone helped themselves to the delicacies. That was when Sonsaku decided to make an announcement.<p>

"Everyone! I would like to have your attention! Tonight is a special occasion! Tonight I would like to announce the engagement of my sister Sonken Chubo, with my Armored War God Zangetsu!"

Sonken and Masataka both nearly choked on their food in shock when they heard that announcement.

"Sugoi! Does that mean, Zan-niichan will be my real big brother?" Sonshoko asked happily.

"Of course, Shaoren," smiled Sonsaku.

"Onee-sama..." started Sonken, blushing in embarrassment as everyone applauded at the good news, "This is quite sudden..."

"Indeed..." Masataka wiped his mouth clean with a napkin as he adjusted his glasses, "I was not aware of this either."

"Oh, I just wanted it to be a surprise," Sonsaku stated. Sonken and Masataka were surprised alright. "Besides, I wouldn't have made this decision if I wasn't sure of it myself. I've seen the way you look at each other and I can safely say the two of you were meant to be together."

"Sonsaku Hakufu, Master Matchmaker," remarked Masataka in a teasing tone. Sonken was still pretty embarrassed but she was aware that her sister's actions were always made with a good reason. Sonken guessed that the decision to engage her to Masataka was the same as when she decided he should be her advisor. She wanted them to grow closer and they had grown closer. She wanted to make sure Sonken had someone to take care of her and make her happy once she stepped off the throne and gave it to her little sister.

"Congrats, man," Nagata gave his friend a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Oda-kun," Masataka accepted and he turned to share a gaze with Sonken who blushed and smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Kanu and Nagata were given rooms to spend the night in the palace. Nagata was lying on his bed, dressed in a sleeping robe as he held up the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed to admire it.<p>

"I still can't believe it..." His own design made real. Of course, he would have to learn to control it. The X-Ray vision thing might get him in trouble and while he could appreciate the view, he didn't want to turn into a peeping tom. He heard a knock at the door and sat up. "Yes?" Was it another servant coming to check up on him.

"It's me, Nagata-sama." That was Kanu.

"Oh, Aisha," Nagata smiled. "Come in." The door opened and Kanu entered, smiling shyly. She had just taken a bath and was in a sleeping robe as well. Her hair was also out of its usual ponytail and it hung down like a black curtain. "Is there something you need?" Kanu approached the bed and sat down next to him.

"I wanted to speak to you about your new transformation," she said, referring to Jimber Grapefruit. "It was amazing."

"Yeah, the Jimber Arms usually are," he shrugged.

"Jimber Arms?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he confirmed as he held the Grapefruit Energy Lockseed for her to see. "It's what happens when I combine the power of my Orange Lockseed with an Energy Lockseed. Zangetsu was kind enough to give them to me."

"It was amazing," she said, "And you could fire a target from such a long distance. Not even Shion could boast that."

"Yeah, well, I still need to master it for future battles," he remarked. "Is that all?"

"Actually..." Kanu blushed. "We are away from home, aren't we?"

"We are," he confirmed.

"And there is no chance of our friends barging in by surprise, correct?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So, then, we shouldn't hold back," she finished.

Nagata blinked and opened his mouth to ask what she meant but she silenced him with a deep kiss. He could feel her tongue in his mouth and he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. They then broke the kiss, staring at each other with blushes on their faces.

"Aisha...does this mean what I think it means?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, Nagata-sama," she nodded. "You...you claim I am a beautiful girl. So, I wish for you to claim me completely and make me a woman." Nagata gulped as he understood what she meant. He was a virgin but so was she. So, they were both inexperienced with sex.

"OK," he nodded and he gently pulled her into bed with him. He hovered over her and kissed her passionately before trailing kisses down her neck. Kanu moaned as she felt his lips on the skin of her neck before he whispered into her ear, "Aisha."

"Yes, Nagata-sama?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nagata-sama..." They shared another kiss as Nagata slowly slipped off Kanu's robe.

* * *

><p>Sonken was in her bedroom and drying her hair as she sat on her bed. After dinner, she had taken a bath to help ease her mind. Her sister's sudden declaration of her and Masataka's engagement had both surprised and embarrassed her. Did her sister do all this because she was bored? Did she see her and Masataka's relationship as a source of entertainment? Sonken sighed. While it was partially true that her older sister did things to amuse herself, that didn't mean she didn't have any good intentions. It wasn't like Sonken was opposed to the idea but she had yet to hear his thought on the matter.<p>

Sonken heard a knock and a voice, "Renfa-sama, it's me. May I come in?"

"Certainly, Masataka-kun," Sonken answered and the door opened as the young man let himself in.

"You wanted to speak to me," he stated. Sonken frowned. Even in private he was always insufferably formal with her. They were still close as they referred to each other by their true names, though.

"Come and sit down," Sonken offered the spot next to her on the bed. Masataka went and sat down next to her. "Masataka-kun, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Renfa-sama," he told her.

"I was wondering..." Sonken's gaze left his face as she played with her fingers, "What do you think of the idea of us being engaged?"

"Well, to be honest, I would've preferred it if Sheren-sama had spoken to us about it first before she made the announcement," he told her. "However, the idea itself, isn't unappealing to me at all. I had a chance to stay in my homeworld and never return. However, to do that, would be one of my biggest regrets. Staying there would mean nothing without you there."

"Masataka..."

"Also, as a young boy..." he felt embarrassed about admitting this, "I sometimes wondered what it would be like to be married to a princess." Sonken giggled. "I'm just glad that I was engaged to someone I loved and not to some stranger for the purpose of securing a political alliance." That was all Sonken needed to hear as she embraced her Armored War God and gave him a kiss. He was stunned at first but did not push her away. He returned the embrace and kiss just as passionately.

The two broke the kiss and gazed into each other's eyes as he swore, "I vow to support you as your husband and advisor, for as long as we live."

"And I swear to always love you, my White Devil," she returned before kissing him again. Slowly, the two lay down together in bed and continued to kiss, enjoying the comfort of each other's company.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Nagata awoke and then turned to see Kanu's sleeping face. She looked absolutely contented. Their clothes from last night were lying in a pile on the floor along with their underwear. He couldn't help but smile as he recalled what had transpired the night before. He then leaned in and kissed Kanu gently on the lips. Slowly, her eyes opened and she pulled back to gaze into his eyes.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Good morning, Nagata-sama," she smiled back at him. She would never forget how they had consummated their love the night before. It had been wonderful. Chou'un always bragged about her own sexual experience to rile up Kanu for being a virgin. Now, Kanu was a virgin no more. "We should go. It's morning."

"Can't we just stay in bed a little longer and cuddle?" he pouted cutely, causing Kanu to blush.

"No, but perhaps we can stop at an inn later and consummate our love once more," she suggested. Nagata immediately jumped out of bed to get dressed. "Nagata-sama?"

"What are you waiting for? We should go!" he said quickly and Kanu giggled again at how eager he was. Then again, so was she.

"We need to get that medicine first, though."

"Oh right. That's why we're here."

* * *

><p>As Masataka took them to the storehouse, he stared at Nagata who couldn't help but ask, "What?"<p>

"You're both glowing," he said as he looked at Kanu as well. Nagata blushed at what Masataka was implying and glowered. "Ah...well, I understand. It's none of my business."

"Good that you know that," remarked Nagata appreciatively. Really, it was nobody's business what Nagata and Kanu did in private.

Masataka opened the doors to the storehouse and immediately stiffened. He gagged before turning away while cradling a bloody nose, "Dammit, not again!"

"Zangetsu-dono?" Kanu blinked before looking inside before she turned beet red in the face and struggled to get back. "EEP!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Nagata looked past the two before he likewise turned red. "URK!"

Inside the storehouse a futon was spread out and two people were in it. One was a man Nagata found to be familiar while the other was quite obviously Kogai snuggled into him with a glowing smile on her face. It was also obvious what the pair had done since they were both in their birthday suits.

"Mn?" Kogai groaned and sat up, revealing her admittedly gifted chest. Masataka's nose spurted even more blood and Nagata choked while looking away. Rubbing her eyes, Kogai looked and spotted the trio. "Oh, is it morning already Sensei? Could I come in late? I was up late with my new boyfriend."

"Just put your clothes back on!" Masataka shouted in anger and embarrassment. Nagata was still staring but Kanu quickly covered his eyes.

* * *

><p>After receiving the Koto Pill, Kanu and Nagata stood at the docks with Masataka. The two leaders of the Shoku Faction were going to head on home since they had accomplished their objective.<p>

"Zangetsu, before we go, there is something I need to tell you," spoke Nagata urgently. "Have you heard any news from Rakuyo?"

"Only rumors, and not the good kind I head that Totaku has become a tyrant," Masataka replied.

"That may sound like the Totaku from the history books, but not the one I know," Nagata denied.

"That is what the rumors say. Why do you ask?" Masataka questioned.

"I heard from someone that Eunuch Chojo is up to something," Nagata warned.

"Who told you?"

"I can't say. I can't reveal my source for their safety."

"Does this have anything to do with why you need the Koto Pill?" Masataka inquired. When Nagata didn't answer he nodded, "I see. I will bring this up with Sonsaku-sama."

The boat came and the couple boarded. "Hope to see you again," Nagata said.

"I hope so too, but not in battle," replied Masataka hopefully.

Nagata smiled and shook hands with Masataka. The boat then began to drift away from the docks and Nagata waved at his fellow Armored War God. Masataka waved back. Once Nagata was out of sight, he turned to leave. He still had some work to do.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: A lot seems to happen in this chapter. Oh, and this chapter went through a series of revisions. Originally, it would just be Inves, then I decided to revise and use Rinrinshi instead. This is just to show the RinJyuKen are still active in their terrorist acts. Also, Rinrinshi Beastmen are more dangerous than Inves because of their intelligence and their fighting skills. This is why Zangetsu-Shin had trouble fighting them. However, once he got their fighting pattern, he was able to defeat them. Next, a call back all the way to season 1. Been awhile since we saw a Rinrinshi change into a Beast Form. Oh, and we see a new Jimber Arms. That was the main focus of the chapter.<strong>

**Now, one change I made was the Genesis Core. When attached to a SengokuDriver, the blank surface will change to match the Rider Indicator which was removed to make space for it. I did this because I didn't want Nagata to switch the Indicator and Core each time he needed to use Jimber Arms. The Core stays in place. As for the Rider Indicator, well, he'll still keep it.**

**TFP: Well now Nagata has achieved the next level of his power, gaining the use of Jimber Arms. We also see that the twins are settling into their new lives within Son Go quite nicely. We also see a little bit more of Kagemusha who looks more like a loose cannon than Nise himself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen<strong>

**Lion-Ken: **A style which requires the user to be violent and bloodthirsty like the King of Beasts. Used by Black Lion Rio, he was rather prideful and powerful. Onli, however, has only barely scratched the surface thus limiting the techniques he can use.

**Hageshi no Tsume (Savage Claw):** A powerful slash attack.

**Hageshi no Todoroki (Savage Roar):** A sonic blast in the form of a roar.

**Bat-Ken: **This style takes advantage of the user's speed. Practitioners can manipulate wind to cause damage and fly with their power.

**Bakuhatsu Kaze (Exploding Wind):** Moriko fires a blast of air which explodes on impact.

**Setsudan Kaze (Cutting Wind):** Moriko conjures high-pressured air blades to cut her opponents.

* * *

><p><strong>JIMBER ARMS: <strong>An upgrade created by fusing the powers of a basic Lockseed with an Energy Lockseed. This transformation is performed by replacing the SengokuDriver's Rider Indicator with a Genesis Core. Once it is equipped and the Energy Lockseed is activated, the basic Armor Part and Energy Armor Part will combine to form the Jimber Armor Part. The resulting Jimber Arms would improve the user's combat capabilities, giving them increased strength and defense. However, the bulkier armor may hinder speed and/or jumping height.

**Jimber Grapefruit Arms:** By combining the power of the A-Class Orange Lockseed and S-Class Grapefruit Energy Lockseed, Gaim obtained this form. It is balanced like his Orange Arms, but all its stats are far superior. His physical power has been increased exponentially and his running speed is on par with Ichigo Arms. However, jumping height has taken a hit due to the bulky armor. However, this Arms makes up for it in its special enhanced ability. Jimber Grapefruit Arms grants Gaim super-enhanced vision that allows him to see far distances. This gives him an advantage as he can shoot down targets from incredibly long distances. Other types of vision are night vision, thermal vision and X-Ray vision. Unfortunately, the X-Ray vision also allows him to see through his friends' clothes and since most of them are women, it can cause some embarrassment. While he receives significant boosts in his punching and kicking power, his speed and jumping height are decreased due to the bulky Jimber Grapefruit Arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

Ichiro panted as he trudged through the hot, exotic forest that made up the area Chosen had landed him in. When Chosen teleported him, the man just disappeared and left Ichiro to his own devices. Already he had removed his shirt and tie, leaving him bare chested. It helped with the temperature but he still felt like he was boiling.

"Iori had better be in trouble when I find him," Ichiro huffed. "Otherwise I'm going to have nothing to blow up when I finally lose it."

He trudged several more feet, beginning to wonder which of the fruits he could risk trying to eat. He had skipped lunch in the fight between the Kamen Riders and the Kenma. He cursed his parents for not letting him try things like camping so he could learn wilderness survival like all his friends did. They told him that such skills were unecessary.

"Paopaoooooooo!"

Ichiro blinked and looked to the left where he heard the cry, "What on earth?" He was cut off from more words when the bushes began to shake and tremble. Fearing that an animal was coming, Ichiro pulled out his Suika Energy Lockseed and prepared to activate the GenesisDriver on his waist.

"Ow! Get back here you little runt!"

The bushes parted and revealed...a tiny pink elephant the size of a chihuahua. It wore a tiny crown and a small mantle on its back. It was also quite panicked, looking like it had tears splashing from its eyes as it ran. It ran straight up to Ichiro and hid behind his legs, trembling with its rump sticking into the air while it tried to cover its face.

"Huh?" Ichiro blinked at the tiny elephant. Had he stumbled onto the world's first dwarf elephant or something? "Hey little guy, what's wro-!"

He got interrupted by more rustling from the underbrush. This time, what came out was a red-robed figure with a pale head and a metal cap. On his forehead was a metal ornament which looked like a camel. He came into the clearing, panting. As he was working on getting his breath back, he noticed the young man with the tiny elephant hiding behind him.

"Hey! Hand over that little runt!" the monster demanded, pointing at the little elephant which cried out in terror again.

"I don't think so," Ichiro frowned. Although he wasn't as much a nerd as his brother was, he did share a slight interest in his brother's hobbies and preferred shows. He could recognize a Rinrinshi when he saw one after a marathon viewing of Gekirangers as a way to cheer up his brother one day. "Anything the RinJyuKen wants is nothing good for everyone else."

"Oh, so you heard about us huh?" the Rinrinshi growled, getting his breath back. "Then you know not to mess with us! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

The Rinrinshi's body transformed into its Beastman state. It wore tan body armor which had leather bandoliers strapped across the chest. His right arm had a neck and head of a camel traveling across it with a metal gauntlet underneath the camel head. On his shoulders were large humps, wrapped in what looked like sacred ropes. His left arm had several metal bands wrapped around it with metal studs on the knuckles. He wore a dusty battle kilt with bronze armored legs. His face was wrapped in cloth like one would wear in a sandstorm and black goggles covered his eyes.

"I'm the master of RinJyu Camel-Ken! Call me Kyam!" the Beastman announced. "Now hand over the runt or else!"

"Paaaaaoooooo!" the tiny elephant screamed, more tears splashing from its eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so," Ichiro frowned, lifting up his Lockseed and clicking it open.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY!"**_

"Wh-what?!" Kyam gasped, recognizing the object, but clearly not the belt. "You're-?!"

"Pao?" the tiny elephant peeked up at Ichiro in curiosity.

"Henshin!" Ichiro declared, feeling a little nerdy despite knowing it would actually work, before he inserted the Suika Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Core and locked it in.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He then hit the Seaboll Compressor, cracking open the Lockseed and filling the canister underneath with pink juice. Helheim's portal opened and the Suika Energy Arms dropped down from the portal.

"_**SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Arms landed, forming Ichiro's suit before they unfolded, completing his transformation. A splash of pink summoned the Sonic Arrow into his hands.

"I am Armored War God Chulainn. Now you've crossed the line."


	8. The Wild God of War

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 8: The Wild God Of War**

Nanban was a wild and unexplored territory which was rife with exotic plants and animals which the people of China and their warring kingdoms had never seen before. It was a literal jungle which had many unexpected and unknown dangers in it. It wasn't completely uninhabitable, however, The various barbarian tribes who were led by the mysterious King Mokaku called it home.

The Imperial Government would say that the barbarians were nothing but savages which were better off being removed, but the people who lived near the borders would say the barbarians were people just like them, albeit with an entirely different culture and way of life. It would have been a hot debate if the many provinces in China were not busy fighting each other at the time.

It was in this hot, sticky, and mysterious jungle province which a young man from Tokyo was discovering nature. Ichiro panted as he trudged through the hot, exotic forest that made up the area Chosen had landed him in. When Chosen had dropped him off, the mysterious man just disappeared and left Ichiro to his own devices. Already he had removed his shirt and tie, leaving him bare chested. It helped with the temperature but he still felt like he was boiling.

"Iori had better be in trouble when I find him," Ichiro huffed. "Otherwise I'm going to have nothing to blow up when I finally lose it."

He trudged several more feet, beginning to wonder which of the fruits he could risk trying to eat. He had skipped lunch during the fight between the Kamen Riders and the Kenma. He cursed his parents for not letting him try things like camping so he could learn wilderness survival like all his friends did. They told him that such skills were unnecessary. Then again, knowing his parents, they would never expect being in his situation right now.

"Paopaoooooooo!"

Ichiro blinked and looked to the left from where he heard the cry, "What on earth?" He was cut off from more words when the bushes began to shake and tremble. Fearing that a wild animal was coming, Ichiro pulled out his Suika Energy Lockseed and prepared to activate the GenesisDriver on his waist.

"Ow! Get back here you little runt!"

The bushes parted and revealed...a tiny pink elephant the size of a chihuahua. It wore a tiny crown and a small mantle on its back. It was also quite panicked, looking like it had tears splashing from its eyes as it ran. It ran straight up to Ichiro and hid behind his legs, trembling with its rump sticking into the air while it tried to cover its face.

"Huh?" Ichiro blinked at the tiny elephant. Had he stumbled onto the world's first dwarf elephant or something? "Hey little guy, what's wro-!"

He got interrupted by more rustling from the underbrush. This time, what came out was a red-robed figure with a pale head and a metal cap. On his forehead was a metal ornament which looked like a camel. He came into the clearing, panting. As he was working on getting his breath back, he noticed the young man with the tiny elephant hiding behind him.

"Hey! Hand over that little runt!" the Rinrinshi demanded, pointing at the little elephant which cried out in terror again. The Rinrinshi had received orders from his superiors to grab the tiny elephant. He didn't question his orders verbally, though he did wonder why he had to catch the little animal. However, he wasn't one to question and only did as told so he could earn favor from his superiors.

"I don't think so," Ichiro frowned. Although he wasn't as much a nerd as his brother was, he did share a slight interest in his brother's hobbies and preferred shows. He could recognize a Rinrinshi when he saw one after a marathon viewing of Gekirangers as a way to cheer up his brother one day. "Anything the RinJyuKen wants is nothing good for everyone else."

"Oh, so you heard about us, huh?" the Rinrinshi growled, getting his breath back. "Then you know not to mess with us! _Jujin Jashin Hen!_"

The Rinrinshi's body transformed into its Beastman state. He wore tan body armor which had leather bandoliers strapped across the chest. His right arm had a neck and head of a camel traveling across it with a metal gauntlet underneath the camel head. On his shoulders were large humps, wrapped in what looked like sacred ropes. His left arm had several metal bands wrapped around it with metal studs on the knuckles. He wore a dusty battle kilt with bronze armored legs. His face was wrapped in cloth like one would wear in a sandstorm and black goggles covered his eyes.

"I'm the master of RinJyu Camel-Ken! Call me Kyam!" the Beastman announced. "Now hand over the runt or else!"

"Paaaaaoooooo!" the tiny elephant screamed, more tears splashing from its eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so," Ichiro frowned, lifting up his Lockseed and unlocking it with a push of the button.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY!"**_

"Wh-what?!" Kyam gasped, recognizing the object, but clearly not the belt. "You're-?!"

"Pao?" the tiny elephant peeked up at Ichiro in curiosity. Helheim's portal opened and the Suika Energy Arms Armor Part dropped down from the portal.

"Henshin!" Ichiro declared, feeling a little nerdy despite knowing it would actually work, before he inserted the Suika Energy Lockseed into the GenesisDriver and locked it in.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

He then hit the Seaboll Compressor, cracking open the Lockseed and filling the canister underneath with pink juice.

"_**SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Armor Part landed, forming Ichiro's suit before it unfolded, completing his transformation. A splash of pink 'juice' summoned the Sonic Arrow into his right hand.

Ichiro, now Chulainn, declared, "I am Armored War God Chulainn. Now you've crossed the line."

"A-Another one?!" Kyam gasped in shock.

"Paaaaaoooo!" The tiny elephant cried, but this time in awe rather than fear.

Kyam stepped back for a moment before he seemed to get his nerve back, "It doesn't matter! I came for the runt and I'm not going to leave without it! If I have to go through you so be it!" Bellowing, Kyam charged at Chulainn with his arms raised.

"_Mat Trong!_" Chulainn called, cutting off Kyam with a cross punch across the face. "_Sok Phung!_" a forward elbow thrust came next as a follow through which smashed into Kyam's face. "_Kradot Te!_" Chulainn followed up with a strong jump kick before while in the air he smashed down onto Kyam again with an axe kick, "_Te Khao!_"

He finished the assault before pointing the Sonic Arrow directly at Kyam before unleashing a volley of bolts which blasted the monster point blank and sent him stumbling backwards into a heap in the foliage.

"What's wrong?" Chulainn teased. "Not used to facing an opponent who can actually fight back? Bullies rarely are."

"Paooo!" the tiny elephant cheered, standing on its hind legs with its front ones waving about in cheer.

"Guh…" Kyam grumbled, pulling himself together. Standing up, he growled before his palms lit up with Rinki, "_Camel-Ken! Ringi! __Furattopāmusuramu!_" Twin projections of energy shaped like camel feet appeared over Kyam's hands and he brought his own hands together, aiming to have the camel feet do the same to crush Chulainn.

"Whoa!" the watermelon Rider cried, leaping back as the little elephant scampered away. The two palms slammed together and faded. Chulainn reacted quickly and fired several shots from the Sonic Arrow, but Kyam had the distance he needed to properly react and managed to get out of the way. Rolling aside, he pulled himself up before clenching his hands together.

"_Camel-Ken! Ringi! Sabaku no Arashi!_" his hands glowed with Rinki before he smashed his fists into the ground, causing a sandstorm to kick up. Plants caught within the circle of swirling sand were torn to shreds and the entire ground was covered in sand. Chulainn reflexively shielded his face, but his armor did a decent job of protecting him from any ill effects from the sand.

"Paaoooooooooo!"

Chulainn turned and saw the tiny elephant clutching a plant which was slowly being ripped out of the ground by the winds. Dashing to the small elephant, he plucked it up before tucking it under his arm to protect it from the worst of the winds and sands.

"Hang on!" Chulainn called to the elephant, trying to keep it tucked close so to protect it from the worst of the elements.

Chulainn looked around, but spotted a dark shape through the sandstorm. With his face protected, he could see that it was actually Kyam hidden in the sand. He was standing still and was apparently concentrating on maintaining the technique.

'_He can't be this stupid,_' Chulainn thought to himself, but he couldn't avoid such an opportunity. The tiny elephant was still being hurt by the wind and grains of sand despite being mostly concealed. So with no choice, he kneeled down so the elephant could use his body as cover while he worked, first by removing his Lockseed.

"_**LOCK OFF!"**_

He raised it to his Sonic Arrow and set it up.

"_**LOCK ON!"**_

"Steady, steady…" Chulainn kept his eyes trained on the image of Kyam. Pulling the shaft of the Sonic Arrow back, a beam of green energy flew from the pointer of the weapon, striking the image of Kyam. It spread out, forming a large green watermelon which had the Beastman trapped inside.

"What the-?!" Kyam cried in shock.

"Got you!" Chulainn cheered, launching his shot as a pure arrow of dark green energy.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY!"**_

The shot struck true, cutting through both the watermelon and the Beastman trapped inside. Kyam screamed as the watermelon cracked before it exploded with flames and red juice. The sandstorm immediately stopped, leaving only a patch of sand surrounded by jungle. Chulainn sighed as he stood up. Removing his Lockseed from his weapon and closing it, he changed back to normal. Looking down, he saw the tiny elephant groaning in the sand.

"You alright little guy?" asked Ichiro, picking up the tiny elephant with one hand.

"Pao…" the animal mumbled tiredly.

"I know, that guy was a jerk," Ichiro nodded. Gently tucking the elephant under his arm, he looked out into the jungle. "So, feel like traveling with me until we find some people? You look like someone owns you." The accessories made it obvious that the tiny elephant did have owners.

"Pao, pao," the elephant mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ichiro nodded. "So you got a name or something?"

"Pao Pao," the elephant trumpeted.

"That sounded important," Ichiro nodded. "So Pao Pao it is."

"Pao!" the elephant trumpeted happily.

After Ichiro and his new friend left the clearing, the sand was still for a moment before a portion of it spat out a sphere of pure Rinki. It flashed with an ominous miasma before forming into the body of Kyam. The Beastman groaned as he flexed his right shoulder which was noticeably absent of its hump.

"Stupid move that was," Kyam grunted, standing up. "Should have remembered that he was wearing a full suit that the sand couldn't get through. I'll remember it though." Looking around, he grumbled about midget elephants and stomped off into the jungle to begin his search all over again. His body was coated in Rinki again before he changed into his Rinrinshi state to conserve energy.

* * *

><p>Ichiro hummed a tune as he ate a tropical fruit while walking, his new friend Pao Pao leading the way. The tiny elephant was simply adorable, but it was very smart too. When Ichiro's stomach growled, Pao Pao pointed out a tree which had fruits that he could eat. So after filling himself up, Ichiro and Pao Pao continued on their trek. Pao Pao seemed to know where he was going so Ichiro just let the elephant lead the way.<p>

"Paya Paya! Where are you~!"

"Pao!" Pao Pao gasped before running through the jungle path, forcing Ichiro to pick up the pace to keep up.

"Hey, wait up little guy! I'll get lost without you!" Ichiro cried, jogging to keep the tiny elephant in sight.

Ichiro ran through the underbrush until he came out into a clearing. Blinking to get the sun out of his eyes, he saw that Pao Pao had led him to a river. The splashing in the middle of it were four girls. Girls who seemed to be in their preteens. Three of them were wearing tiger outfits with heads as hats, tiger skin skirts, tiger paw gloves and pants. They wore bikini like undergarments to cover their privates. The only difference between them was their hairstyles, one being short and blue which framed her face, the second having frizzy brown hair in twin ponytails, and the third with long pink hair.

The fourth girl was slightly taller than the other three, but still young looking. She wore white tiger pelt over her shoulders and nothing underneath, but fortunately held shut with a paw-like clasp. She also wore a white tiger pelt skirt which still had the tail. Her gloves and boots were made from the paws. She even used the ears as hair ornaments, one sporting a gold chain like an earring. What really set her out not only was her long green hair, but the fact that she was cuddling the tiny elephant and bawling uncontrollably.

"Paya Paya I was so worried about you!" the white tiger girl sobbed. "When that weird hump guy chased you we all tried to find you again!"

"I looked in the trees!" piped up the bluenette.

"I looked in the caves!" added the brunette.

"I...um...tried real hard!" added the pinkette.

"Pao, pao!" the re-identified Paya Paya trumpeted, wrapping his tiny trunk around the verdette's hand.

"Eh?" the girl stopped crying. "A nice man rescued you?"

"Pao! Pao Pao!" Paya Paya shifted in the girl's hug and pointed over to Ichiro with his trunk.

"Ah!" the girl looked up and spotted. Placing Paya Paya on her head like a hat, she trotted over to Ichiro before bowing deeply to him, "Thank you for saving Paya Paya!"

"Thank you!" the trio of smaller girls, doing the same as their leader.

"Um," Ichiro scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, you're welcome. So, who might you four be?"

The white tiger girl stood up and with her hands on her hips, declared boisterously, "I'm the king of all Nanban! Mokaku!"

"Mike!" declared the bluenette.

"Tora!" declared the brunette.

"Shamu!" declared the pinkette.

"King?" Ichiro blinked. Well, maybe he was dealing with a bunch of girls playing pretend. He knew he was in a different world so he figured it was their natural way to dress and tiny elephants were the norm.

"Yup!" Mokaku nodded. "As a special reward for saving our beloved Paya Paya, we invite you to our castle for a feast!"

"Yay! A feast!" the trio cheered.

"Well, okay," Ichiro chuckled. Well, the girls would probably bring him kiddie food and it would give him the chance to meet their parents and maybe figure out where he was and where his brother might be.

"Good! Follow me!" Mokaku cheered, heading towards another path through the jungle. With no choice, Ichiro did just that. They headed through the jungle for a while before they ended up at one of the biggest trees that Ichiro had ever seen. It was easily the size of an apartment complex. Up near one of the big branches was what looked like a Chinese manor style house and at the base of the tree was another similarly styled house which probably served as an entrance.

"Welcome to our castle!" Mokaku declared proudly.

"Our castle!" the trio of girls echoed.

"Pao!" Paya Paya cheered from his perch.

The group entered the bottom house which was indeed an entrance to a stairway which led to the larger manor up on the branches. It was a tropical place, decorated with animal skins and jungle flowers. At the far end of the room was a throne, surrounded by tiger pelts and other tropical decorations.

"Wow. This is a nice place," Ichiro admired.

"Of course it is! Nothing but the best for the king of Nanban!" Mokaku boasted, hopping up to her throne. "Mike, Tora, Shamu! Go get food to eat for the feast and a lot of it! Onii-sama is our big hero tonight and we're going to need a lot of food to feed him!"

"Hai!" the trio of girls smiled before heading out the door.

"You girls live here? Where are your parents?" Ichiro asked with concern.

"Hmmm, back at the village probably," Mokaku shrugged. "As king, I must rise above all others in the wild so that Nanban's power remains strong!"

"Don't you get lonely?" Ichiro frowned.

"Nah! I got Paya Paya and my friends!" Mokaku smiled. "And I get visitors all the time too!"

"Pao!" Paya Paya trumpeted in agreement.

Ichiro scratched his head, now very concerned. How could any civilization just leave four little girls alone in the jungle like this? Granted it was a different world so there were different rules. However, this just seemed too much. If Mokaku was really the supposed king, why was she being left alone with no guards or protection?

"So Onii-sama, what brings you to Nanban?" asked Mokaku, hopping onto her throne and kicking her feet into the air.

"Looking for my little brother," Ichiro replied, rubbing his head. "I heard he got married and now he's getting involved in a lot of wild stuff. So I want to go and see him along with meeting my sister-in-law."

"Eh? Really?" Mokaku blinked. "Does she have big boobs?"

Ichiro blinked, "Uh...maybe. The picture wasn't specific…" why on earth would a girl Mokaku's age be interested in...oh wait, preteens always wanted big boobs didn't they? Wait, why on earth was he even entertaining an answer?

* * *

><p>Ichiro ended up staying with the four little girls. While he should be out looking for a way to find his little brother, his big brother instincts wouldn't allow him to leave these little girls alone in this jungle, even if they had lived here longer than he had. Besides, they would not let him leave as they had adopted him as their new big brother. They had a room for him and managed to find food to share with him. For a group of little girls, they sure knew this jungle like the back of their hands.<p>

This jungle, while it seemed peaceful, was not without danger. He would learn that one fateful day. He just took his eyes off the girls for a moment when they went to play. It was Paya Paya who had called him for help. He knew the little elephant wouldn't have left Mokaku without a good reason and so he followed.

And the danger revealed itself to be the biggest, meanest tiger he had ever seen. The four little girls were cowering against a tree as the red tiger had decided that Mokaku and her friends would be its next meal.

Acting on instinct, Ichiro picked up a rock and threw it at the tiger with all his might. It worked and the tiger snarled as it turned its gaze towards his direction.

"Onii-sama!" the girls screamed.

"Run!" Ichiro shouted as the red tiger roared and pounced on Ichiro. He jumped out of the way as its claws came down and he felt them shred the front of his clothes, leaving red gashes along his chest. Ichiro frowned deeply, his sweat-slicked hair plastering to his face as he stared down the massive red tiger that wanted to make Mokaku and the girls into its next meal. Thunder crashed overhead and rain began to fall.

The tiger had gotten him good across the chest, but it had turned its attention away from the girls and was now focused on him. At least the girls were safe, for now.

"Onii-sama!" the girls cried out. Akatora was the most vicious tiger in all of Nanban! The girls all had special shelters made when Akatora would go through their territory for his yearly hunts.

"RAWR!" Akatora snarled, baring his teeth, looking like he was about to pounce.

Ichiro growled back, strapping his GenesisDriver onto his waist. Lifting his Lockseed, he clicked it open.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY!"**_

"HENSHIN!" he bellowed, thunder cracking above him as if agreeing with him. He slammed his Lockseed into the GenesisDriver and hit the handle to pop it open, juicing the Lockseed of power.

"_**LOCK ON! SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Suika Energy Arms Armor Part dropped, forming Chulainn's suit before opening and forming his protective armor as the splash of juice brought the Sonic Arrow. The Nanban girls gasped at the sight of his armored form.

Akatora bellowed and ran at Chulainn who in turn bellowed back and ran at the giant tiger. One step away from each other, they both leaped at each other with their respective weapons raised. They met in mid-air, but the weight of Akatora allowed him to win the force and they crashed to the ground with Akatora on top. The tiger snarled and tried to bite Chulainn, but the watermelon Rider pressed his arm against the tiger's throat, which thanks to the suit enhancing his strength was enough to push the tiger's head back. Pushing the tiger's head back, he punched Akatora's face several times, stunning the tiger. Then pulling his legs back under the tiger's body, he kicked off the tiger's chest, launching it across the clearing and crashing into a tree.

Akatora snarled and shook the stars from his head before going for another attack. Chulainn picked up his Sonic Arrow and fired several bolts. The tiger using its natural grace dodged the shots, sizzling only the floor before Akatora got in close and swiped the Sonic Arrow out of his hands before slashing his face.

"Nooo!" the girls screamed.

Chulainn stumbled, but turned around and roared, pouncing at Akatora and wrapping his arms around the tiger's neck before they crashed to the ground. They rolled along the ground, Chulainn keeping his arms tight around the beast's neck. Akatora didn't go without struggle, snarling and swiping at Chulainn with a ferocity even wild animals barely touched. One strike dragged across Chulainn's right eye, leaving deep gouges on his mask, even if the eye was left untouched.

It did cause Chulainn to flinch, allowing Akatora to escape and leap to his hind feet, slashing at Chulainn with his paws. Sparks ripped from the strikes on his chest, but the Suika Energy Arms armor didn't even show a scratch. Perhaps it was adrenaline or the mood, but Chulainn was intent on fighting just as hard as the tiger. He dove in, tackling the red tiger back into the ground. He managed to punch the tiger several more times before it rolled over and knocked him aside. Both of them got to their feet before thunder crash overhead and the rain came down harder.

Mokaku looked up at the sky, trembling with her three friends as their skin got sticky from the heat and rain. On top of her head, Paya Paya trumpeted loudly and any animal noises in the area called back. After that they were silent.

"Something special is happening," Mokaku mumbled. "Onii-sama's going to be someone special tonight."

"I can see it," Mike nodded.

"I can feel it," Tora agreed.

"I can smell it," Shamu shivered. All four of the little girls loved their new Onii-sama a lot and finding out he had magic armor, being one of the Armored War Gods of the Wild made him even more special. Heaven sent him down to protect them from bad guys like the animal-men who wanted to take their homes. Now he was fighting the Devil of Nanban, the Bloody Tiger, Akatora.

Both man and beast roared and charged once again. They crashed into one another, Akatora scoring a strike to Chulainn's shoulder. Chulainn on the other hand managed to get his arms around the tiger's neck again and slammed the red tiger to the ground.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRR!"

"HUOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Thunder crashed, BOOM!

**SNAP!**

Akatora dropped to the ground, limp and quite dead. The tiger's head was at a twisted angle indicating a snapped neck. Chulainn stood above the dead tiger panting for breath. Again, taken by the rather primal mood, he roared loudly.

"GAO!" the four girls cheered loudly. The terror of the land was gone! The savagery and the death didn't bother them. As barbarians of Nanban who lived off the land, such things were quite normal to them so of course they didn't mind at all. What did matter was that their Onii-sama was safe and he won!

* * *

><p>Ichiro sighed as he lay back against a tree in the Nanban sun. Draped over his shoulders was a red tiger pelt with the tiger's head on his right shoulder acting to keep it shut. He was still bare-chested but Akatora's claw marks on his chest had scarred over. The scars would remain, but in a way he liked it.<p>

Snuggling around him, using the cloak to help them nap were the four girls. All of them were purring like kittens, apparently feeling much safer in the world without the Bloody Tiger prowling the jungles.

"Guess I got four little sisters to look out for now," Ichiro chuckled, scratching his cheek where his slightly wilder hair was beginning to frame his face. "Just hang on, Iori. I'll get there when I can."

* * *

><p>Ichiro yawned, heading through the treehouse to slice up some fruit and fish for the girls who were still snoozing softly. His skills weren't much beyond 'cut it up and stick it over the fire' but fortunately the four little ones didn't have exotic taste and having simple fish slices or raw fruit all the time was just fine with them. The bounty of the forests were just varied enough that they didn't mind at all.<p>

He stopped trying to slick his hair back, a habit his parents cultivated him in order to ensure he always looked proper. It now grew as it should, although it was beginning to dip in front of his left eye and he could feel some rogue strands sticking out of the crown of his head. He constantly wore the red tiger pelt cloak on his shoulders and the girls even made him a pair of pants to match it. By taking down Akatora, the girls said he was the Big Bad of the Nanban now, which seemed to bring them no end of delight.

Coming out on the bottom floor of the treehouse, Ichiro prepared to go foraging when he stopped, seeing that he wasn't as alone as he first thought he was. Standing in front of the tree house were four women, all of them embodying the word _woman_ to the point Ichiro almost dribbled blood from his nose from the surge of hormones he was almost hit with.

All four women were tanned to an exotic shade and wore very revealing clothes, making it quite obvious just what kind of goodies they were packing. Each of them also had some kind of tribal markings on their thighs and arms, giving them the savage beauty look. Three of them seemed to be guards while the fourth was quite obviously the leader.

The first woman wore what amounted to a bikini made from the hide of a lizard of some sort. It didn't serve to hide how big her endowments were, but they were held back. She also wore a loincloth which didn't hide her hips. On her right shoulder was a cape made of more lizard skin with the nails of the beast acting as a latch to hold it in place. On her feet she wore what looked like high heels made of the same materials. Her face was beautiful with a smile and she had long blonde hair which hung in loops on her shoulders before flowing back into a ponytail.

The second woman wore the same kind of loincloth, but sported a tube top made of the scaled skin. It concealed the image of her breasts, but not their shape. Her hair was blue and wild, but hung down her shoulder in a braid. She wore the same cloak and high heels, making her look like a sexy savage, much like her comrades.

The third woman made Ichiro blush harder since although she wore the rest of the uniform like her comrades, she didn't bother with a top at all. Instead, her long black hair just trailed down her front and coincidentally concealed her breasts from sight. Her amber eyes were smoky and she actually licked her lips at the sight of him.

The last woman had to be the most beautiful of the bunch though. She was tall, taller even than Ichiro by almost a head. She wore the bikini-type outfit as well, but she had a full scaled cape on her shoulders, decorated with reptilian claws on her shoulders. She also wore a fang necklace with a gem in the centre and fang earrings with gems adorned in the teeth. Her body was incredibly fit, having strong arms and fabulous legs, made even more fabulous by the high heels she wore. She even had six-pack abs, but with her figure they looked more cute which just made her sexier. She had flaming red hair which had a natural tangle and curl to it, making it seem like it was emulating fire and only tamed with string for a messy pony. Her eyes were almost golden, making her exoticness more apparent. She even had ruby red lips and elegant cheek structure, making her look noble despite her barbarian looks.

"Greetings man of Nanban," the tallest woman nodded. "Please seek out King Mokaku. The barbarians of Hu wish to speak with her. I Shamoke, leader of the barbarian tribes of Hu wish to negotiate an alliance."

Even her voice was husky and sexy!

"Uh…" Ichiro gulped, trying not to let his brain go into utter stupidity. Shaking his head, he nodded, "Uh, right this way. She's sleeping but I'm sure she'd wake up for this."

* * *

><p>True to Ichiro's thoughts, Mokaku, Mike, Tora, and Shamu were ready to wake up once they realized they had guests. Of course, it wasn't because of the fact that the women were dignitaries from another tribe of barbarians. No…<p>

"OPPAI!" four excited voices cheered as the girls descended on their Hu counterparts.

Ichiro tried not to blush as he watched the girls each stake out a lap of each of the barbarian women who had taken seats before they began to play with their breasts. Mokaku and her friends' fascination with big breasts he never understood. As preteens he supposed they were interested in knowing how they got those boobs so they could do the same, but the girls seemed to be part cat in how they liked to watch them bounce and jiggle. The women didn't seem to mind too much, taking the girls' fascination with their chests as just that, a child's fascination.

"My, you are certainly friendly," Shamoke chuckled as she watched Mokaku push her breasts so to watch them bounce.

"Hehe!" Mokaku grinned. "Yup! We love oppai women here! You're all welcome!"

"Nyaa, watch the nails!" pouted the blonde.

"Sorry!"

"Oooh, your paws are so ticklish!" giggled the bluenette.

"Yup yup!"

"And if you pet them like so, you get them purring...hmmmm," hummed the black-haired woman as Shamu gently squeezed and rubbed her bare breasts.

"Oh wow, I made them purr!"

Ichiro sighed, knowing that he was landing in quite the ecchi situation despite the innocence of the four girls.

* * *

><p>With the first meeting grope out of the way, Shamoke and her retainers Meinu (blonde), Endian (bluenette) and Yindang (dark-haired) had come from Hu, a self proclaimed province of barbarians. They had united the tribes of the north and west edges of China hearing that the great kingdoms had risen and had begun conquering territories. Shamoke had decided to do the same with the tribes to protect the people should the kingdoms go outward. Her reason for traveling was to recruit Nanban's tribes into the alliance so that they could protect themselves from any assaults from China as well as end any grudges between the tribes.<p>

"And that is why I have come here today," Shamoke explained.

"Hm, hm," Mokaku nodded, leaning back into the tall woman's breasts. "It is a good alliance. All of the barbarian tribes working together would be helpful. The Hans have been poking at our borders a lot, calling us mean names like primitives and stuff! We give them the stink-eye back but lately Onii-sama's been scaring them away too!"

"Onii-sama?" the four women blinked, looking to Ichiro.

"Uh-huh!" Mokaku nodded excitedly. "Onii-sama's a Wild God of War who came from Heaven to protect us! We say he's with us and all the Han soldiers got scared and ran away! He didn't even have to fight!"

"Mmmm. Really?" Yindang purred, licking her lips while she played with the hair concealing her breasts.

"Amazing!" gasped Endian.

"So cool!" Meinu cried out.

"Our Onii-sama!" Mike, Tora, and Shamu cheered out loud.

"Amazing," Shamoke gasped, looking at Ichiro in a new light.

* * *

><p>"Whew," Ichiro frowned, bringing the leaf plates filled with food to where the barbarian women of Hu and the barbarian girls of Nanban were celebrating their new agreement of sisterhood. As something special, Ichiro decided to make a fancy fruit display for the girls to ooh over and some nice meat dishes for the guests. He managed to pull together some fish dishes for the vanguard, but had run out before he could get Shamoke's share together. Unsure what to do, he cooked up the deer meat which he managed to get from that supposedly really rare breed of deer Mokaku got all excited about. He had to admit, once it was cooked the juices of the bit of meat made it look like some kind of glittering stone. He was tempted to grab a taste for himself but he didn't want to nibble off of a chieftain's plate for any reason. Sprucing the dish up with nice cuts and tasty fruit, it was ready.<p>

"Meal time!" Ichiro announced, bringing the plates out on a homemade trolley.

"Yay!" Mike, Tora, and Shamu cheered as one.

Ichiro set out the fruit and fish dishes for the girls and three of the guests, making them grin in delight. Meinu smiled at him, Endian thanked him gracefully, and Yindang gave him a smoky look as she teased him with her breasts. Gulping, he moved and got the last plates, serving Mokaku who dig right in before handing the meat dish over to Shamoke.

GASP!

Ichiro froze, looking at the table where all of the eyes turned to the dish which he had served to Shamoke. All of their eyes were wide and their mouths were open. Shamoke herself had her eyes wide open on the dish, but also her cheeks had turned bright red even through her tanned skin.

"Uh…." Ichiro gulped. Did he insult Shamoke by serving the dish? She didn't say she didn't have any preferences for a meal!

"Ah...ah...ah…" Shamoke gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks, staring at the glittering meat.

"EEEEEE!" Shamu cheered. "Onii-sama served Shamoke-chan the jewel deer meat!"

"Banzai!" Mike and Tora cheered, somehow throwing confetti into the air.

"Accept it, Huang-sama!" Meinu gasped in delight.

"Imagine your happiness!" Endian encouraged, sparkles in her eyes.

"He's hot! Imagine the honeymoon!" Yindang cheered, panting heavily.

Shamoke continued to sputter before she looked up at Ichiro, her face red and tears in the corners of her eyes. Gulping quite audibly, she struggled to find her voice before she managed to speak, "I...I accept...y-your proposal Chulainn-dono."

"Uh…" Ichiro blinked, now utterly confused.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Mokaku leaped up holding her cheeks. "It's just like in the stories! The super strong warrior gives the big-boobed woman the jewel deer meat to ask her hand in marriage!"

"So romantic!" Mike, Tora, and Shamu squealed.

"WHAT?!" Ichiro gaped.

* * *

><p>Ichiro groaned, rubbing his head the next day wondering how he got himself into his latest mess. After cornering the trio of little girls, he managed to get the explanation out of them. It turned out that the Jeweled Deer was an animal that to the people of Nanban was incredibly hard to capture even to the most experienced hunters of Nanban. So hard to catch, and incidentally so tasty, to have it would be a sign of incredible skill as a hunter. To give it away to someone of the same gender was a sign of deep trust and friendship, used to forge bonds between families for eternity. To give it to someone of the opposite gender though was a very big and open declaration of a marriage proposal. In essence, Ichiro had asked Shamoke to marry him. Even more shocking, she had accepted.<p>

"What am I going to do?" he groaned to himself.

How was he going to negotiate this? He had never even had a girlfriend before. The only girls he really had constant contact with were classmates who were casual friends at best. Other girls he knew were the daughters of his parents' business associates they tried to hook him up with. He hadn't had a kiss, he hadn't touched a girl's body, and he hadn't even had a date. When it came to girls, he was as inexperienced as his brother.

'_Well, not really. He's married now to that Kochu woman,_' Ichiro thought to himself. It kind of bruised his ego. If his brother was married, that would imply that they already had a wedding night and Iori had lost his virginity to an experienced, beautiful woman of all things.

On the bright side, Shamoke was indeed a beautiful woman. She was also mature and intelligent, able to hold a conversation instead of being super-submissive like the traditional housewives in the making who never said anything without their parents' permission. She was powerful and independent which was an alluring quality he appreciated. She would do what she had to do to get things done, not wait until someone gave her permission to do it.

'_I know what Iori would do,_' Ichiro nodded to himself. He'd be all for giving Shamoke a chance since it seemed like the woman was happy with the proposal. She could have always turned it down anyway.

Coming out to the waterfall where he could bathe, Ichiro stopped when he was greeted with a stunning sight. Underneath the falling water was Shamoke, entirely nude, and letting the water rush over her. Ichiro's brain nearly fried at the sight of her. Clothed, or what the Hu considered clothing was alluring enough, but seeing what goods she had underneath just was a brain scrambler. Her breasts had to be around an E or F-Cup, but her natural height made them look proportionate. How her visible muscles flexed under her movements with droplets of water running down them almost made his nose bleed. The way her long crimson hair plastered to her back and seemed to wrap around her hip was just as sexy, and she was proven to be a natural redhead as she turned around.

Turned around…? Ichiro's eyes bulged.

"_Xu_?" Shamoke blinked, seeing Ichiro looking at her. Blushing, she saw him gaping at her. Rather than be offended or try to hurt him like any other woman would, she almost seemed to glow with joy as she waved at him. "Good morning _Xu_! Would you like to join me? A bath with a loved one is more enjoyable than alone. I would give you a massage too!"

"Guh?!" Ichiro gagged. Shamoke was allowing him to look? Inviting him to join her?! Was she always so open or was it just because of his accidental proposal?!

Shamoke brushed some hair behind her ear and stepped through the water, approaching him with nothing but her tribal markings and a smile, making Ichiro's face redder as she approached. Still, smiling, she grasped his cloak.

"You're shy?" she smiled. "That's okay. I sort of am too. We can learn about each other as we live together. Now please, bathe with your wife to be!"

It was how Ichiro found himself sitting on a rock, using a tiger pelt like a towel while Shamoke hugged him from behind. He could practically feel the hearts drifting from her as she hugged him. The cold water did wonders for keeping his soldier from popping up, but the hormonal urge to do _something_ was increasing.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: And now we know what happened to Ichiro after the end of Season 3. Well, he ends up adopted by the Nanban Barbarians and because he didn't know their customs he ended up married to a barbarian lady. She's damn sexy, and not fake like the girls he knows. However, will he ever be reunited with his little brother? Wonder how Iori will react when he discovers his brother is here. Well, all will be revealed in the next chapter.<strong>

**TFP: And Ichiro's part in the unfolding drama of the Three Kingdoms becomes clearer. Like the others who claimed a side, he has become the Armored War God of the Wilds and the protector of Nanban. Although it seems he's more of a babysitter considering how young the Nanban Barbarians are. Fortunately he's got the patience to deal with the four of them even with their strange fixation on breasts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil<strong>

**Suika Energy Arms:** The Suika Energy Arms is produced by the Suika Energy Lockseed. Unlike the regular Suika Arms, it does not produce a walking mecha but instead a regular suit of armor like the other Energy Arms. The Arms boost the endurance of the wielder, offering them the ability to withstand much more than even the other Genesis Riders could in battle. As always with the Energy Arms, the default weapon is of course the Sonic Arrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Scrolls of the RinJyuKen<strong>

**Camel-Ken: **A devilishly strong JyuKen in terms of endurance. The practitioners can store their Rinki inside of their bodies inside of pockets which can be used when the practitioner is in need of a boost or to refill their reserves. Users of this style can be particularly hardy.

**Taikyū Pakku:** The _Endurance Pack_ is the most prolific Ringi in this JyuKen. It is a continuously in use Ringi which stores a collection of Rinki within the user's body. Usually the pockets are obviously in the forms of humps if the user is in Beastman form. If the user runs out of Rinki in a fight or is dealt a lethal blow, the hump will vanish to refill the reserves or repair the damage. It is possible to destroy the humps first if they are visible, which is the flaw to this technique.

**Furattopāmusuramu: **A _Flat Palm Slam_ is a Ki projection technique which caused the hands to enlarge and make for powerful slapping techniques reminiscent of the broad surface of a camel's foot as it steps on loose soil. It can be devastating if it's done right, and with two palms it can crush a person like a fly.

**Sabaku no Arashi:** The _Desert Storm_ technique is an ability which first by injecting one's Rinki into the ground before kicking up all loose sand and dust allows the user to create a sandstorm around themselves and their opponents, making them vulnerable to attack. The sand particles can also cut up and scrape the target. It isn't as effective on opponents who are fully armored.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

The group which consisted of Ryuubi, Chouhi and Komei had finally arrived to the borders of Nanban. This was where their journey to find a cure for General Kashin had taken them. They also had two others joining them. One of them was Bacho's cousin, Batai. The other was Gien, a student of Gengan's whom they had met during the Imperial Armored War God Tournament.


	9. The Shoku Group Arrives in Nanban

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 9: The Shoku Group Arrives in Nanban**

The energy arrow pierced the wild boar's body and it dropped to the ground, dead. Chulainn went over to examine his kill, making sure he had properly killed it. In this area, food was whatever one could get and the jungle of the untamed Nanban Territory was full of plants and animals, both edible or otherwise.

Chulainn banished his Sonic Arrow and picked up the dead boar before slinging it over his shoulder. He couldn't help but still feel amazed by how much the armor increased his strength. Then again, the suit was designed to fight monsters which were naturally stronger than humans so the boost of strength was necessary.

"Hope the girls are hungry," he spoke as he trekked through the jungle towards Mokaku's castle with the boar. Fortunately, there was a kitchen for him to prepare the boar for dinner.

Shamoke and her group had to return to Hu. She told him that her people needed to hear the wonderful news. The redhead even promised she would come back for him so they could once more consummate their marriage. Ichiro looked forward to her return.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the group which consisted of Ryuubi, Chouhi and Komei had finally arrived to the borders of Nanban. This was where their quest to find a cure for General Kashin had taken them. The Nanban Elephant's belly button lint could be found here.<p>

They also had two others joining them. One of them was Bacho's cousin, Batai. The other was Gien, a student of Gengan's whom they had met during the Imperial Armored War God Tournament.

When their journey first started, Chouhi had carried a large box marked 'bento'. However, this turned out to be a trick by Batai who wanted to join them but Bacho forbade her from going. Batai simply claimed that she had no choice and the group had reluctantly allowed her to join since they couldn't waste time going back to drop Batai off at the village. Batai claimed she could be a great bodyguard for their group, though Chouhi argued that she could do the job herself.

As their goal was to find the Nanban Elephant's belly button lint, Komei took the group to Suikyo-sensei's house. Her teacher once wrote to her that she had gotten a sample of the belly button lint. So, they decided to go there to ask her for it. Sadly, Suikyo had mysteriously lost the sample of the belly button lint. Komei had considered going to Rakuyo's marketplace to see if they could find any there, but Suikyo had advised her against it. According to Suikyo, things weren't as peaceful in Rakuyo as they believed.

The group finally learnt that Hoto had accidentally lost the belly button lint and had decided to go to Nanban to get it out of regret. She wanted to do it alone to make up for her mistake but Komei managed to dissuade her kohai from going on a dangerous journey and decided that her group would venture into Nanban themselves. Before they left, Suikyo had given Komei a feathered fan as a gift. As a strategist, it was a necessary tool for her.

Along the way, they were accosted by bandits. Batai and Chouhi were ready to fight when all of a sudden Gien came and drove off the bandits. Since it was getting late, Gien invited the group over to Gengan's to rest for the night. Afterwards, Gien decided to join the group to provide extra protection. Gien got along with everyone, except for Batai. They bickered during the journey.

Afterwards, Gien ended up meeting someone from her past, a barbarian named Gotsutotsukotsu. Gotsutotsukotsu, or Kotsu for short, wanted revenge on Gien for murdering her sister. The truth was that Gien had fought Kotsu's sister in a tournament and won. Sadly, Kotsu's sister had died when her injuries got infected. Kotsu swore revenge on Gien, bringing a gang of barbarians along to overwhelm Gien. She even taunted Gien for not having friends.

That was when Batai showed up and, together with Gien, defeated the barbarians who fled, leaving Kotsu all alone. Gien decided to let Kotsu go and the female barbarian swore she would defeat Gien one day. She swore to get stronger so she would be able to do it with her own hands.

"I'm so hungry..." groaned Chouhi as she rubbed her belly.

"Shuri, maybe we should stop to have a rest," Ryuubi suggested.

"Perhaps you're right," Komei agreed. Fortunately, they had packed up some food from their last stop so they had something to eat once they reached the Nanban region. Nanban was quite infamous for the barbarian tribes which inhabited it and thus was mostly unexplored. Still, the group needed to get that Nanban Elephant's belly button lint to help cure Kashin.

As the group sat down together for their meal, Chouhi decided to look around where they were. She was always such a curious child. When a nearby bush rustled, she decided to investigate.

"Rinrin, come and eat!" Komei called. When Chouhi heard, she immediately joined her friends to eat.

"Hey, Shuri! Look what I found! Can we eat this?" Chouhi asked as she held up Paya Paya who struggled in her grip. Komei gasped as she saw it.

"Rinrin, that's the Nanban Elephant!" Komei identified.

"It is?" Chouhi held Paya Paya face to face to examine him. "Wow, he's so cute!"

"That's the animal we're supposed to be looking for, huh?" Gien asked.

"Seems like it," Batai shrugged.

"Looks like our quest is over. Once we take the elephant home and extract its belly button lint, we can make the antidote for Kashin-dono," Komei smiled.

"Hey, we're going to take you home so I'm gonna name you Aina!" Chouhi told the little elephant.

"Why 'Aina', Rinrin?" Ryuubi asked.

"Well, it's from Aisha-neechan and Nagata-niichan's names," Chouhi claimed. "I just took the first parts of their names and put them together!" She didn't realize it, but Chouhi had just come up with a shipping name for both Kanu and Nagata.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kanu (Aisha) and Nagata were walking down a path when they suddenly sneezed together.<p>

* * *

><p>Paya Paya took his chance and trumpeted loudly in Chouhi's face, causing the little girl to drop him in shock. The little elephant then scrambled away to escape.<p>

Komei yelled frantically, "Quick, we can't let it get away!"

"Alright! Hunting time!" Chouhi cheered as she gave chase, followed by her friends. Paya Paya ran fast and ran far from his pursuers in a panic. He knew he needed to get back to safety. He knew he had to get to the royal palace (treehouse). Once he spotted it, Paya Paya leapt onto the steps and dashed inside.

"It went inside that tree!" Chouhi pointed and the group pursued their target into the structure. When they climbed inside, they found Mokaku and her retainers. Sitting on Mokaku's head was Paya Paya.

"Are you the girls trying to eat my Paya Paya!?" demanded Mokaku. Komei gulped as the girls realized where they were. "Well?" Mokaku asked.

"Hey, who are you?" Chouhi asked.

"Rinrin, show respect. She looks like the ruler here," Komei whispered.

"I'm King Mokaku of the Nanban tribe," Mokaku introduced herself.

"I'm Mike!"

"I'm Tora!"

"I'm Shamu!"

"So, why did you chase my Paya Paya?" King Mokaku questioned. Before the group could answer, Chulainn entered in full armor.

"Girls, I've caught our next meal!" he called as he carried a dead boar inside. Suddenly, he paused as he noticed their guests. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests." Suddenly, Chouhi, Batai, Gien and Ryuubi raised their weapons at Chulainn. They saw his GenesisDriver and immediately assumed the worst.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Chulainn reeled back from the unconventional greeting. "Why are you pointing your weapons at me like that!?"

"You're one of those nasty Armored War Devils!" Chouhi accused.

"What?" Chulainn gaped. "Wait, I'm not a devil!"

"Do not lie! You wear the same kind of belt they possess!" Gien pointed at his GenesisDriver. She recalled the day the Genesis Riders had attacked during the tournament and would never forget the belts they wore.

"Hey, don't bully Onii-sama!" commanded King Mokaku.

Mokaku's retainers also raised a fuss.

"Yeah, leave Onii-sama alone!"

"He's a hero!"

"Stop being meanies!"

Komei yelled, "Hawawawawa! Wait! Wait! Wait! Stop!" Everyone turned to her. "Everyone, please calm down!"

Realizing his presence was the cause of this, Chulainn put down the wild boar and closed the Suika Energy Lockseed. He then removed the GenesisDriver, willingly. This caused his armor to vanish and reveal his human form.

"Sorry if I startled anybody," Ichiro apologized.

After calming down, everyone was seated together. Mokaku took her place on her favorite spot as she was seated in Ichiro's lap while he explained himself. She and her retainers took turns when it came to sitting on their Onii-sama's lap.

"So, let us introduce ourselves. I'm Komei, and my companions are Chouhi, Ryuubi, Batai and Gien."

"Hi, I'm Ichiro Tokugawa."

"Tokugawa...?" Komei repeated. "Could you be related to Ryugen-sama?"

"Oh, so you know my little brother," Ichiro perked up.

"BROTHER!?" the Shoku Party yelled. Iori had mentioned he had a big brother, but he had not told them that he was an Armored War God as well.

"You are Ryugen-sama's brother!?" exclaimed Ryuubi.

"That's right. Do you know him?" Ichiro asked.

"He's our friend."

"Then you must be from the village he's currently living in," Ichiro added.

"How can we believe you are Ryugen-sama's brother?" Batai asked suspiciously. Ichiro reached into his pocket and produced a single photo. It was the last one he took with his little brother before Iori was whisked away to this place. Komei took the photo and examined it.

"You have this picture and in this picture is you and Ryugen-sama," stated Komei. "So, you truly are Ryugen-sama's elder brother."

"I came looking for him and ended up here. It's how I met the girls here," Ichiro answered as he patted Mokaku's head. "The kids here don't have anyone looking after them. Since I know my little brother is well taken care of, I know I don't have to worry about him. I've been looking after these girls since I arrived." He asked, "So, how has he been?"

"Happy," was Komei answered. "Shion-san and Riri-chan love him very much and they were devastated when he was taken away from them. They are just happy that he came back."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ichiro smiled.

"Excuse me, but Ryugen-sama mentioned that you were the heir to your family," said Komei.

"Well, I was set to inherit everything, but I decided there were more important things in life," Ichiro answered. He didn't care so much about the company. He just wanted to be able to help his little brother.

"Truly a noble brother indeed," smiled Ryuubi.

"So, what brings you girls here?" Ichiro asked.

"We're seeking the belly button lint of the Nanban Elephant," answered Komei.

"Oh, you mean Paya Paya," Ichiro clarified.

"Pao! Pao!" Paya Paya responded.

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure we can give you some of Paya Paya's belly button lint," Ichiro smiled.

"That is my decision! They must first prove themselves worthy!" challenged Mokaku vehemently.

"How do we do that?" Komei asked.

"You have to try to find and catch me, Nya!"

"NYA!" her retainers echoed.

"In other words, you want to play a game with them," Ichiro translated.

"Do we have time for games?" Gien muttered.

"If you want what you want you better do what we want," King Mokaku challenged.

"Do what we want! Do what we want!" echoed Tora, Mike and Shamu.

"You girls must be hungry after your journey. Let me cook up this wild boar I caught," Ichiro offered.

* * *

><p>The main dish was the roast boar in the middle of the floor. There was also an assortment of fresh fruits as well. Chouhi dug in quickly without hesitation as the others sat around.<p>

"Could you explain the challenge for us?" Komei asked.

"The four of us will hide in the jungle. You gotta find us and catch us. If you can do it before it's night time, you can have the belly button lint," Mokaku explained.

"So basically hide and seek," Ichiro summarized.

"And we're the best at it! We know this forest like the back of our hands! You can't win!" boasted King Mokaku.

"Hah, don't gloat like you've already won the game! We haven't even started, so it's bad luck!" countered Batai.

"We'll definitely win!" Chouhi added, feeling pumped up.

"And if we win, we get the Onee-sama with the big boobies!" King Mokaku pointed at Ryuubi.

"NANI!?" Gien and Ryuubi screamed, the latter in embarrassment while the former did it in outrage.

"Yes, your boobies! Also, Onii-sama likes big boobies too! He likes to play with his wife's boobies!" King Mokaku confirmed. Ichiro coughed into his closed fist uncomfortably at King Mokaku's proclamation.

"We accept!" Batai and Chouhi answered.

"W-wait!" Ryuubi started to protest.

"Then let's start!" King Mokaku and her retainers all scrambled out of the treehouse palace and into the jungle.

"Hey, I should warn you first that those girls are really good at hide and seek," Ichiro advised. He remembered playing with them and how long it took to find them. They had the advantage of knowing their surroundings pretty well.

"I'm sure we won't have any trouble finding them," assured Komei.

"My boobies?" Ryuubi looked down at her breasts.

"They are also obsessed with breasts. I honestly can't say why," Ichiro added.

"Obsessed with breasts..." mumbled Komei as she patted her chest. "Ano, Chulainn-dono, do you know any weaknesses they might have?"

"Are you asking me to betray them?" Ichiro asked and Komei gulped. She realized that she might've gone too far. Armored War Gods were quite loyal to those they served. "Sure, I can tell you that." Dread instantly turned to relief. "OK, first..."

* * *

><p>King Mokaku and her retainers were gathered together and hiding in the jungle. They giggled amongst themselves, believing they had won. They pretty much had the home field advantage. The only one able to find them while they played their game was their Onii-sama, but he was their Onii-sama so that was to be expected.<p>

"Mike, go out and check," Mokaku ordered and Mike went out to see if their finders were around. Mike, however, found something else and went over to call her friends over to show them what she had found.

There were delicious meat buns all laid out for them. Their mouths watered at the sight before they went and pounced on the buns, yelling, "MINE!"

As soon as the four little girls landed upon the buns, the trap was sprung and they shrieked as the hidden net lifted them up into the air.

"That was easy," noted Batai as she and Gien looked up at the net hanging from a tree. In it were the Nanban Barbarians. All the Shoku group did was leave some bait on a net covered in leaves then the barbarians came and jumped in without thinking twice.

"Now to make them pay," Gien grinned as she held up a couple of tickling feathers. This was her master's favorite method of punishment and Gien looked pretty eager to administer it on someone else.

"HAHAHA! STOP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!"

Komei and the others watched as Gien sadistically tickled the Nanban Barbarians, showing no mercy as she made the little girls laugh against their will. Honestly, the sight of Gien enjoying this was pretty disturbing.

"That was surprisingly easy," Ryuubi muttered.

Ichiro admit, "Yeah, well she's still young. I'm sure she'll get smarter over time."

"ONII-SAMA! HAHAHAHAHA! SAVE ME!" yelled Mokaku.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! SAVE US!" Tora, Shamu and Mike cried.

"I better get them down," Ichiro sighed as he went over to end Gien's tickle torture and to take his four little charges down. Honestly, the girls could just give the Shoku group what they wanted, but Ichiro knew they didn't mean any harm in withholding it. They didn't have many playmates to play with and were using this chance to play games with new friends. It was actually pretty adorable.

"There, there," Ichiro comforted the four Nanban Barbarians after he managed to get them down from their net. It had been a horrible experience for them. Gien showed no mercy as she tickled them to death with her feathers. Even Batai had her turn.

"We beat you!" Chouhi boasted. "Now you gotta hand over that belly button lint!"

"No way! Best two out of three!" King Mokaku challenged. She was a very sore loser and she wasn't about to give up just yet.

* * *

><p>"Baka! Baka!" Chouhi and Batai shouted and ran as fast as they could because the angry Mokaku was hot on their trail. Shamu, Mike and Tora were right behind her.<p>

"Who're you calling baka, baka!" shouted Mokaku and finally caught up to them but they just stood there. Mokaku halted as she noticed the ground between them was covered in leaves.

"Hah, I won't fall for an obvious trap like that!" Mokaku and her group leapt over the circle of leaves landing right in front of Chouhi and Batai much to their pleasure.

Suddenly, the ground beneath the Nanban Barbarians collapsed and they fell. With that, Chouhi and Batai laughed out loud.

Komei popped out of the bushes and said, "A double trap, that's very smart of you, Rinrin."

Chouhi took the compliment with pride, "When I led the Rinrin Bandits, I used these all the time. The more an idiot thinks they're not an idiot, the better it works."

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

"Aisha, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I just sneezed for some odd reason."

"Well, maybe someone was talking about you," Nagata suggested.

* * *

><p>The challenge went on, with King Mokaku and her group losing because of their opponents' clever schemes. At one point, Ryuubi used her breasts as bait, causing the barbarians to be caught in another trap and lose again. Though, King Mokaku still wouldn't give up the belly button lint.<p>

"You know. I kinda almost feel sorry for them right now," Ichiro said as he continued to watch. Mokaku wasn't being malicious on purpose. She was actually having fun as she played with the Shoku group. Still, the group had come for the belly button lint for an important reason. Perhaps before things went too far, Ichiro could convince the barbarians to give up the belly button lint as a reward to the Shoku group for playing with them.

* * *

><p>As the fun and games continued between the Nanban Barbarians and the Shoku Party, Kyam was busy watching them with his cold black eyes. After his defeat, he had spent many weeks just watching, waiting for the time to strike and avenge his loss. He wanted to make Ichiro suffer and so he patiently waited for the chance. Much to his delight, Ryuubi Gentoku had arrived with Batai, Chouhi, Komei and Gien. He could not believe his luck.<p>

He had returned to the RinJyuKen's HQ to report his failure. While being chastised, he finally learnt what the plan was. He was to capture King Mokaku's pet elephant and then use it as leverage in order to take all of Nanban for the RinJyuKen Akugata. While they could've taken it by force, the RinJyuKen needed Rinki harvested from negative emotions. Once the people of Nanban learnt how their ruler had given up their territory, they would be filled with so much despair due to their ruler's surrender. The RinJyuKen would then harvest all those negative emotions. In addition, by taking the Nanban Elephant, there would be no hope of curing Kashin.

Now, Kyam was blessing his good fortune. The officers of the Shoku Faction were here. While the information of the Shoku Faction couldn't be thwarted, the loss of Chouhi, Ryuubi and Komei would strike a heavy blow against Shoku, which was ruled by the Armored War God known as Gaim. Kyam could imagine the rewards he would receive once he reported that he had successfully killed these important people.

* * *

><p>Now it was the Shoku group's turn to hide while the Nanban Barbarians went to find them. Ichiro decided to use the time the Shoku group was hiding to gather the Nanban Barbarians and give them a stern talking to.<p>

"Come on, Mii-chan. You promised," urged Ichiro. The Shoku group had won the game of hide and seek. There was no backing out of the deal now, especially since the Nanban Barbarians had lost each time. However, King Mokaku was upset that she couldn't win.

"But if I give it to them, they'll go away," King Mokaku pouted sadly. Ichiro smiled and rubbed her head.

"You don't want your new friends to leave, do you?" he asked and King Mokaku nodded. "It'll be fine. You'll definitely see them again."

"We will?" King Mokaku asked.

"Yeah, we will," assured Ichiro.

"That is if you even live that long..." Kyam spoke menacingly as he revealed himself. The Nanban Barbarians shrieked and huddled together behind Ichiro for their own safety.

"You again?" Ichiro narrowed his eyes at the Camel Rinrinshi. "I thought I destroyed you."

"Oh, you did. However, now I'm back and I'm here to avenge my defeat!" Kyam declared.

"OK, then let's go!" Ichiro strapped on his GenesisDriver and took out his Suika Energy Lockseed. He tossed it up and caught it in his hand, unlocking it once it landed in his palm. "Henshin!"

"_**SUIKA ENERGY!"**_

"Like I'll let you transform!" Kyam roared as he charged at Ichiro to strike him down before he could even think of donning his armor. However, the circular portal zipped open above Ichiro and released the descending Suika Energy Arms Armor Part. The watermelon-shaped armor then flew at Kyam and smashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Ichiro locked the Suika Energy Lockseed into his GenesisDriver and pushed in the Seaboll Compressor.

"_**LOCK ON! SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!"**_

The Suika Energy Arms dropped on Ichiro's head, engulfing it before it disassembled and folded onto the fully formed Pre-Arms suit. A splash of pink watermelon juice summoned the Sonic Arrow into his hand.

"I am the King of the Forest! The Armored War God Chulainn!" Chulainn declared as Kyam glared at him.

"You...YOU ARMORED BASTARD!" Kyam lunged at Chulainn. He aimed his knee and smashed it into Chulainn's chest, sending him staggering back. The Armored War God recovered and slashed at Kyam with his Sonic Arrow, only to miss as the Rinrinshi performed a split to duck. The Rinrinshi then aimed to smash his fist into Chulainn's belt, only for him to pivot on his heel to avoid the strike. He then landed a heel strike to Kyam's head in the middle of his spin, sending the Rinrinshi tumbling. However, Kyam quickly recovered and flipped to his feet before performing a series of forward somersaults which allowed him to avoid Chulainn's energy arrows.

Kyam launched himself into the air and called out,"_Furattopāmusuramu!_" His hands enlarged and he brought his palms down on Chulainn who was flattened to the ground, horrifying those who witnessed this.

"ONII-SAMA!" the Nanban Barbarians cried in horror.

"Hah, that's what you get for underestimating me," Kyam gloated. However, he felt something pushing up against his palms. "What?" There was Chulainn as he pushed the giant hands up with sheer strength. "WHAT!?"

"HAH!" Chulainn gave the gigantic hands one last shove before he performed a roll as Kyam slammed them down. Once on his feet, Chulainn pushed the Seaboll Compressor.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY SQUASH!"**_

Energy flowed from his belt into the Sonic Arrow which gained a pink glow along the bladed edges. He then swung his arm and threw his weapon like a boomerang. It struck Kyam across the chest, sending sparks and some purple dust flying before returning to the Rider's hand. Kyam had to recoil from the hit as his hands reverted to normal size.

'_Damn it! He's going to make me use what's left of my Taikyū Pakku!_' thought Kyam in distaste. No, he would not be defeated again. He had spent weeks observing his targets to make sure he could come up with a plan to destroy them. He would not be stopped again.

He looked at the witnesses and a terribly, awful idea came to mind. "_Sabaku no Arashi!_"

Kyam created a sandstorm to blind Chulainn who cursed, "Shit! Again!?" However, his ears then picked up the sound of screaming. As the sandstorm settled, Chulainn now saw what Kyam had planned. Kyam was now holding the four Nanban Barbarian girls in his enlarged hands. "Girls!"

"Don't come any closer, Armored War God!" Kyam threatened. "Or else I'll crush these girls like grapes!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare!" Chulainn yelled at him.

"Oh, I dare. You see, if I don't return victorious, I can't return at all. Now, you will remove your armor or the death of these girls will be on your head!" Kyam spat at him. He could finally avenge his loss against Chulainn and even enjoy himself by killing the Nanban Barbarians.

"Pao! Pao!" Paya Paya leapt off King Mokaku's head and traveled down Kyam's arms. He then jumped and landed on Kyam's head, repeatedly hitting him with his tiny feet and trunk.

"Ah! Get off! Get off!" Kyam yelled as he tried to shake the tiny elephant off.

"Paya Paya!" King Mokaku gasped.

Suddenly, a black and yellow blur burst out of the bushes and struck Kyam across the back. The sudden attack surprised him, forcing him to drop the Nanban Barbarians. Paya Paya also leapt off and landed in King Mokaku's arms. Then, another orange figure leapt down from a tree and slashed Kyam across the chest, sending him staggering back. Finally, another figure leapt from the bushes and struck him across the face with a giant metal club.

"Chouhi! Batai! Gien!" Chulainn identified. However, where was Ryuubi?

"Um...can someone help me down?" Ryuubi asked as she hung onto a branch. "Please?" The branch broke and she yelped before hitting her rear on the ground. "Itai..."

"ONII-SAMA!" the Nanban Barbarians rushed towards Chulainn. He comforted them before placing them behind him.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Kyam cursed. Why was it that whenever he was about to win, something always took his victory away from him? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! He glared at the female warriors who stood in his way. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU!" His body erupted with Rinki, "_Jashin Gochi Hen!_"

"Oh no!" Ryuubi gasped. This was the RinJyuKen's technique which turned the fighters into animalistic berserkers. "Everyone, get away!"

Kyam got on all fours and his body grew and transformed. His transformation ended when he now assumed the form of a giant, demonic looking camel. The Camel Beast let loose a bellow and shot a ball of sand towards them. However, Chulainn shielded them with his body but he was thrown off his feet and smashed against a tree by the attack.

The Camel Beast stomped towards them. The Rinrinshi had turned himself into this rampaging beast in desperation so he could kill them all. In this form, he was unbeatable as all of his power was used to assume this deadly transformation.

Chulainn groaned and gritted his teeth as he glared up at the Camel Beast, "No..." he swore to himself, "I won't fall here..." He picked himself up and charged at the Camel Beast with an almighty roar, "ROAAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The Camel Beast heard Chulainn's roar and turned its attention towards him. Memories of its humiliating defeat came to the forefront of its mind and the Camel Beast's fury increased as it charged at Chulainn. It raised one hoof to flatten him but Chulainn slid down under the Camel Beast's body and aimed at its gut before firing several energy arrows in quick succession. The Camel Beast roared as it was hit before it toppled over.

While the Jashin Gochi Hen allowed a Rinrinshi to tap into their inner beast spirit and increase their destructive power, it also had a glaring weakness. It made them a much larger target.

"Now, time to finish this," Chulainn decided as he reached down to his belt. He made a move to unlock his Energy Lockseed but changed his mind at the last second and gripped the Seaboll Compressor. He pushed it in twice, causing it to exclaim.

"_**SUIKA ENERGY SPARKING!"**_

He pulled on the shaft and stretched the string. The energy flowed through the string, pooling at the Sonic Arrow's tip. The energy grew and grew before forming a watermelon. He released the energy which flew and then engulfed the Camel Beast in a giant watermelon which hovered into the sky. Chulainn then bent his knees and launched himself up before he smashed his knee into the watermelon.

**BOOOOOM!**

There was an explosion as the watermelon containing the Camel Beast exploded, sending chunks falling to the ground. The chunks faded as they fell, leaving nothing behind. The Camel Beast was destroyed, gone for good.

Chulainn landed on the ground and he heard cheers. The Nanban Barbarians were celebrating his victory and he turned towards them before giving them a two-fingered salute.

* * *

><p>"Here you go. You can have Paya Paya's belly button lint," King Mokaku said as she handed Paya Paya to Komei.<p>

"Oh, thank you," Komei smiled as she collected the belly button lint with a box her teacher had given to her.

"Now we can finally go home," Ryuubi said with relief. She really missed home and seeing Kanu and Nagata.

"Hey, do you girls mind if I tag along?" Ichiro asked. "I originally came to look for my brother, but I ended up staying to take care of the girls instead. I would like to see how he's doing."

"Of course you can come!" Chouhi beamed. "Nagata-niichan always says the more the merrier!"

"Great!" Ichiro smiled.

"And we're coming too!" King Mokaku claimed. "I wanna see the land with many big boobies!"

"Us too!" chimed Tora, Mike and Shamu, raising their fists.

"And anywhere Onii-sama goes, we go!"

"We go!"

"Iori-sama will be happy to see his big brother again," smiled Ryuubi.

* * *

><p><em>Chou'un was in paradise. Everywhere she looked she saw heaping piles of menma upon menma. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. As she approached a giant bowl full of menma, she could see Nagata sitting in it and beckoning her over.<em>

"_Come on, Sei. Eat up..." he called. The bluenette smiled and joined her lord in the giant bowl of menma. She could die happy right now..._

* * *

><p>"Menma...menma...so much menma...Nagata-sama..." uttered Chou'un drowsily.<p>

"Sei, don't you fall asleep on me now! Stay awake! You gotta stay awake!" Bacho yelled as she shook her friend awake. The two had arrived on the Mt. Taishin and found the herb for Kashin's cure. However, there was a blizzard which forced both girls to take shelter inside of a cave. It was cold and Chou'un was dozing off. The two needed to stay alert if they were going to survive this.

"Ooh, Nagata-sama...that's not how you eat menma..." giggled Chou'un.

"What the hell are you dreaming about!?" Bacho demanded as Chou'un continued to giggle creepily.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: And now IchiroChulainn is on his way to Shoku. He'll be reunited with Iori. Though, will Iori welcome his big brother with open arms when he sees him? Then again, how are the others doing on their quests? Let's find out next time.**

**TFP: And now the new guy meets up with the regular cast. Chulainn joins the party and is on his way back to Shoku to find his brother. Given how Iori considers his birth family, namely his parents, will Ichiro's appearance be a heartwarming occasion, or a cold event?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

"What are these? Gifts for me?" Ensho asked as she saw the wagon filled with various gifts.

"Actually, Reiha-sama, all of these are gifts and offerings to Haru-sama," Bunshu explained.

"For my darling?" Ensho blinked.

"Yeah, and there's a lot. Mostly it's food," Ganryo added.

"Hm, my Haru-sama is certainly popular," Ensho nodded. "I can't really blame him for his worshippers to have their gifts delivered right to our doorstep."

"Yeah, he's really a great guy," Bunshu agreed.

"So, where is he now?" asked Ensho.

"Oh, he's in town right now giving his lessons," Ganryo informed.

"To give up his time for the people. He is indeed a noble soul. I am indeed fortunate to have met him," Ensho smiled.

"Oh, and a messenger from the Imperial Capital came and delivered this," Bunshu added as she handed the letter to Ensho.

"Oh, a message from the Imperial Court?" Ensho asked as she unfolded the letter and read it. Her eyes narrowed as the letter was an order for her to hand her entire army over to the Imperial Court. "My entire army? What an unreasonable demand!" She handed the letter back to Bunshu. "Write a reply and tell the Imperial Court that I refuse!"

"You're refusing the empress?" Ganryo questioned.

"After all the rumors I've heard, about how Empress Totaku is causing suffering in Rakuyo? I would not swear my loyalty to such a person! Now, write the reply and tell her my army is staying!"


	10. Reunion

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 10: Reunions**

In front of the gate of Touka Village, the guards were in the middle of a conversation with Iori. It wasn't always that they got to the chance be so casual with their revered Armored War Gods. Sometimes, Ryugen would even have to stick with them while off duty.

"Hey, you know, there's this girl I'm thinking of courting," Guard A said to Guard B.

"Is she cute?" Guard B asked.

"Definitely, but I can't really do anything because her father is really protective of her," Guard A replied.

"Must be rough," remarked Guard B. He turned to ask Iori, "Ryugen-sama, whaddya think?"

"I think the two of you should get back to work," he said sternly, causing the guards to gulp, but then he smiled pleasantly, "But I think the best chance you have in courting the girl is to appeal to her father. Try to make friends with him."

"You really think that'll work, Ryugen-sama?" Guard A asked.

"Come on, man! This is Ryugen-sama! Don't you know he's married to General Kochu Kansho, the most beautiful archer in the land?" Guard B asked.

"Oh, right. Forgive me for doubting you, Ryugen-sama," Guard A apologized.

"It's fine, Ah Lee (Guard A). Also, Bito (Guard B), don't assume I didn't have any trouble courting my wife," explained Iori. He then looked to the distance and saw several familiar faces. "Looks like they've returned." He spotted Ryuubi, Chouhi and Komei. He also saw Batai with them. That would explain her absence. They were accompanied by Gien and…

Iori's eyes widened at the sight of the others who came with them. It wasn't the little children that made him gawk. It was the man with them who he never thought he would be seeing here.

The group arrived at the gate and was greeted by the guards. Iori was frozen as he saw his brother for the first time in what he felt was a long time.

"Onii-san?" Iori stared in disbelief. He almost couldn't recognize his brother. The last time he saw him, Ichiro was wearing suits and had properly cared for his hair. Now, he was dressed in a tiger pelt turned into clothes and his hair was growing freely. Iori almost couldn't recognize him until they got closer.

"Yo, how have you been, Iori?" Ichiro greeted his little brother.

"You're Onii-sama's little brother?" King Mokaku asked. "Nice to meet ya! So, where are the oppai?"

"...What?" Iori responded flatly. He looked up at Ichiro for answers.

"They are obsessed with big breasts. Don't give me _that _look. This isn't my fault," Ichiro defended. Iori turned away from his brother. "Iori?"

"You must be tired from your long journey, Onii-san. Come with me back to the castle," Iori instructed before he walked towards the direction of the castle.

"That was odd," Komei remarked at Iori's behavior. "I would've thought Ryugen-sama would welcome his brother more warmly."

"Iori..." Ichiro whispered as he watched his little brother's back. They followed Iori towards the castle. As they entered, they were greeted by Kochu who was happy to see everyone had arrived safe and sound. With her was Riri who was happy to see her Onee-chans again.

"Looks like you came back. I suppose your mission was a success?" Kochu asked.

"We got the Nanban Elephant's belly button lint!" said Chouhi, pointing to Paya Paya who was riding on Mokaku's head.

"Wow! You have big oppai!" Mokaku spoke boldly, pointing at Kochu and Ichiro facepalmed himself. Iori cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you teach them...?" Iori asked.

"I swear, they were like this way before I met them," Ichiro defended.

"Oh, and who are your little friends?" Kochu asked.

"I'm King Mokaku!" Mokaku introduced herself.

"Mike!" declared the bluenette.

"Tora!" declared the brunette.

"Shamu!" declared the pinkette.

"And this is our Onii-sama!" the Nanban Barbarians introduced.

"Hello, I'm Ichiro Tokugawa. Nice to finally meet you."

"Ichiro?" Iori had mentioned his brother to her once. "So, you're my husband's elder brother. Welcome," Kochu greeted. However, Ichiro's eyes wandered and he looked down to see her breasts. He thought that painting had just exaggerated but her breasts were really as huge as depicted. However, he then felt a chill and felt a hand squeezing his shoulder.

"Onii-san, you know it's rude to not make eye contact when greeting someone," Iori reminded/warned and Ichiro gulped. Somehow, his little brother could be pretty scary.

"And this must be little Riri!" Ichiro swiftly switched his attention towards his little niece. She was indeed as cute as her picture. No wonder Iori doted on her so much.

"Hi!" Riri beamed. "Are you my uncle?"

"Well, my brother is your daddy, so yeah," Ichiro smiled.

"Uncle!" Riri hugged his legs.

"She's very cute," Ichiro smiled at Iori who didn't return the smile. "Iori?"

"Koi, do you mind entertaining our guests while I speak to my brother in private?" Iori asked. Kochu noted the grave tone in her husband's voice and nodded. Whatever it was, she knew it was something important. "Come on, Onii-san."

"Oh, OK," Ichiro nodded. Ichiro followed his brother to someplace private. Iori didn't speak a word and Ichiro wasn't sure what to say. They finally came to Iori's room, which he shared with Kochu. Iori closed the door and turned to face his brother.

"You know, it looks like you're living well. You got a beautiful wife, a cute daughter, and found a great place to call home. Still, Mom and Dad are gonna freak since we disappeared," spoke Ichiro.

"Maybe they'll panic because _you're_ gone," scoffed Iori. "I doubt they would notice if I wasn't around."

"Mom and Dad do care about you, Iori," defended Ichiro.

"Of course you'd stick up for them."

"Iori..."

"So, what made you come all the way here to the Three Kingdoms era?" Iori asked.

"I was worried about you."

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Onii-san. I can take care of myself."

"I can see that. You got a family and life here."

"A family that actually notices me and cares, for better or for worse."

Ichiro sighed. He could see the resolve in his little brother's gaze. He wasn't a kid anymore. "Guess the thought of going back never once occurred to you, huh?"

"Choosing to come here should've been a clear enough message. Since I met Shion and Riri, this place has become my home. It's warm and full of people that care about each other." Iori then pointed to the tiger pelt his brother was wearing, "So, care to tell me where you got that tiger pelt you're wearing?"

"Oh, this thing?" Ichiro patted on the pelt he wore. "Funny story, really. I actually killed a tiger to get it." Iori saw the scars across his brother's bare chest and cringed.

"I'm glad you only got out of that fight with just a few scars, Onii-san," Iori said sincerely.

"Yeah, my wife likes it too," Ichiro grinned.

Iori blinked when he heard that, "Excuse me, but did you say you have a _wife_?"

"Yeah, she's the leader of the barbarian tribe in Hu and she came to visit. Apparently, according to their customs, if you serve a woman deer meat you're basically proposing to her," Ichiro answered, causing Iori to blink again.

"Wait, so all you did was serve her deer meat and you got married?" Iori asked in disbelief.

"It was a very good deer meat."

"How does that even work!?"

"They've got a different culture with different customs," Ichiro defended.

"And you're OK with this?"

"Iori, have you ever seen me with a girlfriend?" Ichiro questioned.

"Well, our parents always tried to set you up with their friends' daughters," recalled Iori.

"I never liked any of them. They were either arrogant, bitchy, spoiled brats, or any combination of very unpleasant traits," Ichiro said, "And the ones I did like, well, they actually had their eye on someone else or our parents didn't approve." Shamoke was definitely not the type of woman they wanted to be married to Ichiro, that was for sure. She was intelligent, independent, and ambitious. Definitely not the demure little housewife that they wanted for their eldest son.

"And you're OK with being married like this?" Iori repeated.

"It's not bad. I don't hate it. Plus..." Ichiro blushed. _'The sex is fantastic.' _Of course, he wasn't about to say that out loud. Iori did catch on his faraway look and nodded sagely. His nights with Kochu were fantastic too.

Iori sighed. He had mixed feelings about having his brother here, but he was mostly glad to see that his brother cared about him enough to come all the way here. He didn't question how. He knew Chosen was involved.

"Daddy!" Riri ran over to Iori, followed by Mokaku, Tora, Mike and Shamu.

"Hey, Riri," Iori smiled.

"I'm going to play with my new friends!" Riri pointed to the Nanban Barbarians.

"Alright, have fun," Iori smiled as he gently patted her head.

"Remember, girls. Nothing too rough," advised Ichiro.

"Hai, Onii-sama!" the Nanban Barbarians saluted before they followed Riri out to play.

"So, you became their babysitter, huh?" Iori asked.

"Well, I found them when I first arrived. It didn't feel right to leave them alone so I stuck around until your friends showed up," Ichiro answered.

"I see. They seem very fond of you," Iori remarked. "So anything else I need to know?"

"Well, there's this," Ichiro revealed his GenesisDriver, causing Iori's eyes to widen.

"How...?"

"Now that is a very wild story," Ichiro grinned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, while on their way back, Kanu and Nagata were facing some obstacles.<p>

"Looks like we're in a bit of a bind, Aisha," Nagata said calmly as he and Kanu were surrounded by bandits.

"Filthy bandits. They sprout like weeds," Kanu hissed in disgust.

"Not gonna lie to you, Aisha. Low crime doesn't mean no crime," Nagata agreed. He could already see what these guys wanted. They were going to kill him, take their money and take Kanu away to have their fun. She was a beautiful woman and there was both lust and greed in these bandits' eyes.

The bandit leader shouted, "Get them!" The bandits charged and Nagata _moved_. He drew one of his katana and struck the closest bandit down, killing him before he even fell. Kanu also used her Green Dragon Crescent Blade to strike down a couple of bandits. Now the bandits were wary after seeing some of them being killed.

"You..." the lead bandit growled. "You idiots! Take them down! Kill that bastard and take his bitch!"

Nagata's eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard this and he drew his secondary katana. He then assumed his stance and Kanu smiled. Nagata was one of the finest sword fighters who preferred to dual-wield rather than rely on a single blade. Nagata looked back at Kanu who nodded back before they charged at the bandits.

Nagata and Kanu were trained warriors while bandits relied on numbers and brute force. So, it was no contest between both groups. The bandits tried but both warriors of the Shoku Faction were more skilled with their weapons. Any bandit they struck fell, dead or injured. Nagata then stopped and turned to face the surviving bandits.

"So?" Nagata asked dangerously as he pointed a blood-stained sword at the remaining bandits. "Who's next?" The wounded bandits fled in fright, leaving the dead bodies of the others with Kanu and Nagata. The Blue King of Shoku sighed as he flicked the blood off his swords.

"Should we go after them?" Kanu asked, referring to the fleeing bandits.

"Not right now. We can go after them later," Nagata shook his head. If these bandits were smart, they would stop committing crimes as it would mean they wouldn't die by his blade. However, he was realistic enough to believe that these bandits would just be at their own tricks again once they recovered. Once they returned to the village, he would send out soldiers to hunt the bandits down and capture them. "For now, let's just keep going."

Nagata looked at his blood-stained swords. In the modern era, he wouldn't be allowed to carry such dangerous weapons and using them for self-defense would be seen as being excessive. However, in this era, it was necessary to be armed and ready to kill to defend oneself and others. This was further proof that he needed to bring peace to the land.

Nagata hated killing, he really did. He really would've preferred it if the bandits just left them alone. However, the bandits weren't just going to let them go without taking something from them. Nagata only killed them because he had been left with no choice. This era had indeed changed him as he had to adapt and do what needed to be done.

Kanu noticed this as well and nodded in sympathy. While killing bandits required one to harden their own heart, Nagata couldn't do that for long. He wasn't some unfeeling killer. He didn't take joy in killing another human being, even if they were bandits. However, he felt satisfaction as he prevented these bandits from committing their crimes.

Kanu noted that compassion and respected him for that trait. It was one of the qualities that people admired about him. He sheathed his swords and walked on with Kanu, leaving the dead bandits behind to rot on the path.

* * *

><p>Bacho and Chou'un returned with the rare herb that they handed over to Komei.<p>

"I sure hope this is the right herb. We nearly froze to death up on that mountain," grumbled Bacho.

"I told you to pack warmer clothes. It's a good thing you listened," reminded Iori.

"Fine, you told us so. Happy? Now I'm going to warm myself with some wine and menma," Chou'un replied.

"So, what's happened since we were gone?" Bacho asked.

"Your cousin snuck off and my brother came to visit," Iori answered.

"Dammit, Tanpopo..." Bacho growled and then she blinked. "Wait, your _brother_?"

"Can we meet him?" Chou'un asked, interested.

"He's in the meeting room with the others. I'll introduce you," Iori said.

* * *

><p>Nagata and Kanu arrived a couple of hours after Bacho and Chou'un. When the guards saw the couple, they immediately saluted the Armored War God and his general.<p>

"Welcome back, Gaim-sama, General Kanu!" the guards greeted.

"At ease, men. I'm just glad to be back," Nagata told the guards.

"Well, it's just good to have you back, the both of you," Ah Li spoke gratefully with a smile.

"It's good to be back. Anyway, I just wanna go and rest after my journey," said Nagata.

"Should I report your arrival, Gaim-sama?" Bito asked.

"Nah," Nagata shook his head. "We feel like surprising our friends."

"It will be nice to see them," added Kanu.

* * *

><p>"Nagata-niichan!" Chouhi hugged Nagata tightly once he arrived to the castle.<p>

"Whoa there, Rinrin! Not too tight!" Nagata replied, patting her shoulders. She gave really tight hugs.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I just missed you a lot," Chouhi answered with a blush and he patted her head.

"I know. I missed you too," Nagata smiled.

Chouhi then went and hugged Kanu as well and the black-haired young woman returned the hug. This made Nagata smile further.

"So, Shuri," Nagata held the box with the Koto Pill inside and handed it to her. "Here's the Koto Pill."

"Thank you, Nagata-sama," Komei accepted the box. "I will get to work right away."

"So, how did you girls do on your quest?" Nagata asked curiously.

"Oh, we managed to find the Nanban Elephant's belly button lint. We even met the Nanban Barbarians and Iori-sama's brother!" Ryuubi told him.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Nagata asked.

"Iori-sama's brother is here!"

* * *

><p>The Nanban Barbarians weren't exactly what Nagata expected. They were just little girls. However, their appearance wasn't the most surprising. It was the presence of Ichiro's brother which really surprised Nagata. He had not expected to see Ichiro here at all.<p>

"It's nice to see you again, Ichiro. This is really unexpected," Nagata greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm just glad to see my brother is well taken care of," Ichiro replied.

"Of course. We're a team. We watch out for each other," Nagata said reasonably.

"He even told me you're the governor for an entire province. That's impressive," Ichiro praised.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I don't know much about governing but Shuri sure helps me a lot. Plus, a leader is nothing without people who believe in him and everyone here has been a great help to me. I mean, I gotta face the worst opponent of all."

"Which is?" Ichiro prompted.

"Paperwork," Nagata grumbled. Ichiro nodded in sympathy. Paperwork was the eternal bane of those in charge.

"So, is this your wife? She's very lovely," Ichiro complimented Kanu.

"Oh, we're not married," Kanu and Nagata answered in unison. Though, they might as well be with how close they were.

"Really? Well, guess it's just a matter of time then," Ichiro shrugged. "So, what's your name, Miss...?"

"I am Kanu Unchou." Ichiro's eyes widened at the name. Then again, he'd come to expect this was an alternate version of Ancient China.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kanu Unchou."

"So, where's Kashin-dono?" Kanu asked.

"Down here-nya!"

Nagata and Kanu looked down and their jaws dropped as they gaped speechlessly.

"Kashin-dono...?" Kanu assumed. It looked like Kashin, but now she was smaller than Riri and wearing a bright yellow dress meant for a toddler.

"Who else do you think!?" Kashin snapped. Not only did she still have her cat ears but her hands had turned into paws and she had a tail. She was basically a chibi catgirl.

"Oh...my...god," Nagata exhaled at the sight.

"She began shrinking a while back and now the only clothes we got that can fit her are Riri's old baby clothes," Iori explained.

"I...don't even know how to respond to this..."

"You didn't have to see it happen. It was freaky."

"I didn't know there were others like us all the way out here! Hiya!" Mokaku greeted Kashin.

"Don't lump me together with you barbarians!" Kashin turned away, crossing her arms. However, she just looked cute doing that. "Now, do you have the cure for me or not?"

"Shuri's in the middle of making it. She should be done soon," Nagata informed.

"Good! I don't want to remain like this any longer!"

"Kashin-chan kawaii!" Riri said and Kashin growled.

"So, what's the deal here?" Ichiro asked.

"She got poisoned by an Imperial Eunuch and would eventually turn into a cat. The others were away to get ingredients for a cure which Shuri is making right now," Iori explained.

"Alright, it's ready," said Komei. She was wearing a cloth mask to cover her mouth and nose while carrying a tray with a cup and teapot on it. She put the tray on the table. Everyone wondered if the cure would work. They had traveled far and wide to get the ingredients.

Komei poured the cure into the cup, causing the others to recoil and immediately retreat to the other side of the room. They pinched their nostrils close to prevent the smell from entering their noses.

"What a horrible smell!" exclaimed Kochu.

"Smells like a rotten fish cooking in a frying pan," gagged Iori.

"More like a skunk that just rolled around in its own feces," added Nagata as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Spoiled menma doesn't even smell _that _bad," Chou'un commented.

"Someone open a window, please!" Ichiro begged.

"Maybe it tastes better than it smells, right?" Bacho asked and everyone shook their heads in negative. "I didn't think so."

Kashin stared down at the cup with dread. She was holding her breath just so that she wouldn't smell it. However, if she ever wanted to go back to normal, she had no choice but to drink it. She took hold of the cup with both hands and quickly downed the entire thing in one gulp. The Shoku Faction gagged as they watched her drink the horribly smelling medicine.

"So, do you think it'll work?" Ryuubi asked.

Suddenly, Kashin transformed before her eyes as her body grew back to its original proportions. The paws and tail vanished before finally she was back to normal. The clothes she wore were now just too tight and revealing far too much skin. The childish panties also didn't seem very appropriate on a woman with such a mature figure.

"That was fast," Nagata remarked in surprise. He thought the medicine's effect would be gradual, not immediate.

"Oh, I've missed this! I'm back! No more cravings for fish or urges to nap everywhere! I am back!" Kashin cheered. Indeed, she was back to normal, except for one thing.

"So, what's with the cat ears?" Ichiro asked.

"What?" Kashin asked as she reached up to her head and touched the cats ears which were still there. "WHAT!?" She yelled at Komei, "I thought you said this would cure me!"

"Hawawawa! It's probably because it's been too long! You should be back to normal if you keep taking the medicine!" Komei answered as she recoiled from Kashin's verbal lashing.

Kashin growled but then she yelped as she was suddenly glomped by the Nanban Barbarians who yelled, "OPPAI!" They started to fondle her, much to her displeasure, as she tried to fight them off. However, the Nanban Barbarians could not be swayed from their obsessive love of big boobs.

"Um...shouldn't we do something?" Bacho asked.

"Do you seriously want to get in the middle of _that_?" Nagata pointed. Bacho looked back at the Nanban Barbarians vigorously molesting Kashin.

"Good point," Bacho nodded.

"I want to see where this is headed," Chou'un smirked.

"Onii-san, could you make them stop?" Iori urged his brother.

"Girls! Girls! It's rude to do that! Stop! Stop!" Ichiro yelled at the Nanban Barbarians.

"Does Onii-sama wanna play with the oppai too?" Mokaku asked.

"Oh, this is so much better than I thought," Chou'un grinned.

"Where's a spray bottle when you need one?" mumbled Nagata as they continued to watch the chaos unfold before them.

* * *

><p>After they managed to pry the Nanban girls off Kashin, the general was instructed to rest since the medicine would make her drowsy. Afterwards, everyone relocated to the meeting room to meet and greet their new arrival.<p>

Everyone was seated at the round table in the meeting room. King Mokaku was seated in Ichiro's lap while Mike, Tora and Shamu were seated in Ryuubi, Aisha and Kochu's laps respectively.

"Hm, a round table," Ichiro commented with King Mokaku, "You're familiar with the stories of King Arthur and the Knights of Camelot then."

"Well, I just thought a round table was a nice touch. We're all equals when we sit at this table so veryone can speak their mind," Nagata replied.

"That's very progressive of you, Oda-kun. It's not often that a leader would sit at the same level as their subordinates," Ichiro admired.

"Thank you. Anyway, I'd like to welcome our new guests. I see some old faces and some new ones as well," Nagata spoke. "So, Gien-san, are you thinking of joining the Shoku Army?"

"I do," spoke Gien, "And I wish to be Touka-san's bodyguard."

"OK," Nagata accepted.

"That's it?" Gien asked, blinking. She had not expected him to agree so quickly.

Nagata replied, "If Touka trusts you then I trust you too."

"Thank you," Gien nodded gratefully. Now she could be around Ryuubi a lot more often.

"Also, I'd like to welcome the Nanban Barbarians. Honestly, you girls aren't exactly what I expected," Nagata said.

"Don't let our appearances fool ya. We're strong," claimed King Mokaku.

"We're strong!" cheered her retainers as they pumped their fists.

"Anyway, we need to talk about something important here. What Shuri has told me matches up with a lot that I've heard. There's something going on in Rakuyo."

"We heard rumors that misery and suffering has spread in the Imperial Capital. People are being overtaxed and losing their homes if they don't pay. Everyone says it's Totaku's doing," said Kanu.

"Just like in the history books," muttered Iori.

"I don't believe it's Totaku's doing, though," countered Nagata. "Kashin told us she was poisoned by Chojo."

"Who's Chojo?" Ichiro asked.

"She's a eunuch we met working in the Imperial Court, but I bet she has something to do with what's going on in the Imperial Capital. Why else would she get rid of Kashin?" Nagata replied. Say what you like about Kashin, but there was no doubting her loyalty to the Imperial House. She would never have turned traitor, which meant that someone wanted her out of the way. Likely Chojo if she was the one who tried to get rid of her.

"Something must've happened to Totaku then," assumed Ryuubi.

"But Tonton has her generals to protect her," Chouhi pointed out. "They won't let anything bad happen to her."

"I know and that's what worries me," Nagata spoke. He doubted that Kenshin and Hideyoshi would allow anything bad to happen to her. However, with all the rumors surrounding her, something bad had happened and they needed to help her. "If we want to get to the bottom of this, we have to go see Totaku."

"There's no way we can just enter the capital. The gates are locked preventing anyone from entering or leaving," Komei stated.

"We can always force our way in," suggested Iori. "However, that would make us look like an enemy attempting to invade."

"So, we need to move cautiously then," Nagata responded.

"By the way. While you were gone, something came for you," Iori informed Nagata.

"Really? What is it?"

"I'll show it to you. It's in the main hall."

"Main hall? You mean that big room we never really use?" Nagata asked.

"Yes, that room. Now follow me."

* * *

><p>"Iori, what is <em>this<em>?" Nagata asked, referring to the chair now placed in the castle's main hall.

"It's a throne, Nagata," Iori replied.

"I see that. I just want to know why there's a throne in here," he pointed.

"Isn't it obvious? It's yours," Iori replied.

Nagata felt another headache coming, "I never asked for a throne."

"It was a gift from the villagers. They had it made and sent here while you were away," Iori replied.

"And you accepted it without asking me?" Nagata asked.

"And just how was I supposed to contact you? If you haven't noticed, we don't have telephones here," Iori retorted, hands to his hips.

"...Good point." Nagata stared at the throne and rubbed his temples, "Damn...why did they do this? First the shrines and now this?"

"You do know what they call you, right? You're the 'Blue King of Shoku'."

"I know that, but still..." Nagata sighed. "There's nothing I can do about this, right?"

"It depends. Do you want them to think you're an ungrateful jerk?" Iori replied.

"I...guess not," Nagata relented.

"They did go to a lot of trouble to make this for you. At least sit on it and see how it feels," Iori encouraged.

"Oh, fine..." Nagata went up and sat down on the throne. "Hm...not bad." He leaned back against it. "The cushion feels nice too."

"So, is it really so bad?" asked Iori.

"I guess not," Nagata shrugged.

"Well, then I'll leave you to break that throne in, _Your Majesty_," Iori bowed with a grin.

"Oi! I'll have none of that!" Nagata yelled as Iori snickered on his way out of the main hall, which could now be called the throne room.

* * *

><p>"It's been awhile since we had a drink together," Chou'un offered as she poured Kanu a saucer of wine.<p>

"Should we really be drinking?" Kanu asked as she reluctantly accepted the saucer.

"We just got back after our quests. We deserve to relax," defended Chou'un.

"I suppose you're right. One drink wouldn't hurt," agreed Kanu as she took a sip.

"So, how was it?" Chou'un asked with interest.

"What do you mean, Sei? How was what?" Kanu asked, confused.

"Don't play innocent with me, Aisha. I can tell. You're not a virgin anymore so that means you've consummated your love with Nagata-sama." Kanu's entire face went red as she gasped and Chou'un smirked as she got confirmation that her friend has made love with their lord. "So, I repeat myself: how was it?"

"Must we talk about something so private?" Kanu asked shyly.

"Between female friends, it's necessary. So, first of all, how big is he and was he gentle or rough?"

* * *

><p>"It's very nice here, Touka-san," Gien regarded as she looked around the village. "It's peaceful too."<p>

"Oh, you should thank Gaim-sama for that. It's because of him that this province no longer has any problems with bandits," Ryuubi smiled.

"Touka-neechan!" The village children crowded around Touka and Gien.

"Eh!? Eh!?" Gien exclaimed in shock.

"Touka-neechan, you're back!"

"Where did you go?"

"Did you have another adventure?"

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"I'll tell you all about my journey once you settle down, children," placated Ryuubi. Gien watched Ryuubi's interaction with the children and couldn't help but smile.

'_She's so much like my sister..._' Gien blushed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the residence of Ensho Honsho...<p>

"What are these? Gifts for me?" Ensho asked as she saw the wagon filled with various gifts.

"Actually, Reiha-sama, all of these are gifts and offerings to Haru-sama," Bunshu explained.

"For my darling?" Ensho blinked. Well, her fiance was an Armored War God. Also, there were shrines erected in his honor. One actually had a statue of him and people would pray to it for his protection. Ensho couldn't help but feel proud of the man that would be her husband. While she was once disgusted by the thought of him mixing with commoners and doing their work like tilling fields or helping out with construction projects, it was this aspect of him which had earned him such respect and worship from her citizens.

"Yeah, and there's a lot. Mostly it's food," Ganryo added. It was noted that Haru loved to eat, but he always exercised to burn off the calories after. Sometimes, Ganryo would peep on him as he exercised and drooled over his shirtless form. Just watching him made her want to masturbate in her room.

"Hm, my Haru-sama is certainly popular," Ensho nodded. "I can't really blame him for his worshippers to have their gifts delivered right to our doorstep."

"Yeah, he's really a great guy," Bunshu agreed.

"So, where is he now?" asked Ensho.

"Oh, he's in town right now giving his lessons," Ganryo informed.

* * *

><p>"That's right, kids! Just punch, punch and block! Punch, punch and block!" Haru instructed as he performed the steps and the children followed. Haru had opened a dojo to train anyone who was interested in his fighting style. While mostly self-taught, he emulated Western boxing styles and techniques. He also made the lessons free so anyone who wanted could come. Right now he was doing a lesson for kids between the ages of 7-12.<p>

Haru set different times for different ages. He knew people were sensitive about things like pride. So, he made sure to set up lessons for adults, teenagers and children at different times.

What Haru was doing was showing the people how to defend themselves. Also, it was good exercise and fun too. The children were definitely enjoying themselves, and the parents didn't have to worry since all the lessons were free. Haru had to thank Ensho. When he told her he wanted to open a dojo, she immediately had builders get to work.

* * *

><p>"To give up his time for the people. He is indeed a noble soul. I am indeed fortunate to have met him," Ensho smiled. Ensho actually allowed him to do as he wished since he had nothing but the best intentions. His charitable nature also reflected well on her.<p>

"Oh, and a messenger from the Imperial Capital came and delivered this," Bunshu added as she handed the letter to Ensho.

"Oh, a message from the Imperial Court?" Ensho asked as she unfolded the letter and read it. Her eyes narrowed as the letter was an order for her to hand her entire army over to the Imperial Court. "My entire army? What an unreasonable demand!" She handed the letter back to Bunshu. "Write a reply and tell the Imperial Court that I refuse!"

"You're refusing the empress?" Ganryo questioned.

"After all the rumors I've heard, about how Empress Totaku is causing suffering in Rakuyo? I would not swear my loyalty to such a person! Now, write the reply and tell her my army is staying!"

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: And now we're about to enter the final arc of this season. A lot of highlights here. We see Iori's reaction to his brother's arrival. Not quite the warm welcome Ichiro was expecting. Also, Kanu and Nagata were accosted by bandits. Still, at least, Kashin got better. Well, mostly. However, Ensho is now challenging an order from the Imperial Court. Will there be consequences? Well, duh!<strong>

**TFP: Well now Nagata discovers that the situation in Rakuyo was not as he first believed. Something is now seriously wrong and it went on practically under his nose. Ensho is also up in arms from Totaku's supposed cruelty. Tensions are rising and in such an era it won't be long before they come to a head. Can cooler minds prevail or will the fires of war rise again?**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

"A leader does give commands. However, a leader must not be afraid to fight on the frontlines with his men. A true leader does not sit safely back in their tent and make their soldiers do their dirty work for them. A true leader will be at the front of their army, leading their soldiers into battle."

Everyone paid attention to Nagata's words and presence. It seemed that he was generating an aura of superiority. He cared for his men and he wanted peace more than anyone in this room.

Nagata continued, "I would never give an order I wasn't willing to carry out myself. My soldiers are my responsibility. When I order my men to fight, I fight alongside them. If they take risks, I take the same risks. I will not order my men to die but I will order them to win."

Nagata addressed the rest who attended the meeting, "I understand that many of you are reluctant to give command to someone else. However, we must set our differences and individual goals aside to work together. We want to overthrow a corrupt government and bring peace to the land but we can only do that as a team. We all came together to fight a common foe, so let us not argue or fight amongst ourselves in deciding on who should be the leader. Let us work together, not against each other, to make sure we can win. A wise man once said: 'united we stand, divided we fall'. If we fall apart right now before facing the enemy, we will lose."


	11. The Alliance Assembles

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: Alliance of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Ten-Faced Paladin and Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Chapter 11: The Alliance Assembles**

Ensho's swift reply reached Chojo and she was not happy about it. Her eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth as she read the letter. Apparently, Ensho refused to send troops to the Imperial Capital. She crumpled up the letter and let out a growl.

After committing a coup, Chojo now held the highest authority in the Imperial Court. She felt it was her right to command the nobles who were loyal to the empire. However, it would seem that Ensho did not understand that disobeying an imperial order had repercussions.

"So, that Ensho refuses to lend her army to the Imperial Court. Well, if that's the case, then she should be ready to face the consequences," grinned Chojo sadistically as her eyes seemed to shine with an eerie glow.

* * *

><p>Ensho hummed to herself as she sat on her throne and filed her nails. Today was a good day. Last night, she and Haru had made love again. She blushed as she recalled the night they spent in throes of passion. Originally, she had not even planned on falling for the Armored War God of the Ultimate Fist. Her plan was to seduce him and make him fall in love with her. However, the more time they spent together, Ensho's feelings changed and she fell in love with the man she had claimed to be her fiancé.<p>

"Alright, let's see what's in the mail," smiled Ensho. The one letter that caught her attention was the one with the imperial seal. She opened it and read it. Her mood quickly changed from good to horrible. She let out a shriek which alerted Haru who just happened to be walking by with Ganryo and Bunshu.

"What's wrong, Reiha-chan?" Haru asked as he entered the throne room with Ensho's retainers.

"I'VE JUST BEEN STRIPPED OF MY NOBLE TITLE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Ensho raged. She had received an imperial message and had been told that her title had been stripped for insubordination just because she refused to send all of her troops to the imperial capital. She needed all of her soldiers and there was no way she was going to hand her entire army over to Totaku just because she was the empress.

Speaking of which, news of Totaku's tyranny had spread. She was overtaxing the people, even the poor, and abusing her position as empress to satisfy her own greed. This could no longer be tolerated. However, Ensho also knew she couldn't do this alone. As much as it pained her to admit it, she needed help.

"Reiha-chan, what will you do?" Haru asked.

"Haru-sama, we have an alliance with Gi, Go and Shoku, correct?" Ensho asked. "I want to send a message to our allies then. This is an urgent matter that we must deal with immediately. Totaku must pay for her crimes!"

"So, we're going to overthrow Totaku, Reiha-sama?" Ganryo questioned.

"Indeed. It's high time that someone else takes the throne! Someone like me!" Ensho boasted. "But to do that we'll need the Armored War Gods to fight together with us to end Totaku's reign of tyranny!"

"Guess if there's any time to work on our teamwork, it's now," spoke Haru. "You girls sure you're up for a fight?"

"Hey, we know how to fight," Bunshu defended.

"We were selected by Reiha-sama herself to defend her," Ganryo claimed.

"Well, if you're gonna fight then I'm gonna fight too," Haru declared.

"Send the messengers! We're going to war!" Ensho commanded.

* * *

><p>Messengers were sent to Son Go, Sou Gi and Shoku, asking for their assistance to overthrow Totaku. She needed powerful allies and the only ones that truly mattered were those who had Armored War Gods. She would require the power of Gi's Baron and Bravo, Go's Zangetsu, and Shoku's Gaim and Ryugen. With their combined might, there was nobody who could stop them.<p>

* * *

><p>In Sou Gi, after receiving Ensho's message, Sousou had assembled her generals and strategists for an important meeting. Judging from Sousou's expression, she was amused by the news.<p>

"Earlier today, I received a message from Ensho. She actually begged for my help to overthrow Totaku," Sousou informed them.

"Probably hates the fact that some little girl is empress and not her," Mitsuki remarked. "Hard to believe that a little girl can be so ruthless. Guess you can't judge a book by its cover."

"If this is Ensho we're talking about, this is probably because of her wounded pride," suggested Juniku.

"Anything and everything she does is to satisfy her ego. However, this did come at the right time," Sousou agreed. Rumors of Totaku's tyranny had spread far and wide. Sousou herself had been preparing her forces to attack the capital in order to overthrow the tyrant, but had to stay her hand until the time was right. Now, that time had come.

"Knowing her, she probably sent messages to the other factions, especially those with Armored War Gods," said Kakuka.

"_Oui_. It is the logical choice. She wants powerful warriors to aid her and Armored War Gods are the mightiest," stated Marcus. "Shia-chan, you obviously are looking forward to the battles ahead."

"You bet I am!" grinned Chouryou. "And Kanu's gonna be there too!"

"Indeed," Kakoen agreed. "Kanu-dono and Gaim-dono will definitely be there since they stand for justice and won't let such tyranny stand."

"Mitsuki, I believe you are eager to join this fight," Sousou smiled at her sworn brother.

"If there's gonna be a fight, then count me in. Just point me in the right direction. I'll do the rest," Mitsuki smiled, eager for another battlefield to satisfy his thirst for combat.

"Always so bloodthirsty, aren't you?" Sousou asked rhetorically.

"You knew that since the day you let me join your army," he smirked.

"Well then. In that case, let's go to war," Sousou concluded and the entire room filled with cheers from her generals.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Son Go, Sonsaku had also received the urgent message from Ensho. She immediately summoned her retainers and younger sister into the meeting room to decide on what to do.<p>

"So, Ensho is summoning us to help her take down Totaku," Masataka summarized.

"Indeed," confirmed Sonsaku. "I can't believe such a cute little empress could be so cruel."

"Ensho was probably offended by Totaku in some way. Does the message have any mentions of that, Sheren-neesama?" asked Sonken.

"It does not, but we will find out eventually once we head there," Sonsaku stated.

"So, you've already decided we should go?" asked Shuyu.

"Tyranny is something I cannot stand, Meirin," Sonsaku told her most loyal advisor. "As the people will suffer, they deserve to be liberated. This will serve to improve our reputation and gain us supporters."

"Then I will offer my wisdom and advice in this cause," said Shuyu.

"I'll offer my services as well," added Masataka. "We have harvested enough Lockseeds to take down an entire army. If we join then victory is already assured."

"Masataka-dono, remember what I've told you. Do not get too cocky because you seemingly have the upper hand," Shuyu scolded.

"Forgive me, Meirin-dono," Masataka apologized.

"I know you are eager to help, Masataka-kun. Just remember that you and your Lockseeds are only to be used as a last resort," Sonsaku told her Armored War God. "Now, I want all of our troops to be ready. Have them prepare supplies for our next battle."

* * *

><p>At the same time, Shoku had also received the same message from Ensho.<p>

"And history once again plays out," Nagata sighed after he read the message. This was the call to war to topple Totaku. Ensho was calling on the help of the Anti-RinJyuKen alliance to deal with Totaku. They had been planning to go to the Imperial Capital anyway after helping Kashin and now an opportunity had presented itself.

"Will we go, Nagata-sama?" asked Kanu.

"We have to. We know Totaku isn't capable of such cruelty," answered Nagata. The girl that had introduced herself as Tonton didn't have a cruel bone in her body. She was kind, sweet, cute and had a _moe _little sister vibe that made you want to hug her.

"I doubt anyone will listen to us if we tell them, though," Iori supplied. "A lot of horrible things have happened and Totaku has been made the culprit. The people are crying out for her blood but the palace is like a fortress so nobody can get to her."

"And don't forget that there's also Ryofu and Kayu to consider as well as the two Armored War Gods that serve Totaku," added Chou'un. Both women were powerful generals but Ryofu's strength was monstrous. She could fight an entire army singlehandedly and win. She could even fight an Armored War God or Rinrinshi on equal footing. Kurokage and Gridon were powerful opponents too.

"This means we'll have to fight our friends, won't we?" Kanu asked.

"Not if I can help it," countered Nagata. "We're joining this alliance but only to prevent unnecessary bloodshed."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we try to minimize the damage as much as possible. We're peacekeepers. Our goal is to protect the people and that is what we'll do. Have the horses and soldiers ready. Also, have them all prepare the supplies. We're meeting up with this alliance and joining them," he ordered.

"We're all going, aren't we?" Iori asked.

"We'll take about 1/3 of our army and leave the rest of our men to defend the province. We can make up for the rest that aren't going with us," Nagata instructed confidently. He looked at his generals, each of them were talented and strong warriors. He had Kanu Unchou, Chouhi Yokutoku, Bacho Moki, Chou'un Shiryuu and Kochu Kansho. He also had a great strategist in Shokatsuryou Komei and partner in Iori Tokugawa. Finally, he had Ryuubi Gentoku who was the heart of their army.

"Nagata-sama, I promise I will do my best to help you," swore Ryuubi.

"I know you will, Touka," Nagata smiled, making her blush.

"Excuse me," Ichiro spoke up. "But are you guys actually serious about joining? You know this will be a war, right?"

"We know, Onii-san," replied Iori.

"But you guys are just kids. You shouldn't be fighting in any wars," Ichiro objected.

"Ichiro-san, when we became Armored War Gods, we stopped being children. You have to realize that if we do not join, horrible things will happen. Besides, it's our duty," Nagata argued.

"But..." Ichiro wanted to argue as he looked at Komei and Chouhi, "You got little girls joining too."

"Believe it or not, they are more than capable of taking care of themselves, Onii-san," Iori informed his brother.

"Guess there's nothing else I can do but to look out for you," Ichiro volunteered.

"So you'll join us, Chulainn-sama?" asked Ryuubi hopefully.

"I have to. My little brother is going to war. He's going to need me to watch his back," said Ichiro, patting Iori's shoulder.

"Alright, everyone! We're moving out!" Nagata ordered.

King Mokaku and her vassals had been eavesdropping to the meeting and then whispered amongst themselves before they went scampering off.

* * *

><p>Kosonsan was also called. Even if the summons came from Ensho, the usually forgotten noble was happy to be finally included in something big. Kosonsan may not have any Armored War Gods in her service, but she still had an army that was ready and able to fight.<p>

Several days later, the Shoku Faction arrived at the Alliance base camp which had been set up in front of Ensho's city. You could tell which tents belonged to whose faction, judging by the colors of the tents and the flags. It looked like the Shoku Faction was the last group to arrive.

According to the letter, the meeting would take place at Ensho's palace in the war council room. Nagata looked at his generals and chose Ryuubi, Komei and the cloaked Kashin to join him. They needed her to help to convince the warlords that Totaku was not the enemy.

As the others set up camp, Nagata, Komei, Kashin and Ryuubi entered the city before heading straight for Ensho's palace. The guards allowed them entry and a maid escorted them towards the war council room. As they entered, Nagata saw Sonsaku, Sonken, Sousou, Kosonsan, Enjutsu and Ensho already seated. Also present were Mitsuki, Haru and Masataka who were the Armored War Gods of Sou Gi, En and Son Go. He took his place and sat down at the table with Ryuubi and Komei so that the meeting could begin.

It felt odd that he would once again be in the centre of yet another historical event. It was supposed to be Ryuubi who led the Shoku Faction but he had been made the leader instead, taking her place. She insisted that he was more capable compared to her. He was also the only Armored War God who didn't serve a lord and was a faction leader himself.

"You're late," Ensho frowned in disapproval. She had to wait and she hated waiting.

"Sorry, but we were taking the scenic route," remarked Nagata jokingly.

"Now that all the factions' leaders are here, we can begin the meeting," spoke Ensho imperiously. She had waited patiently for everyone's arrival and now they could begin. "As you all know, I have summoned you all here for a very important reason." She slammed her fist down on the table. "We must stop Totaku! She has betrayed our alliance and become a tyrant! She just takes and takes and takes, uncaring of the suffering she is causing!"

"HOLD IT!" Nagata shouted, slamming his palms on the table in objection. All eyes turned towards him immediately. "Totaku's a lot of things but she isn't some cruel tyrant!" he defended.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Ensho demanded.

"Because we know her," Nagata answered. "And the way you're talking about her doesn't seem like the girl we befriended."

"Perhaps she deceived you," Ensho suggested.

"No, I know for myself that she isn't capable of such cruelty," Nagata told her firmly.

"Hmph," scoffed Ensho.

"Gaim might have foolish ideals, but he isn't a fool. Besides, you only summoned us because Totaku stripped you of your title," added Sousou.

"That is beside the point! She has gone too far and must be stopped!" Ensho shrieked as she slammed her palms on the table. Haru was behind her instantly, rubbing her shoulders to placate her.

"Calm down, Reiha-chan. You can't lose your temper right now," he consoled her.

"Yes...yes..." Ensho agreed. She had to remain calm and composed. "I apologize for my outburst."

"Oda, just because you say you know Totaku that still isn't enough to prove that she's innocent," Mitsuki remarked. "But you're not a bad judge of character, either."

"Thanks," Nagata appreciated Mitsuki's assessment. They may not see eye to eye at times, but Mitsuki trusted Nagata. It was well earned.

Sousou noticed the cloaked figure whom remained silent and became curious, "Excuse me, but you have yet to introduce your cloaked companion, Gaim," Sousou pointed out, drawing everyone's attention to the cloaked Kashin.

"I was getting to that, actually," replied Nagata and Kashin pulled down her hood.

"Sousou, it's been a long time," said the woman after she revealed herself. This surprised Sousou. According to rumor, Kashin had been stripped of her rank and executed for treason.

"You're...General Kashin," said Sousou before she looked at the cat ears on Kashin's head. "What's with those ears? That's too much." Sousou covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Seeing the general doing cosplay was ridiculous. Mitsuki was holding it in as well. It was so funny that he had to hold on to one of the tent supports to stand.

The representatives from Son Go were trying to maintain their composure after seeing the general with cat ears on her head.

"I know everyone got their own tastes, but…." stated Sonken.

"I think she's a bit too old for that," Sonsaku finished where Sonken left off.

"Now hold on, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for Kashin's..." Masataka looked at the cat ears once more before spitting a bit "..._pfffttt_….accessories."

"I was poisoned and this was the result," Kashin corrected. "Now, do you want to listen to what I have to say or not?"

"You may speak General Kashin," permitted Nagata.

"This isn't common knowledge, but there are a series of secret tunnels under the imperial palace. These tunnels were built to allow the emperor and officials to escape in a time of crisis. I managed to escape using these tunnels," Kashin informed them.

"This is perfect!" Ensho cheered. "We can use these tunnels to infiltrate the capital!"

"The only problem is we need to get close enough to get to those tunnels. Anyway, I think you should all realize that Totaku-sama isn't the real enemy. Chojo is."

"The eunuch?" Sousou asked.

"She's always been coveting power," said Kashin. "She was the one who cursed me after framing me for treason."

"Perhaps she was doing it under Totaku's orders," Ensho suggested.

"No, Totaku-sama would never do that," insisted Kashin. She had gotten to know the new empress and found her to be kind, warm and compassionate. Spreading misery and accusing loyal generals of treason were not within her nature. Totaku did not have a mean bone in her body.

"So, what do you believe is going on?" Masataka asked.

"I suspect the RinJyuKen is somehow behind this and Chojo is working with them," answered Nagata.

"An interesting theory. Why do you believe that and do you have any evidence?" Sousou asked.

Komei explained, "We have nothing concrete, merely circumstantial evidence. However, let's just remember that the RinJyuKen would want to cause as much misery as possible to empower themselves. Let's not forget that the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace which feeds on the resentment of the people who feel oppressed is in the possession of the Armored War Devils."

"Does sound like their usual MO," Mitsuki agreed.

"Logical, but like you said the evidence is merely circumstantial," Masataka argued.

"Yes, but I also believe that Totaku is not capable of being a tyrant and Kashin-dono confirms it with her claim that Chojo is responsible for her condition," said Komei.

"Oh, so what do you think is really going on?" Sousou questioned.

"Perhaps she is being used as a scapegoat," supplied Ryuubi. "Let's say if the RinJyuKen are pulling the strings and using her as a puppet, they would use her to take the blame for everything that has happened, using her name and position as empress to spread as much misery as possible."

"Totaku's probably a hostage too and just as much as a victim as the people," Komei added.

"There is the possibility of mind control," suggested Sousou. Marcus claimed that he had not been himself during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Both he and the Chou Sisters confirmed that Ukitsu had been involved.

"Like Totaku being used as a puppet?" Sonsaku questioned.

"Considering the supernatural nature of our common foe, the RinJyuKen Akugata, it's not impossible to consider," argued Sousou.

"Even if that were true, it doesn't change the fact that Totaku's army will be ordered to attack us. Totaku's generals will be made to fight us too," Mitsuki reminded.

Masataka listed, "The generals would include Kurokage, Gridon, Kayu and also Ryofu."

"Kayu is a strong warrior but Ryofu is the most dangerous because of her strength. As for Kurokage and Gridon, we can let our Armored War Gods deal with them," Sousou spoke.

"They could possibly be coerced into fighting us," insisted Nagata.

"It won't mean they won't become our enemies, though," said Mitsuki. "We'll have to fight them in any case."

"I'd rather not fight friends."

"This is war, Oda. They just happen to be on the other side."

"So, any suggestions on how we should launch our offensive?" Sonsaku questioned.

"Before we launch any sort of offensive, we should decide who should be the Supreme Commander of this anti-tyrant alliance," spoke Sousou.

"It's obvious, isn't it? It should be _me_!" declared Ensho.

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Mitsuki sarcastically. "I'd rather follow Oda's command than yours."

"But I called for this meeting!"

"That doesn't mean you should be leader. Also, have we all forgotten that we already have an alliance? We are allies to fight the RinJyuKen Akugata," Masataka argued.

"This and that are completely different things," Ensho waved off.

"No, if the RinJyuKen is somehow involved as Oda-kun suspects then it falls under the same category."

"Besides, if you think you can order me around, Ensho, then you have another thing coming," warned Mitsuki, glaring at the head of the En family. "Incompetent and spoiled brats aren't suited to be leaders."

"Incompetent!? Spoiled brat!?" shouted Ensho in outrage as she sprung up and slammed her palms on the table. "How dare you!?"

"Please! You only called for this meeting because you're pissed! This is just your way of throwing a tantrum!"

Ensho growled angrily at Mitsuki and Haru got pissed off as he defended Ensho, "Oi, Baron! That's enough! You've made your point!"

"Che, go to your tent and cuddle together. Let the _real_ warlords lead this battle," Mitsuki waved Haru off and the boxer glared angrily at Sousou's Crimson Enforcer. Sousou smirked. She always did enjoy seeing Ensho being knocked down a peg.

"My Armored War God does have a point, Ensho. If you expect us to give you control of our armies, then we might as well do things on our own," Sousou stated.

"Exactly, and my Crimson Guard would never follow anyone else's order unless I or Sousou allows it. Ensho, you might be a noble but you're just not military commander material," Mitsuki added.

"I will have to agree with Baron and Sousou-dono's assessment, even if I don't agree with his choice of language. Ensho simply doesn't have the knowledge nor experience to lead a military operation of this scale. However, we do need a leader for this alliance, though," Masataka spoke up.

Ensho glared at those who spoke against her. This was her chance to gain fame and glory but they all were working against her. She had called this meeting. She should be the one to command this alliance.

"I'll have to protest your election as leader as well, Ensho," spoke Nagata. "Honestly, you're just not suited to be the leader of this alliance."

"Then who should it be? Someone like you?" Ensho spat.

Nagata questioned, sternly, "Ensho, if you think you should be the Supreme Commander, you should be able to answer this simple question. Do you know what it means to be a leader?"

Ensho immediately answered, "A leader gives commands to their troops to fight." Nagata responded with a sigh. "What is that sigh for?"

"You are almost right," Nagata replied. "A leader does give commands. However, a leader must not be afraid to fight on the frontlines with his men. A true leader does not sit safely back in their tent and make their soldiers do their dirty work for them. A true leader will be at the front of their army, facing their enemy as they leading their soldiers into battle."

Everyone paid attention to Nagata's words and presence. It seemed that he was generating an aura of superiority. He cared for his men and he wanted peace more than anyone in this room.

Nagata continued, "I would never give an order I wasn't willing to carry out myself. My soldiers are my responsibility. When I order my men to fight, I fight alongside them. If they take risks, I take the same risks. I will not order my men to die but I will order them to win."

Nagata addressed the rest who attended the meeting, "I understand that many of you are reluctant to give command to someone else. However, we must set our differences and individual goals aside to work together. We want to overthrow a corrupt government and bring peace to the land but we can only do that by working together. We all came together to fight a common foe, so let us not argue or fight amongst ourselves in deciding on who should be the leader. Let us work together, not against each other, to make sure we can win. A wise man once said: 'united we stand, divided we fall'. If we fall apart right now before facing the enemy, we will lose."

Most of the warlords attending the meeting were moved by his words. Ensho stubbornly wanted to deny Nagata, but no words came out. Then, someone spoke in response to Nagata's speech.

"Actually, now that I think about it, I'll defer command to Gaim," said Sousou. This surprised everyone in attendance, especially Nagata. Sousou was giving command of her army to a _man_. Of course, she had an ulterior motive. She wanted to see how well Nagata performed at being the leader of such a huge alliance. Also, she had more trust in Gaim than in Ensho.

"So shall I," agreed Sonsaku. She was interested to see Nagata's potential as a leader as well. His words were both honest and inspiring. While he may not have the same upbringing or experienced, he had proven to be a capable warrior and leader.

"I also agree that Gaim-dono is the best choice. I had the honor of witnessing his talent and character on the battlefield. He is noble and won't needlessly send his men to their deaths," confessed Kosonsan. There were lords who considered their soldiers as expendable pawns. Gaim wasn't like that at all. He considered them precious and honored the sacrifice they made.

"Looks like you've been outvoted, Reiha-neesama," Enjutsu spoke snidely.

Ensho gritted her teeth but she realized that she was outvoted, "...Fine."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Nagata, surprised by the decision of the other warlords. Compared to them, he had less experience as a military leader. Even if he had been in a few battles, each achieving victory, but only in the defense of his territory.

"You look like you have a good head on your shoulders. Plus, I want to see what the Blue King of Shoku is capable of," Sousou remarked.

Nagata scanned the meeting room as everyone looked at him in expectation. It seemed that he had just changed history again. Well, there was no way out of this so he had no choice but to accept.

"Everyone, it will be my honor to lead this alliance and fight alongside you. We can share our knowledge, strength and experience to win this battle," spoke Nagata respectfully as he accepted the position.

Mitsuki and Masataka couldn't help but be impressed by Nagata's presence in the war council. To be honest, they both viewed Nagata as too much of an idealist. However, perhaps, that idealism was needed here in this time.

In the end, Nagata was elected as Supreme Commander of the Alliance. Ensho scowled and crossed her arms, upset that her chance for glory was taken from her. Of course, it shouldn't be too surprising. People just simply had more confidence in Nagata who could end a battle without unnecessary bloodshed. It was a foolish notion but still an admirable one. He would fight alongside his soldiers instead of barking orders from a safe distance. He wasn't afraid to step on the battlefield to engage the enemy personally.

"There's something I wish to say," Komei spoke up. Everyone turned their gazes towards her. "General Kashin mentioned that Chojo was responsible for poisoning her. Since there is no concrete sign of our other enemies at play, I theorize that she is the one currently leading the corruption in the government."

"Bah, are you still implying Totaku isn't responsible?" Ensho scoffed. She still didn't believe it. There was no proof of that or the RinJyuKen Akugata being involved.

Masataka agreed with Komei, "It's actually a good plan. Plant a puppet ruler then control everything from behind the scenes."

"Still a possibility to consider. Now, we need a plan of attack without risking the civilians in Rakuyo," spoke Nagata as he folded his hands in front of his face, propping his elbows on the table. "Any ideas?" While he was the Supreme Commander, warlords like Sonsaku and Sousou had more experience than him and their own input was invaluable.

"If we even hope to reach the capital, we would need to go through Shisui Pass. However, a huge gate had been built there which would make things difficult. If we take over Shisui Pass, we might gain a strategic advantage," Sousou stated.

"However, before we start our assault, we need to know what sort of defenses the enemy may have. I suggest we send scouts to gather intelligence," Sonken recommended.

"Very well. We'll send out scouts ahead to see what kind of numbers we'll be dealing with," Nagata instructed.

"Minmei (Shuutai) and Shishun (Kannei) are the best scouts in Go. They should be able to make an assessment and report back to us immediately," Masataka added.

"Then each group will send scouts to gather intelligence," Nagata agreed. "Then once we've received their reports, we can start making further plans. So, let us adjourn this meeting," Nagata dismissed. The warlords stood up and left the meeting room. Ensho was the last to leave as she kept glaring at Nagata for ruining her chance.

* * *

><p>Ensho was pacing back and forth angrily in her throne room while Enjutsu, Chokun, Ganryo, Bunshu and Haru watched. They knew she was upset since Ensho was not one to hide her feelings while in private. She was pissed because she felt like her glory had been stolen from her.<p>

"That upstart Blue King! This alliance was my idea and he stole the position that was rightfully mine!" Ensho ranted. She would've led the army to victory, bringing glory to the House of En. However, Nagata had completely taken over and the other warlords had elected him as the alliance's Supreme Commander. How was _that _fair?

"Well, it's to be expected, Reiha-neesama. Nobody in their right mind would ever choose you to be the leader of such an important alliance," mocked Enjutsu.

"Don't you dare mock me! It was my right and he stole it from me!" Ensho snapped.

"Reiha-chan, you need to calm down and stop complaining. You have to admit that Nagata has a point," Haru argued.

Ensho glared, feeling betrayed, "You're taking his side?"

"Actually, we're all on the same side," Bunshu supported Haru.

"You too, Iishe?" Ensho glared at the verdette.

"Well, I gotta be honest, you're not really cut out for the job to lead this Alliance," Bunshu told Ensho. "And I doubt everyone respects you enough to follow your orders." Bunshu, while loyal, wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.

"Iishe's got a point. I mean, yeah, Nagata's a new warlord but he's actually got the right attitude for the job," Haru explained. "I mean, no offense, when it comes to military matters you're not exactly the best at the job."

"But I'm a noble!" Ensho argued.

"Back in my world it's all about experience, skill and attitude to be a good leader. It doesn't matter if you've got noble blood or not. The soldiers only look up to leaders who've proven themselves and earned their respect. Nagata's earned himself a reputation in every battle he's been in and that is enough to earn him the respect of the soldiers and lords," Haru countered. He knew Ensho didn't like to be denied but sometimes she needed to hear the truth. He loved her, but he wasn't going to sugarcoat it when she needed to hear something. It was tough love.

"Still, it just isn't fair..." pouted Ensho and Haru pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"It's OK. I mean, you can claim credit that you called this alliance. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be here," Haru comforted.

"You're right. I am the genius who called for this alliance. I deserve the credit," Ensho agreed. Ganryo was impressed. Haru knew exactly what to say.

"Besides, even if you're not the Supreme Commander, you can still contribute your power to the battlefield," Ganryo encouraged.

"I won't dirty my hands unnecessarily," Ensho frowned. "However, I will agree that a leader must lead on the frontlines. I will not hide like a coward."

"That's the spirit, Reiha-chan!" Haru grinned. "I knew you had it in you!"

"You always know the right words to say to me, Darling," Ensho smiled before pulling him into a deep kiss, one which he passionately returned. Enjutsu couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched her cousin and Haru being so intimate. Honestly, she had never seen her cousin act so in love with a man that she would listen to him.

Bunshu asked Enjutsu, "Want to leave before it gets really awkward?"

"Yes, I would. Let's go, Nanano," Enjutsu ordered.

"Hai, Miu-sama," Chokun obeyed.

"Oi, Toshi. Let's go," Bunshu called.

"Hai!" Ganryo followed but continued to watch Ensho and Haru make out as she backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>In Nagata's tent, which was marked with his personal flag and surrounded by the tents of his army, the young man sat down on a chair to recover from such a stressful meeting. He was now the commander of the alliance against Totaku. That meant Sousou, Sonsaku, Ensho and Kosonsan would be following his orders for the entire campaign. This was going to get some getting used to.<p>

He had not expected to change the course of history so drastically. As far as he knew, Ensho would be the Supreme Commander, at least according to history. However, his speech about what a true leader should be like had moved the other warlords and convinced them that he was the right candidate for the job. Though, perhaps they wanted to make their own assessments of his skills as a leader.

Komei entered, "May I come in, Nagata-sama?"

"Oh, Shuri," he responded. "Yeah, come in."

"I've brought you some tea. It's supposed to revitalize you," she said as she handed him a cup.

"Thanks, Shuri," he thanked her before taking a sip.

"That meeting was quite intense, wasn't it?"

"Oh, I know. I was there," he said, feeling drained. "Really, commanding an army is one thing, but when warlords with pride have to serve one person it can really get stressful."

"Well, I do believe you are the right man to lead. You are kind, compassionate, courageous and pragmatic when you need to be," she praised him. Nagata patted her on the head for her words, causing the blonde to blush.

"Shuri, are you afraid of what will happen?" Nagata asked her.

"Afraid? Why should I be afraid? You will be leading us. I have faith in you," she answered.

"Well, I am afraid," Nagata confessed.

"You are?" Komei asked in surprise and he nodded.

"Being a leader can be a privilege and a burden. Yes, you are given power but you are given a huge responsibility as well. I want to end this without anyone losing their life, but I know it's naive to think that everyone who came here will be able to go home," he answered.

"But you say you are afraid," she recalled.

"I am, but you must understand that being courageous isn't the same as being fearless. Being courageous means to be afraid and yet do what needs to be done. I'm scared, that's true, but I also know bad things will go if I don't do anything. Evil triumphs when good men do nothing and I won't be the kind of man who does nothing when injustice takes place."

Nagata insisted that Totaku was innocent but the other lords were in doubt because of the rumors. She was being used. He knew it. Kashin had even told them that Chojo was up to something.

Still, it was a bit overwhelming. He would be responsible for all the soldiers that would be fighting here today. He hoped to avoid bloodshed or casualties but he was well aware of how realistic it was. He just had to make sure the cost wasn't too high. Not everyone here would be returning home alive.

"Come on, everyone is waiting to hear what you have to say," Komei told him.

"Alright, Shuri."

* * *

><p>Nagata stood before the soldiers of the Alliance with a microphone to amplify his voice. They were all brought together to fight against Totaku's tyranny. However, Nagata knew himself that Totaku was not responsible. He knew many may not believe him but he was still going to try. He looked to his officers who nodded at him, expression of confidence on their faces, and he smiled back before turning his gaze towards the soldiers.<p>

The soldiers were going to receive a speech from him. Of course, seeing him now, he wasn't all that impressive. Only his own soldiers knew how great a leader he was from first-hand experience. Nagata brought the microphone to his mouth and spoke into it.

"Men, before I begin, I would like you to look to your left and then to your right! What do you see? What I see are soldiers from different kingdoms who have come together to fight a common enemy! However, you must now ask yourself why you are here! Are you here because of loyalty, patriotism, honor or are you here for the sake of glory? I've asked myself this question whenever I am about to go into a battle and the answer is always the same!

"What is my answer? My answer is that I am here because I know it is the right thing to do! We are gathered here today to prevent a tyrant from spreading misery and suffering! Though we come from different kingdoms, but today we are fellow countrymen fighting for peace, justice and freedom! We are here to fight for our country!

"I am well aware that not many of you may survive. However, be satisfied with the knowledge that you are fighting for a just cause! You fight for your country and for your loved ones! Not only that, you fight for your fellow man who stands with you!

"Now, I ask a final question: ARE YOU WITH ME?"

All the soldiers roared out an affirmative, "YES!" It was loud, it was strong, it was full of spirit, and Nagata knew without a doubt that he had given them the motivation they needed to win this war. The other warlords were impressed by Nagata's words as well, as simple as they may be. He managed to get the message across.

"He's turned out to be quite the interesting person," observed Sousou. Only a few men had managed to impress her. One of them was Mitsuki and now Nagata had just been added to that very short list.

"Indeed," Sonsaku agreed. If she didn't have her heart set on Sonken and Masataka becoming wedded, she would've considered Nagata a prime candidate to be her little sister's husband. Well, there was always Sonshoko, once she was old enough. Sonken couldn't help but be impressed by Nagata's own earnestness. Clearly, he was the right man for the job.

"I've witnessed it for myself. This is the strength of character Gaim-dono possesses," confessed Kosonsan. Even Ensho had to begrudgingly admit that Nagata was quite capable if the response from the troops was any indication.

"Not bad," Ensho begrudgingly admitted.

"He knows how to motivate the troops," approved Kashin.

"I have to admit, Iori. That friend of yours, Oda, really makes a great leader," complimented Ichiro. He was impressed by Nagata's attitude.

"He seems like a natural born leader, doesn't he?" Iori asked.

"Hard to believe he's your age," Ichiro remarked.

"We all adapted and found our calling. His calling just happens to be a leader."

* * *

><p>Nagata returned to his faction's base camp after his speech and was approached by his officers.<p>

"That was an amazing speech, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi said sincerely.

"It even got my blood pumping," said Gien.

"You were amazing," Komei's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, but really, it was nothing," he said modestly. "I only told them how I felt and what needed to be said."

"You spoke sincerely and from the heart, Nagata-sama," Kanu smiled. "That is all that matters."

Kochu stated, "Oh, and it looks like we have visitors."

Nagata saw Sousou, Sonsaku and Sonken approaching their camp. Accompanying Sousou were Chouryou, Kakoton, Kakoen and Mitsuki. Sonsaku and Sonken's escorts included Masataka, Shuyu and Ryomo.

"Sousou-dono and Sonsaku-dono. What brings you here to our humble campsite?" Nagata greeted.

"I just wanted to speak with our Supreme Commander. That was quite a rousing speech you gave, Gaim," Sousou praised. Sousou acknowledged that Shoku had grown in power. Despite being a practically new faction in the struggle to unify the land, they were doing pretty well.

Sonsaku praised as well, "I could feel your resolve with every word. You really know how to inspire the soldiers."

"Well, I just told the soldiers what they needed to hear. A leader's job is to motivate the troops," confessed Nagata.

"You were quite passionate and sincere in your delivery," stated Shuyu as she looked at Nagata critically. She had only heard about his actions as a military leader. She had never witnessed them before.

"You not only have the talent to be a leader but you have gathered a group made up of the most skilled warriors in the land," Sousou praised. Shoku was indeed fortunate to have the likes of Kanu, Chouhi, Chou'un, Bacho and Kocho as their generals. "You also possess quite an adorable and genius tactician of your own."

"Well, I can't run a faction by myself. I need help and in this alliance we should work together for a common goal," Nagata said.

"Ensho's probably still sulking because you stole her spotlight," remarked Mitsuki in amusement.

"Indeed. I've known her since we were children. She throws a tantrum when she never gets her way," stated Sousou.

"Sounds to me like you're good friends," Nagata smiled.

"Friends?" scoffed Sousou. "With Ensho? Don't make me laugh, Gaim."

"Why not? We're all on the same side. We should be friends," Nagata replied.

"And what about after our alliance is dissolved?" Mitsuki asked.

"You mean the one against the RinJyuKen, aren't you?" Iori questioned rhetorically.

"You need to remember that right now we're only working together to make sure the RinJyuKen don't fuck this place up. After we annihilate them, it'll be business as usual," Mitsuki answered.

"I wouldn't have put it so crudely, but Mitsuki is correct. Once we've dealt with all our obstacles, we are free to do as we wish," Sousou added.

"And when that happens, Oda, I hope you'll be strong enough to face what's coming," threatened Mitsuki. Nagata glared back at Mitsuki.

"Anyway, we'll be having dinner tonight in my tent. You may come and eat with us. Ten'i's cooking and you know how good her food is," Sousou invited. She then walked away with her retainers, leaving the Shoku group to ponder her and Mitsuki's words.

"She does have a point," Sonsaku said. "Once all our enemies have been defeated, we will return to conquering the land."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Nagata replied. "Would you want to become enemies after the alliance has dissolved?"

"I only fight enemies. To be honest, I would rather be your ally," Sonsaku replied.

"I would like that," Nagata nodded.

"It's just a shame you cannot marry my little sister Renfa to cement an alliance," giggled Sonsaku.

"What? Marriage?" Nagata's eyes widened.

"Onee-sama, please! Don't tease me like that! Besides, I already have Masataka-kun!" Sonken wrapped one arm around Masataka's for emphasis.

"Indeed, but it still would've been nice," Sonsaku replied.

"It's OK. I don't mind," Nagata didn't feel comfortable talking about marriage and he could feel Ryuubi and Kanu glaring in envy.

"Ah, I know! My youngest sister, Shaoren!" Sonsaku stated. "In a few years, she will be quite a beautiful woman. She would make an excellent wife and your marriage will bind our kingdoms together."

"My, my," Kochu uttered.

"Looks like you might end up marrying a princess, Nagata-sama," Chou'un teased.

"Yeah. You'll become the king of two kingdoms," added Iori.

"Sei, Iori, please...stop," Nagata begged desperately as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Fortunately, he was saved from more embarrassment and teasing. Out of all the Armored War Gods outside the Shoku Faction, Haru was the friendliest and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Yo!" Haru called as he walked over with a smile on his face.

"Knuckle-dono, what brings you here?" asked Kanu, curiously.

"Just wanted to say hello to my buddy Nagata," grinned Haru. "Anyway, congratulations on being made leader, Nagata."

"Thanks, but isn't Ensho going to get mad at you for coming over?" Nagata asked.

Haru waved off his concern, "Relax. I know how to deal with Reiha-chan." He then spoke to Chouhi and Bacho, "And you girls, it's gonna be righteous to fight with you."

"It's been a long time since we fought, hasn't it?" smiled Bacho, remembering how they had fought the Rinshi on the day they met. "I bet this time I defeat more opponents than you!"

"Hah, you wish!" retorted Haru as he accepted the challenge.

"Rinrin is going to beat more bad guys than the both of you!" Chouhi exclaimed.

"That's the spirit!" Haru encouraged. "Anyway, I was just here to say hello. I kinda promised Reiha-chan I'd be gone only for a bit."

"I thought you could handle her," reminded Iori.

"Yeah, but I promised and a man always keeps his promises!" Haru declared as he pounded his chest with a single fist. "Anyway, later and see ya on the battlefield!" He fist-bumped both Nagata and Iori before walking away.

"Quite a pleasant fellow," Sonsaku admired.

* * *

><p>Sousou sat on her throne as Juniku gave her a foot rub. Also present was Mitsuki. The Kako Sisters were currently making sure the men were getting ready for the upcoming war, making them run training drills.<p>

"Gaim is quite a fascinating man," Sousou stated. Juniku frowned. She hated it when Sousou showed affection towards Mitsuki. It was only after she realized that their relationship was more akin to siblings that she stopped being jealous. Also, Mitsuki preferred the company of Kakoen and Kakoton, leaving Sousou all to herself.

"Yeah, I guess he's gotten a bit stronger," Mitsuki agreed. He had to admit that Nagata had grown much stronger since their last encounter. "That's probably why Kanu sticks with him."

"Then perhaps if I wish to have Kanu, I should take Gaim too and make him my pet," Sousou replied, considering her plan.

"A pet?" Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Why not? Shunran and Shuran always brag about how much fun they have with you. I do wonder what it's like to be with a strong man," Sousou smirked.

"No, Karin-sama! You cannot allow a man to defile you!" protested Juniku.

"Keifa, don't you worry. I won't be defiled. I will be defiling him," Sousou smiled at Juniku tenderly.

"But to have our bed soiled..." Juniku whimpered. Mitsuki decided to retreat from Sousou's tent and check on the troops with the Kako Sisters. He didn't want to be present during one of Sousou and Juniku's conversations. They got really weird and made him uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Nagata and his retainers came to Sousou's tent. A table was set in the middle with chairs. They saw all the food that was served. Bacho and Chouhi's mouths watered at the sight of it.<p>

"Come and sit down. Please," invited Sousou graciously. Nagata and his group sat down to join them. Chouhi was about to reach for a dish but Kanu slapped her hand.

"Rinrin, manners," scolded Kanu.

"Thanks for the invite," said Nagata.

"Oh, I just wanted to have dinner with my allies," Sousou smiled.

"Which is odd. How come the Son Family isn't here?" Nagata asked.

"Oh, they have their own arrangements right now," answered Sousou. "Now, please don't be shy. Help yourselves."

"With such a generous offer, how can I refuse?" Nagata smiled as he put his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

* * *

><p>As Ichiro wasn't officially part of the Shoku Faction, he didn't join the others for dinner. Due to his tiger pelt clothing, he was getting odd stares. He did look like a barbarian so they wouldn't know he was actually from the same place the other Riders originated from.<p>

As he walked around, he wondered if the Nanban Barbarians were behaving themselves. There was a reason he had left them back in Shoku. He didn't want them to be caught in the middle of a war. As he saw the soldiers sitting around campfires and eating meals, he notes an odd sight. One of the supply crates was moving towards the back of the camp. Nobody even noticed. Curious, Ichiro decided to follow.

At the back of the base camp, the box was tossed away to reveal King Mokaku's vassals. King Mokaku had been hiding in a bush and waiting for them.

"Did you get the food?" King Mokaku asked. Mike, Shamu and Tora presented the stolen food, which consisted of cooked meat, nikuman and riceballs. "Let's eat!" Mokaku dug in but after a moment of stuffing her face she noticed her vassals weren't touching the food. They also looked pale and looked like they had seen a ghost. What could've scared them...?

"Hello, girls. Fancy meeting you here," Ichiro spoke evenly. King Mokaku went stiff and slowly turned to face Ichiro with a trembling expression. He had his arms crossed with an evil smile on his face as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

* * *

><p>"Sousou, I know you didn't invite us just to treat us to dinner," spoke Nagata seriously. The ruler of Sou Gi looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.<p>

"So, you managed to see through the facade to my true intentions," Sousou smirked.

"Not really. All I know is that you wouldn't invite us without a reason. It's a nice meal, I admit, but you always have a reason for doing something," he told her.

"I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush then," answered Sousou as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. "You see, Gaim, you interest me."

"Really?" Nagata was surprised.

"Oh, did you assume I was only interested in Kanu?" Sousou retorted.

"You've never hidden your interest of her," reminded Nagata.

"True. After all, she is a talented and skilled warrior. I wanted her to join my army as a general. When I learnt she was serving you, a man, I thought her talents would be wasted. Even after you've proven to be a Messenger of Heaven, I felt that she could do better by serving me," she claimed.

"And now...?" he prompted.

"Now I wish to know more of the Armored War God Kanu has sworn herself to. I know you're a compassionate leader and you have a strong resolve. Though, I wonder about your ideals," Sousou spoke.

Nagata sighed and confessed, "To be honest, I never asked to be a leader. I never asked for or wanted an army. However, because of the circumstances, Shoku needed a leader."

The Volunteer Army had been founded and led by the fake Ryuubi. However, he only cared about gaining a reputation. He didn't even think twice about sacrificing his men or the village for the sake of his own ambition. After he fled once his true nature was discovered, the Volunteer Army needed a leader and chose Nagata to be their leader.

The army worked together to provide protection for the neighboring villages. Alliances were formed and the army grew. It came to the point when the entire province of Shoku was united under Nagata's banner. He was then named the Governor of Shoku after that.

"So, you didn't have to fight anyone for your position. The people placed you there," concluded Sousou.

"And the people have prospered under Nagata-sama's rule," supported Kanu.

"They also give Onii-chan a lot of presents," added Chouhi.

"Well, that goes without saying. Your subjects must pay their respects to you," Sousou commented.

"I never asked for gifts, and being a leader is more than just about gifts or benefits. It is a duty and it is my duty to listen to my people and to serve them the best I can with my power," Nagata spoke.

"That must be so easy for you. However, a leader must still make hard choices. Your decisions might be accepted by the majority, but there are still the minority which will speak against you, even behind your back," Sousou pointed out.

"I am well aware of that. I have to make a lot of difficult decisions and I know I will need to make more in the future. I know that not everyone who fights in the next battle will survive. I know that my decisions may lead to their deaths. I've learnt to live with it, even if I don't like it. Sousou, you ask me about my ideals. Well, I fight for justice."

"A nice sentiment, I suppose," Sousou replied. "I guess justice might be a good reason to fight, but justice is a rather ambiguous concept, don't you think?"

"Ambiguous?" Nagata questioned.

"Justice is decided by the ones in power, Oda. You want justice then you better decide if you want to rule all or let someone stronger be in charge," Mitsuki told him.

"Indeed, which is why power is justice. You need to be strong to bring justice," Sousou added in agreement.

"Then what do you fight for, Sousou-san?" Ryuubi asked.

"My ambition," declared Sousou.

"Your ambition?" Nagata repeated.

"Yes, my ambition is to unite China under my rule. It is only through my rule that it will know true peace," Sousou spoke firmly. She then looked at him critically, "Do my words remind you of someone? An ancestor, perhaps?"

"My ancestor?" Nagata asked.

"Oda Nobunaga," she clarified. "Mitsuki has told me a lot about him. Perhaps if you were more like your ancestor then we could agree that our ambitions held merit."

"The difference between Nobunaga and I is that _he _chose to be a conqueror. If I were a lot more like Nobunaga, you and I would be at war with each other and fighting over land and territory," Nagata countered. "I am not a conqueror like Nobunaga. I am a protector."

"How far will you go to protect your territory?" Sousou challenged.

"As far as I have to. If you make a move against my province, prepare yourself for a fight," Nagata warned. Sousou smiled. Nagata's ideals might seem flimsy in her opinion, but he had resolve as strong as steel.

* * *

><p>Inside the Imperial Palace, things were not as well as Eunuch Chojo had been hoping. Her projects were being set back by peasants fighting back and refusing the rule of the empress for her cruelty. They were punished, but for each one she put down two more would speak out. Worse, Chojo had just received word of the Alliance and was furious.<p>

She slammed the written report on her desk, snarling like she wished it would just catch fire to amuse her, "Those fools! Don't they know their place? Don't they know they are rebelling against the imperial rule?"

"A rebellion would eventually take place, Chojo-dono," said Ukitsu, standing in the room with her. "With everything you've done, an uprising was only inevitable."

"This won't matter. All the blame will befall Totaku anyway," she retorted. Chojo had done many things. She had overtaxed the citizens and those who refused to pay their taxes were taken to be turned into slave labor for new construction projects. Kaku had protested but Chojo was holding Totaku hostage so there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't be too sure about that. They might just attack you for being part of the Imperial Court. They might even purge the entire imperial order and put someone else on the throne," Ukitsu stated.

Chojo gritted her teeth, realizing that Ukitsu's words held truth. It was sometimes hard to predict others when they were angry and in a mob. With that in mind, she decided to make sure the rebels were dealt with. She would need to send someone to deal with them.

Fortunately, Kayu was posted at Shisui Pass with several soldiers to guard the gate. She had assigned the silver-haired general there to make sure nobody could get through. However, the Alliance had the Armored War Gods, which might prove difficult for Kayu. Fortunately, Chojo had acquired more of those Lockseeds.

She had forced Kurokage and Gridon to enter that strange otherworldly forest to harvest more Lockseeds. In addition, Ukitsu's group were also supplying her with Lockseeds as well. These Lockseeds were linked to Inves that Ukitsu had been experimenting with to strengthen control over them.

"I'll have to send new orders to Kayu to defend Shisui Pass with her life," Chojo stated. "And even if she doesn't, her soldiers will be more than happy to kill the Alliance."

"Well, our allies did provide them for us," Ukitsu added.

"Yes, the RinJyuKen Akugata. They know how to make loyal soldiers," acknowledged Chojo.

* * *

><p><strong>KRC: Well, seems history is being rewritten again. Gaim has been given control of the Alliance. Now, originally he proposed an alliance to deal with the RinJyuKen, so this was what he wanted. Though, the Shoku Faction do not believe Totaku is responsible despite the rumors and they are right. Totaku doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Still, convincing the other warlords is just one of Nagata's challenges. He still needs to deal with what is truly happening in Rakuyo and make sure to put an end to it.<strong>

**TFP: Now the alliance has been forged and the kingdoms united. They are still split on who to blame, but they can't deny that the Imperial Government has to be stopped. Sadly, Chojo has gotten wind of the impending campaign and has received resources from her secret benefactors in order to swat it. It is going to be a clash of epic proportions to say the least.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

Back in Rakuyo, Hideyoshi was in his room furiously performing calculations on his abacus. He was looking over the tax records and adding up numbers under Chojo's orders. The loud clicks of the abacus beads echoed in the room as he performed his job. However, he suddenly stopped and with a loud yell tossed the abacus to the wall. He then scattered all the papers on his table in anger before banging his fist on the surface.

"Dammit..." Hideyoshi hissed as he screwed his eyes shut. The door opened and a guard entered.

"Gridon-sama, I heard a noise. Is something wrong?" asked the guard.

"GET OUT!" Hideyoshi shouted as he hurled his inkstone at the guard. The guard yelped and retreated as he slammed the door before the inkstone collided with it.

The guard then hesitantly opened the door slightly and whispered, "I'll leave you alone now, sir."

Hideyoshi collapsed in his chair, covering his weeping face with his hands, "Yue-hime..."


End file.
